Me Against the World
by Aqua Girl 007
Summary: Ever since Marik was a child, life was difficult. Marik entered the Battle City Tournament and hoped to gain the power she deserved. Thief King Bakura x Female Marik
1. Prologue

**Warnings:** This story will contain swearing, mature content, mature humour and violence.

**Extra Author notes:**

I'll call always the "hikari" Ryou and the spirit inside the ring Bakura. I won't use the name Yami Bakura in my writing all, so if I mention the name Bakura in my writing I mean "Yami Bakura" not Ryou.

I suck at writing duels. I can't play the Yugioh card game to save my own life. I'm going to summarize the duels unless it is very important. (So it's going to be more plot and less card games.)

The title of this story is named after a song by Simple Plan. I thought it really suited Marik in this story.

Also the author's notes are at the bottom because they tend to be very long. The bold numbers represent an author note, so just scroll to bottom if you see one or are confused about something. My final author's notes will be at the very bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair has to say that the author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she still wishes that she did. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh.<strong>

* * *

><p>I never asked to be given this fate. To be trapped underground; and serve a pharaoh who was dead long before I was born.<p>

My childhood was what you would call messed up. My life began sixteen years ago when I was born in an underground tomb in Kemet. My family lived in a tomb waiting for someone named "The Nameless Pharaoh". Shortly after I was born, my mother passed away. My father forced me to take on the destiny of being a tomb keeper. In my father's eyes, I was the only person for the job since my sister had a destiny of her own being the holder of the Millennium Necklace and Odion wasn't even human in his eyes.

When I was little, I was always told I was a boy, even though I know that's not true now. My father wanted me to be a boy since only a man could take on the role as tomb keeper. He gave me a man's name and even forced me to wrap cloth around my breasts so I would be flat as my brother.

For awhile everything was almost okay. And then the day finally came on my tenth birthday when I was supposed to get my back craved into. What a wonderful birthday present; don't you think?

Two men dragged me away into a room, not even caring at all about the tears which were streaming down my face. I screamed out my brother's name, but he didn't listen to me. My sister was in her room praying to an Egyptian deity. I was alone to suffer my fate.

They lead me to a dark, cold room. I was strapped down to a stone slab and rope was tied around my limbs to prevent me from escaping. Something was stuffed my mouth so that I couldn't speak or scream. Tears fell down my face. The back of my shirt was ripped off.

My father started carving the symbols into my back with a hot knife. I would have screamed as the designs spread across my back, but the gag blocked all sound. Instead, I bit down as hard as I could and let the agony wash over me. I wanted it to stop. I wanted him to go away. I wanted my sister and brother to come and save me. But they never came.

I suffered those next few days. It hurt so much, from not just the pain of my back but from the thought that I had been betrayed by everyone I knew. My brother managed to calm me down.

When I was about twelve-years-old, I begged my sister to take me up to the surface. My sister gave in and took me up there. For the first time in a long time I was happy. I didn't say much since I wanted to take everything in. I had thought it was prefect until Ishizu and I got back to the tomb.

When I got back to the tomb, Odion was bent over with gashes on his back while my father held a whip in his hand. Before I knew it, everything went black.

When I woke up, my father was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I stared in horror. I didn't like him that much, but that didn't mean that he deserved to die. A spirit of man appeared before me and told me it was "the Pharaoh's will." The pharaoh controlled me somehow and made me do that deed.

Shortly after, I left the underground tomb and formed the Rare Hunters with my brother. I'm now leading them to get back the pharaoh.

The Pharaoh's the reason I had to spend my life underground without being able to see the sun or feel its warmth on my skin. He's the reason that I'd had my back carved open in some damn ritualistic ceremony. He's the reason my father is dead. And now, the Pharaoh is going to pay for what he did to me and my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

(The door of the room flies open and Marik charges into the room, glaring daggers at her.)

**Marik:** WHY THE F*** DID YOU CHANGE ME INTO A GIRL IN THIS!

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, I wanted to try something different since I never wrote a genderbender story before.

**Marik:** SO YOU CHANGED ME INTO A DAMN GIRL!

**Yami Bakura:** Now you really pissed him off.

**Aqua girl 007:** Thank you captain obvious. (Turns to Marik. And plays around with a small rolled up piece of paper in her hand.) I-I'm sorry, I -

**Marik:** (He walks up to her and passes the rod on her forehead. She tenses up.) If you pull something like this again, I'm going to show you what it's like changing into the opposite gender. (He drops the arm to his side and marches out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	2. King of the World

**Disclaimer: Nope, Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine. That's probably obvious already.**

* * *

><p>I'm inside a museum. It's deafly silent. All I can see right now are shadows. That's how I want it to be.<p>

I stole the Winged Dragon of Ra, and then Slifer the Sky Dragon from the Valley of the Kings awhile ago. All I need now is Obelisk the Tormentor. I know it's in this museum somewhere...Even though I still wonder why it's hidden in a museum, but whatever.

My minions, whom I call the Rare Hunters, are ahead of me. The Rare Hunters believe that I'm a male; and I'm willing to do anything to keep my front. I'm wearing a purple cloak to hide the fact I'm a female with a hood over my head. Hell, I even disguise my voice to sound like a male with shadow magic that I learnt on a tomb painting when I was little. I'm doing this because if they knew my true gender, they would never take orders from me. That's the last thing I want. Of course, once I become pharaoh I will reveal my true gender.

I walked into the room where the vault was supposed to be. I glanced the round the area to see if anyone else was here. There is no one else here from what I can tell, which is a good thing. My minions looked at me, probably wondering what to do next. I pointed to the vault and nodded. Three of them rushed to the vault and opened it.

Instead of finding the god card, my sister was standing inside, wearing an dress made of beautiful white silk with golden embroidery lining the hem and collar. Her long black hair reached down to just above her elbows. She wore a gold necklace with the Eye of Horus in the center.

Ishizu! She probably hid the damn card somewhere else. Why is she fighting against me and making my life a thousand times harder? She should be fighting by my side, not conspiring against me. We're family; we should be doing this together! I have to look calm no matter how much this hurts me.

"Ishizu," I said, taking off my hood. "It's been a while."

"Marik, give up," she said while guards in tan uniforms quickly surrounded us.

I tensed up. Oh shit! No matter, I got an idea since I already saw this coming.

I raised the rod over my head and the guards dropped unconscious to the floor like flies while I made sure their memories were erased.

"Marik hand over the Egyptian god cards, they do not belong to you," my sister demanded, narrowing her deep blue eyes at me.

"I won't let you have them nor my item," I said calmly as I could despite my nerves. I clenched the rod tightly in my hand.

The blank look on my sister's face is almost painful to me. A deep sorrow filled me. I don't want to be Isis's enemy. She's my sister.

"Why won't you join me? The Pharaoh has hurt you, too. Don't you want to help free our family?"

"Marik, you will not be able to escape!" she snapped. "You are meant to protect the pharaoh and you are going to regret your actions if you go through with this."

"I will not be a pawn!" I exclaimed, getting impatient with her. "Just in case you forgot, our pain and suffering is because of him! I would rather die than to serve a bastard like him!"

"You shouldn't be seeking revenge against the person your supposed to protect!"

That's bullshit. I'm bringing justice to my people and avenging my father's death. If anything, I'm a freedom fighter. The pharaoh deserves what's coming to him.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I will not allow myself to fail. I won't let anyone stop me, and that includes you. I will make him pay for his actions."

"And you won't stop me either," my sister insisted and I know she's going to her keep her word which hurts me more.

Suddenly, I saw a smoke bomb flying into the room through the window I broke to get in here. I quickly climbed out of the window as red smoke started to clear.

Odion was sitting on my motorbike. I'm not too surprised about that, my brother always has my back unlike my backstabbing sister. I'm really thankful that's he's here too. I climbed on the back of it. Odion passed me my helmet and I quickly put it on. We drove off.

That didn't go according to plan... at all. No matter, I'll have to get the card back another way. I can't give up now.

Surprisingly, Ishizu didn't handle that too well... I mean couldn't she have persuaded me better if she could predict the future? Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter that much now.

How can she betray me like this? The pharaoh is a very wicked man. I know he was a jackass in the Duelist Kingdom tournament too. I heard on the news that Pegasus died after the Duelist Kingdom tournament was over, which the bastard more than likely killed in cold blood. He also put Kaiba into a coma shortly after he dueled the pharaoh and he set a criminal on fire. He probably killed gods knows how many other people since he was awakened, including my damn father. Why shouldn't be angry at him and make him pay?

We stopped driving we went into a back alley. I climbed off the motorbike and took my helmet off. Odion did so as well. The Rare Hunters caught up to us. How the hell they got here on foot so fast? I guess it doesn't matter anyways.

"Master Marik," another one of my Rare Hunters called out and stepped forth. He bowed before me.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to hide the fact I'm angry about what just happened.

"There is announcement about a new Duel Monsters tournament online. It says some of the best duelists in the world will be there."

"Where is it?"

"Domino City," the man replied.

This is perfect! Knowing my sister, she would have given it to a powerful duelist for protection. If some of the best duelists are in the tournament like this man says the last Egyptian god card would be there. The pharaoh will show his ugly face in the tournament as well like he did in Duelist Kingdom. It almost seems too prefect...

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

The man tensed up under my gaze. "It isn't, I assure you, Master. I checked the source material and it was created by Kaiba Corp."

The man passed me an iPhone and I looked down at the screen. The Kaiba Corp logo was on top of the screen and some of the copyright information was on the bottom. Everything seemed authentic.

I looked up at my Rare Hunters again and a smirk crawled on to my lips. "I guess we're going to Domino City next."

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** How the hell did you change back into a girl. I thought Melvin changed you into the Black Magcain of Dark Choas.

**Aqua girl 007:** I just used the Millennium gun. I'm suprised Melvin didn't think of that. Also, I flushed the continuty alarm down the toilet.

**Yami Bakura: **I guess that explains the mess in the washroom. Also I got another continuty alarm too.

**Aqua girl 007: **What? How the hell did you get another one!

**Yami Bakura: **Melvin gave me it.

**Aqua girl 007: **Of course he did.

**Yami Bakura: **Either way, I know I'll use it again soon enough. (He laughs evilly as he walks out of the room. She rolls her eyes.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please reivew. Thanks** MissKenniGurl672** and **PuppyProngs **for adding this to your favourites list.


	3. New Game

**Disclaimer: uhhh no, actually, Aqua girl 007 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so that makes this kind of awkward… **

* * *

><p>I'm lying on my bed wearing only a t-shirt and pajama shorts, listening to music on an iPod and getting my deck ready for the tournament. I'm confident with the cards I have already, but I want my deck to be strong as possible.<p>

A song called "Deadly Game" by an American band was playing. I can understand most of what the singer is saying. I know how to speak Ancient Egyptian and Arabic along with basic English and Japanese. I traveled the world to recruit new people in my plans and in the process I learnt those languages. Honestly, I like challenging myself by learning new things.

"Master Marik," I heard one of minions call out, entering the room without knocking.

"What is it?" I snapped, pulling the covers high enough to hide my breasts in an instant. He stared at me in confusion, probably because he's wondering why I'm acting this way. I wish he'll go away. I'll get him for this later!

"I've been told to tell you that we will be making land fall in Japan shortly."

"Thank you," I said formally before he left the room.

When he left the room, I sighed with relief and let the covers drop.

I glanced up at the clock. It's time for Kaiba to announce the new rules for this tournament. I picked up the remote on top of the stand beside by bed and turned on the TV.

"In a couple days the Battle City tournament will begin!" Kaiba said and the people in the crowd on the screen cheered. "All vehicles will be prohibited from driving the streets of this tournament! There will be extended routes for those who are going to work and police showing the routes, so it is assured that no vehicles will be shown around these parts!"

I guess that makes sense. I doubt Kaiba would want to get sewed by a duelist who is stupid enough to duel in the middle of a busy street.

"Since you are all elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament, just for experts. For example," Kaiba said while he held out his arm which had a strange device on it. "You will duel using these new improved Duel Disks created by the Kaiba Corporation."

The screen showed a closer shot of the device on his arm. It looked like there was a solid band going around his arm which was attached to a slate with five slots on them. There was a red arrow on each slot.

"The directions on how to use this will be provided inside the box." Kaiba's eyes gleamed with something unrecognizable. "Another new rule that I've designed for the tournament is that before each duel, both players must ante up their rarest card and the loser of the duel will forfeit their card to the winner."

The crowd on the screen began to chatter among themselves, probably not willing to give up their rarest cards. It's not that big of a deal to me considering I can get rare cards whenever I feel like it.

"The twelve best duelists who survive my tournament will enter the finals, which will be held in a secret location. The clear cards you received are locator cards—six of them stacked together will reveal the location of the finals. Each duel disk will provide one locator card. But, the winner of each duel will get the loser's locator card. If you do the math, you'll need to win five duels in order to get a locator card from each one. If you lose all six locator cards, you're automatically disqualified. Also, if you have more than six or give your locator card to someone else, even to someone not participating, you're also disqualified.

"You must be a level three duelist or higher to enter! Anyone below this level will not participate!" Kaiba said and the crowd around him cheered some more.

I'm not too worried about that. I'm a strong duelist without entering the stupid Duelist Kingdom tournament. I already obtained the two out of the three Egyptian god cards. I could easily beat any of these people no sweat.

"Security is around to make sure there are no unfair trades, cheating, and fist fights in this tournament! Any questions?" Kaiba asked the crowed and then several people's hands shot up into the air. Kaiba pointed to a young boy in the crowd.

"What is the age limit in the tournament?" the boy asked.

"There is no official age limit for this tournament. The only restriction is that you have to know how to read. Any other questions?" Kaiba called out and then he pointed to a blond female in the crowd.

"What if you are hurt during the tournament?" she asked, looking rather sure of herself.

"If you are injured, you can have a three hour break. If it's any longer, you'll be disqualified. I can take one last question," Kaiba said before he pointed at a brown hair man in the crowd.

"Can you duel in this tournament if you're blind or can't speak Japanese?" he asked.

"If you are blind, you can have someone else read the description on the cards or even order cards with brail on them. If you speak another language, you can get an interpreter to help you and have cards in your native language. Though, you are not allowed to have someone else duel in your place."

The rules of this tournament seem pretty straight forward.

"If you have any other questions you can call the Kaiba Corporation," Kaiba explained. "Don't forget, there will be a registration tomorrow night, if you don't go you'll be automatically disqualified. You all have to dress in formal attire for it too."

Great. I'm being forced to go to a fancy party. Well...if everyone is supposed to be there the Pharaoh will show his ugly face. I can take control of some of his followers with my rod. After the sign up, the real fun will begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Melvin takes off the cap off of the end of the rod, showing a lightsabber.

**Melvin:** Alright, let's begin shall we?

(She stares at him funny. She shurgs. She shots the Millennium gun at him, causing him to fall to the grounf unconcious.)

**Aqua girl 007:** That was easy.

(Suddenly, a girl in a red clothing and a flaming cape flies into the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Who the hell are you?

**Flame Girl:** My name is Flame Girl. There are a ton of mistakes in your writting.

**Aqua girl 007:** W-What! No I don't.

**Flame Girl: **For starters you miss words randomly all the time...

**Yami Bakura:** Have fun listening to her. (He walks towards the door.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey! You get back here! (He ignores her and walked out the room.) Ugh! Thanks for reading this and please review.


	4. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not, under any circumstances in reality or otherwise, belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a black tux with a white shirt underneath it. Gods I hate wearing this thing, it makes me feel like a Ken doll. There isn't really much I can do about it.<p>

I glanced up at the clock and it's already eight o'clock. I should get going since the sign up for the tournament has already started. My brother is probably ready there because we can't be seen together in order for my plan to work.

I walked down the steps of the ship and the sky was already pitch black. Damn it really gets dark here quickly. Then again, I did expect that since it's still early winter. I walked to where my motorbike was parked in the warehouse building. I knew the Rare Hunters brought it over from Egypt, even though it was technically one of my minion's. I always loved driving on it. For some reason it always clears my mind. I'm still a tad nervous about the tournament tomorrow, I really need that. I quickly put my helmet on and I turned the thing on.

As I drove near the Kaiba Corp building, tall buildings and bright lights came into view. Some of the buildings, or almost all of them, had television screens flashing random commercials. Streetlamps flooded their light throughout the square as they towered over flower beds and benches. People were everywhere, scattered amongst each other, talking and laughing. I have to admit the city does look kinda cool. It was nice to feel the wind brush against my face.

After a long drive, I reached the building where the tournament was supposed to be held. I parked my motorbike in the parking lot and I entered the building. The dance floor was waxed and polished, although speckled in glow-in-the-dark paint for added wonder. There was a bar stocked with domestic and imported liquors and beer on the far side of the room. The room was dimly lit. There were tables with expensive food on them on the far edges of the room.

The other competitors and guests were all dressed in even gowns or suits, which was no surprise to me because of Kaiba's stupid rule. Loud music was booming in my ears. People were dancing in the center of the room. It reminds me of a school prom from a b-list romantic comedy.

I glanced around the room and saw the sign up table. I walked to the back of the line and a guy, who has shaggy blond hair and is wearing a black suit, was in front of me. Several people were ahead of us. After a long wait, one guy stepped forth like he owned the damn world.

"I'd like to register. Joey Wheeler's the name."

Wow. Someone's rather full of himself.

The man searched the computer and when it beeped, he didn't really look happy."My apologies, you only have one star. I'm afraid that's much too low a rank for you to be qualified."

"What?" Joey growled. "How the hell could I be ranked so low!"

Even I have to admit I'm a bit shocked. From what I've heard, Joey is a pretty strong duelist and got second place in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Not to mention he has the Red-Eyes in his deck. Why the hell wouldn't he qualify? Even though it is kind of fun watching this guy freak out over this... Who knew Joey had such a short fuse?

"God I'm kick Kaiba's ass for this!" Joey continued on.

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. Seriously? Kaiba did that. Damn. Kaiba really must like messing with this guy. I know I sure would if he acts like that all the time.

The man clicked away on his computer for a moment and then looked up at Joey again. "It appears the computer had a slight malfunction. You actually have four stars. Congratulations, you qualify." The man turned around with the last box in his hands."Best of luck," he said before he handed it to Joey. The blonde swept it up from his hands.

I step up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm here to sign up for the tournament," I replied, trying to be heard above the music.

The man pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "Please state your name."

"Namu Aamir," I said, using my fake alias.

He started to pound on the keyboard in front of him. I heard a musical beep and the man looked as if he was impressed. "Ah yes, Namu Aamir. It says here you have just enough stars to enter the tournament."

I wasn't really that surprised of that result. I already had one of my minions hack into Kaiba's network to give me that rating. I didn't want to set it too high so people wouldn't get suspicious.

The man reached for one of the white boxes on the shelf behind him and brought it onto the counter. On the top was a picture of the Duel Disk Kaiba had shown on TV. "Congratulations, you qualify," he said, holding out the box.

"Thank you," I said, taking the box from him.

I walked around the room with my duel disk in my hands to see if there was any sign of the pharaoh, but I found none. Seriously, where the hell is he? Maybe I was wrong and he's not here. If that's the case I'm going to give that Rare Hunter who told me to enter this damn tournament a piece of my mind later.

"Do you want a drink sir, they are free for registered duelists?" a server asked from behind the bar I was standing near.

"Can I have a Shirley Temple?" I asked.

"Sure thing," the man said before he started to make the drink.

I don't care if it's considered a "girly drink". I'm a girl anyways even if I don't look like it right now. And I could care less what one of these wannabes thinks. I'm going to crush them anyways.

"Here you go," the man said, passing me the drink.

I took it from his hand. "Thanks."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell. The time on the screen was almost midnight. I glanced around the room some more and there was still no sign of the pharaoh.

I swear the music is so loud that it's giving me a head ache. Maybe I should take a break for awhile. I walked through the crowds of people dancing and managed to find the door to the deck outside.

The night time sky was clear with many stars in the sky. I felt the breeze brush long my face. My bangs tossed up in the wind.

I looked around the deck and saw a guy, who is about five feet, wearing a black suit standing a few feet from me. He had unnaturally spiky black hair with red tips and blond bangs which framed his face. That must be the pharaoh! I recognize him from the paintings on the tomb walls.

He was standing with Joey and another guy with white hair which went down to his shoulders and brown eyes. He's wearing a dark gray suit with a white shirt under it and a gray tie.

"I swear Kaiba is only putting on this thing so everyone will get a hangover the day the tournament starts," Joey stated while I overheard a bit of his conversation.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I heard the pharaoh answer, staring off into space. He placed his arms on the railing. He seems to be troubled about something.

"Is there something wrong Yug'?" Joey asked in concern.

He let out a sigh. "There is just a lot riding on this tournament. I'm really starting to get worried you guys and Yugi. I went to the museum yesterday and Ishizu told me that some sort of evil is threatening us and we need to enter in order to fight it."

What? Ishizu talked to the damn pharaoh! Why the hell would she do that?

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I shouldn't be getting worked up over this. Besides, he'll get what is coming to him.

"Then I'll fight right by your side," Joey reassured him. I rolled my eyes at that comment. He's just a loyal servant.

"Thanks," the pharaoh said with a smile. He paused for a moment as if he was pondering something. "I'll be right back." He opened the door and went inside the building again.

"Are you alright?" the white haired boy asked in concern. "You seemed angry about something before."

"I'm fine, I just have a bit of a head ache," I said half truthfully.

I could use this to my advantage. I could gain the pharaoh and his followers trust. I could use them against him.

"Also why do you have a girly drink?" Joey asked rather rudely, staring at my drink in confusion.

"I just happen to like the taste of it." I smirked. "Besides, that's not going to stop me from kicking your asses tomorrow."

"By the way, my name is Ryou," the white haired boy introduced, holding out his hand.

"Namu," I said, shaking his hand. "I already know who blondie is since I saw him freaking out about something in the sign up line."

"No I wasn't!" Joey denied.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

I glanced at Ryou and I noticed a slight bump under his shirt. He has the Millennium Ring! I got an idea.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to ditch the jacket," I said before I took my jacket off and quickly grabbed rod.

"Sure. I swear this thing is giving me heat stork," Joey said, taking off his jacket too.

I pointed my staff at them which was still hidden in the folds of my coat. They stared blankly at me. I picked up the rod and pointed it at Joey.

"I plant my control in you, so I can control whatever comes out of your mouth or communicate with you. But I save that fun for later. Also you will obey me when I say my name, Marik Ishtar."

"Yes Marik," Joey answered as if he was a mindless zombie and I smirked when that happened.

"Also can the spirit of the ring come forth," I commanded, pointing the rod at Ryou. Ryou's expression became much darker. I know the spirit has taken over his body.

"You interested in controlling my host I see? Even though I can easily see through your disguise, I can tell you're a girl," the man said with a dark smirk. "What are you planning?"

"I'm planning to destroy the pharaoh like you, and I might need your help in order to make that happen."

He folded his arms. "And why should I help a little bitch like you?" A dark smirk curled on his lips and he said, "Unless you give me something in return."

"And what is that?" I asked, trying to be brave in his presence.

"I want the Millennium Rod."

"And why should I do that?" I asked firmly.

"Do you honestly want to test me?" he said and his lips twisted into an evil smirk. "I could easily kill you right now if I wanted too."

I looked into his cold, brown eyes and I could tell he's not afraid to do that. I know the rod will mean nothing to me once I get my revenge.

"Very well," I said, trying to stand my ground. "We have a deal. I hope you don't mind if I control Ryou too."

He snorted. "Do whatever the hell you want to him. I get annoyed with Remu and his 'Aibou' anyways."

Who the hell is Remu? And why would he call Ryou Aibou? Whatever, I guess it really doesn't matter that much.

"I'll see you again in due time," The spirit stated coldly. I put my rod under my jacket again and released my control of them. Their blank expressions melted away and they looked normal again.

I turned my head and the pharaoh was behind me. "Sorry it took me so long." He looked at me. "And who is this?"

"The name's Namu," I said, holding out my hand. I used every ounce of will power not to give him a piece of my mind. I'll have my chance later.

"Yugi Moto," he replied before he shook my hand. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at that, because I know that's not his real name. His gaze softened slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," I lied completely.

Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He glanced down at it for a few seconds and then he looked up at us. "We should probably go inside; Kaiba's speech is going to start soon."

"God I can't believe we have to listen to this," Joey grumbled.

"We could ditch this party and duel each other or something?" I suggested, hoping the pharaoh will take the bait.

The pharaoh shook his head. "Kaiba said everyone had to go."

"Though I do admit that does sound like a good idea," Joey added.

"Who knew Kaiba was so desperate to show off his public speaking skills," I commented before we all laughed.

"Come on we should go," Ryou said. "You can sit with us if you want."

"Sure, why not?" I said with a slight shrug, knowing that it'll be an easy way to gain the group's trust.

I picked up my jacket and put it on again with the rod in the suit pocket. I followed them into the building, and I sat down at the table in the front row with them too. I placed my drink down on the table.

The music died down. Every duelist in the room turned their attention towards Kaiba who was standing on the stage while a spot-light was on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 2014 Battle City tournament!" Kaiba said into a microphone and the crowd around me screamed wildly. "I have only one thing to say to you all. This is neither a celebration nor a show! It's a survival game!"

Gods I hate speeches like this, they always drag on forever and have no point. Well, that doesn't mean I can still make this more entertaining for myself and gain the pharaoh's followers trust. "Yes, because everyone here is planning to give their opponents paper cuts with their Duel Monsters cards. It will make their opponent's bleed to death!"

"You will witness the loud agonizing screams from many of the duellists gathered here now, but a victorious cry one person from this crowd," Kaiba said, throwing his fist up into the air.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I will remember to scream like I'm dying when if I lose a duel in this tournament."

I heard the pharaoh's followers laugh at my comment. Even the pharaoh bit the bottom of his lip as if he was stopping himself from laughing. I guess heartless bastards do still have a sense of humour.

"For now, celebrate your precious life, because very soon, the real battle will begin! The battle of life and death!" Kaiba continued on with his lame speech.

"Yes," the pharaoh added much to my surprise, "because everyone knows that losing your card means losing your life. Make sure you prepare your caskets before entering!"

"For that, I'm not letting you go in the final round," Kaiba growled, glaring at the pharaoh.

The pharaoh smirked. "Okay, I'll just remember to cry when I'm defeated like you did... no wait, you actually tried to commit suicide... so that's what happened when you were losing."

"Are you serious?" I laughed and then he nodded.

I laughed even harder. Wow. Nice image.

"Seto Kaiba must be so obsessed with winning that he would gladly die just to win a f***ing card game."

"I'll be sure to make you pay too," he growled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be waiting, Mr. President."

I'm gaining the pharaoh's trust. Now he won't suspect a thing...at least for now.

Kaiba turned around and gave me a death glare. He groaned. "Anyways the tournament will begin tomorrow morning and you all must meet in the central plaza in downtown Domino. I wish you all the best of luck."

Everyone around me started to clap and I did the same. Tommorow the real fun will begin.

* * *

><p>(Flame Girl is still ranting to Aqua girl 007 and she looks super annoyed.)<p>

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter; I hope you enjoyed it. UGH! Shut up.

**Flame Girl: **There was a ton of errors in your first chapter...

(Suddenly, I Pokeball comes out of nowhere and hits Aqua girl on the arm.)

**Yami Bukra: **What the hell...?

**Aqua girl 007:** There's a note. (She looks down at the note on the Pokeball.) It says that this is a Pokemon which belongs to **Scaevola2. **She let me burrow this since she wants to take down Flame Girl says his name is Kipper. And it's one of** Scaevola2 **starters on Pokemon Emerlad.

**Yami Bakura: **Do you even know how to use that thing?

**Aqua girl 007: **Not really...

**Yami Bakura: **(He snorts.) Of course you don't.

**Aqua girl 007: **Hey! The last time I watched that anime was when I was 8! I don't excatly remember to do this well.

**Flame Girl:** Do you think you can stop me?

**Aqua girl 007:** Kipper Ice beam attack!

(The monster shots a beam of ice at Flame Girl. She gets frozen in a block of ice.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Wow I guess she was frozen today. (Yami Bakura glares at her.) Oh what I'm a Nostlgia Critic fangirl I had to use that joke.

**Yami Bakura:** Whatever.

**Aqua girl 007:**Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **BakuraLOLZ99 **and** YamiBakura1988 **for adding this to your favourites list.


	5. Kicking off Battle City

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine—gasp! Are you shocked? (If you are, well… um, I'm sorry?)**

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes slowly, I realised it is now morning and the sun is shining through the window. I'm wearing a baggy black t–shirt and pajama shorts. I sat up before I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.<p>

Throwing the covers off of my body, I climbed out of bed and I quickly slipped my purple cloak over my head. Then, I pulled the hood over my head. I picked up the Millennium Rod which was next to my bed.

I don't care that I didn't bother to change out of my pajamas. I'm planning to go to Domino City in a few hours anyways. I'll change into my street clothes then. Besides, no one will be able to see what I'm wearing under this thing anyways. So why should it matter?

I walked through the halls of the ship before I entered a room and several men in deep purple cloaks similar to mine were standing around the throne near the front of the room. Gloomy light from flickering flames along the white walls illuminated portions of his chamber, attempting their best to keep the darkness at bay.

Multiple doorways were placed throughout the throne room. Marble columns rose from the white floor to the darkened, overhead ceiling supporting it.

In the center of the room, for security reasons, Slifer the Sky Dragon was placed under bullet proof glass. Decorating the lone, sturdy container was a gold millennium eye painted onto the white surface, staring ominously at anyone who happened to glance at it.

Sitting down on the golden throne, I looked around the men standing around me. Good my Rare Hunters are all set and ready.

"Master Marik," my brother addressed me. I always hate it when he does that because I always feel awkward when he does. We're family. He shouldn't be bowing before me or calling me master. I know it's useless to even ask him to stop since he won't listen no matter how much I try.

"One of the Rare Hunters called me to inform you that the first Rare Hunter you sent out is dueling against Yugi," my brother continued on. "And he's dueling to get his friend's Red Eyes Black Dragon card back. "

I remember a few days ago I sent out a few Rare Hunters to get that card before I arrived in Domino City.

"Thank you," I said formally before my brother bowed his head.

Grasping the rod tightly in my hand, I heard the thoughts of the man who was playing against the pharaoh since I already probed his mind. I'm interested in learning the pharaoh's strategy so when I do confront him I can defeat him easier. At first things seemed to be in the pharaoh's favour. Then, my minion tried summoning the five pieces of Exodia. The pharaoh figured out my minions stragety quickly and was able to stop Exodia, despite the fact my minion marked his cards.

When my minion lost the duel, my rod began to glow brightly. I took control of the man's body completely. He started to scream in protest. I ignored his pleas and continued to probe his mind man deserved it for cheating during the duel.

"Please, Master," he pleaded. His hands never left his head, as if it was splitting in half. "...don't...please...spare me!"

"_Silence, you had your chance already,"_ I said coldly inside the man's head as I completely controlled his mind.

The puppet's eyes slowly opened as I examined my surroundings. The puppet was standing near a cafe. The pharaoh was standing in front of my puppet glaring fire at him. The same blond duelist from the sign up last night was standing beside the pharaoh with a similar anger expression on his face.

"Nice to finally see your ugly face, Pharaoh," I mocked, controlling my puppet. "Congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter, though he was the weakest duelist in my crew. My other minions would prove much more formidable."

"Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at my puppet.

"This man is none of your concern. But name is Marik Ishtar. Each item has its own unique power, mine happens to be controlling minds. I'm controlling this man from a distance. I can control his mind and senses. That's why I'm able to see, hear and talk to you. In fact, I can make him do a stupid dance if I wanted too," I said before I controlled the puppet to twirl around and do the chicken dance. It's actually kinda fun to do this, I should try this more often.

Joey stared at the puppet in horror and took a step back. The pharaoh held his ground, probably not very impressed by my show.

"How the hell do you control him?" the Pharaoh demanded while I made the puppet stand still again.

I smiled confidently. "All I have to do is use my rod to implant my control in a person's soul room like a tick, and then I can brainwash and even become that person anytime I want. Not even you can release my control. You see, every millennium item has a flaw to them too. My rod is limited with ones possessing millennium items, so I can't control you unfortunately pharaoh. But that doesn't stop me from controlling your servants."

"You're a f***ing coward you know that!" the bastard snapped, glaring at me.

"I'm not a coward, I'm just smart. I use my puppets instead of doing my dirty work face to face. I will show my face when the time is right. Besides, you shouldn't be the one to talk to me like that considering you have blood on your hands too," I said with a smirk as he clenched one hand into a fist.

"Since this man lost the duel, I will abide by the rules and give your servants card back," I said, making the puppet hold out Joey's card. The pharaoh took the card from me. I still had a smirk on my face. "Unfortunately, I have more important things to do right now. We'll meet again soon enough, Pharaoh."

I destroyed the man's soul room and slip out of control of his body, causing him to drop to the ground like a rag doll with a thump. Snapping back to reality, I looked around the room again. That went pretty well. The Pharaoh is a lot better than I expected. No matter, I will defeat him on my own, when the time comes.

"Master Marik," my brother called out. "We found out the location of the last Egyptian god card."

"Where is it?" I asked, glancing back at him.

"It's located on the northern end of Domino City. The owner is Seto Kaiba."

Wow. Why am I not surprised about that one? My sister was the one who last had the god card. She must've seen the possible future and gave it to him for protection. Hell, she must've figured he would host a tournament out greed to obtain the other Egyptian god cards. No matter, in the end the god cards will come together in my hands along with the title of king. I'll make the pharaoh pay for the crimes he has committed.

"Should I assemble a group of Rare Hunters to go after him, sir?" my brother asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

I shook my head. "No need, even the strongest duelists will have a hard time going up against Kaiba if he has a god card in his deck. But in order to defeat a god card, you need a god card. So I plan to go to Domino City myself so I can fight him with the Winged Dragon of Ra card in my deck."

"Master Marik!" another one of my minions said in shock. "You mustn't get your hands dirty."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Seriously, I'm a strong duelist and I'm old enough to handle myself. I'm not going to sit around on a chair and do nothing all day.

"I think I'm old enough to handle myself, don't you think?" I said, trying to mess with the man a little.

"Of course," the man replied as if he was afraid that I would blow up his head or something.

"We don't have to worry about Kaiba for awhile. In the mean time we must worry about Yugi."

The man of me stared at me as if I was high. He probably has no idea where I'm going with this anyways. Odion even seemed a tad confused by this.

"Do you know where Yugi Moto is right now?" I asked, glancing back at another man behind me.

"He's in the east end of Domino City," the man answered formally.

That's near where Pandora is located right now! It'll take me awhile to get to where Yugi is located, so Yugi be entertained by Pandora while I drive there. At least it'll keep him occupied for awhile.

"Tell Pandora to prepare his deck for a duel," I said, shifting my gaze towards the man on the left.

He bowed his head formally. "Yes sir," the man left said before he left to do the task I told him.

"In the mean time, I'll get ready to drive to where Battle City is located." I smirked. "You are both dismissed."

The men nodded curtly before they left the room. Standing up from my throne-like-chair, I walked towards the glass container where the Winged Dragon of Ra was located. After pressing a few buttons, the container opened. Picking the card up, I grasped the card tightly in my fist and knuckles turned white.

Pharaoh, I swear on the scars on my back I will defeat you! I won't forgive you for killing my father!

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura: **Why are you using Pandora instead of Arkana? I thought you use the English names in your story. And why the hell did you switch her name back to Marik?

**Aqua girl 007: **First of all, I like the name Pandora a lot better then the other one so I decided to use it instead. Second, I decided to use Marik's English name instead because I usally use the name "Malik" for the dark side, so it was odd for me to use it in this story.

**Yami Bakura: **Then why did you use it in the first place?

**Aqua girl 007:** (She shurgs) I thought it sounded more feminine.

(Melvin walks into the room with the rod in his hands. She groans. She pulls out her Millennium gun at him. She points it at him before she shots it at him, sending him flying to the ground.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Scaevola2 **for adding this to your favourites list.


	6. Magic Trick

**Disclaimer: Last time anyone checked, Kazuki Takahashi has always owned Yugioh, so… (clears throat) awkward…**

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I decided to duel around the city so I can get the six locator cards to enter the finals. Even though my rare hunters are winning six locator cards for me, I wanted to win my own as well. I don't trust them one bit. I handpicked my Rare Hunters, searching for the same quality in each. Using my Millennium Rod, I could pinpoint what lay deep in the minds of my followers. Each exhibited greed, a desire to gain the most with the least amount of work; smart enough to listen but too stupid and cowardly to do much else. Besides, I just wanted to get out for a bit anyways.<p>

Right now I'm wearing my male street clothes since I want to blend in. My jeans are way too big for my body and the only thing keeping them from falling down is the black belt wrapped around my waist under my extremely baggy black t-shirt. I hate wearing these stupid clothes. They make me feel like wannabe rap artist; all I need to complete the look is putting a huge clock around my neck. If I wear more form fitting clothes, everyone will figure out my true gender, even with the bandages wrapped around my breasts right now. And it would look ridiculous running around wearing a cloak all day in public.

I was dueling against a boy who didn't look much older than twelve. He had a dragon deck which reminded me a bit of Seto Kaiba's deck. He was a strong duelist for age and put up a fair fight. However, that didn't stop me from winning the duel. When my opponent's life points dropped to zero, we met up in the middle of our used to be duel field, once the projectors were turned off and put back into the Duel Disks. We shook each other's hands.

"That was a good duel, you put up a strong fight," I admitted truthfully. "There were moments where I was stumped."

That wasn't completely true. I was only pretending to play that level. I didn't want anyone to become suspicious of my abilities since I'm only a level three duelist according to Kaiba's computer system.

"Thanks," he said with an awkward smile. "You weren't that bad too. A duel isn't a duel without people stumping over it now and then, now is it?"

"I guess that's true," I replied.

"Here is my rarest card," the amateur duelist said, holding out a card in his hand.

"Thanks," I said, taking the card from him. I glanced down at it. The picture showed a black dragon with armoured plates along its back. The writing on the bottom said it was called Dark Armed Dragon. This isn't the strongest card I've ever seen. Considering I have two of the monster powerful cards in the game in my hands, I wasn't planning on gaining a strong card in this duel anyways. I do admit, the card does look pretty cool. Although, I feel there is something more to this card then meets the eye, which I can't quite put my finger on...like I have a strange connection to it or something. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter that much anyways considering I have more important things to worry about.

"Good luck on your duels," the duelist said with a smile.

"You too," I said politely, putting the card in my pocket.

I walked through an alley heading back towards the dock where the ship was docked. I'm glad I got another locator card. But I know one card isn't going to get me into the finals, but it certainly gets me one step closer to making that bastard pay.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was the course of the first opening to Darker then Black. I'm not really interested in that anime; I just find the song badass. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell. The caller ID had 'Marik Ishtar' on the display. My brother is using my own name as a fake name in this tournament so he could pretend to be me. I pressed the 'talk' button and I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the mic.

"Master Marik," my brother addressed me on the other line. "One of the Rare Hunters called me to inform you that the first Rare Hunter you sent out is dueling against Yugi at this moment."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll meet up with you later near the docks," I said before the call ended.

Reaching under my shirt, I pulled the rod out of my belt lop. I always put it there to conceal it and keep a close eye on it. I'm always careful with it since it can easily stab the back of my leg since the end of can pop off and turn into a spear.

Grasping the rod tightly in my hand, I was able to probe the mind of the man who was playing against the pharaoh. The man decided to make things more interesting by strapping the pharaoh's and his own feet to a platform with a saw blade which would slice off the loser's legs. What is this Saw? Despite this, the pharaoh accepted the man's challenge. At first the duel was in my minion's favour. That was only due to the fact he marked his cards, which I never said he was allowed to do in the first place. The tables were turned when the pharaoh summoned the Dark Magician Girl onto the field in the last few turns. The pharaoh had a smile on his face when he looked at the female spell-caster. I read about her in the scriptures I read a small child. Mana was his best friend in the past and gained the Millennium Ring when her master died in battle. It was also rumoured they were engaged to each other in the past. Maybe he remembers her by staring at the monster, after all the Dark Magician Girl was her Ka in the past. The pharaoh's love life is the least of my worries right now. The female spell-caster blasted Pandora's monster, causing his life points to drop to zero.

When my minion lost the duel, my rod began to glow brightly. I took control of the man's body completely. He started to scream in protest. Ignoring his pleas, I continued to probe his mind. I feel little sympathy for that idiot. The man deserves it for cheating during the duel.

"_You must pay the price now since you lost the duel,"_ I said inside Pandora's mind, leaving out the fact I knew something like this would happen.

"**_P-Please forgive me master,"_** the man pleaded while sweat was dropping down the side of his face. Doesn't he think it's too late for that?

The box to the pharaoh's key opened in an instant. Grasping the key in his hands, the pharaoh began to unlock the shackles around his legs and put his locator card in his pocket instantly.

The blade continued to buzz towards Pandora as he reached into his sleeve to retrieve a key he kept in there. I instantly erased the location of it from his mind. He deserves after cheating like that anyways.

"**_W-What? Where did it go? It was right here in my hand!" _**he panicked while sweat was dropping down the side of his face.

"_I erased the location of the key from your mind. Far as you're concerned, it doesn't exist anymore." _

Yami receded into the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi took over. Though the bastard probably enjoys his enemy's dying before his eyes, Yugi is the opposite and seems to have a kind heart. He rushed over to Pandora's side and picked up the fallen key. He instantly unlocked Pandora's shackles and pushed him under the saw blade which buzzed over their heads.

"No one deserves to die, even someone like you," Yugi said, standing back up from his rescue.

Suddenly, he turned around and ran towards the curtain where "Catherine" was. I know he's only working for me since I promised him I'd give his love back. I still can't believe he's that gullible since I don't have the ability to resurrect people from the dead and he should've known better then that. I decided to mess with him a little.

"My sweet Catherine," Pandora said as he wrapped his arms around the mannequin."I'll make it all up to you. This loss was not the least bit important. Just you are. We'll be together and we'll be happy. I promise."

The top of the curtain rolled back, to reveal a loose doll's head falling off the body of a mannequin before Yugi's eyes.

When the doll didn't answer to Pandora, the man looked disbelievingly at the doll. "Maybe Marik is hiding the real Catherine somewhere else to surprise me," he said, trying to reassure himself.

Yugi stared at my minion with sad eyes. "Are you all right, Pandora?" he asked, making his way over to the illusionist.

I began to slowly take over the man's mind. He continued to protest my actions, but I just ignored him. Soon, I took over his mind completely.

"We meet again Prince Heba," I said, addressing him by his ancient name. I know his ancient name from the scriptures I've read when I was a child. He's a reincarnate of the pharaoh's twin brother. Yugi stared at me in confusion, having no idea what I was talking about. After a few moments, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi inquired.

"I don't think I should be the person to tell you that, I'm sure your brother can explain that to you," I said smugly.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded.

That's right; I never introduced myself to the vessel yet.

"My name is Marik. I'm controlling this man from a distance. I can control his mind and senses. That's why I'm able to see, hear and talk to you."

"Marik!" Yugi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding behind your Rare Hunters? You coward!"

"I'll appear when I'm ready to take what I want," I said with a smirky edge to my voice.

"Why do you want to kill me and my brother?" the vessel asked nervously.

I suppose it's fair for me to explain things, even to a pathetic vessel which happens to be Prince Heba's reincarnate.

"That doesn't concern you. My family has slaved for centuries, protecting the Pharaoh's tomb until his return. We were forced to protect the Pharaoh's secrets from all attackers, for 3,000 years. We weren't allowed contact with the outside world, but must stay in the dark, guarding the Millennium Items with our lives. And we mark the pharaoh's legacy on our backs. The pharaoh's memory lies in the three Egyptian god cards. I want to put an end to my family curse, not by welcoming the pharaoh. Instead, I want to kill him a second time. I will become the new pharaoh and take what was rightfully mine."

"I won't let you kill Yami!" the vessel snapped me, glaring at the puppet I was controlling.

"Is that so," I said with a smirk, which probably meant my puppet was too. "Well, we'll see each other again very soon you little bastard. And watch out for the Silent One because he holds an Egyptian god card."

I destroyed the man's soul room and slip out of control of his body, causing him to drop to the ground like a rag doll with a thump. Snapping back to reality, I looked around the alleyway again and took in my surroundings. I continued walk towards the dock and meet up with my brother when I reached the garage right next to the docks.

"Master Marik," one of Rare Hunters greeted with bow once I entered the garage. "We have been waiting for you."

"What is Yugi's current location?" I asked with my arms folded.

"He's near the Domino City park sir," he replied. "Are you going to use the doll?"

"Yes," I said, staring at him in confusion. "That's why I had him stand there for the past two days."

I don't want to bore the pharaoh and his brother much longer. I'll inhibit the doll and fight them. They'll fight me before they see my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Gods, I can't believe you made Yami and Yugi brothers in the past_ again_. It's like what, the fourth time you did that in one of your stories.

**Aqua girl 007:** Technically third since I never introduced that plot point in Return of a Lost Soul yet.

**Yami Bakura**: Oh and that makes it so much better. Seriously, how many times are you going to recycle that plot point?

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey! I happen to like doing that in my stories since I think Yami and Yugi were like twins in the Japanese version and the manga.

**Yami Bakura:** Still it gets rather predictable after awhile. You could probably make a drinking game out of all the times you recycle plot points in your stories...in fact... (A box appears in his hands out of nowhere.) I even created a drinking game out of it, but it uses lemon juice, vinegar, and lime juice instead. Every time you see a plot point in an Aqua girl story which has been used in another, you take a shot.

**Aqua girl 007: **That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Besides, don't you test it out?

**Yami Bakura:** I don't to play the drinking game, I want to survive! Hey that doesn't mean I still can't plug it. With a brand new home version of the Aqua girl Plot Recycle Drinking Juice Game, you don't have to read another one of her stories without looking like an idiot ever again. It comes complete with shot glasses, pool toys, baseball hats and even very own talking Toomy doll.

(A doll of a man in a business suit appears in his hand out of nowhere. Yami Bakura pulls on the string on the back of it.)

**The doll:** Scaring the little girl. (In a very over the top voice. )

**Aqua girl 007:** Wow...just wow. Didn't the Nostalgia Critic make a joke like that in one of his reviews? And where did you get the talking Toomy doll?

**Yami Bakura:** I stole it from Nostalgia Critic of course.

**Aqua girl 007:** Of course you did. And why the hell did you get that doll in the first place? It has nothing to do with my stories?

**Yami Bakura: **Just to annoy you.

**Aqua girl 007:** Whatever. Thanks for reading this and please review.


	7. Mime Control

**Disclaimer: Does it ****_look _****like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? **

* * *

><p>Sitting down in my office chair in my room, I grasped the rod tightly in my grasp. I probed the mind of the Quiet One.<p>

"This dude hasn't moved in like three hours," one of the boys said as I noticed that I was in a park.

"He's a mime genius," one teen remarked. "He stands there all quiet and we're supposed to be impressed."

"I don't get it guys," a girl with red hair said with folded arms. "Is he pretending to be a statue or something?"

The guy with the blonde hair started waving his hand in front of the mind puppet's face in an attempt to wake him up. "Earth to mime dude! Is anyone home in that bald head of yours?"

"Hello, are you gonna move or what?" The teen girl said, seeming a bit impatient.

They want this puppet awaken? I'll awaken him all right.

I made the puppet slip on a duel disk before he jump off the bench with such lightning speed that the teenagers were caught by surprise. I made the puppet run through the park for awhile until I ran across a bridge and noticed Yugi standing near a waterway below. I want to see if I can jump off of this thing. Even if the puppet doesn't make it, I can always use another one of my mind servants. I made the mind servant jump off the bridge and land in front of Yugi. That was awesome! But I shouldn't be worrying about that right now.

"Nice to see you again, Jackass," I said smugly through the puppet.

"MARIK, YOU COWARD!" Yugi insulted, glaring at the puppet I was controlling.

"Look, you f***ing midget!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm who knows how many kilometers from you and I'm dueling someone right now. This is just a way for me to be at two places at once! DON'T CALL ME A COWARD! Also, I don't plan on dueling you until the finals. You're the one to talk! You're the one cowering behind your twin look alike doing all your damn duels for you!"

"I wasn't talking about that and I don't cower behind Yami! He just insists on dueling in my place sometimes!" Yugi insisted.

"Riiiiiiight," I said sarcastically. "What were you talking about, then?"

"I'm talking about you taking over innocent humans and using them as your puppets!" Yugi clarified. "I mean you killed off Pandora for crying out loud!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh sure and your brother hasn't murdered one person in his life."

Yugi paused for a few moments while a slight blush was on his cheeks. "That was different!"

Of course he already knows about that. I groaned. Whatever! I'm getting bored now!

"How about you just let your twin take over already!"

The puzzle around the vessel's neck glowed before Yami took control. He held his duel disk in the battle position. "I'm here, Marik. I'm taking you down, you evil scumbag!"

"Oh sure, when I control people to duel someone," I said and my voice was dripping sarcasm, "that's pure evil. But when you control your brother you're f***ing Mother Teresa!" My eyes narrowed. "Face it! You're nothing more than a parasite living inside the reincarnate of your twin!"

The pharaoh smirked smugly. "Wow. You're a whinny teenager with magical powers. I guess you're Harry Potter."

"HEY! I AM NOT WINNY!" I protested, feeling my cheeks heat up at that comment.

The pharaoh rolled his eyes. "Sure, because I'm the hypocrite who looks down on people who play dangerous games like Jigsaw just to make myself better." The pharaoh's lips curled into a smirk. "Not only does that make you whinny, but it makes you sound like a girl on her once a month drama."

I blushed at his comment, because I know I am having my time of the month. Still, I'm not interested in seeing his demise just because of that! "SHUT UP! Let's start the damn duel already!"

Hearing the door creak open, I freed my control of the mind slave momentarily so I could see what was going on around me. I turned my head around to see my brother standing the door way blushing with a box of tampons and a snickers bar in his hands. "Master Marik, I got your... bathroom needs since you forgot to bring those along... again."

I blushed madly, even though I know the pharaoh can't hear this. "LEAVE THE BOX ON MY DRESSER! Throw me the Snickers!"

Odion nodded before he threw me a snickers candy bar and caught it in my hand. I ripped the wrapping open and took a huge bite out of it. Odion left the tampons on the dresser. Odion left the room, and then he closed the door behind him.

I took controlled the puppet again. Now where was I...? Oh yeah...

"Duel me now," I said, making the puppet hold the duel on his arm in the battle position, "unless you are a coward."

"Fine!" he snapped. "I accept your challenge."

"To make this even more fun," I said, making the puppet fold his arms, "if you lose the duel my puppet will kill you immediately. And if you run away like a coward, my puppet will chase you down and kill you."

It was then I glanced to the side to see Kaiba and another black haired boy standing nearby. How convenient Kaiba is here to watch the show after all. Once I kill the pharaoh, it'll be his turn. No one will defeat him but me!

"First off, I set one card faced down, and play this monster in attack mode! Meet Humanoid Slime!" I said confidently. I made my puppet place a monster card onto the top slide of the Duel Disk, lighting it up into a million different colours; and a blue, liquid human like being appeared onto my side of the field in a brilliant show of white lights. "Now make your move, Bastard."

"Very well," he said, returning his gaze from me back to his deck. He drew a card and stared down at it for a few moments, probably coming up with his next strategy. "I place one card face-down and summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts." A double headed lion appeared onto the field in a brilliant show of white lights and it let out a roar.

"I summon Worm Drake!" I announced before the worm materialized on the field. I drew a card from my deck. "Now watch what happens when I play my magic card Polymerization. With it I'll fuse my Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime to create Humanoid Worm Drake."

The monsters merged together to create a blue figure on my side of the field.

"When you fuse two monsters together, you must wait one turn before you can attack, so you've left yourself wide open, Marik."

"You think I'm that stupid?" I asked smugly.

"If you want me to answer that badly," the pharaoh said with a smirk, "yes."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, despite my annoyance.

"Reveal face down card, the Quick Attack magic card!" I said as the card flipped over. "This allows my monster to attack in the same turn it was formed!"

"Humanoid Drake, attack Yugi's Gazelle!" I said before the plasma monster prepared to attack with its claws.

"Hold on, Marik! Reveal face down trap card!" Yami exclaimed as the card flipped over showing a swirling pattern. "I knew you would go for Polymerization when you summoned Humanoid Slime. It's a faster way of summoning a monster without wasting a turn."

Shit! He knew I was going to do that. I have to admit; Yami is more clever than I gave him credit for. He truly is the king of games. I'll be a lot tougher next time.

The monsters spilt back into two spate beings. "Now Gazelle attack while they're still separated!" he said before the beast lunged at my monster, causing goo to splatter everywhere.

"Well Marik, I'm sure you planned your next move," he said with a smug smirk, "because I know I have."

Oh this should be interesting.

"I believe it's my turn!" the pharaoh said with a smirk, drawing his next card. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!" A magnet creature materialized onto the field. "Now Gazelle attack his Worm Drake now!" he exclaimed before the beast pounced on my monster, causing it to shatter.

"It's my move," I said, drawing a card. "I summon Revival Jam in defense mode." A shapeless glob of goo materialized onto the field.

"Then, I use my spell card Jam Breeding Machine," I continued on, as a large machine appeared. The pharaoh stared at it with wide eyes. "This produces one slime token once every turn, but as long as this is on the field, I can't summon any other monsters. One I get three of these, I'll be able to summon my Egyptian god card."

He rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that. I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon this creature! My all powerful Buster Blader!" A warrior with navy colored armor with yellow lining emerged, clutching a large sword behind his shoulder.

"Now my sword wielding monster, destroy his Revival Jam!" The warrior leapt in the air and hacked the plasma creature so only small bits of plasma existed...or at least for now.

The bits of plasma began to come back together, and had soon returned to normal. "What's happening? It's reforming!"

"Didn't I tell you?" I said with a smirk, which probably means my puppet is too, "As long as Reveal Jam still on the field, none of your monsters can touch me."

Yami merely glared and I still smirked. "Back to me," I said, drawing a card. _"_My Jam Breeding Machine gives me a Slime Token!" A slime token popped out of a slot on the machine. "Of course, these slime tokens are weak and damage from them will take a bulk of my life points."

My smirk deepened. "In order to prevent that, I play the spell card, Nightmare Steel Cage." A circular cage trapped the pharaoh and his monster inside of it. "Now neither of us can attack for three turns!"

"And now, my Jam Breeding Machine activates again_!_"I declared as another token popped out of the machine._ "_Now I sacrifice my Jam Breeder and my three Slime Tokens in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" I exclaimed. When the machine and the three miniscule plasma monsters disappeared, in its place Slifer the Sky Dragon appear on the field. The great beast's scales glimmer a blood red as its twists around like the lizard it is and let out a low growl.

The pharaoh's eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"Can you feel the fear driving through your veins as you face Slifer the-?" I started before the bastard cut me off.

"Could you hold the phone for just one second?" he said, turning to Kaiba. "HEY KAIBA! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ME A PICTURE OF THIS THING?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I—?" Kaiba started, but the pharaoh cut him off.

"IF YOU DON'T, I'LL LOSE THE DUEL ON PURPOSE!" the pharaoh said with a playfully smirk and Kaiba groaned.

"HAND ME THE DAMN CAMERA!" Kaiba snapped before Yami tossed the camera phone to him. Kaiba backed up a few inches to catch the shot of Yami right in front of the monster, even managing to get my puppet into the shot.

"Make sure you get my good side!" Yami said before I heard a snap. "THANKS!" the pharaoh said before Kaiba tossed the camera back to him. He turned to me, more serious. "Now, where were we?"

I can't believe this! He's supposed to be trembling in fear of the monster, not posing in front of it like a f***ing Disney mascot!

"OH C'MON! IT'S NOT EVERYDAY YOU GET TO DUEL AGAINST SLIFER!" The pharaoh said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm thinking of putting it on Yugi's Facebook wall so he can get a girlfriend."

"Wai... wha..." I stuttered, too stunned and angry to even form a sentence. "OH F*** YOU!"

I took a deep breath. I shouldn't be showing my anger in front of my enemy since he could use it against me.

"Slifer's attack points equal to the number of cards I have in my hand times 1000," I explained, making the puppet show the the three cards in my hand. "I have three, so Slifer has three thousand attack points. I have a card in my hand which will increase its attack strength even more. With it, I can have an infinite amount of cards!Are you trembling now pharaoh?"

"Oooooo, help me, I'm about to be attacked by a holographic dragon!" the pharaoh said sarcastically before he narrowed his eyes at me. "Seriously Marik, are you really this serious? If this is the best attempt you can do at making me fear you, then you might as well dress-up like the clown from It. You're talking to the guy who's been stuck in a tomb filled with dead corpse for 3000 years. That is not scary!"

"I don't believe in this bullshit, and I even I have to agree with that one," Kaiba added.

I groaned. "Make your damn move already!"

"I play two cards face-down!" the pharaoh exclaimed as two holographic cards appeared. He drew another card from his deck. "And then, I place Kuriboh in defense mode." The brown puff ball appeared in front of the cage. "My turn is over."

"That steel cage now disappears and Slifer can start its onslaught!" I drew a card from my deck. I looked down at card and it was just the one I needed. Now Slifer's attack point will rise to four thousand! I turned my gaze towards the bastard again and I smirked. "Now, Slifer attack Yugi's Buster Blader!" The beast opened its jaws and fired a blast in the direction of the pharaoh's monster.

"I reveal my face down trap card, Light force sword!" he said as the card flipped over. "I'm using this to take one of your monsters out of play."

WHAT! That means that Slifer's attack points have dropped by a thousand points!

With a stream of light, the sword slashed through the air and right threw my card.

"Now Buster Blader, attack Slifer!" he exclaimed before the warrior slashed his sword through the god card to only have another plasma monster take its place.

"You just triggered my trap card, Jam Defender. Now, if you attack any of my monsters, Revival Jam will take its place," I said, making the puppet show another card to him. "Now, I can use my spell card Card of Safe Return. This allows me to draw three cards every time my Revival Jam regenerates itself."

"All right my dragon, destroy his Buster Blader!" I exclaimed. With its jaw burning with a fireball, my monster hurled it into the bastards, shattering it into a million holographic pieces.

"I sacrifice Kuriboh to summon Dark Magician Girl in defense mode!" he said, causing the puff ball to disappear to only have the female spell-caster take its place. The girl turned her head around which caused the mighty pharaoh to have a slight blush on his cheeks. Damn. Thought I would never see that. Then again, he was in love with her in the past. I shouldn't be thinking about this right now...

"Wow. Who would've guessed you had a Dark Magician Girl fetish?" Kaiba said with a smirk.

The pharaoh turned his gaze towards him, indignantly, while his face was red with embarrassment. "Shut the hell up! I don't have a Dark Magician Girl fetish and even if I did, you're the one to talk!"

I tried my hardest not to laugh at that comment. Even I have to admit it was funny seeing the bastard's reaction.

Kaiba's cheeks heated up. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

The pharaoh looked at him grimly. "Kaiba, you have a Blue-Eyes Jet. A BLUE-EYES JET! AND YOU CALL JOEY A DORK! Not to mention you have a Blue-Eyes White Fountain, a Blue-Eyes Statue, who knows how many huge posters of Blue-Eyes bigger than my attic, I bet you even have a blue-eyes lottery machine! All you need is a Blue-Eyes pushie you sleep with every night and you'll find yourself under 'Single Lonely Guy Who Needs to Get Laid Weekly.'"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out into uncomfortable laughter. "IS HE F***ING SERIOUS?"

The pharaoh turned to Kaiba with a smirk. "See, even Marik agrees and he's the one trying to kill me."

Kaiba blushed madly. "SHUT UP AND DUEL!"

"Anyways, since you summoned another monster that activates Slifer's special ability," I said as Slifer shot a fire ball in the girl's direction. "When you summon a monster, it deals 2000 points of damage!"

"I reveal my trap, Magical Hats!" he announced as four black top hats appeared and one of them hide the Dark Magician Girl. The pharaoh smirked with his arms crossed. "Good luck trying to find her now, Jackass. I also place two cards face-down."

Whatever. I'll still kick his ass.

I drew another card from my deck. It's just the card I need to kick his ass. "Prepare yourself since I just drew Infinite Card, now I can have as many cards as I want."

The pharaoh stared at my puppet completely stunned. Now he's getting the message.

"Slifer, attack the hat on the right!" I declared before Slifer fired a fire ball at the hat, revealing the Dark Magician Girl standing beside two cannons.

WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?! No matter, I got another trick up my sleeves.

"It seems," he said with a smirk, "Marik, you have forgotten I hid two trap cards under that hat! Magic Cylinder and my Spell Binding Circle. I will weaken your sky dragon's power, and then redirect his own Thunder attack right back at him! Fire!" A blast was fired from the cannons and headed towards the dragon. "Say goodbye, Marik!"

The fire ball destroyed my dragon but another Reveal Jam took its place. "I also draw three more cards since Revival Jam regenerated itself!" I drew a few cards from my deck. "Now, Slifer's attack points rise by 3000!"

He dropped to his knees. He punched the ground with both of his fists.

"Get on your feet Yugi!" Kaiba ordered, glaring at his rival. "You are one of the few people I recognize as a true duelist! Don't you dare rob me of a chance to face you in a re-match. Slifer may have brought you to your knees but you can move ahead and strike back if you find out its weakness. Now kick his ass, Yugi!"

The pharaoh got back up to his feet with a determined look in his eye. "It's my move," the pharaoh said before he drew a card. "I play one card face down and place Big Shield Gardna in defense mode."

The dragon fired another blast at the pharaoh's monster, penetrating its shield. His monster was still standing, but the blast caused the monster's defence points to drop by two thousand. I sorta saw that one coming since the monster's defense points was over that amount.

"It's my turn." I drew another card from my deck. "I have ten cards in my hand right now, so Slifer now has ten thousand attack points. Try beating that pharaoh! Now my monster can attack."

The dragon opened its mighty jaws and fired another blast at the warrior, causing it to stature.

"My next turn will be the last in our duel," he declared confidently.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. Okay. Is he high? How the hell can he win in one turn?

"Reveal face-down card, Monster Reborn!" the pharaoh exclaimed as a card with the ankh symbol appeared onto the field. "This card lets me bring back one monster from the graveyard, and I choose to resurrect my mighty Buster Blader in attack mode!" The warrior reappeared glowing, as if to show its hidden power.

Wow that was a stupid move. With his Buster Blader in attack mode not only will my dragon's blast eliminate his monster, but the remainder of his life points will be depleted! This is going to be a lot easier than I thought...Unless he has a wayof making Buster Blader stronger then Slifer.

I drew a few new cards again before Slifer blasted his monster with a fire ball again.

"Buster Blader, attack Slifer the Sky Dragon with your powerful blade!" The warrior monster lunged at the dragon.

Okay. It's official. The pharaoh is high if he think that'll work...Though, I have to admit watching his puny warrior attack a god card is kinda amusing. I watched as the monster got closer. Just like the previous times, the plasma monster acted like a shield for the sky dragon and the monster attacked it instead.

"Now, I use Brain Control to control your Revival Jam!"

"WHAT!" I growled, glaring at him.

"Now you have to draw three more cards," the pharaoh said with a smirk that I wanted to punch off. I growled as I drew three more cards. "Then you draw three more cards, then Slifer strikes Revival Jam again, then you draw three more cards and... well you get the idea. Try that for infinite! Your cards are not infinite, Marik, so you've drawn your last card!"

"Impressive," Kaiba stated with a smirk.

I hated to admit it, but Yami was right. There really _was _a way to make Slifer self-destruct. I've never been so humiliated in my life.

"Before I leave, there is one thing I have to tell you. I've been keeping an close eye on friends for awhile now and I can control them at any moment. I can do whatever the hell I want to them, including killing them," I said as the pharaoh glared at me.

"If anything happens to them I promise I'll kick your ass," he growled.

"Oh really," I said with a smirk. "I'll like to see you try."

I realised my control of my servant and destroyed his mind, causing him to drop to the ground. I blinked my eyes open, noticing I was back in my room.

The pharaoh may have won Slifer from me, but I will win it back and strip Kaiba of his Obelisk as well. So he'd better enjoy his brief ownership of Slifer because soon he'll be nowhere but oblivion!

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow. This is the first time you added a author's note in this story. I think that has to be a record for the longest time for you left one of those pointless things out of your stories.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She shurgs.) I didn't feel I needed to add one since things seemed pretty straightforward.

**Yami Bakura:** (He rolls his eyes.) Sure. Even though probably most people are confused about who the hell Remu is.

**Aqua girl 007:** Remu is my fan name for the thief king in my stories. So basically, Remu is the thief king.

**Yami Bakura:** You didn't think that was important to say because...?

**Aqua girl 007:** I forgot, okay!

**Yami Bakura:** I'm leaving before you hurt yourself. (He leaves the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	8. By my Rules

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh. Takahashi. Ring a bell?**

* * *

><p>When I walked into the garage near by the docks, everything seemed to be in place. A couple of men were waiting for me, including my own brother.<p>

"Is everything ready?" I asked with my hands in my pockets.

"Yes," Odion replied.

"Now, I shouldn't be too long, you know the plan. Don't you, Odion?" I asked, now fitting the helmet which was dangling from the handlebars of my bike on my head. I fastened it under my chin.

"Yes, master, I shall do as you have commanded," he replied. I swung my leg across the motorcycle and forced my weight against the kick start.

"I'll see you later," I said and then I wasted no time hitting the highway. It felt good to ride on my bike and feel the wind in my hair. I never had a long ride like this in a long time. With all the stress I have right, I really needed this. I kept tabs on the rare hunters to make sure they were doing as they were told. When I finally reached my destination, I parked my bike in front of the building and my minions were waiting for me.

"Mater Marik," the man addressed me. "The one you want to control is inside."

"I already know that," I replied, taking off my helmet. Seriously, why did he need to tell me that? Doesn't he think I would be able to figure that out by now?

"Fancy seeing you here," I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned my head to see the spirit of the ring behind me.

Great. Just when Joey is almost in my clutches and I'm ready to control him, the spirit of the ring appears. Why does this shit always happen to me?

"You two keep an eye on Joey," I said before I glared at the spirit of the ring. I dismounted my motorbike. "He and I have to talk."

They bowed their heads. "Yes sir."

"You know, I was half expecting them to kiss your knuckles and kneel before you the way you were acting," he said with a cruel smirk. I ignored him. I followed the spirit into an alleyway so no one else would here the conversation but us.

"What do you want?" I asked, leaning against one of the walls in the alleyway.

"I want to know what the next phase of your plan is," he said with a dark smirk. "We_ are_ partners."

"Well I'm planning to control the pharaoh's followers and make them duel against him," I told him. "I know that would hurt him the most."

He folded his arms. "They'll instantly know you're to no good. But I know a good hiding place, my host. That can prove useful."

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked, staring at him in confusion.

"With this," he said, pulling out a hunting knife from his coat pocket. Why am I not surprised he has one of those? "I'm going to stab myself so Ryou will take over. You can 'save him' and gain the trust of the pharaoh's stupid friends. When they aren't paying attention, you can plant your control in them."

I smirked. Why didn't I come up with something like that? That's prefect! If I can gain their trust, they wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I like it. Though I have to control you long enough to make you stab yourself, so you won't feel the pain as much."

He snorted. "Do as you wish."

I pointed the rod at him. The third eye glowed on the dark spirit's fore head. He rolled up his sleeves. He jabbed the knife into his upper arm. Releasing my control on him, his expression changed to a much kinder one. Strangly, I sense that this isn't the spirit or Ryou.

He screamed on the top of his lungs. "What the hell?! Oh son of a bitch!"

I stood there, gawking at him in confusion. How the hell can I explain what I did to him without making things worse?

He started to swear up a strom. Wow. This guy is a lot different from Ryou that's for sure.

Suddenly, he started to fall to the ground before I caught him from behind and set him on the ground gently.

I can't let him go around with that wound completely uncovered. I ripped off part of the shirt and wrapped it around his left arm. I tied the fabric into a knot. I pressed my hand over the fabric and held it up in the air.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell. I dialled 911 on my cell, which I read was the emergency number in this country, with my one hand while I held Ryou's arm in the other.

"Hello! I need an ambulance!" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Okay sir," the person on the other line said rather calmly. "What's your emergency?"

"I found someone in the alleyway bleeding."

I cringed at the sight of blood which was coming out of his arm. I'm not that squeamish at the sight of blood or anything, but seeing his arm like that brings back memories of the day my father died.

"Did you see what happen?"

"No I didn't. I just found him like this."

"What is the address where you're at?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm nearby the Domino City aquarium."

"Is he breathing?" the woman asked.

I quickly titled his head back, and I felt his breath on my cheek. I put the phone next to my ear again. "Yeah he is."

"Stay on the line and help is on the way," she told me.

Before he knew it, my hand drifted to his hair and my fingers were tangled in it, almost possessively. I quickly removed my hand. Why the hell did I do that?

Putting my cell which is still on inside my pocket, I stood go up to go to the aquarium. The pharaoh's followers should be walking out of there by now. It should be easier for the ambulance to find me then if I stayed in the alleyway.

Moaning, he looked at me with his eyes opened half way. "Huh? W-What the hell happened? How did I get here?"

"I'm not sure," I lied. "I just found you here like this. Do you want me to help you up?"

He nodded weakly. I pulled him up into a standing position and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk. For some reason I sense a familiarity about him like I have seen him long before this tournament. But I don't know that's impossible. I mean...how the hell I could I have?

I walked out of the alleyway and saw the pharaoh's servants.

"What the hell happened to him?" Joey demanded, looking at his friend in concern.

"I don't know," I replied while his arm was still wrapped around my shoulder. I helped him sit down. "I found him lying on the street like this. I called a hospital and I treated him as best I could."

"Who did this to you?" Joey growled, angry about what happened to his friend.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered while he was pale and sweating tremendously. I really started to get nervous. I don't want him to die or pass out!

"Can you stand up?" Joey asked. Whoever this is shook his head and Joey helped him to his feet.

"What's your name?" Tea asked.

"My name is Namu," I lied. "I meet Joey and Ryou at the opening ceremonies."

"Hey!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head to see two guys glaring at him. "You're the guy who stole my duel disk!"

My heart started pounding in my chest. Shit! I should have thought this through better. I didn't except them to find me. I should protect him since I can gain the pharaoh's follower's trust that way.

I glared into the thugs eyes. "He's hurt! You shouldn't be doing this!"

One of the punks pulled back his fist and I jumped in front of him. Before I had a chance to react, the guy punched me in the face. Gods that hurt like hell. Then again it's my own fault for standing there like an idiot. I clapped a hand over my nose which is now bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Tea asked in concern.

"I'm fine," I said while I still had my hand over my nose.

Before I knew it, Joey punched one of the guy's in the face. The guy tried to punch him, but Joey grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. He shoved him into the ground. The other guy ran straight at him, but Joey punched him in the gut. He kicked him in the stomach which caused him to fall to the ground. Damn. Who knew that idiot was a good fighter.

"Sorry it took so long," Joey said, running towards us. "Thanks, man. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"It's fine," I reassured him. I looked down at my hands and they were covered in blood. I got a Kleenex from my pocket and wiped off the blood.

I heard the sound of sirens. The ambulance drove up beside the aquarium to drive Ryou the hospital. The doors to the truck opened and a woman in her thirties stepped out.

"What happened to him?" the paramedic asked, rushing over to his side.

"We don't know. But he found my friend lying on the streets like this," Joey replied, gesturing at me.

The woman turned her attention to him. "What's your name?"

"Ryou," he said, wincing in pain. Somehow I gotta feeling he's lying about that one.

"Can you please come with us?" the woman asked and then he nodded weakly. He walked weakly into the ambulance.

"What happened to those other boys?" the woman asked, looking at the punks lying down on the ground.

"We found them lying there like that," Joey replied, trying to hide the fact he bet them up, not that I could blame him.

"Do you know their names?" the lady asked and Joey shook his head.

"Did you find any medical alert bracelets or any ID on them?"

"No we didn't," Tea replied.

Two male paramedics laid them down on stretchers and wheeled them away inside the ambulance.

She wrote something down on a clip-board. "Thanks you guys for helping save their lives."

"No problem," I said sheepish and my cheeks heated up. I didn't except her to say something like that. Ryou wouldn't have needed to be saved if the spirit didn't offer up to stab himself. I should've never agreed to do that in the first place. There isn't much I can do now. I need to carry on with my plans.

The woman entered the vehicle again it drove away.

"We should go to the hospital to check up on him," Tea stated.

"Yeah," I responded absently. "How far is the hospital from here?"

"It's only a few blocks away," she replied.

"So have you won any duels yet?" Joey asked, walking in the direction of the hospital.

"I won a couple so far," I lied, continuing to walk beside him. "How many have you won?"

"I already qualified for the finals already," he said confidently.

"Damn. That's impressive," I replied honestly. He must be a strong duelist if he qualified that quickly. Even I never won that many duels yet. He might be useful in my plans. "Maybe you could give me some tips one day."

"Well, I'll see if I can fit you in," he answered with a confident smile. Wow. Someone is full of himself.

"Cool." I smirked playfully. "Maybe I'll get a chance to duel ya sometime in this tournament."

"Just let me warn ya, I won't go easy on ya," Joey warned with a game face.

"Good, because I'd want it to be a fair duel," I replied with a playfully smirk of my own.

My gaze shifted towards Tea. "Have you won any duels in this tournament?"

Tea shook her head. "I'm just watching the duels so I can support my friends."

Well she's not much use to me since she probably isn't a good duelist. Still, I might place my control in her just encase.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I mentally groaned. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell. The caller ID had 'Unknown Number' on the display. Great. It must be one of my Rare Hunters.

"Hold on a for a second," I said before ran into the alleyway. I pressed the 'talk' button and I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the mic.

"Master Marik, Kaiba and Yugi have teamed up and they both have god cards," the Rare Hunter, who is named Lumis, informed me. "What should we do?"

"You must duel them and get the two remaining Egyptian god cards." I don't plan on him and Umbra winning. I'm only hiring them to keep Seto and Yugi busy. While those two keep Kaiba and Yugi occupied, I'll be turning my attention to ones who he cares the most about.

"That should be no trouble at all. We have specially prepared decks for the job."

"I'll leave it up to you two. If you fail me, it will be the last mistake you make in your life. One last thing," I whispered, so the others wouldn't hear me. "Do not kill the pharaoh; I'm doing that job myself."

I want show the Pharaoh how my people have suffered, and make die in the cruelest way possible.

I ran out of the alleyway towards the pharaoh's followers. "Sorry about that I had to take a call," I said, putting my cell in my jean pocket.

"It's alright," Tea reassured me.

We continued to walk towards the hospital. I kept tabs on the rare hunters dueling the bastard and Kaiba. They both seem like strong duelists. I'm not that surprised since I seen the pharaoh's dueling skills only a few hours ago.

Yet, a part of me was still worried about Ryou. I couldn't place a finger on the reason why.

When I reached the off-white building, I opened the front doors and entered the building. There are two staircases behind its main desk and two large glass passages branching off from the sides which reminded me of a shopping mall. There was a faint unpleasant smell of bleach lingering in the air. There were many people moving about. It's strange seeing this many people in a place like this, especially since the only people I've known for years was my own family.

We immediately headed for the front desk. A woman was working on the computer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman with blond curls flowing down her shoulders behind the front desk asked.

"Where is Bakura?" Tea asked, having to shout over the deafening din all the other patients were causing.

"He's down in room four on the east wing," she answered.

"Thank you," Tea stated politely.

I saw a washroom door from the corner of my eye. I should change my tampon quickly before something bad happens.

"I'll be right back," I said before I entered the men's washroom which is just down the hall.

There aren't many people in here. Thankfully, it doesn't smell like urine like it usually does when I 'm forced to use a public men's washroom...then again, it is a hospital so it's probably cleaned a lot more often then most are.

I quickly shut the stall door behind me. I pulled a tampon from my jean pocket. I quickly changed my tampon for a new one. When I was done, I glanced down at the used one. It was almost completely dry. Huh. I guess I'm almost done.

I walked out of the stall with the used one in my hand and tossed it in the garbage near the door. I noticed a man staring at me funny from the corner of my eye. I have a feeling I know what he's thinking.

"Oh what, you haven't used one of these to treat a nosebleed before?" I snapped, and then the man turned his head away again.

I quickly washed my hands in the sink before I left the washroom. I immediately headed towards the waiting rooms, thinking that maybe the pharaoh's followers were meeting up there.

"Something seems very off about the situation," I heard Tea say. I hide behind the wall so the others couldn't see me eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I was thinking the same thing," Joey said. "Ryou does not seem like the kind of guy to get into fights like that."

"You don't think the spirit is back, don't you?" Tea said while her voice was shaking.

There was a pause. "I'm not sure; but we should keep an eye on him."

I can't have them figuring about my plans. I have to place control on them and fast.

I pulled out the rod from my belt lop and held it behind my back. I let out a small sigh. I pointed my rod at them before they stared blankly at me, completely under my control.

Suddenly, I heard someone's phone ringing. I reached my hand into Tea's coat pocket and pulled out her cell. The caller ID had 'Yugi Moto" on the display. A smirk curled on my lips. It was only a matter of time until that bastard called. I pressed the 'talk' button and I held it up to my ear.

"Tea, are you there," the pharaoh said worriedly on the other line and his voice was trembling.

"I'm sorry Tea isn't here right now," I said smugly. "This is Marik."

"Marik!" Yami growled, and his voice was dripping with venom. "Marik, I am not in the mood for this shit. Put Tea on the line now!"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that's not possible. Your friends are under my control right now."

"What?!"

I smirked. "I wouldn't get snappy if I were you pharaoh, considering I could destroy your friends minds if I wanted too. Besides, I'm in the mood to see that sort of entertainment."

There was a long pause as if he was thinking about what I just told him. I heard him take a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"I want you to meet me at Domino City harbour on the docks in a couple hours. I'm sure you'll like what I'm preparing right now since it's a lot like the twisted games you played in the past," I said and I swear I heard Yami growl. "And if you don't come or call the police, I'll kill your friends before you arrive. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," he growled. "I will."

And then he hung up.

A smirk curled on my lips. It's only a matter of time until everything falls into place and the pharaoh will pay for his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways that's the end of the chapter; I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow there were a lot of f bomb in the last chapter. There was at least ten of them. Hell, you could even make a drinking game out of the amount of f bomb in the last chapter. Everytime you see one, you take a shot of vinigar.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She sighs.) You're right about that. When I looked over the last chapter, I realized that I went over board with the f bombs. I'm NOT going to eliminate them from my story completely. But I will ton down on them a bit... or at least not add ten of them to a single chapter.

**Yami Bakura:** Whatever. I'm going to patten my idea for a new drinking game.

**Aqua girl 007:** Good luck with that.

(He leaves the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** That's for reading this and please review.


	9. Head Strong

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you? Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi!**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in my throne room on the boat. I was recording Joey doing the chicken dance on my camera, which belonged to one of my Rare Hunters like most of the expensive possessions I have, because I wanted to post it online. I grinned and couldn't help the laughter that burst from my mouth. This is better than cable. If only I could control the pharaoh and make him do the chicken dance. Right before I kill him of course.<p>

Everything is falling into place now. Kaiba and the pharaoh's vessel should be arriving at any minute now with the hopes of rescuing his pathetic friends. However, with those two as my mind slaves, they'll have no choice but to play by my rules. Once this is over, Yugi's puzzle will be mine and I will send the pharaoh to hell where he belongs. And soon, I'll gain back the honour for my clan. Now I just have to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Damn this is awesome. Don't cha agree, Odion?" I asked, looking at my brother was standing beside me beside a few of my other servants. Tea severed me a can of ice tea, which is my favourite drink since I went to America.

"Yes, Master Marik," he replied. "Also, I obtained enough locator cards to enter the finals."

"Thank you." I won enough locator cards to enter the finals too. Hopefully, that would only be necessary if today's plan fails. Besides, it's always good to have a plan b.

"But seriously Odion, why do you keep calling me Master Marik? I mean we practically grew up together. That's kinda pointless don't cha think?" I inquired while I continued to record Joey dancing stupidly.

"Yes, master Marik," he repeated, starting to get on my nerves.

I let out a sigh as I continued to point the camera at Joey and he kept on dancing. "If you keep calling me that, you might as well be my mind slave. You practically act like one... it's kind of annoying... really annoying."

"Sorry Ma- I mean Marik," he corrected himself.

It's nice to hear him call me by my name for once. I gave him a small smile. "That's better."

"You two," I said, pointing at two of my minions. "Load Joey's deck as many direct attack cards as you can find."

"Yes sir," the men coursed before they did as they were told.

A man stepped forth. "Also, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto are only one kilometer away from this location."

"Thank you," I said and he nodded.

"You two," I said, pointing my rod at them. Joey stood in place. "Go outside of the warehouse and wait for the pharaoh and Kaiba to arrive. We don't want to keep our guests waiting."

I turned my camera off. Standing up, I walked through the halls of the ship before I entered a room. I sat down in my office chair in front of my computer. I held the rod tightly in my grasp. I easily slipped into control of Joey's body. I made Joey look around; it seemed he was crouched behind the back of one of the buildings. I forced Joey to rise to his feet and stand in the open in a spot right nearby the wooden pier the Rare Hinters built for me.

I heard the sound of propellers. I made Joey look up as a helicopter touched down on the ground and the gust of air created by the propeller caused Joey's hair to toss up. The pharaoh and Kaiba got out of the helicopter.

"Joey isn't here, my pharaoh," I said before I forced Joey to bow crudely and the pharaoh ran towards my pawn.

"You're a coward! Why don't you face me already like a man!" he retorted predictably.

Ha! You say this to me, from the borrowed body of a simple vessel. And your actions being committed by your host, form borrowed for your own use. You call me coward. You taunt me from your millennium prison, from the depths of another's mind, that I will not use my true body and face you.

While I am also hidden using the power of a millennium item to project my thoughts, views and actions through another.

I'd say that makes us pretty much even, right now, doesn't it? Although I think I'd win that little battle, since you've already unwittingly met me, you've seen my face, yet you don't know it. We can never see your true form, Pharaoh, since it was destroyed over 3000 years ago. My family was forced to wait, wait for you to hide yourself from us. And you even killed my own father and gods knows how many others. In the next few hours, you will be dead and then we'll see who's a coward!

"There will be plenty of time for that," I said, making Joey smirk evilly.

"Joey listen to me!" the Pharaoh snapped, looking at me with desperate eyes. I almost rolled my eyes at that, considering it's probably just an act. "You're not thinking straight!"

"Of course I am, I'm thinking about killing you. If you want to save your friends," I said while Joey lifted up his arm with the duel disk on it, "you have to duel me in a duel to the death."

"Joey listen to me!" the Pharaoh snapped, clenching his fist by his sides. "I wanted to duel you in this tournament, but not with our damn lives on the line! We were supposed to duel as friends with our pride as our stakes. Before you told me that you would fight me after this was over and fight by my side. I was really happy when I heard that, and I believe that we went through all of these battles in order to make that promise come true. This is just another trap created by Marik!"

Wow. Maybe he does care for friends. He's still a heartless bastard even if he still cares about his friends! He killed my own damn father without any regrets and god knows how many other people. He needs to pay for his actions.

Joey turned his head and I said, "Please follow me."

I made Joey walk towards the dock and the pharaoh trailed behind him. The dock creaked under Joey weight as he walked to the opposite side to where the pharaoh was standing. Water passed easily beneath the dock, the whole ocean lapped the side of the pier and the wooden legs of the structure shimmering in the full daylight.

"Thirty seconds after a player's life points reach zero, the anchor above you will drop to the bottom of the sea!" I said through Joey._ "_You also need to place the handcuff on your wrist or I will start the timer and both your friends will be thrown into the sea!"

"Fine!" the pharaoh replied bravely as he cuffed his wrist with the handcuff connected to the large anchor in the middle of the dock between him and his 'friend'.

"Now look down near your feet," I said before the pharaoh stared down the box near his feet. "That small yellow box is your life point counter, but it also contains the key to your survival. When one player's life points reach zero, the other player's box opens, revealing a key that unlocks his shackles. In forty minutes, if neither of us wins the duel, all three of us will be thrown to the sea."

"I'm not going to do this! I'm not going to risk my best friend's life!" he snapped.

"Well, if you try to get out of this, I'll crush Tea's mind and make her fall into the ocean, causing her to drown. Don't you dare think I'll do the same thing to Mokuba and Kaiba."

I mentally winced at my own words. I didn't honestly want to get his friends involved in this; I just want to get back at the pharaoh. Joey and Ryou seemed like okay guys when I was at the sign up for the tournament. I shove those thoughts aside, besides sympathy and female emotions makes me weak.

"You're really going to let them do this?" Mokuba asked his brother. Kaiba stared at the dock as if was debating about stopping the duel. I guess that guy does have a heart.

"Let me go!" Mokuba yelled while he was held against his will by a Rare Hunter, who placed a sharp knife by his neck. I guess I just made Kaiba's decision for him. Seto glared at the Rare Hunter.

"If you stop this duel, I'll gladly stab your brother's throat," my minion said with a evil smirk.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said as Joey held out his hand, "you should take Slifer out of your deck, I don't feel like diving in to get it later."

The pharaoh hesitated for a moment. The pharaoh took the card out of his holder and passed it to Joey. I made Joey toss it aside on the dock. "Now that's over with. Let the duel begin!"

"I'll start things off by summoning Behemoth in defense mode!" the pharaoh exclaimed. There was a burst of rainbow-like hologram particles, and from the centre of the fountain rose a creature with four arms and wings on its back.

"I'll start things off by playing the magic card Raikegi," I said before I bolt of lightning struck his monster, causing it to shatter.

"Now I summon Alligator Sword." A large alligator holding a sword appear on the field in shower of sparkles. "Now attack his life points directly." The alligator slashed him and his life points dropped. I made Joey cross his arms. "What's the matter not as tough as you thought?"

"I play Big Shield Gardna, right now, in defense mode," he said as the warrior appeared on the field in a brilliant show of white lights kneeled on one knee.

"I play my Hinotama magic card," I said smugly. "Now watch as it takes away your life points."

A fire ball appeared and stuck the pharaoh, briefly engulfing him in holographic flames. The flames disappeared as the pharaoh jerked his head up.

"Time is running out," I said, enjoying the pharaoh squirm. "It's your turn."

"I play one card face-down and I summon my Kuriboh in attack mode," he said as the brown puff ball materialized on the field.

Okay is he f***ing kidding me? How is that thing supposed to harm me? If he attacks me with that thing, his life points will drop to zero.

"Are you trying to lose this duel on purpose to save your friend," I said smugly. "That's pathetic."

"I won't lose," he growled, narrowing his eyes at my pawn. "I'll save Joey no matter what it takes. I break through to him."

"Nothing you'll say will do any good, Joey is already under my control. You think the power of your bond with your friend can stop my control, you're much more stupid than I thought." I made Joey fold his arms. "Besides, it would be funny to see you to catch a knife with your head." **(1)**

"What?" the pharaoh said, staring at my puppet in utter confusion.

"It happened in an anime called Soul Eater—" I started and he groaned.

He groaned."Great, I'm dueling an evil anime nerd."

"I'M NOT A NERD!" I snapped, glaring at him through Joey.

"Yes, you are! You're comparing a duel to a f***ing kid's anime show!" he exclaimed.

"It's not meant for kids! It's meant for—" I snapped, but he cut me off.

"Which makes it ten times worse! WHY DOES EVERYBODY LIKE ANIME! IT'S STUPID, IT'S CORNY, THYEY SAY THE SAME DAMN LINES OVER AND OVER AGAIN, AND THE DUBBED VOICES ARE STUPID! I CAN'T TAKE SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WHEN THEY MAKE THE CHARACTERS HEADS BIGGER THAN THEIR DAMN TORSO!" **(2)**

"HEY! Don't diss anime!"

His lips twisted up into a smirk. "Which proved my point. Only nerds talk about anime like that!"

Indignantly, I glared fire at him. "SHUT UP! Anyways, Alligator Sword attack his face-down card!" I exclaimed before the monster lunged at the puff ball.

"Not so fast, I activate my face-down card, Spell Binding Circle!" he exclaimed as the card flipped up. I watched as my monster was trapped in a golden circle and struggled to get free.

"That doesn't matter, I have a many more cards which can destroy you," I said before I looked down at my hand. I saw the card I was looking for. I drew the card. "I play another Hinotama magic card."

The pharaoh's eyes widened and sweat dropped down his face. "Oh f***!"

"Now Hinotama attack his life points!" I exclaimed before another fire ball rained down from the sky and stuck him.

"Don't you feel any pain?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes. "You are controlling my friends and hurting many others in the process all for your twisted little game. Don't you feel any pain at all?"

"I do have empathy, only towards those who deserve it which doesn't include you!" I said smugly.

The pharaoh stared off into space. He must be talking to his brother. No matter, I'll stop them either way. After a few minutes, the puzzle began to glow and the vessel appeared before me.

WHAT? Why the hell is the vessel taking over right now? If Yugi is killed, the pharaoh won't be destroyed and I can't have my revenge.

Then again, this might be just what I need. If he's nearly killed by the anchor dropping, the pharaoh will appear immediately and that will surely kill them both.

"Prince Heba," I mocked, making Joey bow. "Nice to see you finally join us."

Kaiba stared at Yugi with wide eyes. I guess it's safe to assume the pharaoh never told him about Yugi's past.

"Joey, I know you're in there," he said with desperate eyes. "Don't you remember Duelist Kingdom? You wanted to win the prize money so your sister can get an operation. Serenity was your inspiration, and thanks to you she'll be able to see again."

Damn. I never knew Joey did something like that. He must really care about his sister. Still, that's not going to stop me from controlling him to kick the pharaoh's ass.

"Your words aren't going to work, my prince."

"Fine; then it's my turn," Yugi said while the arm holding his duel disk was trembling. Yugi drew a card from his deck. Yugi stared down at the card as if he was thinking of his next move.

"Make your damn move already! Do you want to drown?" I snapped, getting impatient with him.

"Alright, I play the magic card exchange," he said as that card appeared on the field.

Wow. Yugi must be desperate to play a card like that. But if he insists, I'll gladly take a card from him.

I made Joey walk towards Yugi's side of the platform.

"Now, let me see your cards!" I commanded.

Yugi showed me his hand. I saw the Red Eyes card among his cards. My eyes widened. I remember that's Joey's rarest card. The vessel must want to use it so Joey can break free from my control. Oh shit I'm screwed.

"_**My Red Eyes..."**_ Joey muttered inside his mind.

"_Shut up and take the damn card!" _

"_**I can't. I made a promised." **_

"_Take that damn card or I'll destroy your mind!"_

Joey took a card, but it wasn't the Red Eyes. Instead, he picked up Card Destruction.

What? Why didn't Joey take on the Red Eyes like I told him to? Is the effect of my brainwashing diminishing on him...? Or Yugi's words are having an effect on me...?

"Let me choose a card from your hand," I growled. I picked a card from his hand and made Joey walk back to his side of the dock.

"And now I sacrifice my two monsters," he said as Kuriboh and Big Shield Gardna disappeared, "so I can summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A large black dragon appeared on the field before it let out a thunderous roar.

"Joey, I'm only doing this because I'm your friend. Be prepared to be knocked back to your senses. Red Eyes attack!" he commanded before the beast blasted my pawn with its blast, which caused my life points to drop.

"Is that it?" I said with a smirk, which probably meant Joey was too. Yugi just stared at Joey in shock.

He stared off in space for a few minutes, probably talking to the bastard, before he took off the puzzle around his neck. My jaw almost dropped to the floor. Why the hell did he do that? Is the vessel willing to risk the bastard's own life to win a duel? Or is there something else they are planning...?

"It's my turn," I said as I drew another card from my deck, "and I play Hinotama one more time. attack his life points!" Another fire ball rained down from the sky and stuck him.

"I'm not done yet! I also play the card Rocket Worrier!" I said before a magnetic warrior appeared on the field. "Any monster struck by it loses 1500 points in damage."

"Wait. Joey—" Yugi started as the warrior changed shapes into a cannon and pointed straight at Yugi's monster.

"Now attack Yugi's monster!" I said, not listening to his pleas. The monster flew towards his monster and stuck it, making it take 1500 points in damage.

I gritted my teeth in pain. What the hell is going on? Why is my control weakening again?

"Joey you are my best friend, I want you to watch over my brother's soul," Yugi said, putting the puzzle around Joey's neck.

_**"Yugi's puzzle..."**_

"_Joey, throw the puzzle into the damn ocean_!" I ordered as I felt Joey struggling to gain control. Joey took out the center piece of the puzzle. He held his arm back, ready to throw it.

His knees bulked as he struggled for control.

"No," he muttered, fitting the piece back in place. He continued to fight for control, but I managed to take control again.

"It's your move," I said, gaining control again. I made Joey stand on his feet again.

"I place two cards face down and I place Beta the Magnate Warrior in attack mode!" Yugi said before green magnetic warrior materialized on to the field in a shower of white sparks."That ends my turn."

"It's my move," I said before Joey drew the Panther Warrior card. This is perfect. It's strong enough to destroy his Red Eyes and send Yugi's life points crumbling. "First of all, I summon Panther Warrior on to the field." The monster appeared on to the field. "Before I strike, I transform Rocket Warrior will change shapes once again." The warrior changed into a cannon and pointed straight at Yugi's monster.

It all ends here. His Red Eyes is barely alive, and it won't stand a chance against my monster's attack. Once it strikes, Yugi's life points will drop to zero.

"Panther Warrior attack Yugi's Magnet Warrior!" I declared.

Wait...WHAT? Why the hell did I I wanted him to take out his Red Eyes not that monster. He's not responding to the rod anymore!

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Magic Arm Shield!" Yugi said as the card flipped over. A shield appeared in front of his Magnate Warrior.

"Now attach to Rocket Warrior." An arm got stuck on the side of it. "Then, turn it back to strike Panther Warrior instead." The hand turned the direction of the rocket. It flew straight towards my monster, causing its attack strength to decrease.

"It's my turn," Yugi said, drawing a card. "I sacrifice Beta the Magnate Warrior to summon Beast of Gilford," he said as the magnetic warrior disappeared another monster took its place. "Now attack his Rocket Warrior!" The monster sent a fire ball at the rocket, causing it to stature.

There isn't much time left. If I have Joey do nothing, they will have draw and both die along with the pharaoh. Then my revenge will be complete. However, I don't want Joey to die, but if that's what it takes so be it.

"It's my move," I said, drawing a card from my deck. I looked down to see Skull Dice. I know this card may help.

"I play two cards face down and put Panther Warrior in attack mode!" I declared as two holographic cards appeared on the field. "It's your move, like it really matters."

"I play one card face-down. Now attack his panther warrior!" Yugi exclaimed before a fire ball blasted my monster.

"Take this," I said as two cards flipped up. "I activate my face down cards Skull Dice and Graceful Dice!" Two little men, one with angel wings on its hat and the other with bat wings on its hat, appeared on the field. "Graceful Dice will power up my monster, while Skull Dice will reduce Beast of Gilford's attack."

"I don't think so," Yugi said with a slight smirk. "I activate my trap card, De-Spell. This allows me to destroy one magic card on the field. I choose Graceful Dice." The dice disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The black monster tossed the dice on to the field. This is it. It all depends on how much Skilled Dice will decrease his attack points. The dice landed on a one. UGH...A ONE! His attack points won't go down at all! DAMN IT!

"Now your monster will be wiped off the field," Yugi said as my monster was destroyed.

Suddenly, I heard a man scream in pain. I made Joey turn his head as I noticed a Rare Hunter had a Blue Eyes card stuck in his hand. Damn. How the hell did Kaiba manage to do that? I guess that's just being like Chuck Norris.

Kaiba punched the Rare Hunter across the face, and then he took his card back.

"Mokuba, are you okay?" Kaiba asked his brother in concern.

"I'm fine!" Mokuba replied before Kaiba locked him in an embrace.

I got admit, I do find them hugging kinda cute, and especially from a guy like Kaiba...Even though I'm still a tad pissed he got Mokuba free so easily. But, I should be focusing on the duel now.

"I'll draw another card from my deck," I said before I drew the card Meteor of Destruction. This will destroy him for sure.

Suddenly, I felt someone clawing inside my mind. I gritted my teeth in pain.

His knees buckled. "I'm not going to kill Yugi, you bastard! He's my best friend!"

Fine! If that's how you want to play, it's time to kick this up a notch. I tried to take control of Joey's mind, but he started fighting back.

"Marik, I know you are watching this from somewhere right? The real loser of this duel won't be me or Joey," he said before he pointed at me, "it will be you! Joey will not succumb to your control, he will break free! I promise I will break through to Joey. Even if we are both dragged into the sea, your plan won't work and you'll be the loser!"

I hissed in pain as I continued to take control of Joey's mind. After putting up a struggle, I managed to take full control again.

"Now I activate Meteor of Destruction!" I declared, taking full control of his body again. A meteor hurtled towards Yugi.

Suddenly, I felt someone clawing inside my mind. I scream in pain. Yugi's right. Joey's will is to strong.

My control of Joey was shattered. I took control of Tea so I can see the rest of the show.

"I activate my trap card, Mystical Rift Panel!" Yugi declared as a mirror appeared with a lady carrying it. The mirror trapped the attack of the spell card. "Joey, are you alright?"

"Where am I? What the hell happened?" Joey asked.

"Marik was controlling you, but you two fought out of Marik's control."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH USED ME AS A SHOE TOY?" Joey shouted.

"Yes, but it's over now!" Yugi tried to reassure him. "I target my attack on me!"

The meteor struck him, taking away the rest of his life points. The box holding Joey's key opened.

"Joey use that key now, you only have thirty seconds left until the anchor drops."

The bomb to the anchor blew up and Yugi was dragged into the sea.

"Red Eyes attack me!" Joey commanded before his monster blasted him, making his life points drop to zero. Joey was dragged into the ocean too.

After a few minutes, Yugi surfaced while he coughed. Tristan jumped in and helped him swim to the docks. Yugi pulled himself up to the dock.

Kaiba merely smirked as he dropped the key into the sea. Wow Kaiba's a jackass. Kaiba should be swimming under water to give it to Joey, not making him swim around to find it when he can't see.

After only a few moments, Joey popped up to the surface and pulled himself up on to the dock.

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room again. I stared at the wall in utter shock before I slammed my rod against the wall in frustration. I can't believe I lost and the pharaoh survived!

I took a deep breath. I shouldn't be getting worked up over this. I can still enter the finals. Dwelling on this is only going to make things worse. All I need to do now is find Bakura since he could be useful in my plans.

* * *

><p>1) The clip Marik is referring to is from the sixth episode of Soul Eater. Basically, Black Star and Soul decided to fight Death the Kid. In the process, Soul transforms into his other form. Black Star doesn't catch him and a knife gets stuck in his head. All because of the power of "Friendship Fusion".<p>

Here is a clip of that part if you never watched it before. Also copy and paste this to the end of the YouTube url. I highly recommend you guys to watch it, this part is super funny. This is from the Funanimation page on YouTube too.

/watch?v=BrcTG4Za_zY

2) In most of my stories Yami hates watching anything animated which is why he acted like that...Oh the irony.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways that's the end of the chapter; I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** And award for most OOC Yami goes to, this fic. (She hears random people clapping in the background.) And your award is listening to Justin Bieber. (An annoying Justin Bieber song play, but is suddenly stopped.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Okay. Let me explain a few things. First of all, Yami is obviously not the main character in this, so he's not as developed as I normally make him in my other stories. If you want to see how I really write his character read Rebirth of a Lost Soul Welcome to my Bizarre Life since he's better developed then so far in this. He will act more like he did in the manga later on this story once I develop his character more. Yami will care about his friends, be willing to give up his life for Yugi and be mature when he needs to be. Though he will act like an ass once in awhile.

Second, I'm a behaviourist, so I believe that a person's personality can be influenced depending on environmental factors. Let's just say someone had an influence on Yami during his life time which had an effect on his personality; which is part of the reason why Yami is acting more of an ass then he did in the manga.

**Yami Bakura:** Oh, and who the hell was that?

**Aqua girl 007:** I'm not telling you that, you find out in the next chapter.

**Yami Bakura:** And for being a smart-ass, you will listen to Justin Bieber again. (The song plays again and she plugs her ears as Bakura leaves the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Shadowclanwarrior** for adding this to your favourites list.


	10. Thriller

**Disclaimer: Am I an awesome Japanese man that awesomely animates the Pharaoh? Obviously not.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Remu (Thief King) POV-<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a very unfamiliar white room. I was on an uneven bed with railings on the side. The pillow under my head was hard as a rock.I lifted up my wrist and saw a strange plastic bracelet with writing on it. When I looked at it more closely, I realized it was personal information. I'm in a hospital.

I examine my arm more to see a large bandage wrapped around it. Okay. What the hell happened to my arm? I don't remember having this being around my arm before. It must been put there while that f***ing bastard **(1)**was using me as a shoe toy.

I heard Ryou moan inside my mind. "_Huh? Mou Hitori No Boku..." _**(2)**

"_**Oh thank the gods you're alright,"**_ I said inside my head.

"_What happened?"_

"_**I don't know; all I remember is that someone found me in an alleyway while my arm was bleeding and passed out again shortly after that."**_

There was a pause_. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him from taking over."_

"_**It's alright," **_I reassured him.

"_What do you think we should do?" _

"_**I don't know; but right now we should get out of this hospital at least."**_

I stood up and ripped the IV out of my arm. I winced. Gods that hurt like hell. But again, I should've saw that one coming.

Shifting my eyes around the room, I saw my clothes folded beside my bed. I quickly changed out of my robe and put on my street clothes. I saw Shimon's reincarnate sleeping in a chair beside the bed.

"Night Shimon," I said, opening the door quietly. "I'm gonna go out and find Yugi."

"Sure Bakura," the old man said in his sleep, "you boys have fun."

I left the room and walked into the hallway. I felt a fimilar presence through the Millennium Ring. There's an another item nearby.

"Glad to see you're better now," I heard Marik greet me. I turned my head to see Marik leaning against the wall.

I looked at Marik more closely. Something was very off. For one thing, Marik's clothes are extremely baggy. I had faint memories of Marik telling that bastard that she's a girl at some sort of celebration. So Marik's a girl...? That must be the case.

Not only that, I also sensed a fimilar presence about her as well. Did I know her from my past? That bastard has been possesing me for so long that I won't suprised if he caused me to forget somehow.

"It's been four hours and I already have fangirls at my doorstep! If you're the bitch who tried to kill me, I swear to god I'll send you to hell! I don't care what gender you are." A smirk curled up on my lips. "By the way, nice outfit."

"Wait. How the hell could you tell I was a girl?" Marik snapped. I guess it's safe to assume she can tell the difference between me and the bastard.

"It's not that hard to tell. You are wearing clothes that make you look like a wannabe rap artist."

"Look, I need your help for the next part of the plan," Marik explained, dropping the subject. "You have to obtain six locator cards and enter the Battle City finals."

"What?" I growled, glaring at the idiot in front of me. "How the hell do you expect me to win six locator cards in one f***ing night?!"

"Uh..." Marik stuttered.

I folded my arms, eyes narrow. "You don't think this one through, did you?"

Marik narrowed her eyes at me. "Look if you want to get the rod; you better do as I say."

Gods I can't believe Marik wants me to do this! Though, this could work in my advantage... I could help her so I can see what Marik's up to.

"Fine! Whatever!" I said, giving into help her with her stupid plan. "I'll get those cards. But if you want me to do that, you better tag along."

"Why?" Marik questioned, staring at me in confusion.

I smirked. "Because if you don't, I make you regret it."

She paused for a moment as if she was thinking about what I said. "Fine," Marik grumbled under her breath.

We walked through the quite halls of the hospital. I have to find out more about her plans and why she's doing this in the first place. Besides, I want to do anything to end this awkward silence. Strangely, a part me just wanted to talk to her despite of all that.

"So... what's with you and the pharaoh?" I asked with a smirk. "I'm curious."

"Well," Marik said, "I suppose since we'll be working together, it's fair that I explain to you about what I'm after revenge."

"Uh-huh. What did he do to piss you off?" I asked, taken back by what Malik said.

"He killed my father," Marik explained. "My family and I were tomb guardians, protectors of the Millennium Items. We were not allowed to leave underground and stay hidden. One day, I decided to go to the surface and explore the world. Ishizu and I went to the marketplace and I found it neat. We returned home only to find out that father caught us. He was about to kill Odion, my brother, then something happened. I woke up and my father was lying dead on the floor. This man wearing a white robe and a turban appeared and said it was the pharaoh's will. I knew it had to be him."

Turban? Shadi. I'd know that son of a bitch anywhere.

"Are you sure it wasn't a man named Shadi? I wouldn't be surprised if Shadi was the murderer... I still have unfinished business with him."

"He probably helped and he is the pharaoh's servant... at least according to scriptures," Marik answered.

I snorted. "I suppose. Who cares? As soon as this f***ing tournament is over and done, I can set up the shadow game for the pharaoh and I. I still have unfinished business with him."

Marik smirked. "You don't believe I'll win, do you?"

"Honestly, not really," I admitted opening the door. I held it open for her. "Though, I will let you have your so called 'revenge' as long as I get that rod. I will need it for the shadow game to avenge my people."

"So what is your story?" Marik asked, continuing to walk beside me. I let the door close behind me. The sky was completely dark except for a full moon and few twinkling stars against the dark backdrop.

"Three thousand years ago when I was a small child, my village was destroyed. My family, friends, everything was taken from me in a blink of an eye," I explained, trying to push those memories out of my head. "I couldn't understand it at all. I spent my whole life gambling and other means to get food and money. I'd meet pharaoh... well he was prince during the time... but he was a gambler himself. We snuck out of the castle behind his father's back. Rebel he was, he really didn't care."

Marik's eyes widened. "Holy shit! Are you serious? The Pharaoh was a con artist? No wonder he's the King of Games."

I put my hands in my pockets. "Yes... he also had valuable information about my people. The pharaoh, his brother and I traveled to Kul Elna and its ruins to investigate what happened. We saw the tablet where the Millennium Items were made. His father had ordered the Millennium Items to be made, so I vowed revenge against my people and will not stop until my vengeance is satisfied!"

"So, what about the pharaoh?" Marik asked, looking rather confused. "I thought you were after him, not his father."

"That is because the pharaoh took the blame upon himself. When it was time for vengeance, he was king already, so it was passed down to him. I did drag his father's corpse." I chuckled at that memory. "That was fun. Still... I have my reasons and avenging my people... if I don't, then it won't matter who's taking the throne."

I sighed. I know if I don't play the shadow game to avenge my people, then the world will be destroyed by that bastard inside the ring. That's the last thing I want to happen. I don't want to be Con Prince's mortal enemy, but I have to avenge my people no matter what the cost.

"Have you heard? Six duelists have qualified for the finals," I heard a man say.

I turned my head to see a group of guys standing around.

"Damn. I thought it was only four," one of them said with wide eyes.

I should act quickly. Time is running out and this seems like the best time to get information. I walked up to the group. I assume Marik is standing by watching.

"You there," I said before I turned one of the men to face me. "Do you know where I can find some Battle City duelists?"

He pushed my hand off of his shoulder. He glared at me. "Get lost, Jackass."

If he wants to act that way, I'll get the information some other way. I want to mess with him. Besides, I never did something like that in awhile. I just know the way to do it.

"You sound nervous, is it the accent? You want to know how I got it?" I grabbed onto his shirt and stared directly into his eyes. "My father was a drinker, one night he went a little crazier than usual, so my mommy got the teapot to defend herself. He didn't like that, so he pours boiling hot tea all over her. Then he comes at me with the teapot and he asks, 'Why so British?'"

The guy tensed up. "Alright fine, I heard that there are some duelists in the cemetery. You can also use the tracker on your duel disk to find them. "

I let go off his collar and pushed him aside. I quickly pocketed his locator card. One down only five more to go, I better act quickly since I don't have much time to get these stupid things. Marik and I started walk away on the sidewalk.

"So what the hell was that speech about?" Marik asked, looking confused about what just happened.

I shrugged. "I just made that up so I would get the information."

"You got that from The Dark Knight didn't you?" Marik questioned, walking beside me.

I smirked. "You're a smart one."

"You should try that sometime," Marik said with a smirk and I groaned.

I turned on my duel disk. I pressed a button and turned on the tracker. I looked down at the screen which showed a couple dots in the graveyard like the man told me.

"I guess the bastard was telling the truth," I said, looking up at her.

"I guess we're going to a graveyard, how romantic," Marik said, trying to annoy me with a playfully smirk.

"Look, are you going to be helpful or are you going to be a pain in my arse."

"Maybe both," she said with the stupid smirk on her face.

I groaned. "Come on, let's go."

I walked beside Marik down the street with my hands in my pockets and only the occasional car passed by us. After awhile, we came up to a massive iron gate. We entered the graveyard to see masses of graves lined along the path way which were enclosed between the trees. The only thing lighting the pathway was the full moon and stars in the dark sky. I'm not scared at all. I've seen much worse. I wonder if I can scare Marik though...

"Are you aware of the legend of this cemetery?" I asked, walking beside her.

Marik narrowed her eyes in confusion while she continued to walk beside me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"This cemetery has a person who was buried alive. Some people say you can hear his screams at night and him clawing on his grave to get out."

Marik rolled her eyes. "Nice story. What next are you going to scare me by telling the plot of Care Bears?"

"You're not scared by my story?"

She snorted. "Of course not I'm a tomb keeper, I spent my whole life underground remember?" she said, continuing to walk down the road casually.

I smirked. "In that case, I can tell you a real ghost story."

She smirked while her hands were in her pockets. "Sure."

"A long time ago, the poor couldn't afford pyramids, so they would mummify their loved one best as they could and bury them underground in cheap tombs. There was no way for them to contact the Underworld, so many of the poor, they say, were forever roaming the streets of Kemet. One day, I met one while the Pharaoh and I were con playing. He saw a spirit of a servant boy who was murdered trying to protect his master. One day the Pharaoh and I followed this ghost servant boy and he led us to a dungeon under his palace. We found millions of dead corpse of previous pharaohs who were assassinated," I said as Marik's eyes widen.

"True story. He and his brother had nightmares for a week after that. You should've seen it." I laughed. "Heba, the ghosts are going to get me! He's going to kill daddy!" I said, imitating the pharaoh's voice as a child.

Marik burst out laughing. "Wait, you mean that actually happened?"

"I told you it was true. Still don't know who the killer is. We used to think it was Shimon, or the ancient spirit of Yugi's grandpa." I snorted.

Marik laughed. "That's some piece of shit you worked out!"

"I'm slightly tempted to tell Yugi, but I don't want him to get any ideas of my identity. Plus, the Pharaoh would make me road-kill whether he has his memories back or not. Still..." I tried off, chuckling.

Suddenly, I saw a few guys wearing cheesy zombie mask heading towards us. What is the meaning of this? These guys aren't even freighting at all. There about as scary as the arctic wolves in that stupid The Day After Tomorrow movie. **(3) **At least they aren't running zombies, otherwise they'd be more stupid looking then they are now.

"BEWARE! I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" the small boy in the mask tried to scare us.

"You're me without a fabulous bottom?" Marik said with a smirk. I wonder what her ass does look like. I started to picture it my head. I shoved that thought out of my head. Okay...I shouldn't be thinking about this right now because I have more important things to worry about and I want Ryou to keep his innocence.

The boy in the mask stared at her in confusion. "Okay, your second worst nightmare."

"A buffalo?" Marik said. I stared at her in confusion, not getting her joke at all. Why the hell did she say that? "What?"

The boy in the mask sighed. "Never mind."

I groaned. I don't have time for this. I quickly pinned the man's arm behind his back and pulled off his mask. I saw a duel disk lying on the ground from the corner of my eye.

Huh. So they are duelists. If this is how they intimidate the competition, this is going to be easier than I thought.

I let go of the man's arm and pushed him away from me. "I posses one locator card. And if you want it, you'll have to duel me for it."

"Fine," one of the men snapped before he pointed at me. "We have five locator cards."

"Wait, are you that guy from Duelist Kingdom?" the dimwitted man questioned, and I swear he sounds like Homer Simpson. "You were one of Yugi's friends."

One of the men took off his mask. He had red hair and brown eyes. "I think so, but I never seen him duel before. He must be a beginner."

I almost burst out laughing at that comment. He should wish I was a beginner. I have three thousand years of practising this bloody game, even if I didn't enter a damn tournament before. I could easily summon my ka and mess with them. But I'm still in the mood for a duel anyways.

"Since you all have five locator cards, and I only have one, I suggest we play a winner take all duel. The victor goes to the Battle City finals."

"What?" the boy in the zombie mask snapped. "Do you think we're stupid enough to risk our all locator cards?"

Seriously, how do these people expect to all of them to be able to enter finals? Even if this guy did win the duel, only one of these idiots will be able to enter the finals.

"Well," I said smugly with a smirk. "There isn't much time left in this tournament; this maybe your only chance to enter the finals."

"I accept you challenge," the boy in the zombie mask said smugly.

"If I'm going to duel you, can you show me your face?" I asked.

The boy took off his mask. He had black hair which stuck up, pale skin and brown eyes. "I'm afraid you don't stand a chance, especially if you only have one locator card."

"Wow." I chuckled. "You should keep the mask on; you're much less scary looking with it on."

"We'll see about that," the boy growled with a blush on his cheeks.

I drew my first card, and then the duel began. We were evenly matched, but I wasn't too worried since I had a few tricks up my sleeve. Near the end of the duel the boy managed to summon Nightmare Steel Cage. I was able to draw Ectoplasmer which allowed me to penetrate the cage and wipe out the remainder of his life-points. I have to admit, I was fun dueling them since I've never did it in ages.

"Now then," I said, holding out my hand, "I think you should hand over those locator cards."

The boy held out a hand, trembling, and passed them to me. "Thanks," I said before the boy ran off.

"Nice," Marik said with half lid eyes. "Who knew you could scare off small children with your face?"

I just rolled my eyes. "How come I can bet you can too?"

"Whatever," she said tiredly. She covered her mouth and yawned. "What time is it anyways?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Aibou's cellphone. I looked down at it. "It's past midnight. We should probably go get some shut-eye."

I put Aibou's mobile in my pocket. I watched as Marik eyes widened and she slapped her forehead with her palm.

I groaned. "You forgot to rent a hotel didn't you? Better yet scrap some money for one."

"Well... I..." Marik trailed off with a blush on her cheeks. "LOOK, I WAS KINDA BUSY TRYING TO DUEL PEOPLE TO GET SIX LOCATOR CARDS FOR ME AND MY BROTHER WHILE KEEPING THE PHARAOH'S FRIENDS HOSTAGE! IT'S KINDA HARD TO THINK OF THESE THINGS!"

I sighed in annoyance. "Gods you are the dumbest broad I've ever met in my life."

As much as I hate it, I should keep an eye on her and see what her plans are. It seems like the best option right now.

"Fine, since you're dressed like a boy anyways, I suppose you can stay the night. But if you put one foot in my room, I'll send you straight to hell."

"You're letting me stay at your house?" Marik asked and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Fine, I need a place to stay anyways and my fans on YouTube have been dying for another video for awhile."

"You have a YouTube account?" I questioned.

"Yup," Marik said, putting her hands in her pockets. "It's called Obeymyrod **(4)** and I do internet reviews on it."

Great. Marik's an evil nerd. Why wouldn't I be surprised if she didn't see the sexual implication of that username? And why the hell would she mention the Millennium Rod in her user name?

"Do whatever the hell you want," I said, starting to head towards my house.

How come I gotta feeling I'm going to regret this?

* * *

><p>1) Remu means Zork by that.<p>

2) This is Japanese for "the other me". I know Yugi used this in the Japanese anime, but I decided to make Ryou call the Thief King that instead. This is because I know some sources online say Yami Bakura called Ryou "Land Lord". Since that seems like a bizzare name to call someone, I decided to make the Thief King call Ryou "Abiou" instead. Plus, Yami and Yugi aren't calling each other by those names. So why not?

3) I saw those wolves in that movie and I really thought it was jumping the shark. Hell, even the creators of South Park said this was stupid in a commentary for the episode _Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow._

4) This is another account Little Kuriboh has where he acts as Marik and reviews a video game among other things. I decided to make Marik have this account in this since I can see her watching YouTube videos like the Nostlgia Critic to assimulate herself into modern society and wanting to try the same thing herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow you're positing these things fast.

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, I have a easier semester so I can work on fan fiction more.

**Yami Bakura:** Of course you do. Now excuse me I'm going to leave before you turn me into a girl in this too. (Leaves the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	11. Hanging Out

**Disclaimer: Let's get this out of the way and say straight off that I do not under any circumstances own Yu-Gi-Oh, the Spoony videos or the Bloodlines review created by LK.**

* * *

><p>When we entered the apartment, Bakura pulled out a key to open a door directly on the first floor. The tiny living room had light brown walls and hardwood floor. There was a black leather couch in front of a flat screen TV. There was a computer close to the couch on a desk with a enterance into the kitchen nearby. How could Bakura afford some of these things? Did he steal them? I shouldn't ask since that's none of my business.<p>

"Thanks for letting me stay overnight," I said when I walked into his appartment. I took off my shoes at the front enterance.

"Don't get too smug about it," he said indignantly, walking into the apparment too. He took of his shoes as well.

I glanced around the room and I noticed there was a video game on the TV screen.

"What game is that over there anyways?" I asked, pointing at the screen.

Bakura laughed. "Seriously?"

I crossed my arms and plopped myself down on the couch in front of the flatscreen TV. "I've lived underground for most of my life, and I never started playing video games until a year ago."

"It's called Resident Evil or Biohazard here in Japan," Bakura explained when he sat down beside me on the couch. "It's a first-person shooting game pretty much. It's a horror game full of zombies."

"Can I try it?" I asked, picking up the control on the coffee table.

"Sure," Bakura said with a smirk and then ate a potato chip out of a bowl which was on the coffee table.

After twiddling around with controls for awhile, I figured out how to move the stupid avatar on the screen. Zombies started appear out of building nearby and I started to kill them. Suddenly, the controller stared to vibrate in my hands. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Bakura stared laugh extremely hard.

"You're suck a jackass!" I snapped while my cheeks heated up.

"Oh come now, you have to admit it was funny. You should have seen the look on your face," Bakura said, continuing to laugh.

I glared at him. "It won't be so funny when I kick your ass."

"I would love to see you try," Bakura mused.

I know just the way to get him back. I can throw the controller at him. I picked up the control again and it brushed against my hand. It feels kind of nice. It's a lot like one of those hand held massagers I hear about. I rubbed it on my back.

"Put that stupid controller down!" Bakura snapped. "You're going to break it!"

Bakura is glaring fire at me. That look alone makes it worth it. My smirk deepened.

"It actually feels kinda soothing," I said, trying to get his goat.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Bakura exclaimed.

"Relax, I was just messing you," I said, setting the controller on the coffee table.

When I glanced at the computer on the counter, I noticed a YouTube video on the screen with the title 'Mazes and Monsters' at the top.

"What's on the computer?" I asked, glancing at the machine from the corner of my eye.

"It's a video with some internet critic reviewing a bad movie about a RPG," Bakura said before he ate another chip.

"What's his name?" I asked, curious to see the video.

"I think he's called Spoony or something," he said, not seeming all that interested.

"Huh. I always wanted to watch one of his videos." I turned my gaze towards him. "You want to watch it?"

"Sure," Bakura responed, not seeming all that interested, before he press the video on the screen to make it play.

"Hello everyone," Spoony said in English on the screen sitting on green chair beside a blue robot. "Racial profiling is a very serious and controversial issue. Calling into question the rationality of our fears balanced with the unfairness of stereotyping others. We as people tend to overreact to proceeded threats, find scapegoats to economic problems or frown on others who practise a different life style then us. I'm not judging, people are natural afraid of these things that are different. Hell, I'm afraid of monkeys taking over the world, or catching an outbreak of rage virus. Take from me most of these fears are stupid and irrational. I was a victim of this for many years."

I stared at the monitor in confusion. Why would he be a victim of that? Nothing really seems abnormal about him.

"I was feared because my peers at school thought I belong to a group of satanic cultist, who practise blood sacrifice and satanic rituals, who were a rotten core festering at the heart of conservative America," he continued on while I had no idea where the hell the critic was going with this.

"Nerds!" he exclaimed before a picture of a group of teens playing a video game appeared on the screen. Now I'm really confused. "The most dangerous enemy of all since they aren't easily profiled by race or social class, nerds can be anywhere practising their black masses by playing the most evil game ever created." The Final Fantasy logo appeared on the screen. "No not that one, I'm talking about Dungeons and Dragons, the devil's game."

Bakura and I burst out laughing. Seriously, why the hell would someone think you're a Satanist for playing a game like that? There is nothing evil about it. It just seems so stupid. I feel kinda sorry for the guy for living in a town full of dumbasses.

"The big rumour floating about me was that I was a Satanist since most of my D and D books had pictures of demons on the covers it didn't help my case," I heard the critic say despite our laughter. **(1)**

"Wow. I guess I'm not the only one," Bakura said, and he was laughing so hard I swear that tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

I tried to catch my breath I was laughing so hard. Wait. Why would he say something like that? Unless...

I raised an eyebrow as Bakura was trying to catch his breath too. "That happened to you before too?"

"Yeah it has," he said, stopping his laughter. The video paused when he clicked on it. "When Ryou was little, his father gave him the ring as a gift after he went on an archeological dig Kemet," he said, holding up the ring around his neck with one hand. He let it drop. "Shortly after, he finally met me for the first time."

Bakura let out a sigh. "After Ryou bought the game Monster World, he decided to play it with some of his friends. At first, he was having fun with his friends. Before I knew it, that f***ing monster controlling me locked me inside my own damn soul room. I tried my hardest to get out and make the bastard pay, but I couldn't no matter what spell I tired."

Bakura clenched one hand into a fist. "When I was finally able to get out of my damn soul room, the damage was already done. Tears were streaming down Ryou's cheeks while he kneeled down and held Amane's** (2) **soulless body in his arms. Tears continued to fall down his face while he kept on saying how it was his_ entire_ fault. I tried to comfort him the best as I could, but I knew it was no use, the damage was already done.

"We immediately left Whitechapel **(3)** which is where Ryou used to live. We traveled from place to place for a couple years. Those events kept on happening over and over again. People even thought Ryou was a demon since every time he played a RPG people will disappear." His expression softened slightly. "Hell, when I went to a foreign country a year or so ago, a woman thought I vampire and started to throw holy water at me."

I started to laugh. Seriously, why would she do something like that? And why would she think that would work? That only works on demonic spirits. Bakura started to laugh to like he was remembering that day.

"Wow. That had to be annoying," I said my thoughts out loud.

"Yes. But it was entertaining to see her reaction when it didn't work. But after awhile," he continued after he stopped laughing, "we moved to Domino City and meet Yugi's friends. Ryou tried to avoid them at first, but the bastard inside the ring took over again and sealed Yugi's friends inside their avatars when they played Monster World."

I smirked. "Wow. I wish his friends were still inside those stupid avatars, so I could them in hamster cages and make them run on a hamster wheel."

"Same here," he said with a smile before his expression became more serious. "But the spirit of the ring had other plans, since he challenged them to a game of Monster World and turned it into a shadow game. He locked me inside my damn soul room again. However, the Pharaoh took over his vessel's body and managed to win. I was worried about Aibou when that was happening. I thought the bastard would destroy Ryou for good, because there only has to be one host for that bastard to exist and I'm much more valuable assist to him."

He paused for a moment as if he was thinking about what he just said. There was solemn expression on his face.

"You really care about Ryou don't you?" I said and then he nodded slowly.

"Ryou's like a brother to me. I maybe an ass, but I still have a conscience. Though... the pharaoh cares about Ryou, so he was able to survive," Bakura said with a smile before he let out a chuckle. "I kinda liked him for that. Anyone who likes Ryou, I can't find a reason to hate the bastard. No offense to you."

"It's fine," I tried to reassure him. "You don't have anything against the pharaoh like me, so I'm not surprised."

"At the same time," he replied, "I don't really... like him either. I may not have anything against him, but I have a lot against his uncle."

"You mean what happened to your homeland?"

"Bingo!" He said with a smirk. "It's not that I put it against the bastard, since he was a child, but the fact he's related to him; it can go a long ways. Blood is thicker than water. I've seen the pharaoh demonstrate the cold side that his uncle had on several occasions. The side to spill blood and not feel anything! I don't like him for that, because that was what his uncle did when they destroyed my village."

I glared. "Like he did to my father."

He sighed. "Or the others who went inside the tomb. The only reason Yugi's grandpa still lived is because that son of a bitch knew him as the reincarnate of his f***ing adviser, Shimon. I guess you can say I have a like and dislike for the stupid pharaoh." A smile slowly crept onto his face. "I did enjoy raiding his palace 3000 years ago."

My eyes widened. "You actually raided his palace?"

A smug smirk curled on his lips. "I had fun with it too. If I had a horse, I'd ride it to that game shop just to let it spite in his face."

I started to laugh at that mental image. "Yeah, that would be pretty awesome. But we should continue watching the video."

We continued the watching the video. The Mazes and Monsters movie Sponny was subjected to review was just as bad as I imagined it would be. The movie was about a group of nerds at a collage who form a D and D group, and one of the members went insane. There was even a part where Tom Hanks was crying like a baby to his girlfriend over a pay phone in an over the top fashion because he killed someone or something like that. Bakura and I laughed at the jokes throughout the review. I'm surprised Bakura likes it so much. Strangely, I liked watching it with him for some reason.

"What type of video are you planning to do anyways?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, I'm doing one on the game Bloodlines. **(4)** Besides, it should be easy since you already have the game," I said, pointing out the game icon on the bottom of the computer screen.

He groaned. "I can't believe your reviewing a vampire game. I don't like vampire fiction anymore, because people just ruined the whole idea of vampires being scary in bloody romantic novels like Twilight."

"I don't mind them in some stories. I wouldn't mind being a vampire, because I could live forever," I said, trying to annoy him.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Living forever is overrated."

"You're overrated," I said before he pushed me on the couch.

"Shut your buggering mouth you whore," Bakura called out indignantly.

"Na, I have to get a review done anyways." I pushed myself up. I smirked. "Who knows maybe I can review Twilight."

"If you do that, I swear I'll send you straight to hell," he growled.

"Relax. I hate that movie with a flaming passion. I'm not going to subject myself to that kind of touchier. Besides, you must like vampires a little considering you have a vampire game," I said and I heard Bakura groan.

I quickly logged into my account on Bloodlines and turned on the recorder on the computer.

"Hey guys, and welcome to let's play of the game Bloodlines." I turned my head towards Bakura and smirked. "Joining us today is Bakura. Say hi to everyone."

Bakura groaned. Instead of making a remark, he flipped me off. I bit my lip, trying to not to laugh. Smirking triumphantly, I turned back to the computer.

"You know, the good thing about this game, is that even if you're not trying, you can still get experience for it. HA! Anyways, you have all the different vampires you can choose from," I explained while the computer screen showed all the different types of vampires I could choose from.

I put my curser over the name Brujah and the screen showed a male vampire which looked like a gangster. "You got the gangster rap vampire that'll bust a cap in your neck."

I clicked on the next option on the list and a vampire who was bent over like a primate appeared on the screen. "You also got Disney's vampire Tarzan that comes with his own soundtrack by Phil Collins."

I clicked on the next option on the list and a vampire who was wearing baggy clothing and pink boots appeared on the screen. "And these guys, they're just crazy! Though, I like that he's wearing baggy clothes, that's very nice. Not sure about the boots though."

I saw an option for a female vampire and I clicked on the link. "Oh, and you can also be a smelly girl, which is just ridiculous! I mean you don't need to be a girl to look gorgeous and sexy!" I said before Bakura burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I inquired angrily.

"What you just said. You know? Because you're a —" he started before I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I snapped with a blush on my cheeks. I changed my avatar again. "Oh and this guy manipulates people with his sexiness. I like that!"

I changed the gender of my avatar back to male again. I clicked on the next option on the list. And a male vampire who was scowling and had his arms cross came onto the screen. I swear that vampire looks exactly like Bakura. I tried my hardest not laugh. "Then we got the Bakura clan, just look at him, all 'I don't care if you choose me or not!' That's my Bakura impression."

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Bakura snapped.

"Thank you, glad you noticed," I said with a smirk before he groaned.

"I'll go with the sexy vampire, so I don't have to do much role playing," I said before I clicked on the link and Bakura groaned. A loading screen appeared. "Okay, so the reason I decided to play this game, was because I was talking to Bakura about Twilight and how stupid it was. He says he hates the fact that there are vampires in a romance stories, because they just basically ruined the whole idea of vampires being scary. Then I said 'I wouldn't mind being a vampire, because I could live forever!' Of course, Bakura says, 'living forever's overrated.' Then I said, 'you're overrated!' Then he pushed me on the couch. So that's why I decided to play this game, because Bakura is a bitch."

"I told you to shut your buggering mouth!" he snapped.

"Shut your own f***ing mouth," I snapped back at him. I focused on the game again. "I think something's about to happen. That and I had to get the next review out."

When the computer was done loading, a large mansion appeared on the screen.

"Well, I guess this is Mel Gibson's more modest properties," I said while there was a huge mansion on the computer screen. I moved towards the house, but my avatar fell inside a ditch. "Damn it! That shallow grave got in my way! Well...I guess this is where Mel Gibson buried his carrier."

"Or where you buried the chance of your plans in this tournament actually working," Bakura said while I moved my avatar out of the ditch.

I smirked. "Keep telling yourself that Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Bakura questioned as I made my avatar walk towards the mansion.

"Well, you're kinda asking for it. I mean you look like a human Furby for f*** sake!"

I saw Bakura glare at me from the corner of my eye. "Sure Marik," he said, trying to sound confident.

Smirking, I looked at the screen again. I made my avatar walk up the steps of the large mansion. When it reached the top, the doors flew open and I made my avatar enter inside.

"Why is that thing moving?" I questioned as the chandelier which was hanging from the ceiling moved around. "Why do I have a feeling the mansion my avatar is in is like that one from Beauty and the Beast and the furniture is going to start singing?"

Suddenly, the chandelier in the game crashed to the floor. "Oh my Ra Lumiar tried to kill me! I knew he couldn't be trusted! When I get the chance I'm going get a shot gun and go after Miss Pots."

I made my avatar walk into a hallway. "Tell old as time—" I started singing before I light bulb exploded. "Oh, I must have sung at the prefect octave which caused the light bulb to explode from awesomeness."

"Or lameness," Bakura retorted, but I ignored him.

I heard a sound of another light bulb breaking. "The sound of abuse, this is Mel Gibson's house!"

I turned a corner and saw the shadow of a man at the end of the hallway on the screen.

"Oh my Ra this is turning into the Shining except with Mel Gibson instead of Jack Nicolson!" I said in an over-the top-voice. "Which means this is ten times scarier!"

"Don't worry Marik," Bakura said while I saw him smirk from the reflection on the monitor. "I heard he's quite civil if you give him a blow job."

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother looking back at him. "Sure, because you think that's the answer to everything."

I made avatar on the screen turn around and walk into the main area again before I came up to the grand staircase. Gods hate stairs in this game; I always fall down them somehow. It even took me awhile to figure out how to open a door without it having slam in my face. I'll still give this shot. I walked up the stairs and my avatar fell off the ledge of it.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed. "How the hell do I get out of here?"

"Blow job," Bakura sang teasingly.

"Shut up!" I snapped while my cheeks heated up. Thank god no one can see me right now.

I continued to make my avatar walk throughout the mansion, making random comments now and again until there was a knock on the door.

"Bakura, could you answer the door?" I asked while my avatar was in a room filled with electric machinery.

"I'm kinda busy," Bakura said, continuing to look at his magazine.

"No you're not; I can see you're staring at me!" I exclaimed.

"I AM NOT!" Bakura snapped, looking up at me with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yes you are," I snapped back at him. "You have been on the same page for twenty minutes. Now, put down your f***ing magazine and answer the f***ing door!"

"Fine," he groaned before he set his magazine on the coffee table and went to answer the door.

"Oh no, it's Mel Gibson," I whispered, "Super Stealthy Mode activate. I should be safe as long as I don't make any loud noises."

Bakura opened the door and the bastard was standing in the door way. Great. What the hell is he doing here? ...I could use this to my advantage. I could gain his trust more.

"Hi Bakura!" he greeted before his eyes shifted towards me. "Namu, you're here! What cha playing?" the pharaoh said, looking at the computer monitor.

"It's a vampire game," I explained, using all my will power not to kick his ass, "and I'm trying to find a way to defeat Mel Gibson."

A smirk curled up on the pharaoh's lips. "Have you tried giving him a blow job?"

I started to blush madly. "HELL NO!"

"You should try giving him a blow job," the pharaoh said with a smirk still plastered on his face.

My cheeks heated up even more. "WHY IS THE ANSWER ALWAYS BLOW JOBS! YOU TWO ARE JUST F***ING GAY! HOW ABOUT YOU GIVE HIM A BLOW JOB IF IT MEANS SO MUCH TO YOU!"

They both started laughing super hard.

"You know what, you two piss off!" I exclaimed, completely embarrassed.

Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flash. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed while I heard Bakura and the pharaoh laughing in the background. I weaved my character through the electric generators in the area and made it climb up a stairwell to safety. "I knew Mal Gibson was a practical joker, but I had no idea he had supernatural demonic powers!"

"That's what you get for not giving him that blow job," Bakura said, laughing.

My cheeks heated up. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT WITH THE BLOW JOB JOKES ALREADY!"

"Hey Bakura, do you think vampirism counts as a disability?" I asked, trying to annoy Bakura. I lend back in the office chair causally. "You can't go out at night, and it limits the things you can do. It also enhances a lot of the things you can do. So you would you get benefits from the government if you couldn't get work because you're a vampire?"

Bakura groaned. "I don't think that really matters."

Suddenly, a picture popped off of the wall and flew in my avatar's direction, causing me to jump. "What the hell?"

"Serves you right," Bakura said while he smiled smugly and I just ignored him.

I made my avatar walk into another hallway and I saw a woman at the end of it.

"Huh," I stated. "It's a woman who doesn't know of my sexiness. Because most people know when you open the dictionary and look up the word sexy, you'll find my name and a picture of me, mostly a picture of my bottom."

"I've never heard that before," Bakura said, "but I hear if you look up ego, you'll find Seto's face on it."

I laughed, continuing to make my avatar walk across the hall. "That's true, huh? Just like if you look up jackass, you'll find you in it."

Bakura scowled. "Mind if I borrow a dictionary?"

"Why?" I questioned.

"No reason," Bakura said before I felt somebody whack me lightly with a dictionary on the arm which caused me to jump.

I heard the two guys laughing at my reaction. I merely groaned, too tried to do anything about it.

When I made my avatar turn a corner, a door opened. I made my avatar enter the bedroom and I heard something rattling in the background. Ra damn it not this again! Things started flying at me again.

"Maybe if I keep complimenting Mel Gibson, he'll leave me alone. Eh... you're a great actor. I liked you did in Braveheart and you were sort of good in Chicken Run," I said, pretending to reason with the man.

The pharaoh smirked. "Now that just sounds gay."

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed before something was thrown at me. "GAH! What the hell?"

"I guess Mel Gibson doesn't like you talking bad about me. I wonder if he's game player. Maybe I can give him a blow job."

I laughed. "Wow, and you say I sound gay, that just sounds like an incest mixed with molesting and cross-dressing, only you're cross-dressing like Michael Jackson instead of one of those guys that have those plastic surgery thing."

"Michael Jackson never cross dressed!"

"Well, he might as well have!" I retorted, looking at the computer monitor again. "I swear he looks like a girl and dances like one too!"

"Ouch!" the pharaoh joked. "Don't say that in front of the girls or they'll skin you alive. Last time I dissed Michael Jackson, this one bitch kept stalking me to get a naked photo of me, but she failed. Though, I messed with her... now that I think about it, she was crazy from the start."

I smirked. "Yeah, nice to know you have a girlfriend that stalks you just to take a naked photo of you. I think if I was to do that, I could sell it for millions! It'll be called... King Porn..."

"That just sounds gay."

I thought over what I just said. I realized it did sound gay considering he still thought I was a guy. "Whatever."

I want to mess with Bakura a little by seeing how long it takes for him to get a perverted mental image of me. It'll be amusing to see his reaction. I just know the way to do it.

"Hey guys, I have a scary story," I said, glancing back at them.

"I don't care," Bakura said, trying to look unfazed.

"Once upon a time there was a man named Namu and he had many fans since he was finally able to enter the finals in Battle City," I said in an over-the-top scary voice, despite Bakura's protest.

"You wish," Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

"Silence!" I exclaimed before I continued to tell my story. I made my avatar walk out of the room. "Then one day a fangirl came up to him and asked if she could glomp him. But Namu told her no. She told him that she would curse him since ghosts have that ability for some reason. And then he was cursed to never wear any clothes ever again and be chased while everyone could see his naked buttocks, then end!"

Bakura's cheeks heated up and he turned his head away in an instant. He groaned. Damn. He's quite quick with the mental images. Wow his reaction made that so worth it. I started to laugh.

The pharaoh laughed. "Yeah, that is scary. It's almost as scary as the time Joey thought Tea was having sex with older men. We finally found out she was actually working at Burger World. Before that, he followed her to the girl's bathroom, and then was chased by the school principle. It was a good thing he never saw Tea go to the bathroom or strip naked. The last time a guy tried to be perverted around her, she kicked him in the nuts and he had to get stitches for that... yeah I doubt he's gonna have sex in his future."

My eyes widened. Damn, I never thought Tea would do something like that to a guy. Still, why am I not surprised Joey did something like that, at all?

"Yugi... I really didn't need to know that," Bakura said with some pink still on his cheeks.

"Actually," the pharaoh said, "you do, because your evil twin sometimes peeks in the girl's locker room."

Bakura's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. "I DO NOT!"

"Yeah, you do. I watch you do it all the time. Rather it's the evil spirit or you're really perverted," the pharaoh said smugly before Bakura groaned.

Why am I not surprised Bakura did something like that before?

I made my character enter another room which looked like a bar. I made my character pick up a newspaper on the counter of the bar. And a newspaper with the caption "Murder Suicide" appeared on the screen.

"MURDER SUICIDE!" I yelled, even though my eyes were half way shut. I thought about that even more, but it really didn't make much sense. "Wait, how does that even work?"

"Well, I've..." the pharaoh started, but he quickly changed his mind about whatever he was about to say, "I mean have heard of a Pharaoh who did that. He basically was murdered because his brother did some sort of spell that killed him, but he ordered him to do it, because he was trying to save his people. I guess it can work like that."

I blinked in confusion. "Come again?"

"Yeah," the pharaoh said, "I have no idea either."

I made my avatar walk towards the bar at the front of the room which cause my avatar to pick up one of the bottles. "Oh hey look, you can pick up bottles apparently. You know I would usually be impressed by this, but without anything to throw them at and annoy, I'm not that interested."

I made my avatar walk across the room towards a dumbwaiter. I just know the way to mess with Bakura more. "Oh hey, it's one of those things! Um, what do you call them uh... um... something waiter!"

"Dumb!" Bakura informed me.

"No, you're dumb!" I exclaimed, and the pharaoh laughed.

"No Marik, the word for it is dumb!" he tried to explain, but I wanted to mess with him some more.

"No the word for you is dumb!" I yelled back at him and the pharaoh laughed even harder.

"NO! THE THING YOU'RE INSIDE RIGHT NOW IS CALLED A DUMBWAITER!" Bakura yelled, clearly getting annoyed.

"No, you're the dumb waiter!" I said, messing with him even more.

The pharaoh laughed. "You're messing with him, aren't you?"

I heard Bakura groan. "Whatever."

When the elevator in the game touched the bottom, I made my avatar walk out of it and enter a kitchen. A flying pan was thrown at me. "Oh, so scary, a frying pan fell on the floor. You know Mel Gibson you're not even trying at this point, are you?"

"I don't know," the pharaoh answered. "Those things can be dangerous. I mean have you seen my mom with her ladle. **(5)** I swear, I'd hate to see her with a frying pan."

"I'd agree, except this isn't Rapunzel!" I retorted, and I turned to look back at him.

"Oh hell, you're comparing a vampire video game to a Disney movie?" he said with a scowl.

"I compared it with Beauty and the Beast," I said, turning my gaze towards the computer monitor again. I tried to keep my eyes open, which seemed like a tremendous task right now. "Is there not one Disney movie that you do like?"

"NO!" he said a little too loudly. "Though, at least Mickey Mouse doesn't try to be serious. I can have a good laugh with that one! Though, it's still as stupid as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"Oh well, I'll just take this," I commented out loud, making my avatar pick up a dairy on the floor.

"He's coming," I heard a female voice on the computer say.

"Well, he better not, because I'm not giving him that blow job. Oh, what is this, come at me you Australian jackass!" I said in an over-the-top voice.

"Uh Namu, you probably shouldn't talk," Bakura warned.

"Shut up, Bakura! THE PASSION OF THE CHRIST IS A CRAPPY MOVIE!" I exclaimed before kitchen items started flying everywhere. I heard the bastard and Bakura laughing. "WAIT, NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! GAH!"

"Holy shit!" the pharaoh said, still laughing his ass off.

"OH MY GOD! OKAY! I'M A GIRL!" I confessed. I don't care about saying that, since I doubt they'll heard me above the noise. I laughed. "I'M A GIRL! I HAVE BREASTS! I LIKE MEN!" I laughed as I made my avatar move out of the room. "AH!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see the pharaoh and Bakura staring at me funny. OH MY RA THEY HEARD! Shit. I have to come up with a lie fast.

"Whoa," I laughed uncomfortably. "Well... that was a weird experience huh guys?"

"Uh..." Yami trailed off, giving me a questioning look.

"You know, with all those stuff flying all over the place, you... you probably didn't hear anything right? I mean it was difficult to make anything out right?" I said, trying to hide my nerves. Damn I suck at lying right now. I should've thought this through more. Damn it! I can't believe I just said that. I know I wouldn't say something so stupid if I didn't feel like putting my head on the desk and falling to sleep right now!

"Did just say you were... a girl?" the pharaoh questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly in suspicion.

"No," I lied, making my avatar move down a hallway, "I said the ghost's a girl."

"But I heard you say—" the pharaoh started before I cut him off.

"I'm not a girl, may god strike me down if I'm lying!" I said before a chandelier started to fall right over my avatar. I moved my avatar to the side and the chandelier crashed to the floor. "See, totally a guy."

Bakura started laughing his ass off. I made my avatar climb up a ladder in the game and I end up in a dimly light hallway which had many doors in it.

"Oh my god, look at all these doors!" I commented. "How am I supposed to find my way around?"

"Ra, it's like trying to get around inside my room," the pharaoh said before one of the lights exploded in the game.

"GAH!" I said, jumping a little.

The pharaoh laughed. "Correction, it's like trying to get around my room if I had faulty electricity. I mean have you seen my room, it's ridiculous! It's not as bad as my brother's room. I mean he's got toys all over the floor!" The pharaoh said before he covered his face with his hand, though I could still see the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh mine's full of toys as well!" Bakura added.

"Really?" I questioned. "I never really thought of you as the toy type."

"Well..." Bakura trailed off with a smirk. "It's the different type of toy that I'm into."

Wait. Is he telling the truth about that or is he joking around? Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this so much.

I made my avatar walk inside one of the rooms and ghosts were floating around in one corner of the room.

"Oh great, what is it the shadow realm?" the pharaoh grumbled.

"The what?" I questioned, even though I know what that is.

"Well," the pharaoh explained, "I heard a rumor that someone had opened a portal to the shadow realm in the girl's bathroom. It's supposed to be like hell I think. Anyways, nobody knows who did it, but after that, the Expelling Witch **(6)** was never seen again, though the girls came back saying that they went to the bathroom and were found in some sort of dark shadowy place before returning 15 minutes later."

"Wow, I wonder who opened it," I said, even though I know it the pharaoh knowing that bastard.

"Don't know," he said with a smirk. "I'm sure whoever did it had a reason."

"Like the Expelling Witch?" Bakura questioned.

"Bingo!" the pharaoh exclaimed.

"GAH!" I said in a fake over-the-top voice. "I don't want to be in the shadow realm; whatever the hell that is. It's full of girls who need the toilet." I made my avatar rush towards the door. "They are doomed to hold it for all eternity. Crossed legs forever!"

I heard the pharaoh and Bakura laugh. I smiled when I made Bakura laugh.

I made my avatar exit the door and I ended up in the same room as before. I noticed a large amulet on the nightstand in the game. I wished it was that easy to get the pharaoh's puzzle so I can destroy it.

"At last, the bling around Yugi's neck – it belongs to me!" I exclaimed in an over-the-top voice when I made my character stand beside the nightstand.

"It's mine!" the pharaoh retorted playfully.

"Oh, it's just an amulet," I commented, making my character in the game pick it up anyways.

The pharaoh snorted. "You can have it!"

"You know, it'd be kinda weird to take it in a video game since it's like the over-sized inverted pyramid around your neck anyways. By the way, why do you wear it around a freakin' chain?" I asked, putting at the puzzle around his neck. "I mean what are you like Goth or something? Next thing you know, you'll show up at my doorstep with a pierced nose and ears, tattoos all over your friggin' body, and start speaking like an emotionless robot while wearing makeup! You already look punk!"

"Actually," the pharaoh explained, "I was thinking of getting my ears pierced, but mom says, 'No Yugi, only gay men pierce their ears!' I mean that has to be the most stupid stereotype I've ever heard of in my life! That's just as stupid as the stereotypes in the _Bring it On_ movies!"

"I know," I answered, trying to concentrate on the game again.

I made my avatar walk out of the mansion and the level ended. I glanced at the clock on the cumputer and it was four in the morning. Damn it's getting late. I saved the data on the game and the audio before I turned off his computer for the night.

"Bakura, can I talk to you in private for awhile?" the pharaoh asked hesitantly.

Bakura blinked. "Yeah sure," he said, looking taken back by his question.

"I don't mind either, I was thinking about getting ready for bed anyways," I added.

"Okay then," the pharaoh said.

"Good night," I said before I yawned.

"You too," the pharaoh replied with a tired smile.

"Also where is the bathroom here anyways?" I asked Bakura.

"First door to the left," Bakura answered.

I went in the direction Bakura had indicated before I entered the bathroom and I closed the door behind me. I can hear Bakura and the pharaoh talking, but I can't make out everything they're saying. From what I can gather the pharaoh is asking Bakura how he got out of the hospital so fast. I tuned them out since I couldn't understand them anyways.

I took off my clothing along with the stuffing and wrappings around my body. I saw the scars on my back reflection in the mirror above the sink from the corner of my eye. I hate even looking at them since it brings back bad memories.

Shifting my eyes away from the mirror, I quickly put on my t-shirt and underwear. I don't bother putting on jeans because it's not very comfortable sleeping in jeans and I'm too tired to anyways. I waited in the bathroom for several more minutes while Bakura and the pharaoh continued talking. When I heard the front door close, I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Bakura's eyes shifted towards me while he was sitting on a couch with a smirk on his face. What I didn't expect was the faint blush on his cheeks. Was he having perverted thoughts about me? Damn. This is priceless.

"Wow," he replied smoothly, "I'm surprised you aren't wearing your disguise for once."

"I don't wear my disguise to bed." I paused for a moment. "So where do you want me to sleep for the night?"

"I don't have a guest bedroom, so you can sleep on the couch for the night," he replied, standing up.

"Okay," I replied with my eyes half way closed.

I sat down on the couch. After a few minutes he threw a quilt at me and I caught it. "If you need anything else, you have to go out and get it yourself."

"Sure," I said, too tired to say anything else.

I lay down on the couch, placing my head on the end of it. I threw the quilt over my body. "Good night."

"You too," he replied before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>1) This is a real spoony review. Sponny did really say this. I feel kinda sorry for him since he lived full of idiots who were stupid enough to believe that. Here is the review if you never seen it. Just copy and paste this to the end of ther YouTube url.<p>

/watch?v=kMuzt5K4Fwg

2) In the manga, he had a little sister named Aname who he wrote letters to, despite the fact she passed away.

3) Whitechapel is a subdivision in London.

4) Bloodlines let's play is a review LK does pretending to be Marik. Most of the jokes for this is going to be from the beggining of the first Bloodlines review and the rest is going to be from the sixth one.

5) In the manga Yugi's mom did whack him on the head with a ladle at one point.

6) The Expelling Witch is a character from the manga who was a teacher at Yugi's school. She was very vain who expelled students for no reason at all. One day she found a puzzle Tristan was using to impress a girl before she exposed him in front of the whole class. Yami got angry at this and humiliated her by making her make-up peel off in front of the whole class.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Aqua girl 007 starts to breath out of a paper bag.)

**Yami Bakura:** Why the hell was the last chapter in a different POV?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, Florence it's because I want to try out some different POV's in this story and other ones I write.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She shrugs.) I changed my mind about that.

**Yami Bakura: **(He smirks evilly.) Well, I hope you have a easy time getting out of subspace. I know the Yugioh protagonist had trouble getting out of there.

**Aqua girl 007: **(Here eyes widen in shock.) What? I thought I broke the Continuty Alarm already.

**Yami Bakura: **I fixed it. Oh Continuity Alarm!

**Aqua girl 007**: Ra damn it! (The continuity alarm zaps her and sends her to the same white space from the ending Yugioh BBT Abridged movie. She sighs in annoyance. ) Thanks for reading this and please review.

**Yuma:** Hey this subspace thing is really awesome. Yeah!

**Aqua girl 007:** What's up with his hair? (thinking)


	12. Way to the Blimp

**Disclaimer: …does it look like Aqua girl 007 owns Yugioh? Does the word 'fanfiction' mean anything to you?**

* * *

><p><strong>-Remu (Thief King) POV-<strong>

The next day, I was making a steak on the stove in the apartment. Marik is still asleep on the couch...even though it's mid-afternoon. I know today we're supposed to be boarding the blimp in order to enter the finals because Kaiba sent a e-mail to all the finalists last night.

I saw Marik from the corner of my eye. She was lying on her side, facing the couch. One arm laid near Marik's head while her other one was on top of the covers. A few strands of blond hair were scrunched up near her closed lavender eyes. The quilt was on top of her legs and a half of her torso. Ra, she could probably sleep through anything.

Shifting around on the couch, Marik moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"What the hell? Why does it smell like meat?" Marik said, sitting up on the coach. The sheets were wrapped around her legs. She whirled around on the couch to face me.

"I'm cooking a steak if you haven't noticed," I replied smugly.

"Why the hell would you eat that for breakfast?" Marik asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm not eating it for breakfast, it's three o'clock in the afternoon," I answered.

"Seriously?" Marik said in shock, looking more alert now.

"I take it you don't sleep in that often?" I said to annoy her more.

"What was your first clue?" Marik said with a slight smirk and I rolled my eyes. With that, she threw off the covers and sat down at the table.

As I continued to cook the steak, I couldn't help but notice Marik's soft, feminine curves, which I couldn't see before when she was wearing that stupid disguise. I turned my gaze away. I know I shouldn't be having thoughts like this about her. I tried my hardest not to dwell on it, but the fact I imagined her half naked last night when she told that stupid story during her review didn't exactly help much.

I slapped the steak onto a plate and turned off the stove.

"Do you want one?" I offered, glancing at her.

"Not really," she said, looking at the plate in disgust. I set the other plate down on the table and sat across from her.

"You never had a steak before, have you?" I inquired.

"I'm a vegetarian," she replied, placing her elbows on the table. "The people in my tribe never ate meat."

Why is Marik following her clan's traditions still? Doesn't she hate them with a burning passion? But again, this isn't the first time one of her ideas made no sense. I got an idea.

"I bet you 2000 yen that you can't eat this whole steak," I said with a game face.

Marik seemed to ponder this for a moment. "You're on," she said with a game face of her own.

Marik cut off a piece of steak and then made a face when she put it in her mouth. Marik did this over and over again until most of the steak was gone.

"Come on, eat the fat." I pointed at a fairly large piece of fat on the meat near the area she just ate. "You don't want to chicken out now."

Marik glared up at me before she cut off a piece of it. She put the hunk of steak in her mouth.

When she was finished eating the bloody piece of steak, she clapped a hand over her mouth and dashed towards the kitchen sink. She bent her head down and regurgitated into the sink. I let out a chuckle at this...although; I do feel kinda bad for her. Marik does sort of deserve it after making me run around getting the locator cards last night and not giving me the damn rod. Lifting her head up, Marik narrowed her eyes at me and stuck up a curtain finger. **(1)**

"I'm going to take a shower now," Marik said weakly.

"Whatever just don't use all of the hot water," I teased before she ignored me and walked into the washroom.

I quickly cooked another steak while Marik was taking a shower and getting ready for the day. When I was done, I turned off the burner and slapped the piece of steak onto a plate. I sat down at the table and began to eat it.

I saw Marik walk into the kitchen from the corner of my eye as I put another piece of steak in my mouth. Marik was wearing her boy outfit again. I'm not surprised about that at all since Marik still wants to make everyone believe she's a guy.

"What else do you have to eat around here besides steak?" Marik wondered.

"You can check the fridge to see if there is anything you like," I answered with a mouth full of food.

Marik looked around in the fridge before she grabbed a small container of peach yogurt, which Aibou bought, closing the fridge behind her. Marik pulled out a spoon from a drawer before she sat down at the same spot at the table as before she started eating her breakfast.

"Where are the finals anyway?" Marik asked before she took bit of her yogurt.

"Well," I stated, taking another bit of my steak. Some of the blood dripped down the side of my mouth. "Kaiba sent an e-mail to all the finalists this morning. It's supposed to be on a blimp."

"That's a weird place to host the finals," Marik commented. "Why he'd want to host them there? Wouldn't people fall off the damn thing." A twisted smile appeared on her face. "Although, it'll be entertaining to see the pharaoh fall off the thing."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at that. Of course she would. And why wouldn't I be surpised if one of her plans invovled pushing him off the edge of a boat?

"I don't know," I said as I put another piece in my mouth, causing her to make a face. "He probably has a dome over the top of it or something."

"I guess you're right," Marik admitted rather reluctantly.

"Of course I am," I said smugly which caused her to roll her eyes.

"I'm wondering something," Marik stated the bloody hell out of nowhere. She took another bit of her yogurt. "Why did you want me to help collect the locator cards last night? You could've easily done that without my help."

"You're right." I smiled. "I just wanted you to keep me company. Besides, you're entertaining to have around."

"What the hell am I a pet dog?" Marik inquired and I rolled my eyes.

"If you think you are, then ya," I said as my smile broadened and I put another piece in my mouth.

"If anything you are," Marik said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I've seen dogs with better eating habits than you."

While ripping the steak with my teeth, I stuck out my tongue to annoy her even more.

Marik groaned while she glanced up at the clock. "Anyways, we should probably get going. The finalists have to be at the stadium in an hour in order to board the blimp."

"Eager to leave aren't we?" I mused, trying to annoy her more.

"Whatever," Marik said, dropping the conversation.

Hastily, I put my dishes in the dishwasher before I went into my bedroom to shove items into a duffle bag for the finals. I know I don't need a ton since the finals are going to be only a couple days long anyways. Though, it does bring back memories of packing for trips across the desert in ancient times.

I still don't get why the finals are on a blimp. It makes you wonder if Seth's ego is so huge he has to host it in the sky. I almost cracked up at that thought.

When I was done, I walked into the living-room where Marik was waiting for me with the duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Let's go," I said before I put on my shoes and Marik did the same. I walked out into the hallway. I held the door open for Marik before she walked into the hallway too and let it slam behind her. I quickly locked it.

"Do you need a ride on my motorbike?" Marik asked, walking down the hallway. "I mean driving there will be a lot faster than getting there on foot."

I know Marik is right. It will best if I got there on time. Besides, I know the pharaoh will never let it down if I got disqualified just because I was late whether he has his damn memories back or not.

"Sure," I grumbled. I slid my gaze towards her. "How far did you park from here anyways?"

"I parked it at the hospital," she responded.

I groaned. Of course Marik wouldn't park the death-machine in the apartment lot last night. But I suppose it could be worse because the hospital is only a kilometer away from here.

We stepped out of the apartment and walked towards the hospital. The sun was shining with only a few clouds in the sky. I felt a slight bit of chill which didn't surprise me since it's winter after all. When we got there, I noticed a black motorbike parked among the other vehicles in the lot.

"So that's your bike?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Yup," Marik replied before she climbed on it. "I got it while I was in Egypt."

Wait. Marik couldn't have got something like that staying in that blasted tomb. And I doubt she would be able to afford something like that.

"You stole it from a Rare Hunter, didn't you?" I brought up as I watched a hint a pink come on her cheeks. I folded my arms. "I guess we have something in common after all."

Marik groaned. Then, Marik fitted a helmet that had been conveniently dangling from the handlebars of her bike over her head and fastening it under her chin. "Just get on the damn bike," she grumbled.

I'm still not sure about riding on this thing. But I don't really have many options right now. I climbed on the motorbike behind her.

"You should put this on," she said, holding out another helmet. "I don't want you to get brain damage if you fall off of the bike."

I don't like wearing things like helmets most of the time, but I know I should if I'm going to ride on a death machine like this.

Annoyed, I took the helmet from her hands. I put the helmet on my head and fastened it under my chin. I instinctively wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"Hang on!" Marik warned before she started the engine and wasted no time driving the death machine.

I don't know what is worse the fact I'm racing down the street on a death-machine or the fact my hands are wrapped around her waist.

The ride seemed to drag on forever. How far is the damn stadium? I just want to get off of this thing before Marik kills me somehow.

By some miracle, we reached the stadium intact. Marik parked the bike in the parking lot among the other finalists.

"See was that so bad?" She teased me with a stupid grin as she glanced at me.

Groaning, I undid the strap around my neck and passed the helmet back to her. I'm just thankful I got to the stadium in one piece.

"You should probably wait here for a bit," Marik stated as she took off her helmet and hung it on her motorbike.

I drew my eyebrows together. "Why?"

Marik let out a sigh. "It will probably look less suspicious if we don't walk in together."

I hate to admit it; but she's right. If we went in together people will figure out that we're partners a lot easier. The last thing I want is to explain that I'm apart of Marik's stupid scheme.

"Fine," I grumbled.

I watched as she turned around and walked towards the stadium. I gotta feeling things are going to be a lot more difficult now.

* * *

><p>1) I got this idea from the fan fic "Playing Card Games is Just Like Making Love" by Individually Packaged and ChaosRocket. I found this part was funny and I wanted to do my own version of it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Melvin:** (He presses on the buttons on the door.) 4442

**Electornic voice:** Access denied.

**Melvin:** Damn it! (Tries to solve it again.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Damn. He's really wants to solve that thing.

**Yami Bakura:** Why did you use another part from another fan fic?

**Aqua girl 007:** I found the steak part from "Playing Card Games is Just Like Making Love" funny and I wanted to do my own version of it. Besides, I like their work anyways. Hell, reading their stories inspired me to write this in the first place.

**Yami Bakura:** Anything else?

**Aqua girl 007:** The new Avengers movie is super specail awesome. And by the way, I have ear plugs in my ears so I can't hear the Justin Bieber music anymore.

**Yami Bakura:** You'll reget being a smart-ass. (He walked out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:**Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Shadowclanwarrior** and **MyFalseTruth **for adding this to your favourites list.


	13. I'm on a Blimp

**Disclaimer: People, of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! What kind of question is that?**

* * *

><p><strong>-Marik's POV-<strong>

I entered the stadium with my hands in my pockets. There were many large machines lying around. The stadium still looked completed for the most part. The pharaoh and his group of friends were standing around, watching me make my enterance.

"Hey you guys," I greeted before I walked beside them.

"I'm surprised to see you here to, Namu. Just let me warn ya, I won't go easy on ya," Joey warned with a game face.

"Good, because I'd want it to be a fair duel," I replied with a playfully smirk of my own.

"Bakura!" I heard Joey call out. I whirled around to see him walking into the stadium. We all ran towards him.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked suspiciously. "My grandpa told me you were in pretty bad condition; you should be in the hospital."

"I'm fine," Bakura reassured them, pretending to be Ryou. DAMN he's good. If I didn't know it was actually Bakura I would have thought it was just Ryou."I've won all the necessary locator cards and I'm a finalist now."

Yugi stared at him suspiciously. The shocked reactions were pretty predictable. I mean, the guy had been hospitalised for gods sake!

"Trust me he's fine," I added, trying to save my own hide and Bakura's. "I was there when the doctors let him out of the hospital earlier than expected. He dueled a few guys last night which allowed him to enter the finals."

I couldn't help notice that glint of suspicion in his eyes never left.

"Hey Yugi! I'm glad to see you and your friends made it!" I heard a woman greet.

Whirling around, I saw a woman with long blond hair. She wore a white shirt with a lavender vest thrown over, a purple skirt which was much shorter than Tea's and dark knee-high boots. She had a sack thrown over her shoulder. What really shocked me was the amount of cleavage her outfit showed. Her breasts seemed unnaturally large. Damn. Even my breasts aren't that big... or any other girl I know for that matter. Are her breasts fake?

"Same here," Yugi responded.

"Who is this?" the woman asked, looking at me in confusion.

"Oh, that's Namu. I meet him at the registration for the tournament," Yugi replied.

"Nice to meet ya," she said, holding out her hand.

"Same here," I said, shaking her hand.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"The name is Mai Valentine. I'm in it to win it," she said with a game face.

"Mai Valentine," I said with a smirk. "The name fits ya. It's like Valentine's Day with breast implants."

Joey and the pharaoh looked like they were trying not to laugh. Mai raised her hand as if she was about to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist just in time. "HEY!" she exclaimed.

"Nice try," I said before I twisted Mai's arm behind her back, and then pushed her away from me. "But I'm bitch slap proof. Besides, it's not even a real bitch slap. Try closing her fingers together, and then aim for the softer part of the cheek next to the lips."

I didn't care if I acted like a girl for a second. With breasts that large she needs to learn how to slap properly sooner or later.

I glanced at Mai as she furrowed her eyebrows and stared at me with suspicion. I wonder if she's onto me...

I looked over my shoulder over to watch Odion make his dramatic entrance, despite all the hateful stares he was receiving.

"Hey look, it's Marik," Joey said, pointing at my brother, "he is such an asshole."

"You don't know him! He could be a nice guy," I said, trying to sound casual as possible.

Bakura smirked. "No, he's defiantly an asshole."

_"Not helping!" _I growled to him inside my mind.

**"That's for putting me through hell and forcing me from my beauty sleep."**

"State your name," Kaiba growled with crossed arms.

"My name is Marik," my brother stated.

Kaiba glared at him and walked away. I'm surprised that he's still letting Odion be in the tournament. But again, Kaiba's willing to bend the rules of this tournament to suit his needs. I mean, my brother and I've broken enough Battle City rules to be disqualified multiple times already. The only reason why he didn't disqualify us is because he wants the Winged Dragon of Ra card in my brother's deck. The sad part is I wouldn't be surprised if he touches himself at night when he thinks about that card. I tried not to laugh at that thought.

Glancing to the side, I noticed a girl, who seemed to be a couple years older then me, standing beside Kaiba. She is wearing a blue long sleeved t-shirt and a black pencil-line skirt, with a clip board in her hand. Her long, white hair blew gently in the winter breeze while she turned her blue gaze towards Kaiba. Wait...Is she one of Kaiba's workers? I never saw her until now. She looks familiar somehow, but I have no idea where I saw her before. Whoever she is, I have a feeling she is somehow connected to Kaiba's past somehow.

"Alright, may I have your attention please?" Kaiba's female worker called out. "Although seven out of eight of you are here, the blimp is going to be arriving shortly and you must have your locator cards ready to when you enter it."

The eighth finalist isn't here yet? Huh. I wonder who the eight finalist is.

I looked up as a massive blimp was heading towards the stadium, ready to land. I heard humming noises coming from its propellers and engines.

"Why would Kaiba get something like that in the first place?" Joey asked, probably gawking up at the blimp.

I looked up at the thing. "He probably got that because there is no building large enough to contain his ego so the finals have to take place in the sky."

"Do you want me to hurt you or something?" Kaiba said before I looked at Kaiba and he glared at me.

Smirking, I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that."

It slowly came closer and closer to the ground. Mokuba shouted something I could barely hear over the sound of the engines. The blimp landed on the ground and the stairs unfolded. A few men loaded our luggage on to the blimp. At least I don't have to worry about that.

"We will take off soon as the eighth duelist arrives. Climb aboard and watch your step," a man in a black suit said formally before I climbed the steps and entered it.

The blimp looked huge on the inside. Not many people were in the blimp yet, probably because half of the pharaoh's friends were trying to get on it still since they weren't duelists. I stared out the huge window of the blimp. The sun was beginning to set, dipping into the western horizon as slow a pace as necessary to give the coming moon enough time to catch up. The backdrop was a beautiful pallet of colours; yellow, orange, red, and some purple. Watching the sun rise was my favourite, but watching the sun set wasn't bad either.

Soon, I heard the pharaoh's friends approaching. I guess I should've figured those idiots would come sooner or later. They started saying how beautiful the scenery was or something along those lines. I enjoyed it a lot more when people weren't talking about it constantly.

I started to feel the blimp starting to take off.

"Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking!" the man on the speakers said. "The next round of the finals will start tomorrow morning."

"Because Kaiba wants time to stare at himself in the mirror since he's in love with his reflection," I commented and I heard the pharaoh laugh.

"In the mean time we invite you to look at the city below, enjoy the other things on board and rest for the tournament tomorrow," the man on the speakers added.

I continued to look at the city below. "The city is going to be demolished to make way for Kaiba's new city because the one right now doesn't suit his taste and isn't large enough to contain his ego."

Kaiba snorted. "Do you always have to make fun of every speech you hear?"

Smirking, I turned to face Kaiba who was standing behind me. "It's one of the unwritten laws of the universe. Besides, you never kicked me and Yugi out of the tournament, so I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, looks like Kaiba got pwned," Joey exclaimed beside me.

Kaiba's lips curled up into a smirk. "I wouldn't be saying too much if I were you, you're only here by a fluke. Enjoy this while you can. I wouldn't get your hopes up too high because it's a long way down from up here."

Joey glared at him, probably not too pleased with his comment. I started to laugh. Why am I not surprised that Joey got angry that easily? I swear he's the like the Hulk or something.

"Yugi, I know you haven't played your God card yet, but you'd better have it in your deck during the finals, because I intend to win it!" Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the pharaoh. "When this tournament is over, I'll be the world's greatest duelist and the owner of all three Egyptian God cards."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. He has no idea what it's going to take to win those cards. Little does Kaiba know, he has to go through me get them.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that, Kaiba. Who knows, maybe I will push you off of the blimp. Or you'll commit suicide when you lose a duel."

Kaiba groaned. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

The blimp reached its full height.

"Can I have your attention?" Kaiba's female assistant called out. Everyone shifted their gazes toward her.

"As the Battle City organizer, I have to show you all around the blimp," Kaiba grumbled, not seeming interested at all.

Gods this is pointless. I can figure out how to navigate this thing by myself. I don't need his help. Although, I want to piss off Kaiba so I gain trust of the pharaoh's friends. Besides, his ego needs to be taken down a notch. I pointed up at the ceiling and said, "That's the ceiling." I pointed down at the ground and said, "That's the floor." I pointed at the left wall beside me and said, "And that's the wall."

The guys around me burst out laughing. "I was thinking exactly that," Joey stated, still laughing.

Kaiba groaned. "Let's start the tour."

Kaiba lead us down a hall towards two large doors. He opened them leading us towards some sort of gathering room. There were many tables in the room. Some of the tables in the center had food laid out on them. Two large drink machines were lined up near the walls as well. The room was filled with statues of Duel Monsters. Though there was a Blue Eyes fountain and few other things in the room dedicated to that monster. Geez, and he wonders why people think he wants to f*** a dragon.

"This leads to the top of the blimp where we will be dueling," Kaiba explained, pointing to a door in the far corner of the room.

"Since a stadium is not enough to hold Kaiba's ego," I said before the pharaoh and his male friends laughed.

Kaiba ignored me, leading the group towards a large window which showed a room filled with kitchen appliances.

"This is the kitchen, which will serve whatever is on the menu. Breakfast is at eight, lunch at eleven to noon, and supper at five to six!" Kaiba explained.

"Where you shall be served with Kaiba's favorite ego waffles for breakfast, ego sandwiches for lunch and Seti-O's for supper served with Blue-Eyes Shaped Cookies," I said and the pharaoh's friends laughed again. I swear I saw the white hair girl blush beside him. Why did she do that?

"I wouldn't be surprised if Seto had those ordered," the pharaoh added, laughing at my joke.

"Let's continue!" Kaiba said through his gritted teeth. He led us out of the room and into the corridor. He stopped in front of a door with a key pad beside it. It reminded me of a hotel room. "We have your personal rooms made for the finalists on behalf of Kaiba Corp."

"Because just when you hadn't seen enough Kaiba's ego, they provide you dream catchers, so you can dream about his ego while you sleep," I added, and the pharaoh's friends began to laugh again. Tea bit her lip.

Kaiba groaned. He walked us further down the hallway. He stopped at another door which had a red cross on it. It must be the medical center on here. Seriously, doesn't he think we can figure this out ourselves?

"We also have a clinic provided with professional doctors-" Kaiba started but I cut him off.

"Who are personally trained as witch doctors to make sure you all worship Seto Kaiba! Those who don't bow down and kiss his feet go here, so they will learn to," I said and the pharaoh's friends laughed even harder. Hell, even Mai and Tea started to laugh.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Kaiba growled, looking like he was about to kill me.

I smiled smugly. "Nope, I've got more jokes where that came from!"

"I knew I should've built a bar," Kaiba grumbled, probably wishing he could have a drink right now.

"Provided with Seto Martinis!" I added.

Turning his head, Kaiba lead us back into the gathering area and stopped in front of another door. "That's the gaming room built with video games and computer usage with free Wi-Fi 24/7!"

"NO F***ing WAY!" I beamed. This is has become way more awesome. I can work on my videos on this thing now. "Okay, I'll lay off an egoistic joke just for this."

"That's the end of the tour. So what does everyone think?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

"You want to know what I think," I said with a devious smirk. "Crap," I said, pointing at the Blue Eyes fountain. "Crap," I said, pointing to a statue of the Blue Eyes. "Crap," I said, holding up a chip for the duel disk which read 'Kaiba's Coliseum for defeating Yugi'. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT IS SO FREAKIN' COOL!" I said in a fake over-the-top voice, looking at the computer room. "Crap," I said, holding up a plantlet with a huge picture of his face. **(1)**

Everyone burst out laughing, including the pharaoh. Kaiba shot a glare in my direction.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I mean look at this," the pharaoh said, holding up a Blue Eyes napkin.

Yami smirked before he reached into his pocket before he pulled out a crumpled up Blue Eyes Toon Dragon napkin. "WHO WANTS TO HAVE THIS NAPKIN?"

Everyone burst out laughing. I couldn't help laughing too. How did he manage to get that? Kaiba glared fire at him. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I took a package from the gathering room here. And here you can take one," Yami said before he rolled it up into a ball. Yami threw it at Kaiba and hit him square on the face.

"How about I snatch that Toon Summoned Skull card the next time I stop by at Industrial Illusions?" Kaiba growled and the pharaoh rolled his eyes.

Kaiba groaned. "Now the tour is over. You guys can eat something on one of the tables in here. Now excuse me, I have some other business to take care of before I kill Namu with a spork."

"Have fun with that," I called out as Kaiba walked out of the gathering area. Mokuba and the white hair girl followed behind him.

Everyone started to move into little group or got in line to get the food on the tables. The food on the tables looks really good; especially since I never really ate anything all day expect yogurt and a steak I threw up. I got into the line. I put several pieces of fruit and a piece of chocolate on my plate. I walked over to a table and sat down. I started to nibble on a piece of pineapple which was on a plate that I set down on the table.

I looked around the room. Mai was standing near the table near Joey and Tristan who were devouring the food as if they never ate in days. Tea and another red haired girl were chatting in a group a few feet away, not even touching the food. Kaiba and that white hair female from before were sitting together at a table nearby. Kaiba seemed to be not acting as much of a dick around her. Are they a couple or something... ? I guess it really doesn't matter that much since I'm going to take his god card either way.

I shifted my gaze towards the far corner. Bakura was standing alone, walking out of the room. It seemed like there was a lot on his mind. I can't exactly blame him. Joey and Yugi already are suspicious of my motives. The last thing I want is them figuring out my plans before the time is right.

"You are so gay for him," I heard the pharaoh say. Jumping, I felt my cheeks heat up in an instant. Whirling my head around, I looked at the pharaoh, who was standing next to the table I was sitting at.

" Don't scare me like that!" I said, still having a bit of colour on my cheeks.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," the pharaoh said. I swear he gave me a questioning look as if he knew something was up. I have to change the subject quick. The last thing I want is to have the pharaoh figure out my plans or that I'm partners with Bakura.

"You aren't going to eat anything?" I said, trying to change the subject quickly as possible. I took a bite out a piece of pineapple.

"I'm not really that hungry right now," the pharaoh said, looking like he has a lot on his mind. He sat down at the table beside me.

"Got cha," I said, taking another bite.

I got an idea. I could use this as an opportunity to figure out the pharaoh's deck. Besides, it'll help me out if I ever face him in another duel.

"Say, how about we make a trade?" I asked. "I haven't constructed my deck yet for the next round."

"Yeah,. sure," the pharaoh replied, seeming to be taken back by my question. "Though, there are curtain cards I won't trade."

"Same here. Let's put our untradeable cards face-down on the table in a different pile then our deck?" I suggested, placing my deck down on the table in front of me. I placed my valuable cards in a different pile on the table behind my deck. He did the same. I slipped the Winged Dragon of Ra in my jeans pocket because if he picked it up, I would be screwed.

"So where are you from?" the pharaoh asked. I damn well know that he knows the answer. He's probably trying to catch me off guard or something.

"Oh, I'm from Luxor." There was no reason for me to lie. Some things I'll just keep secret or go around them while others, like where I lived before, will be just normal conversation. Usually one lie leads to many others just to hide that one lie, anyway. Besides, the Valley of the Kings is near Luxor. "I was actually born in Egypt, too."

I stared at the item around his neck. I know a ton about it. Hell, I was told about the puzzle trillions of times when I was little. Yet, I still have no idea how long it took Yugi to solve the thing or how he got it in the first place. I should ask him about it. That information could help me plan out my next move.

"I'm wondering; what is that item around your neck?" I wondered, pointing at the item around his neck.

"It's the Millennium Puzzle," the pharaoh, holding the item in his hands. "My grandpa gave to me on my sixth birthday as a gift and challenged me to finish it. It took me eight years to solve this puzzle, but I solved it about a year ago."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at that one, especially since I know Yugi solved the puzzle, not him. He's just saving his own ass by lying about it.

"So, does your grandpa know a lot about Egypt?"

"He's an archaeologist. Sometimes he'll go to Egypt for a dig, exhibit, or research. He comes back home with tales, stories, notes, and sometimes even souvenirs. My grandpa really likes what he does." He clutched the puzzle in one hand, while he still looked up at me. "He found the puzzle in Egypt too."

"So, why do you wear it around with you all the time?" I asked.

He sighed. "I wear it because it's a memento to grandpa and father. It's important because of other reasons too." He swallowed, and gripped the puzzle tightly in his hand. "I don't really like to talk about it much."

"I'm sorry about that," I said truthfully, thinking_ both _of them are dead.

"It's alright. My grandpa is still alive. He owns a game shop in Domino City." The pharaoh paused for a moment. "On the other hand, my father isn't the same case."

"Same here. My father died when I was a small child," I said, even though he damn well knows that since he killed him. "My mom died giving birth to me too. So now I really only have my step brother and sister."

"I'm sorry about that," he said with a frown.

"It's alright. Besides, now I still get a chance to kick your ass in the tournament."

"We'll see about that. They didn't call me the King of Games for my handsome looks."

"Sure," I said with a eye roll.

I picked up a card from his deck. It was a brown puff ball which I knew was Kuriboh.

"Hey, it's the monster that destroyed Kaiba's ego along with his dignity!" I said, showing him the card.

He laughed. "That's partly why I chose him; I just knew it makes Kaiba pissed every time I summon him. You should've seen the look on his face at Duelist Kingdom before he tried to commit suicide."

"Correction, not only did he destroy his ego and dignity, but also his sanity," I said and the pharaoh laughed again.

"Do you want it?"

"Na, you can keep it. I don't really need it."

We flipped through our deck for hours, talking about what cards to trade some more until I picked up another card the last card on the table. It was the Dark Magician Girl.

"Hey look," I said, holding up the card so he could see it. "It's your girlfriend!"

A blush quickly appeared on his cheeks. "Hey! How did you that get in there? I thought I put it in untradeable cards."

"Ah, so she is your girlfriend?" I teased.

"NO! GIVE ME THAT!" he said a bit too loud as I held it out of his grasp.

"Yugi and Dark Magician Girl sitting in a tree K- " I sang teasingly before grabbed my arm and ripped the card out of my hand. I started to laugh.

"Hey, do you guys want to check out our rooms?" I heard Joey ask. I jumped for the second time tonight. Gods why does everyone keep on doing that?

Glancing behind me, I saw Joey standing there.

"Yeah, sure," the pharaoh replied, putting his deck back in his pocket. I did the same.

I looked around the room some more. No else was in the room beside us. Huh. I guess everyone already went to their rooms already. I really need to pay attention to my surroundings more.

Suddenly, I saw Bakura walk by the room through the large doors.

"Hey Ryou!" Joey called out, causing him to stop in his tracks. Bakura turned his gaze towards him. "Want to check out our rooms with us?"

"Yeah, sure," Bakura replied, pretending to be Ryou.

I walked out of the room. I followed them down the corridors of the blimp until I came to a room with the number three next to a card slot on the left side of the automatic door. Yami slid his card in and a red light beeped before the machine ejected his card as the door slid open.

The room looks on par with a five star hotel. I'm not that surprised since Kaiba has an ego bigger than Domino City and he just wants to show off. There was a bed with blue covers and a wooden headboard with a strange pattern etched on it. Two pillows were hiding under the covers on the bed. There was also a large flat screen TV in front of the bed on a stand. There was a small, black couch in the far corner near the window. In the opposite corner there was a small table with two chairs on each side with a mini bar beside it. There was a bathroom connected to the room as well.

The pharaoh made his way over to the fridge. He opened it up, revealing the snacks and drinks inside, even alcohol to my suprise.

"Do you guys want anything?" the pharaoh asked as I walked into the room near the bed and the others did the same.

Bakura was eyeing the beer can in the fridge. I know if Bakura asks for it, the pharaoh will question it for sure. I furrowed my eyes at Bakura, and he got the message. "No thank you, I'm good."

"Normally I would, but not the night before the finals," Joey said, leaning on the bed.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes, "like you duel any better without having a beer." Joey groaned. Wow. That never gets old.

"What about you?" the pharaoh asked, still holding the door of the mini fridge open.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't mind an iced tea or something."

"Okay," the pharaoh said before he grabbed a can of ice tea and a bottle of water from it.

He walked over to me and passed the ice tea. "Thanks," I said before walked over to the table set the water bottle down on it. He walked over beside the bed.

The pharaoh took his puzzle off of his neck. Carelessly, the pharaoh tossed the puzzle in the air and caught it. I wasn't too surprised about that. I was already told when I was little that pharaoh can take off the puzzle for short periods of time.

"Careful, you could break your puzzle and spend another eight more years solving it," I teased him.

"I could catch this puzzle from a hundred feet; I'm in my room, so I won't lose the pieces. And since then I've broken a record of solving this in three minutes...," he said with a smirk, "technically."

"REALLY?" I said in complete shock.

The pharaoh nodded. "I've kept record, even made a contest with my friends. Let's see... Kaiba's record was ten minutes," he said and my eyes widened. Holy shit that's fast. I can't even solve an rubric cube that fast. "And one of my other family members was five minutes... That's all I remember. It was long ago." **(2)**

Oh. This must've happened in Ancient Egypt...even though I still find that hard to believe. After all, Yugi was the one who completed the puzzle a year ago, not him. "Uh-huh."

A smirk slow came on his lips. He looked to his right, probably because he's talking to Yugi inside his mind. He held the puzzle in one hand by the metal chain. "Wanna try it out?"

"Uhhhhhh..." I stammered like a complete dumbass.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Joey questioned.

"The pieces will be on my bed and I can solve it with my eyes closed! In fact..." the pharaoh trailed off before he shattered the puzzle, causing them to fall on the bed. **(3)** He scattered the piece on the bed. He took off his coat and tied the selves behind his head so he couldn't see. Joey set the timer on his cell. We gather around to watch. In mere minutes, he solved the puzzle. He ripped his jacket off, holding it in his hand. "Wow, still hold my record and that's with a blindfold!"

Okay, maybe he has solved the puzzle before, but Yugi was still the one who took eight years to solve the puzzle while the pharaoh just lay on his ass.

Joey stared at the pharaoh dumbfounded. "Damn! Okay, sorry buddy, but I'm screwed!"

"I'll take a whack at it. Ditch the blindfold," Bakura said, pretending to be Ryou.

The pharaoh broke the puzzle and the pieces fell down on his bed again. He turned the timer on his cell. I watched Bakura solve the puzzle intently. I'm curious to see how long he solves this thing. Before I knew it, he placed the last piece of the puzzle in its spot. He turned his head towards the pharaoh. "Time?"

"Eight minutes!" Yami reported.

I want to give this a try. Besides, I learned about the shape of the puzzle since I spent most of my life underground for several years.

"Okay! You got me hooked!" I said before Yami shattered it again and set the timer again.

I put two pieces together. I tried putting two more pieces together, but it didn't work. The same thing happened a couple more times. Damn. This is harder than I thought.

"SHIT! This is like picking teeth with this thing!" I said which caused Yami to laugh.

After I put several more pieces together, the puzzle finally started to take shape. It now looked like a pyramid meaning that I now had something to go on to help with the rest of the puzzle. I put the Eye of Horus back in its spot. Thank god I finally finished thing. I thought I would never be able to do it. "FINALLY!"

"Five minutes. Not bad. It sure beats Dukes record," the pharaoh said which caused everyone else to laugh.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "I never did any puzzles like this in a long time."

"What other games do you like?" the pharaoh asked, "Besides computer games and things like that."

I haven't played tons of games which don't involve internet access. I don't remember too many from when I had to stay underground in that damn tomb. Though I do remember one...

"I like playing twenty questions. We could play that," I suggested.

"I can go first," the pharaoh stated.

"Is it big?" Joey asked.

The pharaoh pondered his question for a moment. "... Sorta. At least compared to me."

"Tall?"

"Defiantly."

"Is it an ass?" I asked, talking about a donkey.

"Yes and no," Yami replied.

"Is it human?"

"Yes."

"Is it sexy?"

"Ehhhh... yeah."

I laughed. "I know! It's Seto Kaiba!"

The pharaoh laughed. "Correct."

I got the prefect one. I know it'll make Joey pissed for sure. Besides, I want to see his reaction.

"I got one," I stated, leaning back against the bed frame.

"Is it big?" Joey asked.

"No," I answered. "In fact, it's super tiny."

"Is it human?"

"No."

"Is it an animal?"

"No."

"Is it an object?"

"No."

Joey paused for a moment, scratching the side of his head. "Is it an idea?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Does it have to do anything with anyone in this room?" Bakura asked, probably knowing where I'm going with this.

"Yes," I said with a slight smirk.

"Is it the chances of Joey winning the tournament?" Bakura asked.

"Yes," I said before I started to laugh. Joey swung a fist in my direction, but I ducked down and he missed.

"Guess I'll go," Bakura stated with a game face.

"Is it an animal?" Joey asked.

"Yes... and no," Bakura answered.

"Is it human?"

"No."

"Is it a creature?"

"Yes."

"Is it from books?" I asked.

"That and other things," Bakura responded.

"Is it real?" Yami wondered.

Bakura smirked. "Most definitely."

"Is it big?"

"Very."

"Is it bigger than King Kong?"

Bakura chuckled. "Defiantly."

Yami pondered for a moment. "Does it have fur?"

"No."

"Is it heard in Egypt?" I jumped in again.

"Yes and other countries."

"Is it destructive?"

"Definitely."

Joey scratched the side of his chin. "Dang, tough one. What could be bigger than King Kong with no fur? It can't be an alien, but I doubt it's that. Does it change shape?"

"No..." Bakura trailed off.

"Has anyone heard of this creature?"

"Yes. One of you more than the rest," Bakura said which caused me to look at him suspiciously. He must be talking about the demon Zork. I heard stories about that thing. But I thought it was only a legend.

"I'm lost!" Joey commented. "Wait, can if fly?"

Bakura smirked. "No and it's not a dragon."

"Damn it!" Joey grumbled.

"Can you see it?" I asked, having an idea what he might be talking about.

"Sometimes," Bakura replied.

"A demon," Yami said out of nowhere and we all stared at him. He had a solemn look on his face. "Is it a demon?"

Bakura grinned. "Correct!"

"Dang!" Joey exclaimed. "I couldn't figure that out! How'd you?"

The pharaoh furrowed his eyebrows. "There's only one creature I would know that's huge, destructive, and comes in the dark while you sleep."

"You would know," Bakura said with a smirk and the pharaoh narrowed his eyes down at the floor.

I furrowed my eyebrows at Bakura. He's revealing too much to the pharaoh. The last thing I want is for him to figure out my plans.

"What time is it anyways?" Joey asked out of nowhere.

I pulled out my cell from my pocket. I looked down at the display it read '11:56 pm'.

"It's almost mid night," I said, looking down at the screen of my phone. I looked up at him again. "It's getting late. I should go to my room before Kaiba kicks my ass."

"I'll see ya later then," the pharaoh said. "Besides, I should get my deck prepared before my duel tomorrow."

I stood up and walked out of the hall. I walked down the corridor as Joey and Bakura walked far ahead of me. For some reason, I felt a happiness I never felt in a long time. I even felt this way last night when I was making the video. I can't place a finger on what is making me feel this way. Was this what it was like with friends? I shook that thought out of my head. I can't become friends with the pharaoh. I still have to make him pay for what he did to my father.

"You know you could've asked! GET THE OUT OF MY ROOM!" Joey yell from the inside of his room.

What the hell was that about? I peeked inside the door way to Joey's room. Tristan and Duke were kneeling beside a mini bar while Tea was looking down a menu. The red head girl from before was standing beside Joey. Oh man this is priceless. I should add more fuel to the fire.

"Why the hell aren't you guys bothering Yugi?" Joey snapped, glaring at Tristan who didn't seem to care.

"We wanted to make sure Yugi had some peace and quiet before the finals," Tristan explained as he continued to look at the contents of the mini fridge.

"I HAVE TO GET READY TOO!" Joey shouted furiously.

"Hey Tristan, you could throw me a can of iced tea?" I called out as lend against the doorway. Tristan threw me the drink can from across the room and I caught it in my hands before I opened it up.

"What are you doing here?" Joey shouted at me.

"I just came in to see what you were yelling about," I said before I took a sip of my drink. "Have fun getting ready for the finals."

"Serenity can you please plug your ears?" Joey asked before she did as she was told. I wonder why Serenity did that.

"F*** you, Namu!" he yelled and I flipped him off before I closed the door behind me.

I walked down the corridors of the blimp until I came to a room with the number eight next to a card slot on the left side of the automatic door. I slid my card in and a red light beeped before the machine ejected my card as the door slid open.

My room is on par with a five star hotel much like the pharaoh's room. I'm not the mood to get excited about mini-bars or flat screen TVs. I just want to rest and have time to think.

I took off the bandages around my chest and I set them on the dresser nearby my bed. I'm not super concern about the fact I'm not wearing my disguise because everyone is supposed to go their rooms now. Besides, the bandages were wrapped so tight they were starting to hurt a bit. I took my jeans off as well.

I lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I know not everything has gone according to plan so far, but I can't give up now. I have to avenge my father's death and make the pharaoh pay.

"Wow. I'm surprised that you aren't in your boy get-up right now," I heard Bakura say.

Sitting up, I noticed Bakura leaning against one of the wals in my room. I glared at Bakura in embarrassment and my cheeks flushed at his comment. "You could've knocked!"

Bakura smirked playfully. "Then it wouldn't be as fun."

"What do you want?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"What is your next plan?" Bakura answered as he walked into the room. "After all, we are partners and we couldn't talk about when we were hanging around the pharaoh's friends."

I pondered his question for a moment. Honestly, I haven't come up with that yet.

"I really don't know right now. All I know is that I have to get Slifer back from the pharaoh in a duel."

"Then why did you give your moronic slaves that card just for him to get his ass kicked?" Bakura questioned before he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I was trying to distract the pharaoh long enough for my mind slaves to find his friends!"

"And you gave him Slifer?"

"I wanted to summon a god card against the pharaoh and-" I started, but Bakura glared at me with his arms crossed. "Okay, I didn't think it through."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"HEY! IT'S HARD TO MULTI-TASK FIVE MINDS AT ONCE!" I snapped, glaring at him.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I looked at him more closely and he was holding a dice shaped key chain which had "I'm Bringing Sexy Back" craved on it in his hand. How the hell did he get that? I never saw him have something like that before.

"Where did you get that anyways?" I asked, eyeing the dice shaped keychain in his hand.

"Oh, I stole from Duke's pocket when that idiot was gawking outside of the window," Bakura said as if it was no big deal. **(4)**

"Damn," I stated, rather impressed by that deed.

"Yup. I still got it," he said smugly, twirling the chain around on his finger while it was inside the loop. "Here you can keep it; I don't really want it anyways."

He tossed me the chain and I caught it. I glanced down at it. Why would he give me something like this? I never thought he would do something like that for anyone. Is he flirting with me? I felt my cheeks heat up when he did that.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too," I said before he walked out of the room and closed it behind him.

I slid under the covers. I set the key chain carefully on the dresser beside the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>1) That's a reference to the Nostalgia critic's Moonwalker review. I found it funny, and I just had to add it.<p>

2) He's talking about 3000 years ago while he was a prince. He remembers Heba, Mana, Mahad, and Seth being part of the contest, even though he barely remembers this.

3) It's already official that Yami can take control without the puzzle around his neck, so he can still remain in control when in pieces. Also, I know Yami would be careful with the puzzle, but he can solve it in a heartbeat and who says he can't make a contest out of it? I think the only reason Yugi was the only one who solved the puzzle is because Yami kept mind raping the others who tried by making them put pieces in the wrong places and stuff. Plus, admit it, the puzzle doesn't look like it would take a month to solve let alone eight years. Hell, one of my friends solved Professor Layton puzzles which looked harder than that!

4) I read a story where Bakura did something like this to Duke in a thiefshipping called "We Should Be Partners" by Chaos Rocket. I thought it was pretty good. So this is my bizarre way of honouring it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Melvin:** (He presses on the buttons on the door.) 6642

**Electornic voice:** Access denied.

**Melvin:** Damn it! (Tries to solve it again.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Gods that never gets old.

**Yami Bakura:** (He groans.) Just type in 9999 you f*ing idiot!

**Melvin: **(He presses on the buttons on the door.) 9999

(The door opens, but there is another one behind it.)

**Yami Bakura:** What the hell did you do?

**Aqua girl 007:** I put multiple doors there.

**Yami Bakura:** (He groans.) Of course. (He walks away.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Xxdreaming-angelxX, Cosmic Kiss,** **LavaHeart1997** and **Mariklover222 **for adding this to your favourites list.


	14. A Duel with the Devil

**Disclaimer: Wow, really? I'm not even going to answer that.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Marik's POV-<strong>

Opening my eyes slowly, I realised it is now morning and the sun is shining through the window. I sat up before I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Throwing the covers off of my body, I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and got into the shower.

I had planned on taking a quick shower, but once I got beneath the hot spray I couldn't make myself leave. It felt so good; especially the way the water hit my knotted muscles in my shoulders and upper back. I took my time scrubbing the shampoo in my hair that Kaiba provided, reminding me of a hotel, and washing myself off. When I was done, I shut off the water and reached for one of the thick orange towels that were hanging on the rack by the shower. I quickly wrapped the bandages around my chest. I put on the same clothes I had yesterday. I wished I brought some more clothes to change into, but I'll just have to make do with what I got.

When I got out of the room, I closed the door behind me. Looking around, I saw Bakura walking down the corridor ahead of me. I caught up to him.

"Morning," I greeted casually, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"You too," he said with a more devious smirk than usual. His voice was dripping with venom and he sounded like he wanted to get away from me soon as possible.

I furrowed my eye brows. I sensed there was some sort of struggle going on inside his mind. Bakura must be under control by that monster again. Should I help him out? Then again, maybe with this version, he won't hold back as much when he's dueling. After his next duel, I'll deal with that demon myself.

After walking for awhile, I entered the main hall and the tables had food laid out on them. A few drink machines were at the end of one of the tables. It kinda reminded me of a hotel buffet. Even looking at the food is making my mouth water. I'm not surprised about that considering that Kaiba's probably trying to show off to the other competitors.

I put a muffin and several pieces of fruit on my plate. I sat down at a table by myself. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPod. Putting on my ear buds, I selected a rock song on it and started to listen to it.

"Namu!" I heard Tea call out despite the loud music playing in my ears. I pulled out my ear buds before I turned my head towards her. "Do you want to sit with us?"

Wait...Why would they ask me to sit with them? People like me can't sit with others of a higher social class, no less a pharaoh. The pharaoh must be up to something. I probably should since I should keep up my disguise.

"Yeah sure," I replied before I walked towards the table carrying my plate. I set my plate down on the table and then down at a chair across from the pharaoh.

Joey chewed his egg thoughtfully. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Luxor," I said causally before I took a bite of my muffin.

"What was it like there?" Tea asked before she took a sip of her drink.

I should tell them it could make them open up to me more. I let out a sigh. "I really don't like talking about it. My mother died giving birth to me and my father...just say he was a bastard."

Joey swallowed thickly. "Shit. My dad was a bastard too and an alcoholic. He used to abuse me and my family until we were black and blue. I can't see anything worse than that." He picked up his cup and took a sip of his coffee.

"How about watching your brother being whipped by your father, then him threaten to kill him in front of your eyes?" I mentioned, mentally cringing at that memory.

Joey almost spit out his drink. "Holy shit!"

Yami frowned. "I'm really sorry about that."

"You would," I muttered, not believing his words. I turned my gaze towards the table.

"At least you're still sane," Yami said before I looked up at him and he smiled. "We can all be glad for that. Anyone who can live through torture and still have some dignity left in them has to be strong. It's hard to live through pure torture and still have your dignity."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, staring at him in confusion.

"I... It's nothing..." Yami said hesitantly, looking shaken up about something. Yami started to push the egg around on his plate with his chop-sticks like a lost child. "I just know what it's like to go through pure torture to the point where you lose your mind, living a life where death is all around you and that's what you live by. And you have nobody to count on but yourself."

I remember that the scriptures I read when I was a small child said that the pharaoh's soul was locked away inside the puzzle when he and his twin brother did a spell which defeated a great evil temporarily. The puzzle contains his soul which was locked inside a tomb for thousands of years before Yugi solved it again, realising the pharaoh's soul.

Maybe he did lose his mind. That would explain why he murdered my father. Still...he should've never done something like that in the first place! My father was a bastard, but he never deserved to die!

Still...how did the pharaoh kill my father? I try to remember that day, but it's a blank no matter how hard I tried.

Suddenly, I began remember grabbing the rod off of an alter and pinning everyone against a wall.

Snapping back to reality, I began to pant for breath and sweat drip down my face.

"Hey man, you okay?" Joey asked in concern.

"Sorry, just thinking," I stated, trying to get over my shock. I took a shaky breath to calm myself down. "Let's talk about something else, please."

"Alright," Yami said, looking at me suspiciously. "Are you nervous about the finals?"

"I'm a little bit nervous, but I'll get over it once I kick Blondie's butt," I said, smirking playfully.

"Hey!" Joey rebuked and I started to laugh. Wow Joey really can't take a joke can he?

"Finalists and guests; may I have your attention please?" Roland called out as the lights came back on. "We hope you enjoyed your breakfast. Now, the first two duelists for round one will be chosen by lottery."

A big high-tech bingo machine, designed to look like a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, rose onto the stage.

"Wow. I guess his ego grew three sizes today," I commented and I heard Joey laugh.

"To guarantee fairness," Roland went on, "each pair of opponents will be selected completely at random. You've all been assigned a number from one through eight. The selector will now choose the first two numbers. The second pair of numbers will not be drawn until a winner is declared in the first duel, thus you will not know your opponent's identity until just before you duel. All eight balls are of equal size and weight. The selector produces results that are 100 percent random."

Wow. I'm fighting urge to call out bingo. Also where is my sister? Shouldn't she be here right now? Whatever, I guess she can use her stupid necklace to figure out.

"Random select!" the goon said.

We watched anxiously as the balls were thrown about in the glass case and I swear I saw Joey sweating nervously. The blue-eyes head inside caught a ball and spit it out.

"The first duelists are," the goon started before he paused for dramatic effective.

"BINGO!" I called out and everyone else looked at me like I was high. I started to laugh. "Oh what, I had too."

The goon groaned. "Duelists number six and three!"

"Damn. That's you and Ryou," Joey stated the obvious. Seriously, why did he say that?

"Thank you captain obvious," I commented before I took another bite of my muffin and Joey glared at me not liking my remark too much.

"I'm worried about Ryou," Tea stated, probably trying to change the subject so Joey wouldn't kick my ass.

"Same here," the pharaoh replied. "In fact, I don't think that's even him. I have a bad feeling it's the spirit inside the ring."

"What do you mean by evil spirit? Is he possessed or something?" I asked, and I know damn well what the answer is.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Joey said, turning to face me. "You see since Bakura put on the Millennium Ring his father brought to him from Egypt, he's been controlled by a dark spirit."

I know Joey is wrong. He's has two spirits inside of that thing. One that is much darker than the other.

"Wow. That sounds like something out of a bad horror movie," I commented before I took a bite of a strawberry.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true," Tea added. "Last year Bakura lured us into playing a role-playing game and tried to kill us."

"Damn," I commented.

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling about this duel," the pharaoh said before he sighed.

"If he's evil as you say, I can't really blame you guys," I told them.

"All duelists must report to the dueling arena!" a voice over an intercom called out.

While Yami and the demon went on one elevator, we were told to take the central elevator to the top level if we wanted to observe. We all piled inside. After a few minutes, the doors few open and were at the top of the blimp. Yami and the demon were already up here.

"Okay duelists, into the arena!" Roland called out.

"No, I'm not going on that thing!" the pharaoh said before he pointed at the stage and seemed rather out of it.

"Uh Yuge-" Joey started before the pharaoh cut him off.

"NO! I'm not drunk!" he protested before he hiccupped.

"Go on the god forsaken stage, or so help me, I will send you off this blimp!" Kaiba growled before the pharaoh laughed and walked onto the stage.

Wow. Damn he's good. I never knew he was faking being drunk. I should try doing that sometime if it pisses Kaiba off that much.

The platform raised up into the air and reached the level where the arena was at. The pharaoh and the demon quickly shuffled there deck and stood on opposite sides.

"Long time, no see pharaoh," the evil spirit said with a devilish smirk.

"Cut the crap and tell me why you have entered the Battle City Finals!" the pharaoh demanded.

"Yami, perhaps there is something else that I am planning to take away from you besides your millennium puzzle," the dark spirit replied.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

The dark spirit smirked evilly. "There is so much about this tournament that you are unaware of. For instance, how do you know that I am working alone; and one of the people you believe to be your friend isn't really your greatest enemy?"

My heart started pounding inside of my chest. Oh my gods if the dark spirit tells them my plans I'm f***ed.

"_Listen to me!"_ I snapped at the spirit. _"You're giving him too much information. If you want to get the rod, you'll have to play by my rules. Do want me to take over your mind like all the others?"_

"**_I don't care about your threats you little bitch. I'm going to do things my way, even if it means stopping your stupid little game." _**

"Namu are you alright?" Tea asked, looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine, this duel is just starting to get intense," I said half truthfully.

"I don't believe your bullshit!" the pharaoh snapped much to my relief. "Now start the damn duel already!"

"Now the next round of the Battle City finals will begin!" Roland exclaimed.

Then the spirit drew his first card and the duel began. At first things seemed to be in the pharaoh's favour. Things turned in my favour when the spirit inside of the ring managed to summon Dark Sanctuary and Ojai Board Magic cards onto the field. Each turn a new letter came on the board which spelt out the word death. Soon, the pharaoh's fate was about to be sealed and there was only one letter left on the board. But, the pharaoh had other plans in mind.

" I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Big Shield Gardna to summon the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!" the pharaoh exclaimed.

Lightning blasted through the sky, throwing light in every direction as all three monsters were sacrificed. A giant, red, serpent dragon lined with dark spines on his back appeared on the field. Its body coiled around the blimp before it let out a thunderous roar. The dragon was so powerful that Dark Sanctuary was dissolved on the pharaoh's side of the field.

I glanced to the side and Kaiba had a strange look on his face as if he was turned on by Slifer's presence. Does he have a boner?

Suddenly, Ryou took control of his body again. He gasped and grabbed his arm. He dropped to his knees.

"Oh, my arm...it...hurts..." Ryou muttered as if he was in pain. "Yugi help me...I-I don't know where I am. What am I doing here in this duel?"

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ I demanded.

"**_I let Ryou take control of his body. That pathetic pharaoh would never attack his friend." _**

He's right. That bastard would never attack one of his friends to win the game. If he forfeits the duel to help Ryou, he will lose the duel and I'll have my chance to make that bastard pay. It's ingenious.

"Bakura!" the pharaoh called out before he started to run toward him.

Roland held up a hand."Stop right there! You are not allowed to have contact with your opponent during a duel. Take one more step and you'll be disqualified."

The pharaoh growled while his friends yelled for him not to attack.

"If you don't continue to duel, you will forfeit the match," Roland insisted.

"Yugi...help..." Ryou pleaded, hissing in pain.

"I offer you a second warning; make your move or lose your spot in the finals. Now go!" Roland explained, looking in the bastard's direction.

Joey climbed up the side of the arena to yell at Roland. "If you don't stop this, I'll proudly kick your ass!"

"Get down or you will be disqualified from the finals as well!" Roland ordered.

"WHAT? Are you f***ing kidding me?" Joey growled, stilling holding on to the side of the arena.

Tristan yanked his friend off of the platform. Gods Joey's an idiot.

"Yugi, I'll make this decision easy for you," Kaiba said with his arms folded. "Finish him off!"

At least he doesn't have a boner anymore.

The pharaoh seemed to be pondering about something and had his clenched at his side. He really must not want to do this.

"R-Remu," Ryou muttered so softly I almost couldn't hear it.

"**I think you and your friend have done enough, Marik!" **Bakura said before he pushed me out of his mind and I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore.

The ring around Ryou's neck began to glow. He stood up and had the same glint of mischief in his eyes when I spent over night at Ryou's house. This must be Remu.

"Looks like my host is a strong bitch," he said, pretending to be the much darker spirit. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, strike me down Pharaoh! Unless you're too much of a coward!"

My eyes widened. Oh my gods - he wouldn't! An attack by that thing could easily destroy him or worse!

Yami looked at his friend in concern. He sighed in defeat. "Go Slifer attack!"

The great beast opened its jaws wide and produced a burst of electrical energy in its mouth. It launched an attack on Remu and sent him flying to the ground.

"And the winner is Yugi Moto!" Roland called out.

Yami rushed over to his side and took off the ring around his neck. "Bakura!"

The rest of the pharaoh's friends rushed over to his side. Remu managed to slowly open his eyes. "Yu- eh."

Thanks the gods his soul wasn't ripped to shreds by that thing. Still, we can't just leave him there! He's hurt!

I grab Kaiba by the collar, bring his face closer to my own. I glared directly into his eyes. "LOOK SON OF A BITCH IF YOU DON'T GET BAKURA TO A HOSPITAL, I WILL GLADLY SEND YOU OFF THIS GOD FORSAKEN BLIMP!"

"HEY!" Roland snapped.

"Save it Roland!" Kaiba said, pushing me off of him. "I always come prepared. I'm not Pegasus! This blimp contains a clinic for wounded duelists."

He's right. We don't have time to take him to a hospital. It might be better for him this way. I nodded reluctantly.

I rushed to his side. The doctors soon rolled out a stretcher to his side.

"Don't worry," one the doctors reassured us, "he should be better in a few hours. He wasn't wounded too badly."

I helped Joey and the pharaoh put Remu on it. They soon rolled him away. I winced at the sight. I hate seeing Bakura like that. I really hope he's alright.

"Thank you," the pharaoh said, turn to face me. "I'm sure he'll be fine. At least the evil spirit is gone."

I sighed. I'm still worried about Ryou and Remu. I have to get that ring back just encase. I pointed the rod at Tea from under my jacket.

"I'll guard the ring," Tea said, controlled by the rod. "You need to focus on winning the duel and defeating Marik."

Yami handed her the ring. "Thank you."

"I'd stay, but I need to know who my next opponent is... or if I'm gonna play or not. Maybe I can teach that son of a bitch a lesson," I said, referring to Kaiba.

"If you do go against Kaiba, make sure you make him cry like a baby," the pharaoh said.

"You can count on that," I said with a smirk.

"Thanks," the pharaoh said with a smile much to my surprise.

"Well, I'm not gonna let Bakura just lay there like—" like I said before the pharaoh cut me off.

"No, not just that, but," Yami said before he hugged me and my eyes went wide, "thanks for cheering me up, Namu."

Holy shit! I didn't see that one coming. I never saw him do something like this before. Why would he do something like this?

He let go of me and put both of his hands on my shoulders. "You're a good person and a great friend."

I started to walk to the place where the duels are supposed to be announced. Yami doesn't seem as bad as I thought. He does seem to care about his friends. Hell, he even cares about me...Still, he's a murder even if he still does have a kind side. I want to make him pay for his actions. Yet, a part of me doesn't want too. Maybe he is becoming my friend. I guess I am going soft.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(A object comes flying at the bubble, causing it to burst. Yami Bakura stares it, dumbfounded.)

**Yami Bakura:** What the f*. How the hell did you do that?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, since I had some much free time in here I figured out how to move objects with my item. So I made a pen move and burst the bubble.

**Yami Bakura:** (He face-palms himself.) Of course, and you didn't do this before why?

**Aqua girl 007:** Because I wanted to mess with you.

**Yami Bakura:** Oh that's wonderful.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She snorts.) Glad to hear it.

**Yami Bakura:** I was being sarcastic. Who the hell are you, MacGuyver?

**Aqua girl 007:(**She smirks.) Maybe.

(Bakura growls and stroms out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	15. Darker Side of Me

**Disclaimer: Two words Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Marik POV-<strong>

An hour later, I sat down in front of a computer in the rec room. I'm editing my videos for my YouTube channel. I didn't have the time to work on them until now. Besides, I want to take my mind off of what just happened. I still feel awful about what happened to Bakura. I didn't except the pharaoh to attack him like that, and now he's hospitalized because of me. It doesn't help much I never even visited him when he was in the room.

"GUYS! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" the pharaoh exclaimed before he burst out laughing.

"Hm?" I turned my head towards the pharaoh's computer screen to see the video I posted before I dueled the pharaoh on the dock. I started to laugh along with the others. I'm rather surprised the pharaoh finds this funny.

"WHAT THE... MARIK!" Joey growled, looking like he was about to kill something.

"I've gotta admit, the guy's got a sense of humor." The pharaoh was laughing so hard I swear that tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "Oh man, if I had the power to control people, I'd so be doing that."

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Joey growled, not assumed at all by the video.

"No," I said, continuing to laugh. "It's hilarious."

Joey swung a fist in my direction, not knowing I'm a girl, before I ducked down. I grabbed onto his wrist before I twisted it around his back which caused him fall to the floor. "NO FAIR!" Joey whined.

"This will be far more humiliating in the future!" I said with a playfully smirk while Joey stood up.

The pharaoh tried to catch his breath from all the laughter. "Oh man," he said, still trying to stop laughing. "That was hilarious." I saw Odion walk pass the computer room from the corner of my eye. "STILL HATE YOU, BUT I'LL GIVE YOU POINTS FOR YOUR SENSE OF HUMOUR! NICE VIDEO!"

Odion raised two eyebrows in confusion. I almost laughed even harder because of my brother's reaction. He has no idea what the pharaoh is talking about. Odion sighed and continued to walk down the hallway.

"HEY! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Joey snapped.

"Besides that, aren't you complimenting the enemy?" Tristan questioned.

"Yeah, but with a video like that, you can't completely hate the guy," Yami said with a smirk and jabbed a finger at curtain blond idiot, "unless you were Joey."

"I HEARD THAT!" Joey exclaimed.

Why did the pharaoh compliment my videos, even if it was towards someone who he thought was really me? Normally, I would think that he was buttering me up, except he just said this in front of his other friends too, not just me.

"You know, you're pretty cool, Yugi! I mean you're practically more laid back than I expected when I first met you!" I said honestly.

"Thanks," the pharaoh said, smiling back at me. "I'm putting this on my favorites."

"Oh, you are so supportive!" Joey complained while his voice was dripping in sarcasm as Yami clicked on something on the screen.

"All duelists have to meet in the main hall now!" a voice over an intercom called out.

I watched them leave the room with a smile. I quickly signed into my obeymyrod account. I subscribed to Yami's account. **(1)** I want to add Yami's account on alerts just in case he posts another video.

I moved my curser towards the "friend request" icon on the screen. I shake my head. What am I thinking? The pharaoh was the one who killed my father. I can't escape that. Though...why was I thinking like that in the first place? Subscribing someone is different from adding someone as a friend. I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. There is work to be done.

I walked out of the room with my hands in my pockets. I walked down the corridor towards the main hall.

I want to kill the Pharaoh, but before that, I have another puzzle to solve. The Pharaoh's opponent, the priest depicted on the stone tablet, has the Blue-Eyes White Dragon carved above him, and holds the Millennium Rod. Kaiba seems to be a reincarnate of the pharaoh's priest. The God cards are allowed only to those who have Millennium Items, but Kaiba is different. If Odion wins this duel, I'll have to eventual face Kaiba. I'll show Kaiba what true power is all about!

Soon, I entered the main hall where everyone was standing around, waiting to see who will be in the next match.

"Finalists and guests, may I have your attention please?" Roland asked, and I turned my gaze towards him."The second duel of the Battle City finals is about to begin."

"That's right," Mokuba added. "The selector will now randomly pick the next two duelists."

We watched anxiously as the balls were thrown about in the glass case and I swear I saw Joey sweating nervously. The blue-eyes head inside caught a ball and spit it out.

"The next two duelists are number two and four! Joey Wheeler versus Marik Ishtar!" Roland announced.

I followed the others up to the dueling arena. When I got there, Joey and Odion were up on the platform shuffling each other's decks.

"Damn he looks fired up!" Tristan commented. "I've haven't seen him like that since he got into fights. But of course a fight isn't the same as a duel."

"Huh?" I questioned, having no idea what he was talking about.

Tristan sighed. "When we were in middle school, Joey and I were in a gang. But we managed to get out of it about a year ago." He paused for a moment as if he was having bad memories. "I really don't like talking about it."

Damn. I guess that explains why Joey is such a good fighter. Still I feel bad for Joey. He had it pretty rough as a kid.

"I hope Joey's okay," Serenity said quietly.

"I'm sure with you here, cheering him on, there's no way he'll lose," Tea said with a smile.

"Yeah, it'll be okay, Serenity. Just stay positive," Tristan assured and Serenity smiled back at him.

Looking up at the stadium, I saw that Joey was still shuffling his deck. Gods how long is he going to shuffle that thing?

"Alright you both have to take your positions," Roland said before Joey growled and handed my brother his deck.

"You ready, baldy?" Joey asked with his game face when he walked to his side of the platform.

"I will be sure you land in defeat!" Odion said with a smirk of his own when he got the opposite side of the platform.

"Alright, I'll start things off by —" Joey started before the wind blew the cards out of his hand. He whirled around in an instant, catching the cards in his hand.

"By throwing your cards down," I commented before Duke and Kaiba laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Joey yelled.

Ignore him, Joey!" Yami said, punching me hard on the arm."

"OW!" I winced, grabbing my arm. Gods that hurt like hell. That's going to leave a bruise tomorrow. Maybe I should stop pretending to be a guy since guys can't hit girls. "Okay, I probably deserved that."

Joey drew his first card and the duel began. Surprisingly, Joey put up a good fight. Despite that, my brother still had the upper hand throughout most of the duel. My brother managed to play a magic card called Cup of Sealed Souls which made it easier for him to summon Ra. Soon, things turned for the worse.

"I end my turn, but before you do anything, there's something I must say!" Joey said out of nowhere, causing me to tense up. Odion looked up at him. "I've been thinking. When I first came to duel, I came to make Marik pay for hurting my friend!"

"How vengeful!" Odion said plainly.

"Yes. I was angry at you and giving you all the anger I got. But now I don't feel that anger anymore," Joey admitted and I raised an eyebrow. Where the hell is he going with this? "I only have a little impression of the man who controlled my mind, but you didn't fight with foul means. Maybe I'll lose at last, but this duel will be almost the best duel I've had so far. You're a True Duelist. I don't know why you pretend to be Marik, but I can tell you aren't that bastard." He pointed his index finger at Odion. "YOU'RE NOT MARIK!"

The pharaoh shifted his gaze towards me, narrowing his eyes at me. OH F***! If I'm exposed right now my entire plan will ruined. I have to come up with something fast!

"Enough of this!" Odion said angrily. He reached behind him and took the millennium rod out of a pocket in his cape. I sighed with relief. Thank Ra. I'm going to have to thank him for saving my ass later.

"I am Marik! Only I hold the Sun Dragon Ra and the Millennium Rod!" he said, holding up the fake rod. The box at the top of the stairs of the temple on the field began to glow began to glow. "I sacrifice my scorpion and half my life points. Arise Winged Dragon of Ra!"

A blinding ray of light shone up into the skies and black clouds gathered. In the lightening, a golden claw came from the clouds, followed by a divine bird-like creature.

I glanced to the side and Kaiba had a strange look on his face as if he was turned on by Ra's presence. Huh. I guess he really does get a boner every time a god card is summoned.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Joey directly!" my brother ordered, but nothing happened.

What the hell? Why isn't the Winged Dragon of Ra working? My Rare Hunters tested these cards extensively. I know there were some difficultly with my weaker servants, but Odion can control this card.

Suddenly, I saw lighting strike around the field. Oh my Ra this is bad! My brother could get killed by that thing! My head began pounding.

My brother was struck with the lightening which caused the fake Millennium Rod shatter in his hands. He fell down on the platform.

Oh my gods Odion! I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought he was able to control that card.

My vision began to get blurry, and I leaned my back against the railing. I don't give a crap about falling right now like I usually do. I just want to rest. I clenched my fists at my side.

I watched as Joey was struck by the lighting. But I could care less right now. I just want my brother to be alright.

"Joey!" Serenity screamed, running towards the platform. Tristan was faster. He jumped up and hung onto the edge. He tried to pull himself onto the field.

"Get down!" one of Kaiba's suits ordered.

"Shut the hell up! Both of them are out cold!" Tristan snapped.

"Maybe so," the man replied, "but they both have two hundred life points left. According to Battle City rules, this duel is still in progress."

"Enough!" Kaiba budded in while my vision was blurry and my head was pounding like a war drum. "Whatever caused this storm, it has nothing to do with the Kaiba Corporation Duel Disk System. Since both opponents have two hundred life points left, it's still a duel. We'll give them both five minutes. Whoever gets to their feet first wins the duel."

WHAT? That's the stupidest thing I heard in my life! My brother is lying on the platform and needs medical attention!

The pharaoh's friends cheered for Joey to get up. Of course they don't give a f*** about what happens to my brother.

My head began to pound even harder. Sweat began to drip down my face. What the hell is happening to me? I never felt anything like this since I was a small child. I felt something claw in my mind.

"Namu, are you alright?" the pharaoh asked in concern.

I didn't answer. Instead, I screamed on the top of my lungs over and over again. The pharaoh's friends rushed over to my side. The others were talking to me, but I couldn't pay attention to what they were saying no matter how hard I tried. I held my head in my hands. I tried to gain control of my body, but something was preventing me from doing so.

My knees buckled. I continued to hold my head in my hands. I screamed even louder. I tried to push the presence out of my mind, but everything went black.

* * *

><p>1) Subscribing is different from adding someone to friend's list. It means alerting for new videos. It's the same as putting someone on author's alert on this site.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> That's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it. (Turns to Bakura with narrow eyes.) Why the hell are half of the symbols gone on this site. I can't even add dashes anymore!

**Yami Bakura:** Well, I took them away just to annoy you.

**Aqua girl 007:** Of course.

**Yami Bakura:** Yes.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She face-palms herself.) Because of Bakura's little subtraction on the site, I have to make a few changes to my stories... at least for now. Mostly, I'm going to add triple dots instead of dashes when someone cuts someone else's sentence off. I know that's not grammatically correct, but I have idea what else to do right now. Plus, I'm going to bleep out the f bomb like this "fxxx". But again, these will change once Bakura or the people on the site change it back to the way it was before.

**Yami Bakura:** Which it won't. (he walks out of the room, evil laughing.

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review.


	16. Tombkeeper's Secrets

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not, under any circumstances in reality or otherwise, belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Gods my head hurts like hell. Where the hell am I?<p>

Managing to open my eyes, I sat up on the stone floor. I was in a dark cave with a bed with blue covers in the middle of it. There were swords and knives on the walls of the cave. Huh. So this must be my soul room. I must've ended up here after whatever the hell happened after Odion was blasted by Ra.

Standing up, I noticed that there were four pillows on top of the bed which were about equal size. The tan pillow closest to me is Odion's. The white pillow with lace around the edges beside my brother's is Ishizu's. The plain white pillow is Ryou's. The heart-shaped pillow at the end was black with pink lace around the edge of it is Bakura's. Thanks gods Bakura can't see this. He'll never let this one die. These must represent the people I care about.

I glanced down, seeing a dark blue pillow under the bed which was hidden in the shadows. Whose pillow could that be? The only other person I sort liked in this tournament is Yami. How can Yami's pillow be in my soul room? He's the one who murdered my father. I still have to avenge my father's death. I swear I saw the pillow under the bed become darker when I thought that.

Knelling down, I picked up the pillow from under the bed. The moment that happened, I saw myself joking around with Yami at the opening ceremonies; Yami throwing the napkin at Kaiba's face, when we traded cards; and when I was hanging out in his room.

Snapping back to reality, I stared down at the blue pillow in my hands. So, this is Yami's pillow after all. But why would I consider him a friend if he killed my father?

Soon, I saw myself as a little girl hugging my father's bloody corpse in my arms; tears pouring from my eyes. Shadi was floating in the corner, indifferent, with his arms crossed.

"This is the pharaoh's will," Shadi said, not seeming fazed by what happened at all.

With that, Shadi disappeared in an instant. I could see the anger in my eyes.

Coming back to reality, I looked around the room in shock. I remember that Bakura said he wouldn't be surprised if Shadi did murder my father. When I think about it, Yami has no reason to kill my father in the first place. He did kill people in the past, but he would have a reason for do it. After all, he did seem ashamed for killing the ones who trespassed into his tomb. If he was a true murderer, he would not have complimented Odion, thinking he was me, when he saw the video. Why does everything seem clearer to me then it was before?

I placed Yami's pillow on the bed. Maybe I am becoming friends with Yami and have been lying to myself all along. I feel awful about what I did. But should worry about that later. Still..if it wasn't the pharaoh...Then who was it?

Shifting my eyes to the side, I spotted a large steel door with a large lock on it. Standing up, I walked over to door and I tried to get the lock open, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried. Maybe this door can't be opened. Can this tell me who is the true murder is?

Still, I should check up on Bakura. He was pretty bad condition when I last heard about him. Besides, I placed my control in them so I might be able to go into his soul room too. When I tried to go into his soul room, I could sense that he wasn't awake. I shouldn't bother him right now. Maybe I can go into Tea's soul room after all I placed my control in her before.

I closed my eyes and willed myself into Tea's soul room. I felt like I was tumbling forward for a few moments.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a hard wood floor in a room with white walls. A picture of the Statue of Liberty was leaning against one of the walls on the ground. A diso ball was hanging from the ceiling. A dressing room door was open in the far corner. I must be in Tea's soul room. I guess placing my control in her really did pay off. I don't have my body back, but at least it beats being in the shadow realm.

Glancing to the side, I noticed that there were pictures of people on the walls. Joey's and Tristan's pictures were in square frames which means she considers them her friends. Yugi's was in a heart shaped frame which means she has a crush on him. Yami's picture on the other hand looks like it's changing from a heart shaped frame into a sqaure. That probably means she's falling out of love with him. That's odd. Normally when girls fall out love with someone the frame cracks not changes shapes. I guess Tea thought Yami and Yugi were the same person, but she liked Yugi more. I started to snicker. Okay, it'd be so wrong if I let this die!

I should make make some changes to her soul room to make her life better and be able to attract Yugi's attention more. I should be able to do that since I implanted my control in her. Besides, it's the least I can do after all I put her through.

First thing I will do is make Yami's picture more clear and give it a square frame. Before I knew it, Yami's picture frame became sqaure and more clear.

I'll let Tea keep her likes and dislikes, but I should change her taste in style. Her style is way too preppy. That doesn't seem to fit her personality at all. I should change her style into a more punkish to fit in more and to attract Yugi's eye more. Suddenly, the colours of the dressing room changed into purples and blacks.

The book shelf was full of story books which usually means she likes story telling. If she finds more interest in telling the tales of Wonderland, she's gonna put the boys to sleep! Let's see if I can make her fit in a little bit with the guys, that way they won't find her a sleeper. A couple of the books on the shelf changed into video game containers. She should still enjoy story telling a lot, but she'll be interested in video games now too so she can fit in with the guys better.

Damn. I feel like I'm Will Smith's character from the Men in Black where he would erase people's memories and tell them to do stuff to make their lives a little better. I had to snicker at that thought.

I looked up and saw a huge glass window. I saw the inside of a hallway of some kind.

"Attention duelists. Round one of the Battle City finals is now complete! The four remaining finalists are Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Marik Ishtar. The competition will resume tomorrow when we land at our next dueling sight!" Roland announced over the PA system.

Huh. I must be seeing what's happening through Tea's eyes.

"I guess we're not dueling on a blimp anymore," Joey said, trying to brighten up the mood. "That's a good thing. If I stayed on this thing any longer, I would probably start to get airsick.

Wow. I guess we do have something in common. I really need to get over my fear of freefalling... and snakes.

"But the important thing is that we both made it to the next round," Yugi said, looking up at him smiling. "I wonder where the next dueling site will be."

"Anywhere will be fine with me," Joey said confidently.

"Things are getting pretty intense. Too many people are getting hurt in this tournament," Tea said, walking beside Yugi with a frown. "I can't believe how violent things are turning out to be."

Yugi frowned. "I know."

"Yug'," Joey said and he turned to look at him. "The only way to end this is if we keep fighting to the end. I know you can do this."

"Thanks," Yugi said, still looking like he had a lot on his mind, not that I blame him.

"Come on. We should go check up on Mai," Joey said with a frown, changing the subject.

"Greetings Yugi," I heard my sister call out.

Tea whirled around to show my sister standing there with a somber look on her face.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. I'm worried about Mai after her battle with Marik. Can I please see her?" my sister asked and then Yugi nodded.

They entered the room. My eyes widened. Mai was lying on a hospital bed unconscious. Joey's sister was sitting a chair at the side of her bed. What the hell happened to her? Why is she lying on a hospital bed like that? Did I do this to her?

"How is she?" Joey asked, rushing into the room.

"Things haven't got much better," Tristan answered bitterly, looking away from him.

"Mai..." Joey trailed off, staring down at her with solemn eyes. He placed one hand on her face. I feel sorry for him. Still...Wow. Someone has a crush. I'm so teasing about that once I get my body back.

"I want to be strong, but it seems everyone is getting hurt every time I turn around. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. When I took off my bandages, this isn't want I wanted to see," Serenity stated, and clenched one hand into a fist.

"As humans, we cannot hide from reality," Ishizu said and everyone turned to look at her. "In the world we live in suffering is a part of life. For thousands of years my family has made many sacrifices to keep our mission to guard the Millennium Items. However, in this world of sadness, some people are still willing to help out others for a brighter future."

My sister turned her head away as if she was about to cry. I never have seen her like before. She's normally a very tough person. I hate that I caused her so much pain and suffering.

"You're Marik's sister, aren't you?" Yugi inquired as my older sister frowned. "Can please tell me why Marik wants to see me and Yami dead. And why he wants to see the whole world covered in blood."

She sighed. "For thousands of years, the Ishtar family has guarded the Pharaoh's tomb and the Millennium Items, waiting for the Pharaoh's return. The heir of the family would have to go through a ceremony and symbols carved on his back. That man was forbidden to go the outside world from that day forth. To be brief, he never wanted to carry this duty in the first place. There was too much pressure placed upon him. Odion was willing to give out the duty instead, but Father refused. Soon the pressure got to him and he would often see things that weren't there. I was worried and so was Odion."

Wow. I can't believe Ishizu didn't say my true gender. Maybe she does care about me.

"That's messed up," Joey said dumbly.

Tea rightfully punched him, causing me to almost crack up at the sight. It was pretty amusing. "Stop making stupid comments and listen to the story."

"It was about five years ago Marik began to lose his way when he wanted to go to the surface and explore the world," Ishizu explained. "He was never allowed there, except to shop for groceries and what nots with me."

She pressed her lips. "I thought it was a bad idea but Odion reassured me that he'll watch the tomb. I gave into Marik's desires and followed him out of the tomb. Marik and I went to the marketplace. Marik even found a magazine which sparked his interest in motorbikes. I told him we had to go home. He'd seen too much. So he tore the picture of the motorcycle out of the book and we turned to go home. Suddenly, a man in a turban warned us a great tragedy was about to happen which is the pharaoh's will. I realized that coming up to the surface was a bad idea. We returned home only to find out that father caught us. Odion was lying down on the ground while my father was whipping him. He was about to kill Odion when Marik started hissing in pain. A much more evil presence took over Marik. It was then I realize it was Marik's other personality."

"Other personality?" Joey questioned, confused as I was. "What do you mean by that?"

"Marik has a mental disorder called Dissociative Identity Disorder, but most people call Spilt Personality Disorder. Marik created his alter in order to deal with the pain when his father was carving into his back and to deal with other belittling things in his life. It's common for a person with condition to create alters to deal with pain. He showed signs of this for many years before we went to the surface. We kept it a secret from him in order to protect him."

So I have a mental disorder? Why didn't my family tell me this? I deserved to know!

"Then," my sister continued on with her story, "Marik's other personality picked up the Millennium Rod. He pointed the rod at my father which caused him to crash into the wall. He did the same thing to me. Marik step over to him with a sadistic grin before he stabbed him in the heart with the Millennium Rod. I begged him to stop, but he kept stabbing him over and over again like he was enjoying every second of it. Marik's other personality was about to stab Odion when Marik's good side took over once again. Marik stared down at his hands, wondering what just happened. Then, Marik saw our father lying in a pool of blood. He ran over and locked our father in embrace while tears poured down his face. He began to see things. And he though he saw...the pharaoh."

I stared down at my hands in disbelief. I killed my own father in cold blood!

"From that day forth, Marik wanted to seek out the pharaoh to avenge our father's death. In reality, it was Marik who really committed the crime. Odion preformed a spell to contain Marik's darkened soul within himself and protect Marik from himself. Odion knew anything happened to him Marik's dark ego would let loose like wildfire; which was what happened when Odion was knocked unconscious."

"So let me get this straight," Joey cut in. "Because he was abused by his own family, he blames on his sufferings on a dead guy, a guy he's never seen or met due to the fact he's... you know... dead?"

He's right. When he puts it like that my plan does stupid. I can't believe I pinned a crime on the pharaoh for so long! I'm such a dumbass!

I can turn things around and claim my body back. That bastard is going to pay for what he did. First, I have to wait until everyone leave the room to take Tea's body over.

"Lights out is in two minutes," Roland announced on the intercom.

"I'll see you guys tommorw," Tristan said before he winked at Serenity and left the room. Wow. He's subtle at flirting.

"C'mon Yuge, we'd better get some rest," Joey said. "Odds are, one of us will have to duel Marik, so we'd better be ready."

"How do you know that you and Yugi won't be dueling each other in the finals?" Serenity teased.

"Watch it! You might jinx us!" Joey flipped out which cause me to laugh.

"My item doesn't have the power to predict the future much longer. Yugi this is for you," Ishizu said before she took off the necklace and placed it in Yugi's hand. "In order to awaken the Pharaoh's memory, you will need the other five Millennium Items and the three God cards. I've completed my mission and now it's your turn."

My sister left the room in silence. Yugi stared down at the item in his hands, probably talking about it with the pharaoh. Joey, Serenity and Yugi walked out of the room.

As soon as they left, I took over Tea's mind completely. I made Tea walk out of the room and walk throw the hallway. I made Tea enter Bakura's room in the moonlit darkness. On the low-rising bed in the corner of the room, Bakura was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Great he's still is going to much harder then I thought. I approached the bed hasitly.

"Bakura," I called out quietly.

Bakura didn't stir at all. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Hey Bakura, rise and shine sleepy head," I called out and he didn't stir again. Oh that's just great.

Wait. I got an idea. Maybe if I meet Bakura in his dreams, maybe I can talk to him.

I held the ring in my grasp, and placed my other hand on his forehead. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

Suddenly, I felt myself tumble foreword. I opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor. I pushed myself off of the ground and stood up. At least I should be safe here. Two doors were at each side of the hall. I assume that one is Bakura's mind and the other is Ryou's. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.

I opened the door on the right to see a giant, black monster with a dragon shaped dick knocked out cold. Nice pet, Bakura. What'd you do, get him on eBay? If I start seeing naked clones of Lady Gaga, I'm out of here!

I entered a room the halls. I walked through the stone corridors with a burning torch in my hand. Geez! This reminds me of my old home, without the darkness, the candles, and Egyptian shit written on the walls. I looked up to see hieroglyphs on the walls. I stand corrected. OH COME ON! CAN'T HE BE A LITTLE MORE CREATIVE? Well, it beats the clones of Lady Gaga...I guess.

"Let's see," I said out loud accidently. "Darkness rises! The souls swear vengeance! I shall bring vengeance to my people! I shall make him pay! The one who dares to destroy my village Kul Elna..." I read the ancient Egyptian writing on the wall.

Wow. At least he had everything... I never even got a chance to see light, still... losing everything...Damn that has to be rough.

I walked outside of the room to see an ancient village. Leaning on one of the buildings, was white hair man wearing a red robe. That must be Bakura in ancient times. I gasped as the buildings began to crumble.

What, is the dream changing already? You'd think people would notice this in their dreams... then again; I'm the one to talk.

The scene changed into what appeared to be a modern day harbour. A few boats past by in the distance. This is the harbour I forced Joey to duel Yugi at.

I smirked, walking behind him. "Nice place, Bakura."

"I hate water!" Bakura growled, staring off at the ocean view.

"Then why pick this for a dream?" I questioned out loud, standing beside him. "I swear I've been to more interesting dreams!"

"What did you expect, me dreaming of clones of Lady Gaga?" Bakura commented smugly, turning his gaze towards me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Bakura groaned. "What the hell do you want?"

"Look I have another personality," I said, wanting to cut straight to the point.

He stared at me in utter confusion. "What?"

"I created an alter ego when my father craved into my back. Now he threatens to destroy me," I explained.

He didn't answer. It must have been a shock for him. After all, he was unconscious when my other personality took over.

This is getting me nowhere. I'm just going have to solve this myself.

I decided to ask the question which was on my mind. "So, what happened with Odion? I can barely remember a thing."

"You messed with my mind and you expect me to answer your questions," Bakura snapped and I snorted. "Besides, I don't know what happened to your slave for a brother."

"He's not my slave!" I denied, narrowing my eyes at him.

Suddenly, I felt the atmosphere start to change. I can't place a finger on the reason why.

"Oh really?" I heard from behind me. I felt Bakura brush his lips on the tip of my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I can even feel his breath on my skin. "You treat him like your god damn slave, you bitch to him like your other so called Rare Hunters, and did I forget to mention that you're a bitch?"

I turned around, glaring fire at him. "WELL, YOU'RE A BIGGER ASSHOLE FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME! IF YOU WOULD'VE GONE ACCORDING TO PLAN, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LOST THAT GOD DAMN DUEL!"

Cupping my chin, Bakura bought our faces so close we were almost touching and he glared in my eyes. "I couldn't go, because you put Aibou in danger. Not just from the person you hate so much, but him," Bakura said before he turned my face towards the monster, "he controlled me during the duel."

I remember what my sister told me. I have a monster inside of me too. Maybe we do have something in common...

"Bakura —" I started and he turned my face towards his again.

"You know, since this is a dream, I can say that you're the biggest bitch I have ever met in my entire life. I don't know if you have a monster inside you, like me, but you certainly don't need one to be the biggest bitch in the world."

I want to scream at him that he's wrong. But I have no words to defend my case...because I know deep down he's right. I'm acting like a complete bitch. I was willing to do anything to take down the pharaoh, including risking my own brother's life. Now I'm paying the price for my actions.

A lustful smirk formed on Bakura's lips. I tensed up when I saw the look in his eyes and my heart began to race. "And I like it."

The next thing I knew, my lips were captured by his own. I glared at him in shock. What the f*** does he think he's doing? Has the blow from Slifer damaged his f***ing mind? I don't know what he's trying to pull here, but I am not going to let him get the best of me just like that!

Instinctively, my eyes drifted shut and my arms found their way around Bakura's neck. I felt his tongue brush up against my lips, sending shivers down my spine. I open my mouth before his tongue glanced over mine. For some reason, I'm actually enjoying this! Wait; what the hell am I thinking? Stupid hormones! I suppose I could always get him for this later. I loved the way Bakura held me and kissed me so intensely. The taste, the feel... Everything about him was addictive. I was craving for those lips. I began remembering faint memories of having this kiss before. How is that possible? But I should worry about that later.

I craved into his lips again, and then his face, planting many kisses on his face. I knew my hormones were getting to me, but I didn't care. I care about him and I felt a deep connection to him before. I couldn't contain the joyful laughter I felt from taking his lustful desire. Grabbing Bakura's face, I smacked my lips against his. I could tell he liked it as much as I did.

Before I knew it, his lips slowly traced the outside of my neck, as he planted hot kisses on it. I threw back my head, moaning at the pleasure he was giving me. I wanted to lose myself in that moment; but only moments later, it all came to an end when Bakura woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** I still can't believe you made me kiss Marik like that.

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, it was bond to happen sooner or later.

**Yami Bakura:** (he groans.) Of course. And the hell did you make me make out in a dream?

**Aqua girl 007:** I wanted to try something different. (She blushs.)

**Yami Bakura:** Why are you blushing like that then?

**Aqua girl 007:** It's the first time I wrote a make out scene.

**Yami Bakura:** I never scene you like this before. You look like you have a sun burn.

**Aqua girl 007:** Shut up!

**Yami Bakura:** (He rolls his eyes.) Whatever. (He leaves the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	17. Nightly Comfort

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine—gasp! Are you shocked? (If you are, well… um, I'm sorry?) **

* * *

><p><strong>-Yugi POV-<strong>

Later that night, I was lying on my bed under the covers. I kept on thinking about the story Marik's sister told us. Marik had a very rough life before the tournament. It's no wonder Marik created another personality. Still, I'm worried about what going to happen next. Marik's dark side is seems far worse and seems to be willing to do anything to hurt the ones I love. He even put Mai and Odion into a coma after their duels. That just seems like the tip of the iceberg.

"Can't sleep?" Yami asked softly, snapping me from my thoughts.

I sat up. My brother was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking back at me. It's still hard for me to believe that we were brothers at one time. Yet I felt a close connection to him like we knew each other well in another time.

"_Just been thinking about what Ishizu said about Marik's evil side."_

"Ah yes, Marik did bring it up. She had no idea what was in store for her. This whole time... she thought I murdered her father... that..." Yami trailed off as if he was trying to think of the right words.

"_What?"_

"I just feel awful," Yami admitted with a frown. "I know that Marik was a complete ass, to say the very least, but I can see where she's coming from and why she did what she did. I know I've done worse in the past, especially to Kaiba."

"Yami—" I said out loud, but he cut me off.

"Marik never put my friends into a coma for a whole year. I'm just saying if I thought someone killed any of you guys, I would be no different, especially if it was our mother."

"_Stop that, Yami! We've got bigger problems to deal with. Wait. Did you just—" _I said, but he cut me off.

Yami smirked. "Yeah. The bruise on Marik's arm kinda gives out her gender. I probably should apologize for that. I probably should've guessed by the fact she was teaching Mai to how bitch slap."

I laughed_. "Probably. Anyways, we need to focus on getting your memories back."_

"Perhaps," Yami said before he turned his gaze towards the floor.

"_Yami—" _I said, but he cut me off.

"Is it wrong to... care about someone who tried to kill you?"

I blinked_. "No."_ I paused for a moment. _"You still like Marik even though she wanted to kill you?" _

"I guess we've been through too much. I think she grew on me." Yami looked up at me again. "I know she pretty much betrayed us, but I wonder if... if maybe befriending us wasn't... a complete... act."

"_I wouldn't doubt it! She did seem... I don't know. It's possible! I know Joey used to bully me a lot and soon we became friends. He took his time visiting me and playing games. Someone acting wouldn't waste their times like that. Marik was no different. She took her time to hang around you and even spouted a few jokes here and there. I think she did it as an act at first, but then it became more than an act and now she sees you as a friend." _

He cracked a small smile. "Maybe your right; I hope when Marik turns back to normal that maybe we can hang out like before. Anyways, we should get some sleep."

"Right... Night!" I turned away from him and faced the wall. The more I think about it. I know Yami can't stay here forever since he still has to go back to the after life, but a part of me wishes that he can. I've grown a strong bond with him. Tears started to slip from my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt Yami brush his finger along my cheek. He must be sensing my pain inside the mindlink. I didn't dweel on this long because I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007: <strong>That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Marik:** (He storms into the room.) Why the hell did you make me make out with Remu in the last chapter?

**Aqua girl 007:** You're paired with him in this so it's bound to happen sooner or later.

**Marik:** AND THAT IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?

**Aqua girl 007: **Not really but...

**Marik: **(He reachs for the rod, but its not there.) Where the hell is the Rod?

**Aqua girl 007:** What the hell are you asking me for. I have no idea.

**Marik:** Oh sure, like I will buy that.

**Aqua girl 007:** I don't know maybe Youngbountygirl has it. Besides, she probably still has it from when she help me escape last time.

**(Meanwhile, thousands of miles away somewhere in a dance studio taken over by some fan girl who stole the millennium rod from Marik, all the characters Youngbountygirl has brainwashed her most hated characters from bother her favorite and worst shows she's ever seen to perform the Chicken Dance: Zim, Dib, and Dib's father from Invader Zim; Pegasus, Rex, Weevil, and Jouji from Yu-Gi-Oh; Dexter, Didi, and their parents from Dexter Laboratory, every single character from Family Guy including the dog, all the Disney dumbass princes and princesses: Ariel, her daughter Melody, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, and their princes (though instead of the merman Melody crushed on, since Youngbountygirl likes him for some odd reason, she replaced him with the winy premadonna who danced with Melody), Randall from Recess, Barney and his friends, Paulina and Vlad from Danny Phantom, and every single operative from Codename Kids Next Door.)**

**Youngbountygirl:** (twirls the millennium rod) I love my life! (sees popcorn bucket's empty) Darn! Hey, Numbuh 3, think you can give me extra popcorn!

**Number 3:** Normally, I wouldn't, but since you gave me a stuffed Rainbow Monkey in exchange for letting you control my friends, okay! (runs off to get more popcorn)

**Seto:** Remind me again why we're here!

**Youngbountygirl:** It is the most amazing play in the world! My most hated characters getting the most brutal torture, especially every member of the Kids Next Door. THEY ARE A DISGRACE AND AN INSULT TO THE HUMAN RACE!

**Number 86: (**glares)

**Youngbountygirl**: Except you and Numbuh 3, I actually like you two. (whispers) Your my personal favorite Number 86.

**Number 86:** You bet right I am!

**Tea:** Does she always speak in that accent?

**Youngbountygirl:** (smirks) Yeah. That's one of the reasons why I love her. She's a bitch!

**TJ:** You love us too right?

**Youngbountygirl:** Yeah, just not the show due to its stupid stereotypes... no offense.

**Main Characters from Recess:** NONE TAKEN!

**Kindergartener #5:** And us!

**Youngbountygirl**: Yep lol

**Dib**: Gaz, aren't you gonna do something?

**Gaz (sitting on front row):** Rescuing my pathetic brother from being brainwashed by a fangirl? No.

**Jazz:** Wow, she really hates her brother.

**Danny:** Wait, you have Paulina brainwashed, but why is he (points to Dash) here?

**Youngbountygirl:** (shrugs) Guilty pleasure? (everyone stares) What? He reminds me of Joey Wheeler almost!

**Joey:** Hey, I am nothing like-

**Seto:** Blondie who fights a lot, thinks main character's alter ego is cool, bullied the main character, is a dorky cry-baby, and sucks at school work.

**Dash:** I DO... okay, maybe I do.

**Youngbountygirl:** It's okay big guy. I still love ya.

**Number 1:** I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I AM GETTING-

**Youngbountygirl:** Dwarfs, you know what to do. (millennium rod glows and Numbuh 1 drops to the ground, not moving)

**Number 1:** Dwarfs?

(a line of Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs whistle the washing song)

**Yami:** You're not-

**Youngbountygirl:** (smirks evilly) Oh, I am... GIVE NUMBER 1 A BATH LIKE YOU DID WITH GRUMPY!

**Number 1:** (Dwarfs pick him up and take him to the bathtub in the next room) NO! NO! NOT THE TUB! NOT THE TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUB!

**Youngbountygirl:** Now, for my make out session! THANK YOU AQUA GIRL! (makes out with Seto)

**Seto:** (eyes widen) mph!

**Yugi:** Wow, didn't see that coming.

**Everyone:** (snaps a picture)

**Yami: (**smirks) This is so going online!

**(Meanwhile thousand miles away in Canada.) **

**Marik:** (He groans.) Fine. I guess I'll have to take it from her then.

**Aqua girl 007:** Okay. Just make sure you get me a Booster Juice when you come back!

**Marik:** (he storms out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	18. Stand By Me

****Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Why do I even do a disclaimer when we _all _know that I don't own it? It's a good question if you think about it…****

* * *

><p><strong>-Remu POV-<strong>

I woke up, breathing heavily. My skin felt hot and sweaty. What the hell did I just dream about? And Gods my head hurts like hell. I felt Aibou's presence inside my mind, but he hasn't said a single word to me. Looks like Aibou's asleep. Guess the stupid idiot gang forgot that I can't turn back to Ryou unless I willingly change back. Now, to find that damn ring!

I turned my head and the ring was around Tea's neck. Of course it would be there! I took it off of her neck carefully and put it around my own. Sweet dreams, bitch. I walked out of the room.

"I saved your ring," Marik said, leaning on the wall in her spirit form. "Yugi was going to keep it, but I made sure his sweetheart kept it instead." She did a playfully smirk. "Aren't I good with men?"

My eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Her expression became more serious. "Look, some asshole has taken over my body! I couldn't get through, so I had to borrow some mind slave bodies to know what the f*** was going on, mostly Tea. You were down for the count and I don't really enjoy being in a male body, no offense."

"You... YOU WERE CONTROLLING ME!" I snapped, glaring at her.

"Yes, I somehow was able to make you limp around like Vacation with Bernie. **(1)** NO SHIT! I was controlling your Aibou, but that was before you f***ed up! Apparently, I'm not the only one with mind control issues, captain obvious. Thanks a lot! I could have my spirit follow you around, but only because I have nowhere to go, unless you want me to control that bitch and she's as tired as hell."

I can't believe she did something like that! She put me in danger, not to mention Aibou! And now she wants my help!

"Oh wonderful, I've got fan girls invading my dreams too," I said, not very pleased about what she just did.

She started to blush and she glared at me. "I HAVE NOT!" She turned her gaze away from mine. "I-I mean, what could you have possibly dreamed about?"

I raised my eyebrows. Why would she be embarrassed about that? Wait a second... OH MY RA I MADE OUT WITH HER IN MY DREAMS!

I turned away from her, and my cheeks heated up. "None of your business."

I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye which went into Odion's room. It looks like Marik's dark side.

"Odion!" Marik gasped. "We have to save him!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Give me one damn good reason why I should help you after putting my Aibou in danger and putting me through hell!"

A smirk curled on her lips. "If you don't, then I'll give you nightmares of watching reruns of Barney and Friends!"

"You wouldn't," I said in a low growl, trying to not raise my voice too much.

Her smirk deepened. "Try me!"

Knowing her, she's not kidding about that. "Fine," I growled.

"Come on; we have to stop Melvin."

"Melvin?" I questioned.

"It's what I call my other personality," she replied.

Why am I not surprised she calls her dark side by such a stupid name? I have no time to dwell on this.

We ran into the room. From where we stood in the shadows, we watched Marik's dark side approach Odion's bed. The eye shape was glowing on his forehead. He laughed softly to himself. Melvin raised the rod over Odion's head.

Marik's dark side turned towards us, glaring angrily at me.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in and pissed all over," Melvin mocked, dropping the rod by his side.

Great Melvin has Marik's sense of humour. Oh how f***ing wonderful.

Wait a second...His voice sounded surprisingly masculine. So her other personality is a guy. **(2)** Wow. She's more messed up than I thought.

"You think you can barge in here and defeat me by yourself?" Melvin taunted.

My lips curled up into a smirk. "Not quite."

"Hey Jackass," Marik said, glaring at her other personality. "Missed me? I'm not going to let you kill my brother!"

Melvin threw his head back and chuckled darkly. "Do you really think you can stop me, Marik?"

"How about you hand over the rod," I suggested lowly and venom was dripping in my tone, "before I add you to my collection of miniature dolls?"

A jagged smile crawled along his jaw. "You both think you can honestly stop me. And trust me, Remu, you really don't want to get involved. My Millennium Rod can easily overpower your pitiful Ring."

"Then, try me," I dared, not even intimidated by his pitiful threat.

Smirking, Melvin pointed the rod at me and it glowed. I crash into the wall while thin yellow ripples formed around my body. I winced in pain. Gods that hurt like hell. Two can play at this game.

I tapped into the power of the ring. Melvin, who had raised his rod above his head and I know he was probably planning to use it against Odion, froze in place as a golden glow surrounded him. He looks like he's trembling. Damn he's a wimp. That's not even the worst I can do with this thing. A smirk crossed my face.

"We're not afraid of you," I said, realising him from the ring's hold. "Now just hand over the object and I won't have to kick your ass."

"Maybe_ you_ can withstand the power of my Millennium Rod but what's stopping me from killing my dominant personality?" he said with an evil grin which I wanted to smack off of his face. "She doesn't have the rod to protect her anymore."

"You will have to get through me before you harm her!" I snapped, and a surge of anger flowed through me.

"How sweet, you're willing to risk yourself for a whore," Melvin said, and my glared deepened. "Your weakness will be your downfall! You think you can stop me. Just f***ing try!"

I smirked. "Three words: Bring. It. On."

Melvin grinned. "Alright, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get."

"Why don't we raise the stakes?" I said with a grin. "And the winner will get the millennium rod and the loser will get sent to the shadows."

Melvin turned towards the door and glanced over his shoulder, "Follow me."

We walked out of the room and walked down the corridor. A lot is riding on this duel. The last thing I want is to lose. It will not only send me to that dreaded place, but Marik as well. Also don't want that demon to take over her body completely. She deserves it, not that piece of shit.

"Bakura you don't have do this," Marik said after a long silence.

"Look I want to see this bastard dead as much as you do." I smirked. "Besides, I've participated in Human Senet **(3)** games more deadly than this."

"But why?" she asked, staring at me in confusion as we continue to walk down the hallway.

I let out sigh. There are so many reasons I'm doing this. For one thing, I'm doing this so I can get the rod from her. The only way I can do that is going along with her plans. Also, a part of me wants to help her despite that.

"We're partners," I replied simply, walking beside her. "I _want_ to watch out for you."

We boarded an elevator which took us up to the duel arena. When we got there, Melvin was already waiting for us. I quickly climbed up to the area and stood up.

"Well this is going to be fun," Melvin said with a wicked grin. "I get to send a petty thief and a whore to the shadows at once."

"You will keep Marik out of this," I snarled lowly. I don't want her to die at the hands of this bastard.

"Of course I'm in this!" she narrowed her eyes at me. "You can't say I'm not. I'm fighting with you all the way."

Melvin laughed. "How sweet. You two sound like the sweetest couple I've ever seen. The weakest, I'm sure, but sweet all the same."

"We're not a couple," I denied. "But we'll see about that."

"You look confident right now," he stated the obvious.

I smirked confidently. "I do have three thousand years of experience on my side. Since you've learned everything you know about dueling from her, I know your strategy and your deck inside and out! And don't think I am unaware of the Egyptian God Card you now hold."

"Just because that fool, Marik, is dueling on your side doesn't mean you're safe from the fury of Ra; for once I'm through with you, you're all certain to end up in the dark."

"Before we start, I want to have a few words with you," Marik demanded.

Melvin snorted at her request. "Make it quick."

"I heard my sister telling the others about my family's past and that you are the one who killed my father!" Marik said, narrowing her eyes at her other personality. "I will destroy you!"

"What _I_ did?" Melvin chuckled. "You know, abuse can do very interesting things in a person's mind. You had many stressful things in your life like your father whipping you, watching your precious brother being beaten almost to death. It was easier for you to believe it was happening to someone else. When your pitiful mind couldn't handle the strain put on it, I was born. Odion shielded you from the truth all these years to protect you, which I find pathetic really. I was born out of _your_ hate, _your_ jealousy and _your_ anger which makes_ you_ just as guilty as me! So you committed the crime since I am _you_!"

"That may be," she said, glaring at him. "But from now on, I want to make up for everything I've done!"

Melvin chucked evilly. "Is that so? You should be thanking me."

"Why the hell should I?" Marik growled.

He chuckled cruelly. "On the contrary, you owe me your sanity. You see, if I wasn't created you would have self destructed underground. You wouldn't have been able to deal with all of the stress in your life and would have died rather young."

She paused for moment as if she was pondering about what he just said. After a few moments, she glared at Melvin. "Once this duel's over and you're gone, revenge will be mine!"

He smirked. "Without me, you won't exist, Bitch!"

"We'll see about that," she said, still glaring at him.

"Trust me; your better half and I will send you straight to hell where you belong," I added.

"Then face me Remu and suffer the rath of the Egyptian gods!" he said before he chuckled cruelly.

"Oh I get it," Marik said with a playfully smirk. "He's implying that I want to sleep with you. It's funny since I'm way out of your league."

I groaned. "Marik that boat sailed a long time ago."

"Now prepare for a one-way trip to the shadow realm." With a wave of Melvin's hand, swirling black and blue haze engulfed the arena. Great. A shadow game. Why am I not surprised?

Many dark creatures made themselves known. They had no real shape to them but had rows of sharp teeth positioned in their black bodies. The creatures swept over our heads and weaved in and out of the dark haze.

"In this shadow game, the loser's body will disappear as his life points diminish!" Melvin jeered.

"What do you mean that?" I questioned.

Melvin grinned. "Just wait and see."

"I'll start things off by placing one card face down," I said as a holographic card appeared on the field. "I shall summon the terrifying Goblin Zombie in attack mode." A Zombie holding a sword appeared on the field in a shower of sparks.

"I'll place a card face down and summon Drillago!" A machine which had many drills on it appeared. "Attack him now!"

The drill covered monster launched itself in my direction.

"You've activated my trap card, Fearful Earthbound!" I exclaimed as my card flipped up from its face-down position.

"F***!" Melvin cried out as a mouth full of sharp teeth appeared under him.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist attacking my zombie and now I'm going to punish you for your fatal error by weakening your life points." I smirked. "When this trap card is activated, the opposing duelist loses five hundred life points each time his monster attacks like right now."

"I'm still sending your monster to the grave yard," Melvin said, looking up at the monster heading right towards him.

"Feel free to destroy my weak monsters whenever you want; not only will you lose life points but with each monster you send to the graveyard, I grow stronger!" The drill destroyed my monster, sending pieces of it flying in each direction. "And now feel the effects of my Fearful Earthbound as it lowers your life points by five hundred."

"Oh really?" he said with a smirk. "Guess again."

"What?" I said in shock.

"I activate Remove Trap!" Melvin said just as the jaws of the trap card came within inches of him, they swirled away into nothingness. He laughed evilly. "My magic card has eliminated your pathetic trap."

"It'll take more than a magic card to beat me," I said, not fazed by his threat.

"That may be true but from the looks of your arm, it's a start!"

My arm...? What the hell does he mean by that?

I glanced at my right arm. Just above my duel disk, my upper arm faded so that it appeared the rest was floating beside me.

_"Holy shit!" _Marik gasped, staring at my arm with wide eyes._ "Your arm just disappeared!"_

"What the f*** have you done to my body?" I exclaimed, shifting my angry gaze toward him.

"Obviously, you weren't listening to what I said earlier," Melvin explained. "Remember, you just lost five hundred life points and as they fade away so will small portions of your body until the Shadow Realm claims all of you!"

"Keep on telling yourself that," I said, rolling my eyes. I drew a card from my deck. "You may have struck first but I'll have the last laugh! And the joke will be on you."

"It doesn't matter which card you play next. I know your deck very well and none of your moves will surprise me," he sneered. "Remember I witnessed your last duel."

He only has one monster on the field. So even if the winged dragon of Ra is in hand, I still have time. Since he must sacrifice three monsters before he can summon it. And if he's familiar with my deck, he's probably expecting me to use my Destiny Board. I'm afraid he's in for a surprise.

"Ra is no threat, trust me," she said before I looked at her. "I know a way that might be able to defeat Ra."

"Alright," I said, still a bit reluctant to trust her. "What is it?"

She told me the secret inside my mind. I smirked. This actually might work.

"If your strategy works and we defeat this demon, your body may be destroyed as well," I warned, making sure that she was really alright with this.

"It's okay," she said with desperate eyes. "Just do it."

"Hurry up and make your damn move already!" he snapped impatiently.

"Anxious to lose, aren't we?" Marik said with a smirk.

"Sure whatever you say," Melvin said with a smirk.

"I'll place two cards face down and summon Gernia in defense mode." Two cards appeared on the field as a monster came on the field and crossed its arms. Just try to tear him down!"

Melvin drew a card and grinned. "I activate the Card of Sanctity."

"What does your magic card do?" I asked.

"Simple, we both keep drawing until we hold six cards," he explained. "This should help me immensely."

I guess he didn't draw the card he needed after all.

"Open face down card, Multiple Destruction! My trap card forces both players to discard their hands to the graveyard then lets us draw five new cards from our decks." I discarded my deck and picked up five new cards from my deck. "Of course, there is a down side to playing this card; the duelist loses one hundred life points for each card he throws away."

He's still looking at his damn deck. Wow. His hand must be really bad.

"Who's stalling now?" I said icily. "It's your move."

I drew a card from his deck and made a face.

I smirked. "I see you still haven't drawn the card you need yet, how pathetic."

"You just worry about my face down card," Melvin growled as the card appeared. "I'll take care of the rest. You're wasting away to nothing!"

"That will soon change," I said, drawing another card. This is perfect. It's the card I was waiting for. Now this bastard is going to hell where he belongs.

"And now I sacrifice Gernia to summon my dreaded Puppet Master." Gernia slowly disappeared and a demonic clown took it's place on the field. "Did I mention my monster's special ability? For the bargain price of one thousand life points, it allows me to bring back three monsters from the graveyard."

_"What?"_ She snapped inside my head. "_Are you suicidal or something! Why are you sacrificing your own damn life points!" _

_**"Look, if you want to win this duel, you have to trust me." **_

She stared at me for a few moments before she nodded. "_Alright, I will." _

"You forgot to mention one important fact, you fool," Melvin started. "You're monsters can't attack this turn!"

"Who said I was going to attack with them?" I said coolly. "I have something far more ingenious in mind with a little help from this card."

"Like what?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Activate the magic card Dark Designator!" I said as the card turned over. "This magic card that lets me chose one monster from my deck and place it in your hand."

_"Oh I get it; you're forcing the card into his hand so you can summon it yourself."_ She turned to me with a smile_. "Nice one."_

For some reason, I was glad I could impress her. But I should be more focused on the duel right now.

"I activate my face down card, Exchange!" I said as the card flipped up from its face down position.

"I was right," Melvin sneered.

"Then you must know its effect," I said, walking towards the middle of the platform. "Now, please hand over your Winged Dragon of Ra."

He snorted and met me halfway. "As you wish, fool," Melvin said, handing the card I need over to me. He took the card Monster Reborn.

"It must be hard to part with your most powerful card but don't feel bad," I said in a mock voice. "It may seem that you just lost your Egyptian God card but I can promise you will be seeing it again very soon."

I eyed the golden card in my hand. The Winged Dragon of Ra where had he seen it before? In ancient Egypt? Why do I feel like I felt this god's wrath once before?

"Tell me, Melvin," I said with a smirk, looking up at him. "How do you plan on winning?"

"Obviously you don't know the full extent of my powers, Remu," Melvin replied off-handily. "You're such a pathetic duelist. I can see all of your strategies through and through. Do you really think you can beat the God cards that are in my deck?"

"I've defied gods before," I replied crossly. "This will make no other difference."

Melvin laughed. "Don't ramble on about lies you can't fulfill, Bakura."

"Who said they were lies? I sacrifice my three monsters to summon this card!" I smirked as the monsters disappeared from the field. I threw the card into the air. "The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Not so fast!" he sneered. "My trap card is about to render your dragon useless!"

What! Are you f***ing kidding me?

"Before you send those three monsters to the graveyard, Joyful Doom will strip them of their attack points and add them to my life points. This will make Ra completely useless to you!"

The mighty beast came on to the field and let out a roar.

"You may have summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra but thanks to my trap card, he has no power at all!"

I turned around as it let out a roar. "How can an Egyptian God monster have zero attack points?"

"Because the monsters you used to summon Ra had zero attack points," Marik answered.

I turned to Marik angrily. "Why didn't you warn me this might happen?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know he had that in his hand?" she snapped.

I let out sigh to calm down. I can't show this bastard that I'm nervous. I glared at Melvin. "For now, I will switch Ra and my Puppet Master to defense mode."

"This duel is done," Melvin said, drawing a card from his deck.

"Just make your damn move already," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"If you insist," he said, looking down at his card confidently. "Drillago attack his Puppet Master with spiral thrust!" The drill creature leapt forward and destroyed his monster, shattering it into pieces. "And the Winged Dragon of Ra is next then you'll disappear!"

"I'll turn this around, with just one card!" I said, picking up a card from my hand.

"You can't be referring to your Egyptian God card," Melvin grinned, "I told you it's useless."

"Well I disagree." I smirked. "Maybe I can't attack you with the Winged Dragon of Ra but I can still sacrifice it, to summon something stronger in its place!"

The mighty beasts slowly disappeared from the field. I slapped another card on my duel disk. "Meet the Dark Ruler." Another monster appeared on the field in a shower of sparks.

"You given up on your Egyptian god card already," Melvin said, looking down at his deck. "That's pathetic."

"I sent the Winged Dragon of Ra to the graveyard since it was far too weak," I explained. "I've discarded it so neither one of us can have it. Even if you do bring it back, it will have zero attack points."

"Next, I'll sacrifice three monsters from my graveyard in order to summon Dark Necrofear," I said as the monster appeared on the field. "Next I shall activate my Magic Burial card, by giving up eight hundred of my life points. I can bring my Earl of Demise back from the graveyard. With three monsters on my side of the field, try attacking me now."

"Your monsters are impressive but my Vengeful Bog is still in effect me which means they can't attack just yet."

"You'll be sent into the Shadows for all eternity within a second either way," I said confidently. "So make your final move. And I'm well aware of your magic card's effect."

Melvin laughed as if he had a trick up his sleeve.

"What are you laughing at now?"I snapped, clearly annoyed.

"I'll destroy you with the Egyptian God card you threw away!"

"What," I muttered as my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Calm down, thief," he said, smirk widening into a wicked grin. "You should be pleased. You're going to witness a special effect of Ra first handed, a special effect that even Marik has forget with my monster reborn."

"You didn't tell me about the different abilities of Ra!" I yelled angrily.

Marik looked protesting back as she turned to face her other personality with a grim look on her face. "I didn't know he had that card."

"Damn it, this is all your fault!" I yelled in frustration.

"My fault!" she yelled back, staring me straight in the eye. "You're the one who was reckless with our life points like a dumbass."

"I've wouldn't have done that if you didn't forget the abilities of Ra!" I snapped.

"I—" she started but the bastard cut her off.

"It's such a pity to see two friends bicker like you two," he said, his hands on his hips in an exasperated expression. "You two almost sound like a married couple."

"I don't like her like that!" I snapped, getting red in the face in embarrassment.

"You tell him honey," Marik said, obviously not being serious and just trying to get my goat. I slapped my palm on my forehead. Why does this shit always happen to me?

Melvin rolled his eyes. "Keep on telling yourself that. Now that you two have stopped arguing like a married couple, prepare yourselves for once I resurrect the Winged Dragon of Ra, you two will be engulfed in complete darkness! Now, it's time to bring back the card you took from me!"

Melvin grinned before a column of fire shot out of my duel disk and shot straight into the sky. I flinched, taken by surprise. Ra appeared on the field and let out a thunderous roar.

"Calm down," she tried to reassure me. "The monster's attack strength is still zero. Plus his Vengeful Bog card is still in play which means he can't attack now anyway."

I'm not so sure about that. Melvin is up to something, and it isn't good at all.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Melvin said with a stupid smirk. "I told you, you forgot one of the powers of Ra! Prepare to witness instant attack but that's not all of the Winged Dragon's secret power. Now I'll activate its Point Transfer."

With that, Melvin crossed his arms. His body slowly began to disappear, starting with his legs followed by his torso.

"What the f*** is point transfer?" I demanded, trying to not show the fact I'm scared. "What are you doing to your body?"

"I'm giving my life points to Ra in order to increase its attack strength," Melvin said as the cold tendrils of the shadows beginning to nibble at his face. "But don't worry; I'll keep one life point to make sure I don't lose. Now watch as my Egyptian God grows stronger!"

A black cloud formed on top of Ra's forehead. Suddenly, a majority of Melvin's anatomy had formed upon it. Only a single eye and hand remained on the ground.

Oh f*** we're screwed. This can't be happening! I can't believe I lost a duel like this. Especially with so much on the line!

"Winged Dragon of Ra attack Remu's life points now!" Melvin exclaimed.

The Winged Dragon let out a thunderous roar before it unleashed a great blast of flames and raw power towards us. I could do nothing but watch in terror as the blasts caused my monsters to shatter.

The flames swept past me. I cried out in pain as the shadows slowly began eating my soul, sending me to the shadow realm for sure.

"Goodbye, my other personality!" Melvin laughed. "Your destiny is mine now!"

Marik screamed as the flames started to consume her body. I want to save her. There is nothing I can do now but make this bastard pay.

"Suffer the flames of Ra, Remu!" Melvin yelled triumphantly. "And burn in hell!"

"I promise I'll come back, and kill you, you bastard," I said as my body disappeared into the night and the ring dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p>1) This is a reference to a movie called "Weekend at Bernie's" where two guy's boss passes away and they try to convince others that he's still alive.<p>

2) To make this more clear. Melvin still has female body parts, because he's still inside Marik's body after all, but has a male persona.

Yes; I know this seems like jumping the shark. But hear me out on this! I heard of many cases of females and male with dissociative identity disorder having alters of the opposite sex. Females sometimes develop male alters because men are depicted as stronger then weman (which I don't a agree with) and they want to deal with the pain better. I wanted to try something different and unexpected.

3) I got this idea from the Red Seas Under Red Skies by Scott Lynch. In the book in one of the interludes, the people living in this one town, who were so wealthy they had people walk behind them playing music like we listen to our iPods, forced outsiders to play as human chess pieces in there games. The main character witnessed this, who I swear is a clone of the Thief King, even thought it was illmoral. I can see Bakura being forced to play this somehow in his life time and coming out on top.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Say, I wonder whatever happened to Marik.

(hear a knock on the door)

**Aqua girl 007:** Coming! (answers the door) Oh, hi Youngbountygirl, what brings you here?

**Youngbountygirl:** Came to deliver a present for Yami Bakura. (turns toward the door) BRING HIM IN BOYS!

(Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs walk in with Marik filled with soap suds and his hair tied in french braids while whistling the Wash Song. They drop him off onto the floor while water is still dripping from Marik's clothes and hair)

**Yami Bakura:** (gawks up laughing) What the bloody hell did you do to him?

**Youngbountygirl:** Just had the Dwarfs give him a bath. He came all the way to America and tried to steal my rod. Not only did he almost ruin my grand play, but he left his dirty fingerprints on my precious rod. (points the rod at Marik) No touching the rod! (pets the millennium rod) My rod.

**Marik:** I hate you. (squeezes the water from his hair) I know Melvin can be a bitch, but that girl...SHE'S EVIL!

**Yami Bakura:** Oh c'mon Marik, this bitch can't be that bad.

**Aqua girl 007:** I don't know...

**Youngbountygirl:** You remember my brother?

**Yami Bakura:** Yes. Wasn't he driven mad by watching reruns of the Peanut-Butter-Jelly song?

**Youngbountygirl:** That... was me.

(Duh. Duh! DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

**Yami Bakura:** OH MY RA! SHE REALLY IS EVIL!

**Marik:** I told ya! Why do you think she doesn't have a Yami of her own, she killed her Yami!

**Aqua girl 007:** Wait, what about Anne?

**Youngbountygirl:** Anne's my clone.

**Aqua girl 007:** Oh yeah! Forgot about that.

**Youngbountygirl:** Anyways, I better go. Oh! (throws you a Booster Juice) Here! I'm gonna finish my grand fanale of my amazing grand play!

**Aqua girl 007:** Make sure you send me a copy!

**Youngbountygirl:** WILL DO! (leaves)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	19. Nowhere to Hide

**Disclaimer: Wow. That's pathetic. I really have to ****_tell _****you? … Nope, not gonna say it. You already know, and if you don't… (awkward silence).**

* * *

><p><strong>-Marik's POV-<strong>

Managing to open my eyes, I was back in Tea's soul room. I placed my soul in here since I know I'm not safe in my own soul room. I don't have my body back, but at least it beats being in the shadow realm. Looking up, I saw a huge glass window and Tea was sleeping on a bed with Mai on another bed nearby. I guess it make sense why she would be asleep right now, but I'm change that now.

I took over Tea's mind completely. I made Tea walk out of the room and walk through the hallway. On the low-rising bed in the corner of the room, Ishizu was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Great she's still asleep. I approached the bed hastily.

"Ishizu, get up!" I said, shaking her shoulders desperately. Thankfully, her eyes opened and she sat up on the bed.

"Tea?" Ishizu asked softly.

"It's me. Marik," I informed.

My sister stared at me, eyes wide in shock. "You're Marik!"

"Look, we don't have much time!" I said softly, trying to not raise my voice too much. "Odion is in danger because my other personality is planning to go into his room and kill him."

"Come on then. We'll move him to my room for the night."

Ishizu took off to Odion's room and I followed behind her. When I got there, Odion was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I don't like seeing him like this at all. He always was willing to do anything to protect me. Hell, the only reason Odion got like this in the first place was because he played the Winged Dragon Ra card just to save my ass.

My sister crossed my brother arms over his chest and lifted him up. I made Tea pick up his legs. Without saying a single word, my sister and I carried my brother out of the room while I walked beside her. I'm not too worried about anyone spotting us since everyone's asleep right now. When we reached my sister's room, we set Odion down on the bed softly.

"Thanks Ishizu," I said, making Tea smile.

"What happened? Are you okay? How'd you manage to take Tea's body?" Ishizu asked worriedly.

"I woke up in my soul room. I saw a metal door. I think it's the door to my other personality's soul room. I implanted my control on Tea, so yeah."

I remember Ishizu talking to the other's about me having a mental disorder. I decided to ask the one question on my mind.

"Ishizu, why didn't you tell me I had dissociative identity disorder? I just almost made the biggest mistake of my life!"

"You heard didn't you?" Ishizu said and I made Tea nod. "Marik, you couldn't listen to reason. The disorder prevented you from doing so! I tried everything! I tried convincing father to get you help, but he wouldn't listen to reason either. When he died...Was killed...You were gone and I knew it was too late. At least this way, there is still hope. The rod must've prevented my necklace from seeing your fate. It's still blank against millennium items. I was only able to predict your moves through Odion."

"Makes sense," I replied.

I guess it really is my fault and the pharaoh probably hates me... OH SHIT! I HAVE TO WARN HIM!

"I have to go, Sis!" I said before I left the room. I made Tea walk briskly threw the hallway, quietly as I could, and enter Mai's room where Tea was staying. Sitting down on Tea's bed, I picked up her lap top off of her nightstand. I turned her laptop on. Thankfully, the lap top loaded very quickly and I quickly got to business. I know I might communicate with the pharaoh on this thing, so I can come up with a plan or something. But I have to make sure my other personality doesn't hack into my account or something. I logged on to my YouTube account. Hastily, I changed my password to something that my other personality should never guess. I also answered some of the extra questions, which were things like who your friends are, as an added measure.

I made all my videos public since there is nothing to hide anymore because everyone on the blimp now knows my secret.

I stared at the screen. I know I can't say this to Yami's face because of that damn bastard who took over my body. But, I want to apologize for what I did. Maybe if I went to Yugi's account I can send him apology letter or something.

I went to the private message section on my YouTube account and I typed on the keyboard:

_Yami, my alter ego, Melvin, now has taken control of my body. My spirit now reside inside one of your friends. I can't say which one, because I know if I write it on here he could hunt that person down and kill them._

_I can't say this to your face. But I'm sorry about hurting you and your friends. I know you did not kill my father like I thought. I detested you when this tournament began. But when I got to know you better, I realised that you weren't the person I originally thought you were and you were an okay guy. However, I was so hell-bent on revenge that I was blinded from the truth. Now, I'm paying the price. I do see you as a friend now, even though I know you probably hate me right now, and I want to make it up to you any way I can._

_Bakura just played a shadow game against Melvin and now his soul is in the shadow realm! He was trying to help me save Odion and got himself in trouble. He's still on the blimp. Again, I'm sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me._

After reading the message over, I sent the private message to Yugi on his account. I just hope he can forgive me for what I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Bakura:** Who is the guy next to you? And why is he here?

**Aqua girl 007:** Oh that's Heishin, who is that guy from the Forbidden Memories video game and kidnapped Seto for Youngbountgirl.

**Marik:** Wow. I should hire this guy to destroy the pharaoh.

**Aqua girl 007:** Why did you not control Yugi to break the puzzle and burn it or something if he hated Yami so much? I mean I think if you can control Ryou, you curtainly can control Yugi.

**Marik:** Yugi was wearing the puzzle and the Pharaoh would've stopped me.

**Aqua girl 007:** You know, you could've found out where Yugi lives and waited until he took off the puzzle. I mean he places it on his bed post when he goes to bed for crying out loud!

**Marik:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE PUT IT ON HIS BED POST?

**Bakura:** Seriously? Do you know how painful it is to sleep with a pyramid around your neck. I have a small one and it's even painful for me! I doubt if Yugi will be caught dead sleeping with that thing poking on his chest like a thorn.

**Marik:** well... um...

**Aqua girl 007:** You didn't think the plan through didn't ya.

**Marik:** Well, it was kinda last minute!

**Bakura:** Right. And you still never answered my question.

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. (Bakura glares at her.) Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **clairissazeniarosele **for adding this to your favourites list.

**Bakura:** (he blinks) What the hell did I just witness?


	20. Nightmares

****Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, mine? Sadly, no.****

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile a thousand miles away...I mean inside the Millennium Puzzle-<strong>

**-Yami's POV-**

I sat down on a ledge on a staircase in my soul room, elbows resting on my knees, and stared off into space. Normally, I would be sleeping on the floor right now. But I have way too much on my mind to get some rest.

I witnessed Mai being sent to the shadows by Marik's dark side. I know that Marik's dark said is more than willing to touchier anyone who stands in his way. I don't want any more of my friends to be hurt.

Plus, I now know the truth behind Marik's past. She put up with a lot of shit in her life. I can't blame her taking the actions that she did...especially since I did the same thing when Yugi awakened my spirit when he solved the puzzle.

Not only that, I sense something troubling inside of my soul room. It's strange. I only feel this kinda darkness when a shadow game is commencing.

Yugi, looking rather tired, open the main door to my soul room and walked inside. I hoped off of the step and walked behind him.

"Yugi," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi jumped out of his skin. He turned around and looked at me. "Ah, you scared me."

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "But what are you doing in here?"

"I sensed that something troubling inside your soul room, so I came in here to check it out."

"I sensed it too," I said and I still have no idea what the hell I'm sensing in the first place.

"Maybe it's because I'm afraid of Marik's darker half." He slid his eyes away from me. Yugi started trembling in fear. "I've been having trouble sleeping all night since I'm so worried about what he's going to do next. I mean, he already sent Mai to the shadow realm. He seems willing to do it to the rest of our friends. What if the real Marik never returns?"

I'm feeling the same way. I hate what Marik's dark side is putting me through. He already sent Mai to the shadows. I know how badly that is affecting Joey. I don't want to lose another friend because of that bastard.

However, I don't want the real Marik to disappear too, despite what she put me through. She seems like a good person who couldn't make logical choices because of what happened to her in the past.

I wrapped my arms around him; locking him in an embrace. "I'm scared too. And I promise that no matter what happens, I will be here for you. Trust me."

Yugi looked up at me, smiling. "Thanks."

Yugi covered his mouth as he yawned. "I should go back to sleep, I need all the rest I can get for tomorrow."

"Good night," I said before I yawned.

"Good night too," Yugi said before he opened the door and walked back into his soul room.

I lied down on the ground again which is how I normally sleep even before the puzzle was solved. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

After several minutes, the scenery around me changed which means I'm dreaming. I must've drifted off to sleep by accident.

I was standing on the duel arena. Grinning evilly, Melvin pointed the rod at my friends who were frozen them in place. The Winged Dragon of Ra was flying behind Melvin who had that evil grin on his face. "Winged Dragon of Ra attack them now!" Melvin ordered.

I don't want to let them get hurt by this bastard! I pulled my hunting knife out my boot, and ran towards the bastard. I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. When I was about to stab Melvin, he pushed me off of the platform which caused me to fall on my side.

The Winged Dragon of Ra shot out its firey fury all over the field. Everyone screamed in pure agony as the flames were burning every inch of their bodies. I heard Yugi calling out my name.

I hate seeing them like this. I don't want them go through the much pain because of me! I got up to my feet before I climb up the platform again. I pointed my knife at the bastard and pulled my arm back.

Bolting up right with sweat on my brow, I pulled out my hunting knife from under my pillow and stabbed it threw Yugi's head in his spirit form. Panting, I saw knife through his head in his spirit form. I started to laugh.

"_Uh Yami... will you please put the blade down?"_

"_**Sorry."**_ I laughed while I put the blade under the pillow_**. "It's just funny looking."**_

"_Uh-huh and what if that was actually a real person?" _

"_**I know. I know. Sorry. I can't stop laughing. It was so..."**_ I said inside the mind link, still laughing. I lowered my arm.

Yugi sighed, shaking his head. I usually keep a blade under my pillow just encase someone does try to steal the puzzle while we're sleeping. Still, I should've been more careful.

"_Yami, are you alright?"_ Yugi asked once I stopped laughing.

"_**I had a nightmare,"**_ I admitted, not wanting to show my fear. I don't want him too worry about me. Besides, he's already scared enough about what's happening in this tournament as it is. _**"**__**I don't want to go back to sleep right now. **__**I'll just check my email, maybe that'll take my mind off of things." **_

"_Just try to be careful and don't wake our friends up!"_ Yugi said inside the mind link.

"_**Okay Mommy,"**_I said inside the mind link, rolling my eyes. I heard Yugi sigh inside the mind link too.

Standing up, I picked up Yugi's lap top off of the nightstand near the bed. When I sat down on the bed again, I put it on my lap and turned it on. Thankfully, it loaded pretty quickly. I logged on to Yugi's email account and I found only one message from YouTube about a PM alert. I might as well check it out since I still can't fall asleep.

I logged on to Yugi's YouTube account, which Joey convinced him to get and I went to the PM section of his account. I saw that there was a message from Obeymyrod. That's Marik's account. But why would she send me a message? I thought she was gone. I clicked on to the message and read it:

_Yami, my darker half, Melvin, now has taken control of my body. My spirit now resides inside one of your friends. I can't say which one, because I know if I write it on here he could hunt that person down and kill them._

_I can't say this to your face. But I'm sorry about hurting you and your friends. I know you did not kill my father like I thought. I detested you when this tournament began. But when I got to know you better, I realised that you weren't the person I originally thought you were and you were an okay guy. However, I was so hell-bent on revenge that I was blinded from the truth. Now, I'm paying the price. I do see you as a friend now, even though I know you probably hate me right now, and I want to make it up to you any way I can._

_Bakura just played a shadow game against Melvin and now his soul is in the shadow realm! He was trying to help me save Odion and got himself in trouble. He's still on the blimp. Again, I'm sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me._

I stared at the computer screen in shock. It's a relief to see that she really does see me as a friend and not just pretending to. I'm also glad that Marik is alright and still around.

I have to find Ryou before Melvin tries to hurt him since that's that last thing I want.

Yawning, I walked out of my room, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers since I don't want to waste time changing. I rushed down the eerily quiet hallway towards the elevator at the end of the hall. When I got there, I pressed the button on the panel. The door to the elevator opened before I entered it and I pressed the button to go to the arena.

As the lift began to move, I lend my back against the wall of it.

The lift beeped and the doors opened, revealing the dueling arena. The sky was still black with the stars to light the way. Ryou was lying down unconscious with the ring nowhere in sight.

I quickly crossed his arms over his chest. I carried his upper body carefully, letting his legs drag on the ground. When I got to the ledge, I set him down softly on the ground and hopped off the platform. I reached up and carefully carried Ryou down to my level. I carried Ryou towards the elevator, kicking the button with my left foot since I don't have any more free hands and I don't want to set Ryou on the ground again. The elevator opened and I walked inside, carrying him. When the lift reached the bottom, I dragged Ryou down the hallway and I set him on his bed in his room. Ryou should be safe now.

I walked down the hallway and went back into my room. I slipped under the covers again, lying down. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep by some miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Marik:** Where the hell is Bakura?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, Shadowclanwarrior wanted Heishin to kidnap Yami Bakura for her. Youngbountygirl is helping him out since she had nothing better to do.

**Marik:** Why did you do that?

**Aqua girl 007:** I still want pay back since he sealed me in a damn bubble for a month. Besides, she was willing to give me, Heishin and Youngbountygirl 20 dollars if we did it. I wanted the money to buy another Soul Eater Manga.

(Marik narrows his eyes at her.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Oh what, like you didn't do anything worse then that. (She makes a bag of popcorn appear.) You can watch it if you want.

**Marik:** Sure, why not. Besides, the las time I tried to save him I was shoved into a tub for five hours.

(On the tv screen in her room, Heishin dragged Bakura into a room where two girls are standing.)

**Heishin:** Here you go.

**Youngbountygirl: **Thank you.

**Yami Bakura: **What the hell am I doing here?

**Youngbountygirl: **Well, Shadowclanwarrior wants you to kiss her.

**Yami Bakura:**WHAT!

**Youngbountygirl: **Do you want the seven dwarfs to give you another bath? Better yet, if I'm in a great mood, I might spiff it up a bit and make you watch Sex in the City.

(Heishin brings Priest Seto)

**Priest Seto: **I demand to know why I'm here!

**Youngbountygirl: **Fangirl service. You're not in Ancient Egypt, so I won't be punished for kissing a priest! (makesout with Priest Seto)

**Priest Seto: **I have the weirdest boner right now.

**Yami Bakura: **Fine. I might as well get this over with.

**Youngbountygirl:** (She breaks a part.) That's a good boy! Now, to get my kissing session!

**Shadowclanwarrior: **This is going to be fun. (She plants a kiss on Bakura's lips and starts to make out with him.)

**Youngbountygirl:** Aren't I sweet? (Shadowclanwarrior gives Youngbountygirl 20 bucks). Sweet, now I can watch the new Madagascar movie!

**Aqua girl 007: **Wow this is entertaining.

**Marik: **Strangly, I agree.

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reviewing this and please review.


	21. Rise to the Finals

**Disclaimer: do I _really_ have to spell it out for you? I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Yami's POV-<strong>

Opening my eyes slowly, I realised it is now morning and the sun is shining through the window. I sat up before I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I could feel Yugi's presence inside my mind, but he hasn't said a single word to me. He must be still asleep.

Throwing the covers off of my body, I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and got into the shower.

I had planned on taking a quick shower, but once I got beneath the hot spray I couldn't make myself leave. It felt so good; especially the way the water hit my knotted muscles in my shoulders and upper back. I took my time scrubbing the shampoo in my hair that Kaiba provided, reminding me of a hotel, and washing myself off. When I was done, I shut off the water and reached for one of the thick orange towels that were hanging on the rack by the shower. I put on the same clothes I had yesterday. I wished I brought some more clothes to change into, but I'll just have to make do with what I got.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I glanced up at the clock and I noticed that it was almost nine o'clock. I should probably go to the snack room to get breakfast. Maybe that will make me feel a bit better.

When I got out of the room, I closed the door behind me and started walking down the empty corridor. After walking for awhile, I entered the main hall and the tables had food laid out on them. A few drink machines were at the end of one of the tables. I spotted my friends sitting at a table together. Melvin, who was sitting at a table alone, glared directly in my eyes. Ignoring his creepy gaze, I put some food on my plate and walked over to the table where my friends are sitting at.

"Morning guys," I said before I sat down at the table and let out a yawn.

"Wow, you don't look so good, man," Tristan commented.

"Couldn't sleep much last night," I replied before I covered my mouth and yawned. "Marik's good personality is still around and was trying to protect Odion from being killed by Melvin."

Joey blinked. "Melvin?"

"The bad Marik," I explained before I picked up a strawberry on my plate. "His name's Melvin apparently. Anyways, Bakura also helped and challenged Melvin to a Shadow Game. Now Bakura's in a coma with his soul in the Shadow Realm. Marik is inhabiting one of the players on this blimp and contacting me through YouTube messages."

"So you mean he could be inside any one of us?" Tea asked worriedly.

"Pretty much," I said before I took a bit of my strawberry.

I could see the anger in Joey eyes as he balled one hand into a fist. "Ugh, I hate that guy! He tried to kill you! Not to mention used Tea and I as his own damn slaves! And he posted that video on YouTube. He deserves to be ripped apart in the shadows."

I stared downed at my plate. I can't blame him for feeling like that. Hell, I'm still pissed off at her for what she did. But, I still don't want to kill her for what she did. I know I would do the same thing if I thought someone killed one of my loved ones. Besides, she seems like a good person despite what she did and she seems remorseful about her actions. I know her personality disorder stopped her from listening to reason.

I looked up at Joey again. "Joey... I kinda don't blame Marik. For one, he has a personality disorder," I said, trying not to say that Marik is a girl since now is not the best time, "which is keeping Marik from listening to reason. He's listening to reason now and feels really bad for it."

"Now that I think about it, it kinda makes sense. Marik said he's sorry?" Tea wanted to know and I nodded.

"There's also the big thing of Marik lying to us and pretending to be this Namu character," Tristan said before he took a bite out of his doughnut. I took a bite out of my muffin.

"That maybe true," I said after I was done eating another bite of my muffin, "and I'm still kinda pissed at Marik about what he did, but he needs us. If I don't defeat Melvin, we might not ever see Marik again."

"You're concerned for him aren't ya?" Tea asked.

I nodded. "To be honest, I kinda like Marik. He can be an ass, but he's got a unique sense of humor."

"True. I have to agree. I liked how Marik was making fun of Kaiba's ego. It needs to be taken down a notch," Duke said with a smirk and we all laughed at his comment.

"Finalists and guests; may I have your attention please?" Roland called out and I turned my gaze towards him. "We hope you enjoyed your breakfast. We're now beginning our descent upon Kaiba Corp. Island for the conclusion of the Battle City Finals! When we touchdown, please exit the aircraft and await further instructions!"

I got up and head towards the front doors of the blimp. In no time the blimp touched ground on the island.

"C'mon, guys. I'm sick of being stuck in this oversized hunk of metal," Joey said before he raced down the stairs of the blimp. Melvin walked out of the thing too.

I walked out of the blimp to see that the entire island was covered in debris from what looked like old buildings. The only thing standing was a huge tower in the center of it all which towered over the landscape. It looks like a war-zone out of a movie.

"Wow, this place is a dump!" Tristan commented as soon as he stepped off the blimp.

"I know huh?" Tea agreed before she walked out of the ship and looked around. "Some place to host the finals at."

"I'm still curious why you want the finals to take place _here_," I said to Kaiba who was walking out of the blimp. "Knowing your ego, I was expecting the finals little more...richer."

"I have my reasons," Seto replied, not even explaining why. Mokuba and his female assistant stood beside him. "Whatever, we're wasting time, so let's go."

I followed Kaiba as he led us towards the duel tower. Glancing to the side, I saw Melvin standing on a pile of rubble.

"It's a pleasant view from up here, don't you agree!" Melvin said while his cape was blowing in the wind. I stopped in my tracks, arms crossed. I know what the double meaning is behind those words. And who the hell does he think he is the king of the mountain?

"I'm going to kick your ass you bastard!" Joey threatened as he stopped in his tracks.

"Then why don't we get on with these duels so the fun can begin?" Melvin said before his lip twitched up.

"Define fun, Marik!" Joey snapped.

"You know what?" I interjected. "I don't even want to know what his definition of fun is."

"Good point," Joey replied sheepishly.

"Come on. We should catch up to the others," I said before Joey nodded.

Joey and I quickly caught up to the others who were standing in front of two rather large doors on the tower.

"I would like everyone to step into the Duel Tower!" Kaiba announced before the doors opened automatically and we all walked inside.

There was set a stairs at the front with an elevator beside it. A large ceiling towered many meters in the air above us. I got to admit, this is pretty impressive.

At the front of the room, there was a rather large pot with Roland standing beside it. I wonder what that thing is for.

"According to the Finals rules, to decide the next duels, each of the finalists has to choose a ball randomly from inside this pot!" Roland said, gesturing at the pot. "Each ball has a number on it! Please choose wisely, because this will effect with who your opponent will be!"

"Balls?" Joey questioned, staring at the pot.

"Kisara convinced me that it would be fairer this way," Kaiba said with a hint of annoyance. "But she thought my original plan was a way for me to cheat myself into dueling Yugi; and I might as well write 'I want to duel Yugi' on my forehead if I followed through with it."

Joey blinked. "Who's Kisara?"

"That's me," the white hair girl said rather meekly, pointing at herself. "I'm Mr. Kaiba's new assistant."

"Oh, I knew that," Joey said sheepishly.

"Sure you did," I heard Tristan retort.

"So Kisara is like Pepper?" **(1)** I said and Kaiba shot me a glare.

"Alright, everyone choose a ball," Roland announced.

I walked up to the pot before I grabbed a ball with the number one on it and passed it to Mokuba. Kaiba picked up a ball too.

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four...Five potato, six potato, seven potato, more," Joey counted, pointing at each ball.

"Just pick a damn ball!" Kaiba grumbled, clear irritated by his actions.

"I choose you!" Joey said with a grin, pointing a random ball. "We have a winner!" Just then, Melvin took that ball that Joey chose and made a dark chuckle. "HEY! I called dibs on that ball!"

"Just choose the ball closest to you!" I suggested, trying not to show the fact I am starting to get annoyed with him.

"What about my potato song?" Joey complained.

"Just choose a damn ball already you dumbass!" Kaiba shouted.

"Okay, okay, geez," Joey sighed before he took a ball out of the pot.

"Now, this computer will decide on who will be dueling who!" Mokuba explained before random numbers started to appear on the computer screen and they suddenly stopped. Mokuba turned his head towards us. "According to the computer statistics, two and three will go first, I guess that's Joey and Marik!"

"Well, this should be interesting," Melvin said with a dark grin and Joey glared at him.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Mai!" Joey growled.

"Good luck with that," Melvin said smugly and Joey had a vain throbbing in his head.

Melvin is not one to take lightly. He has the Winged Dragon of Ra card in his deck and is a tough opponent to beat. Not only that, he also slowly torches his victims with no remorse. I know damn well he burned Ryou with the Winged Dragon of Ra and sent him to the shadows. Not to mention what he did to Mai. He might send Joey to the Shadows or worse...

"Joey," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know as well as I do that guy is dangerous. He could kill you!"

"Don't worry," Joey said, pushing my hand off of his shoulder. "I got this. Besides, I'm going to send him on a one way trip to hell."

"Marik and Joey will duel in approximately two hours!" Roland announced.

I sighed. I can't defend all of my friends from this bastard. I have to let them fight their own battles too. Still, I got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>1) Pepper is a character in the comic Iron Man. Pepper is a female assistant who is dating Tony Strak who own a company like Kaiba in the Iron Man movies. In the comics she's dating someone different, but I like the pairing in the movies a lot better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Yami Bakura enters the room with a frown on his face.)

**Aqua girl 007:** So how did it go?

**Yami Bakura:** You damn well know the answer to that!

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, excuse me princess I'm trying to be polite.

**Yami Bakura:** Well, I didn't mind the kiss. But I'm still pissed off about being sent off to kiss someone against my free will by a man from a old Yugioh video game. Do you even know what it is like being stuck in a box being transported from Canada to gods know where?

**Aqua girl 007:** Not really...

**Yami Bakura:** IT SUCKS! I've never been this humiliated since the time I read a fan fiction about an eight millennium item, the Millinnium Gem. People always come up with stupid eighth millennium items ideas that end up being animinate objects that don't do anything other than contain a soul of someone else. It's even stupider then your Millinnium Gun.

**Marik:** Actually it might cool to have another Millinium Item. I could take over the world with it.

** Yami Bakura**: Good for you Marik. (The ring around his neck glows.) And now, Aqua, you are going to pay.

(A large sword appears in her hand.)

**Yami Bakura:** What the hell is that thing?

**Aqua girl 007:** It's the Millinnium sword, I made it up five seconds ago.

**Yami Bakura:** So you're like one of those idoits who randomly make up Millinnium Items for no reason.

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey! Not all of them are like that. Besides, this one is kinda badass. When I stab a person with it that person automatically to the shadow realm.

**Yami Bakura:** You have the Millinnium Gun, which even you aren't sure what its power is, and now the Millinnium Sword. So together they make the Millennium Gunblade?

**Aqua girl 007:** Shut up!

**Yami Bakura:** (He laughs evilly.) Now seriously, I'm going to make you pay. You suck and now you have to die. (His ring glows even brighter. But Aqua girl 007 stabs Bakura with the sword. His soul is trapped inside of it.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, that was easier then I thought. Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **yugioh4ever **for adding this to your favourites list.


	22. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, please choose me to own you! I would do you justice… sigh.** **Unfortunetly, I don't own this anime.**

* * *

><p>As I walked out of the building with my hands in my pockets, my mind started to wander. I want to step in and do something about it, but Joey wants to take him on. I know can't defend all of my friends from this bastard. I have to let them fight their own battles too. What scares me the most is that Joey seems that he has no idea what he's going up against. Melvin is not one to take lightly. He has the Winged Dragon of Ra card in his deck and is a tough opponent to beat. Not only that, he also slowly torches his victims with no remorse. I know damn well he burned Ryou with the Winged Dragon of Ra and sent him to the shadows. Not to mention what he did to Mai. He might send Joey to the Shadows or worse...I don't want to lose another friend because of that bastard.<p>

Suddenly, I heard Yugi moan inside my mind. He must've just waked up. I'm surprised that he slept in so late; normally he wakes up about the same time as me.

"_**Morning, Yugi." **_

"_Morning,"_ Yugi replied inside the mind link. _ "So what happened while I was asleep?" _

"_**Kaiba just announced that Joey has to duel Melvin in a few hours." **_

"_What?"_ Yugi said, sounding panicked._ "If Joey faces Melvin, he could easily get killed by Ra like Mai was." _

"_**Yugi calm down**_**," **I said, trying to make myself believe those same words._**"Joey can handle this. We just have to have faith in him."**_

"_I guess,"_ Yugi admitted in defeat as I started to climb up the stairs of the blimp.

I walked down the hallway until I reached my room with the number three next to a card slot on the left side of the automatic door. I slid my card in and a red light beeped before the machine ejected my card.

When I got into my room, I sat down on the bed and put Yugi's laptop on top of my thighs. I went on to my YouTube account.

I clicked on the friend request icon on the screen. Within moments, Marik accepted it and sent me a PM. I clicked on the message and read it:

_ Hi. Thanks for the invite. I never really expected you to give me one after what I did._

Smiling, I quickly typed in a reply back:

**_ It was nothing. I know you need our help more than ever, especially since your evil side is fking you up._**

I sent the reply and she wrote back:

_ XP_

There was a long pause as if she was debating about typing something on here. She wrote back:

_ Do you hate me? It's okay if you do. I wouldn't blame you really._

I stared at the computer monitor. I'm still angry at her about what she did. Sighing, I typed in a reply back:

**_No, but I am pissed that you lied to me, used my friends as shoe toys, and almost killed them in the process._**

I sent the message. I got reply back within seconds and it read:

_ Sorry... again._

The more I think about it I shouldn't be so harsh on her. I know damn well I did horrible things in the past. I even killed almost anyone who entered my tomb, even though they were innocent. I shouldn't be acting like I was a saint my whole life when I know I'm truly was not. I wrote back:

_ **Though, I've done worse to be truthful.**_

I sent Marik the message. After a few moments, Marik replied back and the message said:

_ Can't see how. Lol_

I should explain this to Marik more. She deserves to know. But how should I explain this... I typed in.

**_... you know about the people that went into my tomb and died?_**

I sent the message. I got reply back within seconds and the message said:

_ Yeah, that's why we tomb guardians were not allowed in there._

I'm not that surprised that Marik knows about that.

A part of me is still reluctant to write this, but I still should tell her. Taking a deep breath, I typed in.

**_Before meeting Yugi's grandpa, there were these archaeologists that discovered my tomb. I didn't know who I was during the time and I didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. I challenged one to a Shadow Game. He seemed to love history and was interested in me. He and his buddies thought of taking my puzzle and displaying it for the world to see. I wasn't going to allow that. I was to test his loyalty toward me and my stuff and if he was to make any sign of disloyalty, he would be killed._**

I sent the message. I got reply back within seconds and the message said:

_So what happened?_

I paused. I really don't want to type this. Nervously, I typed in.

**_They passed the first few tests. Then, he was to cross the maze. The object was to stand with your left foot in front... he was never taught how to be loyal to a pharaoh._**

I sent the message and she replied back pretty quickly and it read:

_ So he died?_

I don't really want to dwell on this more, but I should explain this more. Sighing, I typed in.

**_Not just that, he was sliced and chopped into little bits of flesh and I watched this happen. I could've stopped it, but I didn't. I figured that their disloyalty proved that they were nothing but common thieves looking for money and power. It was only after Yugi solved the puzzle that I realized that modern day society doesn't prove their loyalty to their kings like that anymore. I felt extremely foolish. If I was to turn back time, I would've saved their lives. I would've warned them! I started the game and I murdered them, watching it with happily, knowing justice had been served._**

I stared at the monitor. I wish didn't judged those men so harshly and save their lives. But there isn't much I can do about it now. It already happened. I sent the message and she replied back pretty quickly and it said:

_Holy shit! It sounds like what I almost did with you and your friends. I thought you killed my father, when in reality you were never around._

I guess we do have something in common that way. I shoved those thoughts aside, and I typed in.

**_ But I did kill innocent lives, even though I thought they weren't. Shadi almost committed the same mistake as I did long ago. He went inside my mind lol that was annoying. Though, I did have fun toying with him inside my mind. One of grandpa's friends was part of an excavation team that discovered a mummy of a pharaoh, Anubis._**

I sent the message and I quickly got a reply back and it read:

_Oh crap lol._

** _I warned Shadi to not lay a finger on him after his shadow games with me. He said that the professor trespassed into the pharaoh's tomb. I told him that modern day society is no longer taught this and that he probably had no idea that this was illegal to the gods. I wasn't going to let another innocent blood be split. I knew the society of today and how they live, so I decided to take charge of his judgement and tested him, knowing that he would be clueless about the legalism of Ancient Egypt. Once the Shadow Game was done and Shadi understood my judgement, he left and promised to return someday. Never saw him again after that._**

I sent the message and waited for a reply back.

"Hey Yuge!" I heard Joey say. I turned my head to see Joey standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Tristan was standing beside him. "Wanna prank Kaiba?"

"Sure I guess," I said, rather uncertain about it. Standing up, I raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning on doing?"

"We are planning to hang these," Joey said before he held up Kaiba's boxers, "on the telephone wire outside the blimp."

"I'm surprised that isn't covered with blue-eyes white dragons," I joked.

"Or his face," Joey added.

"That too," I replied with a smile.

After I logged out of my account and turned off the computer, I followed Joey and Tristan out of the blimp. When we got outside, we stood in front of a telephone pole.

"Do you have any idea how we are going to get them up there?" Tristan questioned.

"I got an idea," I said before I started to climb up the pole while I still held the boxers in my hand. When I got a few meters away from the top, I threw the boxers and it landed on top of the wire. I climbed back down.

Joey stared at me with wide eyes. "How the hell did you do that?"

I smirked. "Because I'm just that amazing!"

Snickering, Joey rolled his eyes.

I folded my arms. "Joey, just because I was king doesn't mean I sat on my ass all day. I had combat training. You're asking the guy who took down your gang partners to save your ass!"

"Okay, you got me!" Joey replied sheepishly.

Tristan's eyes widened. "Wait that was you? Damn!"

Glancing to the side, I noticed Kaiba and Kisara walk off the blimp.

"Alright, break's over! Wheeler will be dueling Marik in ten minutes!" Kaiba called out.

"Whatever!" Joey said, looking like he was trying his hardest not to smirk.

Mokuba stared to snicker when he walked off of the blimp beside his brother and stared at the boxers. Tea and Duke walked out of it too.

"Hey Seto, are those your boxers?" Mokuba said, pointing up to his boxers which were dangling on the electric wire.

I watched as Kaiba's eyes widen when he noticed his boxers on the electric pole.

Kisara bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from laughing. Despite her attempt, she burst out laughing anyways.

"OH SHIT, THEY ARE!" Mokuba said, laughing his guts off.

"I would ask who's responsible, but my senses tell me it has something to do with someone beginning with We and ending with ler!" Kaiba growled, shifting his gaze towards Joey which only caused him to laugh.

"Sorry Kaiba, we couldn't resist," I said before I burst into laughter.

Angrily, Kaiba shifted his gaze towards Roland. "Please take those down!"

"Yes sir," Roland said before Joey and I laughed even harder.

"You guys are so immature," Tea commented.

"I think the guy deserved it," Duke said, chuckling. He shifted his gaze towards Joey. "You should've had me involved in that!"

"I would have, but you were too busy trying to find a list of ways to flirt with my sister and Tea says I'm immature!" Joey said before Tea started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Duke said, looking red in the face.

Kaiba groaned. "Now we have to head to Kaiba Corp. Island to start the duel next duel."

Kaiba started to head towards the Duel Tower.

"Good luck Joey," I said.

"Thanks," Joey replied before he started heading towards the thing too.

I just hope that another friend isn't hurt by Melvin and Joey will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Youngbountygirl walks into the room with Priest Seth beside her.)

Aqua girl 007: Hey, what's up?

**Youngbountygirl: **Nothing much, I used my 20 bucks to go to the Madagascar three. (Looks around the room.) What happened to Bakura?

**Aqua girl 007:** He tried to attack me so I trapped him inside the sword.

**Younbountygirl:** Can I try something?

**Aqua girl 007:** Yeah sure.

(Youngbountygirl grabs to the sword before she pulls out her iPod and put some head phones next to the sword. She plays the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Nice. I would've never thought of that.

**Marik:** Same here.

**Younbountygirl:**: And after that is the Gummy Bear song.

**Aqua girl 007:**Wow. (She laughs.) That's just torture.

**Marik:**What's the Gummy Bear song.

**Younbountygirl:**This (plays the Gummy Bear song inside Marik's head)

**Marik:** YAHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks** SerenePanic **for adding this to your favourites list.


	23. Heart of the Underdog

**Disclaimer: Wow. That's pathetic. I really have to _tell _you? … nope, not gonna say it. You already know, and if you don't… (awkward silence).**

* * *

><p><strong>-Joey POV-<strong>

When I got the top of the duel tower, my friends were standing on the side lines. I got on to the platform.

"The next round of the Battle Finals will be Joseph Wheeler vs. Marik Ishtar!" one of Kaiba's suits announced.

Melvin and I walked to the middle of the platform before we shuffled each other's decks.I want to beat this bastard at his own twisted game or die trying, especially after what he did to Mai! Even if this turns into a Shadow Game, I'm willing to take the pain just to give this guy a piece of my mind and teach him a lesion he soon won't forget. If I'm going to hell, I was going to drag him down with me.

I handed the bastard his deck back. He did the same thing. We walked opposite sides of the arena.

"Before we begin, I want to make this even more entertaining," Melvin said smoothly.

Melvin raised the Millennium Rod above his head and a familiar dark fog filled the air. Damn it! I know where this is going. And I know it's not good.

"I'll start things off! I play Panther Warrior in attack mode!" I declared before a large panther stood up on its hind legs with a long sword in its hand and a green cap around its back appeared. "And then place one card face-down! That ends my turn!"

Suddenly, a long wire appeared which was connected from my chest to my monster. "What the hell!"

"This is the same shadow game I did when I played against your girlfriend. Only this time you will end up in the land of the dead if you lose and your death will come slowly." A twisted grin appeared on the bastard's face. "Are you prepared to face that fate?"

"I'm ready for this, Melvin! BRING IT ON AND DRAW YOUR DAMN CARD!" I yelled, trying to not show my fear.

I looked across the field more closely to see that there is a lifeline on the bastard's chest too. So he must be able to feel the monster's pain too. I guess that's one good thing about this duel.

"Very well," Melvin said before he drew a card from his deck.

"I summon Helpoemer in attack mode!" he declared before a blue guy who was on a coffin of some kind appeared on the field. "Then, I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" I said before a small metal warrior appeared on the field.

"Then I activate my trap Hidden Soldiers!" Melvin said before the card flipped up. "Because you summoned your Rocket Warrior, I can summon out one monster from my hand! I choose the card Viser Des."

Oh f***! That's the same monster that made Mai feel the headache from hell.

"I activate Viser Des' special ability and use this on your Panther Warrior!" Melvin said as Viser Des hooked on Panther Warrior's head. The drills began drilling through the monster's head. "Your monster's attack drops by 500 points and now you will suffer and unbearable pain!"

Right on que, I felt as though a drill bit was being hammered into my skull. I screamed on the top of my lungs, putting my hands on each side of my head.

My knees buckled. I kept on screaming out over and over again. The pain was so intense; I began feeling tears leaking through my eyes. I couldn't pay attention to the words my friends were saying around me, I could only see their lips moving.

When the pain stopped, I panted for breath. I'm not planning to give up that easily! I'm going to defeat this bastard and get my revenge! I got to my feet slowly, trying to appear confident.

"I active Rocket Warrior's special ability! It's about time you get a hole in your stomach!" I said before the rocket struck him in the chest. Melvin bent over like it knocked the wind outta him.

"Nice move, Joey!" Tristan cheered.

"Good job!" Tea added.

"Now, I activate Helpoemer's special ability! When it's destroyed, it goes into my opponent's graveyard!" he explained before it went into my graveyard.

A ghostly hand appeared from my duel disk which caused me to jump. "What the f***!"

"That hand isn't merely just for show. Every turn he takes one of our cards from our hand to the grave!" Melvin explained as the hand snatched one of the cards in my hand and placed it in my graveyard.

If I lose one card every turn, I'm at a serious disadvantage.

The ghostly hand flipped me off. "That was an extra thing I added just for you," Melvin said with a smile. Of course Melvin would do something like that.

"It's my move," Melvin said before he drew a card from his deck. "I play one card face-down. Then I summon my Gil Garth in attack mode. That will end my turn."

I have to sacrifice my Rocket Warrior to put a higher level monster on to the field. I looked down at my hand. Right now, there is only a four-star level monster in my hand, Baby Dragon. I'll just wait until next turn to put a higher level monster on to the field.

I drew a card from my deck. I looked at it to see that it's Jinzo. I know it's a seven-star monster which requires two sacrifices, so I can't play it this turn. I'll just have to play Baby Dragon this turn and wait a few turns to summon out Jinzo.

"I place in defense mode!" I said before a small, orange dragon appeared on the field. "Then I also change Rocket Warrior into defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Before I forget, Viser Des tightens its grip on Panther Warrior's skull some more!" Melvin pointed out as the drills from Viser Des dug deeper into Panther Warrior's skull.

I felt the same pain as before. I screamed on the top of my lungs, putting my hands on each side of my head.

I kept on screaming out over and over again. F***! I can't take this pain much longer. But I'm not giving up on Mai.

"And I'm not done yet!" Melvin said as the same damn hand as before appeared. It took a card from my hand and sent it to the graveyard.

I looked down at my deck, seeing that the Jinzo wasn't there. It took Jinzo! F***! I'm screwed.

"You lost something important, didn't you?" Melvin said smugly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled back.

"But I'm not done yet, I activate my permanent trap, Coffin Seller!" His face-down card flipped up. "Every time one of your cards goes to the graveyard, you lose life points!"

I felt a huge shock come from my duel disk. I gritted my teeth in pain as my life points dropped. My vision is starting to get blurry. But I can't pass out now.

"Now, I place two cards face-down! Then, I sacrifice Gil Garth to summon out Legendary Fiend!" he said before Gil Garth disappeared and was replaced by a red demon. Okay. That thing looks hard to beat. "Now, once per turn, its attack rises 700! I end my turn."

Melvin got the upper hand here. If I had Jinzo here, I might be able to destroy some of his traps. That card's in my grave yard. I don't draw something good, I'm dead. Maybe I can use that spell card from before.

"It's my move," I said, drawing a card.

"I reveal my spell card Question!" I said before the card flipped up.

"What?" Melvin growled.

"Now, we have to guess the name of the monster card on top of our opponent's graveyard. If you guess right, nothing happens and it stays in your graveyard. _I'll_ go first!" I said, pointing at myself.

"You sacrificed Gil Garth, so he's in your graveyard!" Melvin looked down before his eyes widened. By the looks of it, I must be right.

"Now, you have to guess the card on top of _my_ graveyard!" I pointed out. Melvin began sweating nervously. "Can't guess can ya? That's because your dumbass monster took a random card from my hand, so you wouldn't know what it is!"

"Nice going, Joey!" Tristan cried out happily.

"Now, you have to answer in five, four, three, two, one," I counted down and Melvin glared at me.

"You little bastard," Melvin gritted his teeth.

"Sorry your time is up which means your monster won't be summoned and it's mine again!" I said before Jinzo instantly appeared on my side of the field in attack mode. Lasers shot out of the monster's eyes, destroying Melvin's card which were in his trap and spell card zone.

"Now it's my turn again," I pointed out.

"YOU F***ING BASTARD!" Melvin growled.

"That's why my mom married my dad," I said. "And the fact she was pregnant with me at the time."

Kaiba snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Shut the hell up!"I snapped.

"Now Jinzo destroy Melvin's monster!" I cried out before Jinzo create a huge ball of energy in its hand and sent it at the bastard's monster, destroying them. Melvin cried out in pain before he started to pant.

"Here I come, Melvin! Now my monsters can all attack at once!" I said with a determined smirk before all the monsters on my side of the field headed towards his.

"I reveal my spell, Dark Wall of Wind!" Melvin revealed as a dark whirlwind surrounded him, preventing my monsters from attacking.

"Before you end your turn, it's time for Viser Des to attack your Panther Warrior some more!" Melvin explained before as the drills from Viser Des dug deeper into Panther Warrior's skull. Screaming, I clutched my head as I felt the same pain again. The hand took another card from my hand and placed it in the graveyard.

"You know, I'm considering of what to do with you when you receive your Penalty Game! Perhaps making you suffer the same pain you're giving me?" Melvin said smugly.

My head is pounding right now. I feel like I can pass out at any second. But I can't give up now.

"It's my move," Melvin said before he drew a card from his deck. "I summon Lava Golem!"

"WHAT? But it's a level eight monster! You can't just—" I pointed out before the bastard cut me off.

"Who said I wasn't using sacrifices. With this monster's special ability I can sacrifice two of your monsters to summon it to _your_ field!" Melvin explained.

The demon appeared on my side of the field, trapping me inside of a steel cage. My own monsters were gone because they were used as sacrifices for this thing.

"This monster scorches the earth, melting every turn, which causes its controller great pain! You lose 700 life points once every turn!" Melvin explained.

Oh f***!

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Melvin said before a card appeared face-down on the field.

"It's my turn," I said before I drew another card.

I hope to god I picked Giant Turndile. I looked down at my card. It wasn't there. Damn it! There are no monster cards in my hand. Death Viser is still attached to Panther Warrior, so Melvin has no monsters on his side of the field. But what the hell are his face-down cards? If one of them is a trap, then I'll lose the duel for sure. And if I just stand here and do nothing, my life points will slowly wither away. I have to attack that thing.

"I'll use your Lava Golem to attack you!" I said before a fire ball flew in Melvin's direction.

"I activate my trap, Revive Monster! Due to this trap, I can return one of my monsters from the field to my hand and special summon a level four monster!" Melvin declared while the card flipped up. Viser Des went to Melvin's side of the field. "Now, Viser Des becomes a perfect wall for three turns against Lava Golem!"

Melvin smirked evilly. "By the way, Lava Golem's ability!"

I felt boiling lava pour on my body. Screaming on the top of my lungs, I felt tears start to form in my eyes because the pain was so intense.

Helpoemer also takes a card from your hand!" Melvin said with a smirk. A huge hand appeared from my graveyard before it took a card from my hand and place it in my graveyard. "Now, your turn ends and it's my turn!"

Melvin drew a card. "I fold one card, and then activate my spell card Machine Duplication! This allows me two summon out two of the same monsters on my field!" Two more Viser Deses appeared on the field.

Oh shit! If those things activate I'm screwed. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!

"Now, their effects activate!" One Viser Deses hooked onto Lava Golem while the other hooked on to Rocket Warrior. "If you want the pain to end, you can surrender!"

Lava Golem is slowly getting rid of my life points. If I don't get rid of it soon, it'll make me lose the duel for sure. I have to win this in order to save Mai.

I drew a card from my hand. I down at it to see that its Gilford the Lighting. Damn it. That's a level eight monster and I need to make sacrifices.

Wait! There might be another way...

"I play my magic card Graceful Dice!" I said as a little man appeared on the field with a die in his hand. "This can increase any monster's attack by 500 points, times the number I roll!"

The little man tossed the dice which landed on a six.

"This increases your Viser Deaths are destroyed!" I said before the visers were destroyed.

"Now, I'll sacrifice Lava Golem, Rocket Warrior, and Panther Warrior to summon Gilford the Lightning!" I said before those monsters disappeared and a strong warrior took their place.

Thank god I don't have to worry about hot lava being poured on me anymore.

"Gilford destroys all monsters, no matter its defenses!" I said before Gilford raised his sword above its head and bolts of lightning shot out of it, destroying the last of his monsters.

The last shot took out all of his monsters. Maybe I do have a chance of winning this thing.

"Gilford, kick his ass!" I said before he charged in Melvin's direction.

"I congratulate you for lasting this long, but now unfortunately the duel is over!" Melvin said with a smirk. The card flipped over. "I play Nightmare Mirror!"

HOW MANY TRAP CARDS DOES THIS GUY HAVE? It's like the duel with Odion all over again.

"This trap card makes it to where your ally attacks you directly!" Melvin explained.

I can see my own reflection in the mirror. Oh f***!

Gilford's lighting attack struck the reflection. Screaming, I felt a bolt of lightning hit me straight in the chest. God I'm going to feel that in the morning.

"Of course, I have to choose one card to place in my graveyard!" Melvin said as he placed one card from his hand to his graveyard.

"I end my turn," I said, clutching my chest.

Melvin drew a card from his deck. By the look on his face, it's not good.

"Joey, I have to admit I underestimated your abilities. But I can't possibly end this if you haven't felt the might of Ra," Melvin said with a grin.

WHAT?

"I play Monster Reborn," Melvin said before the card flipped up.

Ra appeared on the field behind Melvin and instantly burst into flames, looking an awful lot like the Firebird from Fantasia 2000. This is different than the version of Ra that defeated Mai. It's like that thing is made of fire. And that thing is still changing. OH MY GOD I'M SO DEAD!

"This is Ra's final form, and now these are the final moments on this earth," Melvin said with a stupid grin.

My heart started pounding inside my chest. He's right. These might be my last moments of my life. There is no way I can survive a blast from that thing!

I'm only sixteen years old! I'm not ready to die yet! I never had a chance to go to college, get laid by a celebrity, become a world famous duelist and grow old. Instead, I have to die young.

After being in that damn gang, I never thought this is how I would go. Being flame roasted by a giant chicken during a card game is an interesting way to go... I guess.

Still, I can't lose this thing. Otherwise I will let Mai and Yugi down. That is the last thing I want.

"I will be dueling you or Seto Kaiba, two former Pharaoh's of Egypt! I might destroy a prince too," Melvin smirked devilishly and I saw Kaiba's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kaiba growled.

Melvin chuckled evilly. "I'm afraid not. You see, thousands of years ago you became pharaoh when your cousin transferred his soul inside the puzzle. Heba did not feel he could rule a country without his brother; after all he was like a second ruler."

"Wait. Are you saying Kaiba and I are cousins too?" Yugi questioned.

"Yugi is Kaiba's cousin as well since I did sense you do share the same DNA when I came on this blimp, just like you and Heba were Seth's cousins too."

Okay. Even I find that hard to believe that Yugi's is related to Rich Boy. Yet, after everything I've seen in this tournament, nothing will surprise me anymore.

Yugi and Kaiba stared at Melvin with wide eyes.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Kaiba shouted.

"You can deny it all you want," Melvin said, "but deep down you know it's true."

"I'm going to send you straight to hell!" Yami snapped, sending the bastard a fiery glare.

"I like to see you try," Melvin said smugly.

If I lose now, I would never be able to see Mai or the rest of my friends ever again.

"I can pay 1000 life points to wipe your monsters from the field! You could say this is a _one win_ for me!" Melvin said.

"You might be able to wipe out my monsters, but you will have to snatch my life points out of my cold _dead_ fingers!"I pointed out.

"You forget this is a Shadow Game, meaning that you will feel the fiery burning of your monsters just like Mai did!" Melvin said as I glared at the monster which will kill me in mere moments. "RA, BURN JOEY AND SEND HIM STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Ra released a ball of fire from its mouth and sent it at my warrior. I screamed in agony, feeling like every inch of my body was on fire.

With a sharp breath, I somehow managed to stay conscious, even though my vision is blurry. God every inch of my body hurts like hell. My body was begging me to collapse. But I can't do that! Even I die; I can't lose this thing and let everyone down.

Melvin is saying something, but I can't pay attention to him anyways. Maybe, if I Gearfired I might win this thing.

"I play Gearfried and..." I said, placing a card on my duel disk. I collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Youngbountygirl:** Had enough yet?

**Yami Bakura:** Yes.

**Youngbountygirl:** Too bad. I want to mess with you some more.

**Aqua girl 007:** I wanna try something out.

(She plays a Justin Bieber song on the iPod.)

**Youngbountygirl:** You really want to tourcher him don't you?

**Aqua girl 007:** (She shrugs.) Well, he tourchered me with these songs a ton of times before and I want pay back.

**Youngbountygirl:** Wanna play the Gummi Bear song again?

**Aqua girl 007:** Yeah, sure.

**Marik:** Oh gods no, not that one.

(Smirking, Youngbountygirl plays the song again. Marik screams like a little girl.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks** Latina shewolf **for adding this to your favourites list.


	24. The Shadows of Death

**Disclaimer: Nopers, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. Not even remotely. Are you sad? Me too.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Yami POV-<strong>

"The winner of the duel is Marik Ishtar!" Roland declared.

Joey laid on the platform with his eyes closed, not even moving a single muscle. My friends and I all called out his name worriedly. Joey still didn't move.

I quickly climbed on to the stage, rushing to my friend's side. Joey still didn't show any signs of life. I stared down at him worriedly. I hope to god he gets up soon. He has too!

Glancing behind me, I saw Mokuba jumped onto the platform and run to Joey side. Mokuba jerked Joey's head back, putting the back of his hand near his nose. After a few moments, he looked up at us with solemn eyes.

"He's not breathing," Mokuba declared.

I glanced at my brother. Yugi stared down at Joey in his spirit form, eyes brimming with tears.

My heart nearly stopped. I tried my hardest to hold back my tears. My friends were saying things around me; but I didn't pay attention to them at all. I can't believe that something like this happened to him. I should've duel Melvin instead. It seems that everyone is being hurt because of me.

"You fools," Melvin called out. "Joey is dead. It's not even worth shedding a single tear."

I clenched my fist so hard it cracked. I wanted to take out my hunting knife from my boot and stab him in the heart to cause a slow and painful death. The only thing stopping me was the fact if I did that; I would be killing the good Marik as well. The only thing I could do was pray that Joey would be alright. I'm not even sure of that anymore.

Kaiba said something back to that monster, but I don't give a shit. I just want to stay by my friend's side. That's the only thing I can do right now.

Before I knew it, a group of paramedics rushed to his side and put him on a stretcher. Everyone followed the doctors and the stretcher, except for me.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Yugi. Victory will be mine," Kaiba declared.

I'm not in the mood for this bullshit right now. I want to snap at him, but I know it's pointless. Instead, I walked away in complete silence.

I walked inside the elevator. Once I got inside, I started to sob. I was taught that a strong pharaoh never sobs. But I don't give a f*** right now! First Mai was gone, then Ryou, and now this! I just want this pain to end! Why do my friends have to be die because of me?

When the elevator reached the bottom, I walked out of it and entered Joey's hospital room. Joey was lying on a bed unconscious with many strange tubes strapped around him. A heart rate monitor was beside his bed. I don't know much about medical science, but I know the line on the display does not look good. Tristan and Tea had tears in their eyes. Serenity was sobbing at Joey's bed side. Kisara was crying too. Kaiba was standing there with his arms cross. I could hear Yugi sobbing in the mind link.

"Joey made a bit of a recovery," the doctor said, "but he may not survive."

"H-He... can't die!" Serenity shouted with tears in her eyes.

Tristan threw himself at the doctor's feet, eyes brimming with tears. "Please, you have to save him!"

"There's nothing you can do," the doctor said before Tristan stood up and grabbed him by his collar.

"You're a doctor! Your job is to cure the patient!" Tristan yelled, glaring at the man.

"Stop it!" Tea shouted with tears still in her eyes and Tristan let go of his collar.

"Besides, there is nothing we can do now!" Kaiba said, staring at Joey with sad eyes. "We can't take him to a better hospital since the engines on the blimp are broken. Even if they weren't, the doctors on here are good enough."

"We do not need any of your stupid comments right now!" Tristan snarled.

"That's the truth!" Kaiba snapped, glaring at him. Kaiba turned his face way. Is Kaiba about to cry? "I watched my love ones die before. I know the feeling! And trust me; the power of friendship is not going to bring him back to life!"

I stared down at Joey's face, tears falling from my eyes. Joey is tough guy who put up with a ton of shit in his life, but now he looks lifeless with many tubes sticking out of him. Maybe he isn't coming back after all like Kaiba said.

I could've easily stopped the duel or faced Marik so none of this would've happened in the first place. Now, it's too late. Joey will die within hours and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. All because of me.

I can't take this anymore! I don't want to see Joey like this! I want to be alone!

I walked out of the room, staring off into space. I started to sob even harder.

Yugi dropped to his knees in his spirit form, tears pouring from his eyes. "Joey, if you die...I..."

I switched off my Duel Disk before I held it in my hand. I can't fight anymore. I know that I promise that I would duel Joey when this tournament was over. That promise kept me going throughout this tournament. Finding my memory, the God cards—it's all nothing compared to a promise to a friend. The only thing that is keeping me going is my hatred of Melvin. But after all that, what do I have left?

I punched the wall in a burst of anger. "P-Please... d-d-don't die," I said with tears still falling down my face.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Kaiba walk out of the room with a frown. "Our duel will have an hour delay."

"W-What's going on with Joey?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. I'm not even sure if I whether or not I want to know the answer. I wiped the tears off of my face.

"They're putting him on cardiac arrest." Kaiba opened the door to his room. He did not look into my eyes. "I'll be preparing my deck. Don't bother me!" Kaiba said before he walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

I want to be alone for awhile; maybe if I get my mind occupied with something else, maybe I might feel better.

I walked back into the computer room and sat down in front of one of the computers. I logged into my account. Seeing that there was another PM from Marik, I clicked on it and it said:

_Hey, watzup?_

I let out a sigh. Tears were still falling down my face. I should still answer her message, even if I'm not in the mood to talk anyone right now. I typed in a reply while tears were still pouring out of my eyes. I sent the message and I immediately got a reply back and it read:

_**I'm kinda not in the mood Marik. Your other personality put Joey in the hospital and is in cardiac arrest.**_

I sent Marik the message before I wiped some of the tears off of my face. She sent a message back which said:

_NO! JOEY'S DYING? OMFG! _

I sobbed even harder. It's nice to know that Marik cares about Joey. Yet, I know that won't save Joey at all. This all happened because of me. I'm sure if I even want to fight anymore since everyone gets hurt when I do. Crying, I typed in a reply back.

_**I'm scared shitless. I don't think I can fight anymore.**_

I sent the message and I immediately got a reply back and it read:

_You can't just quite! I... _

There was a long pause as if Marik was rethinking about what she was going to type and did feel remorse about what happened to Joey. Marik sent a message back and it read:

_You really do hate me, don't ya?_

Maybe I did sound too harsh. After all, Marik is fighting to get her body back. I typed in another message with tears falling down the side of my face.

_**No. I'm sorry; I'm just depressed right now.** _

I sent the message and there was another long pause. I stared at the wall, trying to stop crying. Yet, I can't no matter how hard I try. I can't stop thinking about what happened to Joey! I swear my nose is starting to run because I've been crying so much. Marik sent a message back and it said:

_What's the others intake on this?_

Marik's going through a ton right now, she deserves to know. Sighing, I typed in another message with tears still falling down my face.

_**Everyone is crying pretty much, even Kaiba. He's taking this hard.**_

I sent the message and I immediately got a reply back while I wiped the tears off my face with my hand which said:

_That's new! Guess the ass does have a heart._

I can imagine Marik being smug about that one. I should tell her, besides she deserves to know. I typed in.

_**One thing I learned about Kaiba is that he doesn't take emotions well. Don't tell anyone this, but Kaiba's bipolar (1). I noticed that during Death T. He takes meds for it, but it still affects the way he treats people.**_

I sent the message and I immediately got a reply back which read:

_Damn! How did you find out?_

I guess I should explain this more. I typed in another message.

_**Kaiba usually makes plans of defeating me when he knows he can't or isn't sure. He also ended up getting an incredible lack of sleep after I defeated him on our first game (2) and has a tendency of...Getting too happy when he wins or gets what he wants. If not, it's like the hulk without the smashing. Then there days where he seems like he loses all hope then he turns back into his egoistical self again. That's partly why I felt bad for giving him a penalty game after stealing my grandpa's card. I think I might've been harsh.** _

I sent the message and I immediately got a reply back and it said:

_Shit. Guess it explains why he's an ass all the time._

I sighed. I replied back to the message.

_**I suppose. I just feel like shit right now.**_

Tears continued to fall down my face. I can't stop thinking about what happened to Joey! I know I made him a promise to duel him when the tournament is over. Now, he will die in a few hours. There isn't a damn thing I can do about.

Even if I could defeat Melvin, what was the point? Every time I fight someone gets hurt like Mai, Joey, Ryou and god knows who else. Yet, I know Melvin is willing to do anything to torture me and my friends. I just wanted this pain to go away! I want this to end!

Maybe I should watch something to get my mind off things. Besides, I want to anything to get my mind off of what just happened.

I clicked on the link to the Bloondlines review I did a few days ago. The page already had about a thousand hits. Damn. I didn't expect it to have that many.

I read someone of the comments and they said things like:

_Is Bakura is Marik's bf or something?_

Also, several girls sent comments which said:

_ Who is that person in the background?_

One of the people wrote:

_It's Yugi, because he wears a golden pyramid around his neck on a chain._

Another commenter replied:

_It's Yugi, because I recognize voice, but find it odd that he curses._

I'm curious to see the video. Though, a part of me doesn't since it had two of my friends in it who were hurt by that damn monster. I wiped the tears and snot off of my face.

Sighing, I clicked on the video and it began. The beginning of the video was entertaining. I mental cringed when I came on camera since I was embarrassed about some of the comments I made. After the video was done, I left a comment which said:

_**I still say you should take my advice on the blow job.**_

I clicked on the link to another one of Marik's videos which said "Too Smart for Strangers".

The first one I watched was strange Winnie the Pooh PSA video with forty year old men in animal costumes telling children about what to do if they encounter a "stranger". It was bad enough they were being informed by men in animal costumes pretending to cartoons, but the advice in the special made no sense. There was even song with the guy in the bear costume sing about what to do if someone wants to "touch" you; I even closed the mind-link during that part it was that bad. The jokes Marik made were funny. I did enjoy the part with Marik being creeped out when that bizarre song at the end and saying the song the owl sings is a lot funnier if you pretend he's singing about masterbation procautions.

After clicking on another link, I watched another review where she reviewed a really horrible movie called the Refrigerator. I thought it was too weird to be real, yet I was wrong. Even Yugi was baffled about that one. It was about a couple who moves into a house which has fridge with the portal to hell inside of it. The fridge tries to destroy them. **(3)**

I can't believe she watches stuff like this on a monthly basis. I would never be able to watch half of these movies, let alone do a long review about them. The reviews are funny and I laughed when I watched them, but I still can't get my mind off of what just happened.

Suddenly, I saw a bright light coming from my pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Millennium Necklace which was glowing in my hand. That's right...Ishizu gave this to me. But the last time she used it to predict the future, it was wrong. Can I trust what it shows me?

Closing my eyes, a vision suddenly filled my head. Joey and I were facing each other on a city street, ready to duel one another. My friends were standing on the sidelines watching us, even the good Marik.

Snapping back to reality, I looked around the room. Maybe the Millennium Necklace is telling me that Joey is going to be okay. I immediately started typing on the key board.

_**Marik, the Millennium Necklace just showed me a vision.** _

I sent the message and I immediately got a reply back which read:

_What happened in it? _

I typed in a message which said:

_**Joey and I were dueling each other in the streets. My friends were standing on the side line, including you. **_

There was another paused. How come I gotta feeling Marik is grinning right now? I got a reply back which said:

_That's great. That means Joey and I will be alright after all. _

I smiled at that. She's right. Maybe everything will turn out alright. I'll keep on fighting as a true duelist. I typed in:

_**I guess.**_

I glanced up at the clock and my time is almost up. I should meet up with Kaiba so I can duel him. I continued to type in reply.

_**I should be heading to my duel. Besides, Kaiba will kick my ass if I'm late. **_

I sent the reply and I immediately got one back which said:

_Good luck then, do me a favour and mess with Kaiba a lot. _

Laughing, I typed in a reply back.

_**Don't worry; I will. Lol**_

After I sent the message, I quickly signed out of my account and turned off the computer.

"Yugi, are you alright?" I heard Duke ask. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine," I replied, hoping he won't ask why my eyes are red or something.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be dueling Kaiba?" Duke asked, much to my relief.

"Thirty minute delay," I replied, I stood up and pushed my chair in. "Kaiba's taking Joey's condition really hard."

Duke rolled his eyes. "I find that hard to believe. He's been nothing but an ass about the situation. 'Power of friendship won't save your friend!'"

"Duke," I said as I walked out of the room beside Duke. "Kaiba's an ass, but he cares about Joey like the rest of us! Coming from the guy he tried to kill me, cut the guy some slack!"

Duke let out a sigh. "Sorry. You know, this is the first time you've ever defended Kaiba."

I smiled. I better check on him. After all, Kaiba did seem like he was taking this hard.

We walked out of the dining area and went into the hallway. I walked over to Kaiba's door and knocked on it. "You ready?"

"Coming!" I heard Kaiba called out.

When Kaiba opened the door, I noticed his eyes were blood shot like he was crying a lot. Duke stared at him questionably.

"What?" Kaiba snapped, glaring at Duke.

"Nothing," Duke said sheepishly. "Are you alright, man?"

Kaiba's glare deepened. "Do I look okay?"

"Honestly... Not really," Duke said. "Your eyes look redder than a tomato."

"Well, I'm fine!" Kaiba snapped he slid his gaze towards me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "I know you won't listen, but I had a vision from the necklace. Joey will be okay."

"I don't need your bullshit! I get enough of it from Ishizu! Let's go!" Kaiba said before he walked towards the Duel Tower.

I smiled. "I guess I cheered him up!"

"Looks the same to me," Duke commented, "but I've only known the guy for a month, so how would I know?"

I walked towards the elevator. I just hope the vision of the necklace comes true.

* * *

><p>1) I know this seems like I'm jumping the shark big time. But hear me out on this! I do think there is something off about Kaiba's character in the anime and manga to the point I don't think it's just due to having an oversized ego. He seems to go from being super happy when he gets what he wants to being angry the next to the point it does make me wonder. These are symptoms of being bipolar. The dramatic mood swings of this do not follow a set pattern. Depression does not always follow mania. A person may experience the same mood state several times - for weeks, months, even years at a time - before suddenly having the opposite mood. Also, the severity of mood phases can differ from person to person. Seto did signs of major mood swings during the Death-T thing in the manga from when he wanted to kill Yugi because he defeated him to liking him. Not to mention I think his days with his step-dad would leave mental scars on him. Also Seto could be taking meds and getting treatment for it so it's not quite as obvious. Also for those who know pyschlogy, not all case have visions or disconnect from reality, that's only in server cases. Besides, that's more sizophernia then this anyways. <strong>Also I'm not a pyschologist so I can be wrong about this!<strong>

2) Not the mind crush one, the penalty game before it.

3) If you are wondering, these movies really do exist. In fact, the Cinema Snob did movie reviews about them. I recommend watching them, they're pretty funny. They are how Marik would review them too.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. (Tears are falling out of her eyes.)

**Yami Bakura:** Are you crying?

**Aqua girl 007:** Oh shut up! I cried super hard when I wrote some of this. Hell, I even cried during the Japanese version of the anime.

(A man who looks like Melvin appears out of nowhere who is wearing a lab coat.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Who the hell are you?

**Dr Melvin:** I'm Dr. Melvin. I'm an alter of Melvin.

**Aqua girl 007:** More like Melvin wearing a lab coat since it's impossible for being Melvin's alter because he's not the main personality.

**Dr. Melvin:** Well, you stupid little girls-

**Aqua girl 007:** Little! I'm eighteen years old! I'm an adult! And so is Youngbountygirl!

**Marik:** I'm sixteen.

**Aqua girl 007:** Good for you.

**Dr. Melvin:** Whatever, anyways I came here to get Bakura out of that stupid sword of yours.

**Youngbountygirl:** And how do you plan to do that?

**Dr. Melvin:** I'm going to break through the anti magic field generator around your item and get him back.

**Aqua girl 007:** Anti magic field generator? How the hell does that work?

**Dr Melvin:** With science of course! (Pulls out an item which looks like a vacuum cleaner.)

(They burst out laughing.)

**Aqua girl 007:** I hate to burst your bubble, but that's a vacuum cleaner.

**Youngbountygirl:** Good luck! Call me when it actually works!

**Dr. Melvin:** It can too!

**Youngbountygirl:** Oh great, now you're starting to sound like Pegasus.

**Dr. Melvin:** Well, this thing is like no ordinary device. If you order today, I can send it over night to you. You'll never be humiliated by people who create random millennium items or the pharaoh.

**Marik:** I like the sounds of that. (Aqua steps on his foot.)

**Dr. Melvin:** It has three settings including: Chris Angel, David Copperfield, and millennium items. It even has a danglie thing with three extra plugs. You can order it for a 100 dollars and even get a pen light. No magic will touch me and I'll break Yami Bakura out of the sword.

**Youngbountygirl:** (yawns) You done with the commercials yet?

**Aqua girl 007:** Good luck with that.

(Dr. Melvin points the device at the sword, and then nothing happens.)

**Dr. Melvin:** What the hell! Why didn't this thing work?

**Youngbountygirl:** Because it's a vacume! Say, think you can help with the rug here. I think there's some popcorn on the floor that needs cleaning up.

**Dr. Melvin:** THAT'S IT! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

(He points the device at Youngbountygirl and enters her soul room. Youngbountygirl just smirks.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Um, aren't you worried about that?

**Youngbountygirl:** Not really. Let's just say this isn't the first time someone went into my soul room. They say he never came back alive... seriously, he never returned out of my soul room.

**Aqua Girl 007:** Damn. Thanks reading this and please review.


	25. Journey Inside Joey's Head

**Disclaimer: Two words Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Marik POV-<strong>

I sat in front of the computer. I'm glad that pharaoh told me about the vision, yet a part of me isn't curtain. I was told when I was younger that the future is uncurtain and it can easily change by the choices people make. So there is still a possiblity that the outcome of the tournament won't be gumdrops and rainbows.

I closed my eyes and released my control on Tea, letting her take over her own body again. When I opened my eyes, I lying on the hardwood floor inside Tea's soul room. I looked out the window to see what was going on.

Tea shifted her eyes around the room as if she was wondering where she was. I can't really blame her since she doesn't remember anything that I did inside of her body.

When Tea got out of the room, she walked down the long hall until she entered Joey's hospital room.

"How is he doing?" Tea asked worriedly.

My eyes nearly popped out my skull and I let out a gasp. Joey was lying on a hospital bed with a sheet covering his lower half with huge bandage wrapped around his abdomen and many tubes sticking out of him. A heart rate monitor was beside his bed. I don't know much about medical science, but I know the line on the display does not look good. Serenity's tears, coupled with Tristan's dismay and Duke's disheartened features made it appear like they were at a funeral.

"His condition is pretty much the same," Tristan said with a frown. "The doctor said he might die in a couple hours."

I can't believe Melvin did this to him. I'm not super fond of Joey, but he doesn't deserve to die!

In a way, I caused this to happen since I created that monster in the first place. I wish I could make it up to him somehow.

Wait. That's it! I still have my control implanted inside of Joey, even though he did kick me out when I forced him to duel the pharaoh. Maybe I can fix up his soul room it might help him get better somehow. Since Joey's out, he won't be able to fight back. It's a long shot, but still might work.

I closed my eyes and willed myself into Joey's soul room. I felt like I was tumbling forward for a few moments.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a hard wood floor in a room which looked like a natural disaster hit it. The arcade machines are smashed, the duel monster cards are ripped to shreds, the knives are in pieces, and the punching bags have all the sand out. I know that this is a sign of death with no will to live.

One of the punching bags looks like Melvin and another one on top of a storage bin looks like Yami. I know Joey has one of Melvin since he wants to fight Melvin. But why would he have one of Yami? I guess that really doesn't matter right now.

There were some towels hanging on the rack on the wall. They might represent his friends like the pillows did in my soul room. The light blue represents Yugi; the darker one must be Yami's like it was inside my own. The red towel Tristan's , Ryou's is white like it was in my soul room, and Tea's is purple. There was also a pink one with a heart on it. Wow. I guess someone has a crush.

There was also a blue and white towel lying on the table which probably belongs to Kaiba since they have a love-hate thing going on.

Glancing down, I noticed a black towel lying on the floor and I picked it up off of the ground. The moment that happened, I saw Joey almost losing Yugi on the pier and Odion being struck by Ra. I even saw a vision of me, taking out the millennium rod when I was pretending to be Namu.

This must be my towel. He really must hate me because he thinks I betrayed him. I can't blame Joey for feeling that way about me, especially after everything I did to him. I let the towel drop to the ground.

I should fix this room, so he'll have the will to live. Before I knew it all the knives are fixed, the arcade games are fixed, the Duel Monster cards are in one piece, and the sand is back inside the punching bags.

Glancing to the side, I saw Yami's punching bag move. What the hell. Why did it do that?

Suddenly, a Red Eyes fazed out of it like the outer material wasn't even there and it narrowed its eyes at me. Oh shit! I have to get out of here before that thing toasts my ass.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to be back inside Tea's soul room. I felt myself tumbling forward again.

When I opened my eyes, I was back inside of her soul room. I really hope my plan works, but now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong>That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guess enjoyed it.

(Dr. Melvin appears out of no where and soap suds are all over his body.)

**Aqua girl 007:**(playing inocent) How did it go?

**Dr. Melvin:**I hate you guys right now.

**Youngbountygirl: (**playing inocent) Why is that?

**Dr. Melvin:**Well, when I went inside Youngbountygirl's soul room, which was a place filled with posters of childern's cartoons, internet referiences and a bunch of anime characters, I got a bath by the seven drawfs.

**Youngbountygirl:**(laughs) I knew it! I could actually play BINGO with what else you went through.

**Dr. Melvin:**The worst part was I had to watch reruns of cartoon shows and movies! (shutters) Danny Phantom was the worst.

**Youngbountygirl:**(marks her BINGO sheet) You got it?

**Aqua girl 007:**Yep!

**Dr. Melvin:**Madagascar, that Kids Next Door movie with the Grandpa!

**Aqua girl 007:**(stares at Youngbountygirl wide-eyed)

**Youngbountygirl:**... okay, it was the only movie I enjoyed... well sorta. It wasn't as bad! I liked the twists and they had the adults be the good guys for once! Kinda like Recess School's Out.

**Dr. Melvin:**Oh, and don't get me started on the Recess Episodes!

**Youngbountygirl and Aqua girl 007:**GOT IT! (writes it down)

**Dr. Melvin:**And the movie, the Incredibles, Seto Kaiba all over the place, Bonds Beyond Time, Season 0 where I'm not around, Spongebob, and-

**Youngbountygirl and Aqua girl 007:**BINGO!

**Dr. Melvin:**You're not listening to me are ya?

**Youngbountygirl:** Nope.

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review.


	26. Clash of the Titans

****Disclaimer: do I _really_ have to spell it out for you? I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh!****

* * *

><p><strong>...Meanwhile a thousand miles away...I mean inside the Duel Tower...<strong>

**-Yami's POV-**

When I got to the elevator at the end of the hall inside the Duel Tower, I pressed the button on the panel. The door to the elevator opened before I entered it and I pressed the button to go to the arena. The doors closed in a blink of an eye.

As the lift began to move, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my deck. I admit that it's nice dueling someone in this tournament without worrying about me or my friends getting killed for once. I'm still worried about the duel tomorrow and if Joey will be alright. The good thing about this duel is that either way one of us is going fight that bastard. And if Melvin said was true, Kaiba might survive against Melvin's shadow game. The only thing I'm worried about is finding my memories. Still, a part of me is sure that Kaiba will help me find my memories even if he does win all three of the god cards.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Yugi looked nervous about something.

"_**Yugi is there something wrong?"**_ I asked worriedly.

"I'm just worried about what might happen in this duel."

"_**Yugi, unless Kaiba gets demonic powers in the next five minutes I don't think that's something to worry about," **_I teased, putting my duel disk on my wrist.

Yugi let out a sigh. "It's not that. I'm just afraid about what might happen if we lose this duel, even there are no lives at stake. Even if the necklace did show us the vision, what if it's wrong and Joey does—" he started before I cut my brother off.

"_**We can't let Joey's struggle interfere with our concentration. Even if we do lose, Kaiba is going to put a strong fight against Melvin and destroy him." **_ I smirked playfully_**. "Besides, I thought I was the worry wart." **_

Yugi laughed uncomfortably with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

When the elevator reached the top, my brother disappeared inside the puzzle. I heard a beep before the doors of the lift opened, revealing the arena. Kaiba was standing on top of the arena, arms crossed. Kisara and Mokuba were standing on the side lines.

"Are you ready for this?" Kaiba asked.

"More than ready!" I said with a smirk before I climbed on top the platform.

"Despite the Shadow Games commencing we can at least have one normal duel with no lives at stake," I said with a smile.

I should ask Kaiba just encase I do lose this thing.

"Kaiba if you win this duel will you defeat Melvin and give Yugi the god cards, so I can retrieve my memories?"

"Of course," Kaiba said with a smirk of his own. **(1)** "I really don't need the god cards to defeat you anyways. They make defeating my opponents too _easy. _I can—"

"Sure keep on telling yourself that," I said, trying to piss him off.

Kaiba groaned. "Whatever," Kaiba said before he activated his duel disk and drew five cards from his hand. I did the same thing.

"Good luck Seto!" Mokuba cheered loudly.

"Well, I want to make this duel more entertaining," Kaiba said smugly.

Okay. What does he mean by that?

Suddenly, metal arms rose out of the sides of the stadium and colourful lights swirled around us at an extremely fast pace as if I was on a tilt-a-whirl. I'm surprised none of us has vomit yet. Though, I do feel like it right now since I'm starting to get really dizzy.

When the lights finally stopped spinning around me, I saw that I was in a coliseum, like the ones in ancient Rome. The stands were filled with people chanting Kaiba's, wearing ancient Roman outfits. Kisara and Mokuba were still on the side lines.

Okay. Is he f***ing kidding me? I knew his ego was huge, but this is too much. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba inquired, glaring at me.

I forced myself to stop laughing. "Sorry, I just realized how huge your ego is. Seriously, a coliseum with these people chanting your name? How's that gonna work when I kick your ass? I mean what's next, are you gonna make a duel monster card out of yourself?"

I watched as a blush appeared on Kaiba's cheeks. Kaiba really is planning to do that. Damn. This is priceless.

"Look, are we gonna duel or—" Kaiba started before I cut him off.

"YOU'RE F***ING KIDDING ME RIGHT?" I said while I laughed. "Now I know how you defeat your opponents, your ego's so huge; a player never has the chance to finish his moves, because your ego distracts them."

"SHUT UP AND DUEL!" Kaiba shouted indignantly.

I stopped laughing. "Okay, but I've got plenty of more ego jokes where that came from."

I drew a card form deck.

"I summon Queen's Knight in defense mode!" I said before a woman who was wearing armor with a sword and shield in her hands appeared on the field kneeling down. "Then I fold one card. I end my turn!"

"_Do you think Kaiba's going to use the same strategy during his duel with Ishizu?" _

I'm not sure what strategy Kaiba is planning to use in this duel. But knowing him, the strategy in this one will be different from any of the others he's used during the previous duels. That's for sure.

"_**I don't think so, knowing the size of Kaiba's ego he's probably devised a whole new plan for this duel. We just have to wait to see what it is." (2) **_

"I play X-Head Cannon, then one card face-down!" Kaiba said before an upper body of some sort of robot appeared on the field. "I end my turn!"

"Wow. Who would've guessed that you're a Transformers fan boy," I said, trying to annoy Kaiba.

"Just do your damn turn!" Kaiba snapped.

I picked a card to see that it was Kuriboh. I have just to plan to piss him off with this thing.

"I summon Kuriboh in defense mode!" I said before a brown puff ball appeared on the field in a shower of sparkles.

"I believe it's my turn." Kaiba said, drawing a card from his hand.

"I use my spell card, Soul Exchange! This lets me take three of your monsters!" Kaiba explained before Kuriboh and Queen's Knight disappeared from my side of the field. My monsters appeared on Kaiba's side of the field due to the card's effect. Kaiba's monster ended up on my side of the field as well.

"I can sacrifice your pathetic monsters by playing Enemy Controller!" Kaiba said while the card flipped up. "This lets me control one of your monsters, X-Head Cannon!"

A game controller, a device which could be mistaken as a Nintendo 64 controller, appeared on Kaiba's side of the field with the wire hooked to X-Head Cannon.

Oh shit. He must be planning to bring out his Egyptian god card! But I have to hide my nerves.

"Wow, I didn't know you were into N64 games!" **(3)** I teased.

Kaiba groaned. "I pay a thousand life points and X-Head Cannon becomes my sacrifice!"

A hand appeared out of nowhere. Before I knew it controller pressed a few buttons on the controller which I know causes X-Head Cannon, Kuriboh, and Queen's Knight to become his sacrifices. Wait. I got an idea.

"I play my card, Lightforce Sword! This keeps your god out of commission for three turns," I declared as a sword flew down from the sky and stabbed his card.

"I supposed I should've seen that one coming. I end my turn," Kaiba said before a card appeared in the position on the field. My monsters appeared on my side of the field again and so did Kaiba's.

"It's my move," I said, drawing a card from my deck.

I have two monsters on the field and I need one more before I'm able to summon Slifer.

Damn it! I didn't get anything good. I know I can't attack his monsters with anything I have on the field now. Maybe I should keep up my defenses for now.

"I place one card face down," I said as a card appeared on the field. "And that ends my turn."

"I summon Y-Dragon Head!" Kaiba said before a robot dragon appeared on the field. "Anyways, now X and Y monsters can fuse together."

So that's it. With fusion monsters, he can raise their attack and defense level until they're out of my reach. Then when Lightforce Sword is off the field, he can summon Obelisk on to the field by sacrificing the fusion level monsters.

I watched as the monsters fused together to create a metal dragon with cannons on its back.

"Transformers more than meets the eyes! Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!" I sang while Kaiba glared at me in confusion. I started to laugh.

"Where the hell did you learn that song?" Kaiba asked with narrow eyes.

I bit the bottom of my lip, so I would stop laughing. "I learnt it when I watched a YouTube video just to piss you off."

"Now XY-Dragon Cannon attacks your Magnet Warrior!" Kaiba said before the robot wiped Kuriboh off the field.

"Now, I play Voice of the Heavens!" Kaiba said as the card flipped up. "All I have to do is say the name of a six star or above monster in your deck and it's mine for the taking! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!"

"SHOUTING IS NECCISARY!" I shouted back, just to piss him off.

"Just bring me Slifer already!" Kaiba said while he glared at me in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, gee!" I said, rolling his eyes.

I searched through my deck and pulled out Slifer the Sky Dragon. I walked across the field, passing it to Kaiba reluctantly before I walked to my spot.

"I guess great minds think alike. I play Exchange!" I said as my face-down card flipped up. "Now we must take one card from the other's hand!"

Angrily, Kaiba met me in the middle of the field and handed Slifer back to me. I walked back to my spot.

I got Slifer back in my hand, but Exchange was still a gamble because it lets each player take a card from their opponent's hand. I know the card Kaiba took can screw me over. Life Shaver can render Slifer's attack, since its attack depended on the number of cards in the holder's hand. I know Kaiba is playing to use it this turn. I just got the prefect idea to piss off Kaiba.

"I play Big Shield Guardna in defense mode!" I said before a warrior a shield in hand appeared on the field. "Then, I play one card face-down! That ends my turn!"

"Looks like defending is all you can do, isn't it?" Kaiba asked with a cocky smirk.

"Sure," I said with an eye roll. "Just like when I kicked your ass with my Wall of Kuribohs."

Kaiba groaned. "We'll see about that."

"What's that?" Kisara said, staring at me in confusion. Mokuba gave me a similar look.

"Don't worry. You might see in a few minutes," I said just to piss Kaiba off even more. Kaiba was glaring fire at me.

"I place one card face-down, then I summon Z-Metal Tank!" Kaiba said before a tank-like robot appeared on the field.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon destroys your Big Shield Guardna!" Kaiba said before XYZ-Dragon Cannon shot Big Shield Guardna with millions of huge blasts, wiping it from the field.

"You love an easy target, don't you? Now that's over with, you given me a chance to win," I said with a smirk and Kaiba eyes widened.

"I reveal Soul Rope!" I said as the card flipped up. "When my monster is destroyed, this allows me to bring out a four star monster and I choose is King's Knight!"

A mighty king with a huge sword and spear in his hands appeared on the field next to Queen's Knight.

"And when King's Knight and Queen's Knight are together, I can special summon Jack's Knight!" I said before a younger knight appeared on the field between them.

"I sacrifice King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight to summon out Slifer the Sky Dragon!" I said before the three knights disappeared from the field. A bolt of lightning struck the field in front of me. Slifer appeared on the field before it let out a thunderous roar. Kaiba was standing across the field with a smug smile.

"_Kaiba seems confident about something. Does he have some way of protecting himself from Slifer's attack?" _

"_**I'm not sure. There is a 200 point difference between our monsters**_." I stared at the face down card across the field.

"_**Of course his face down card! I thought it would be Life Preserver he took from your hand, but it hasn't even been one turn since he played it." **_

If he does play it this turn, I won't have to discard anything from my hand. Kaiba isn't stupid enough to do something like that.

"_Still, if that is a card which can increase his monster's attack points, he could wipe out Slifer easily." _

Yugi does make a good point. But I know if I just stand around here doing nothing, Kaiba will summon Obelisk the next turn. I can't risk that.

"_**I know. But either way, I can't back down now!" **_

"Slifer attack!" I declared before Slifer shot a fire ball in the tank's direction.

"I reveal my face-down, Interdimensional Matter Transporter! This removes one monster on my field from play until the end of this turn!" Kaiba said before XYZ-Dragon Cannon disappeared from the field and the fire ball struck where the monsters once were. "Looks like your turn was wasted!"

"Well then, I place one card face down," I said before a card appear in that position on the field.

"Very well, your Lightforce Sword disappears and I can bring back my Obelisk!" Kaiba said before he sword disappeared from the field.

"I separate my XYZ-Dragon cannon into its three monster forms and offer them as sacrifices to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Kaiba said before the XYZ monsters disappeared from the field. A giant, blue rock monster appeared on the field with its hands balled into fists.

Kaiba started to laugh for no reason. I just know the thing to piss him off. Smiling, I started to clap while Kaiba glared at me in confusion. "Congratulations. You win the award for the over-the-top performance. You deserve an Oscar."

"Oh shut up!" Kaiba snapped, glaring at me.

"By the way, when you summoned Obelisk you activated Slifer's special abilty," I stated.

Slifer the Sky Dragon's second mouth opened and shot a huge fireball at Obelisk the Tormentor, dropping its attack points. Great. Now both of our gods have the same amount of attack strength.

"I place one card face-down!" Kaiba said, and a card appeared face-down on the field. "That ends my turn!"

I glanced down at my hand. Great. I have nothing good.

I looked up at Kaiba again. "Anyways, I end my turn."

"OBELISK, ATTACK WITH IRON FIST!" Kaiba shouted on the top of his lungs.

The monster pulled back one fist, aiming it at my monster.

"Don't get ahead of yourself that easily. I activate my spell card, Pot of Greed!" I said as the card flipped up. I drew two cards from my deck. Slifer's attack points went up even more.

"I activate my face down card, Life Saver," Kaiba declared as the card flipped up. "You must discard your cards for each turn this card has been set and it was two turns!"

Suddenly, Obelisk slammed its fist into Slifer. Meanwhile, Slifer was trying to blast Oblesik. Neither one of them was letting down. Okay. This doesn't look good.

A bright light began to glow in the middle of the field like an atomic bomb just exploded.

"Kisara, what's happening?" Kaiba called out.

"I don't know, this isn't caused by holographic projector," Kisara replied worriedly.

As the light grew more and more intense, I felt something sucking me inside a black hole while I closed my eyes to protect them from light.

Screaming, I was falling down a black hole of some kind while Kaiba was falling beside me.

The puzzle around my neck glowed and Yugi appeared beside me. Kaiba stared at Yugi wide eyed as he continued to fall. I guess this is the first time he saw Yugi and I in separate bodies.

"Why the he'll are we here and how did we get here?" Kaiba said as we continued fall. **(4)**

"The robot from the future brought us here," I said before Kaiba stared at me in utter confusion. "How the hell should I know? In fact, my reasoning made more sense!"

"Never thought we'd agree on something," Kaiba said, continuing to fall.

"Hey! Check this out!" Yugi said before he did a backflip.

I might as well make this a bit more entertaining. I started to do a back flip. Wow, this is fun.

"Look Kaiba! I'm Spider man! Now I just need a Mary sue girl to kiss!" I said while I was upside down in mid air.

"Aren't you worried about not getting home?" Kaiba questioned.

"If I did, I'd be having therapy sessions! Besides, this is what I did to keep my sanity for 3000 years!" I pointed out.

I wonder... I spit and it floated in zero gravity. Cool. I never expected it to do that...But again this is like zero gravity.

"EW! THAT'S GROSS, YAMI!" Yugi rebuked.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Kaiba grumbled.

We continued to do zero-gravity back flips in the air until we were several meters near an ancient palace. The sky was completely dark. This must be an ancient Egypt during my reign as pharaoh. How the hell were we transported here? And more importantly, why are we in the first place?

"KISARA!" I heard Kaiba call out worriedly.

"Huh..." I glanced down to see a girl wearing rags, who liked exactly like Kisara, laying next to a stone tablet of the Blue Eyes. An ancient of Kaiba was standing beside the tablet with an evil smile and a demonic look in his eyes. Son of a bitch.

Shifting my gaze a bit, I saw an ancient version of myself riding on a chariot. The ancient version of myself is wearing a senti wrapped around my waist and a leather amour on my torso with golden bracelets were wrapped around my wrists and ankles. A bow and arrow were hanging on my back while I held the reigns of the horse which was driving the chariot.

Heba, who was a bit more muscular then Yugi, riding on a horse beside me, wearing similar get up with much less jewelry with a kophesh in his hand and a strange staff in his hand. Is this my brother and I in the ancient past?

Heba dismounted his horse before he ran up the steps of the building where Kaiba's-look-alike was. I hopped off the chariot, carrying my staff in one hand and I left my bow on the chariot. I followed Heba up the steps.

"Seth, are you alright?" I called out in the vision while I looked around for someone and ran up the steps. I got to the same level as Kaiba's-look-alike.

I watched myself look around for a few more moments until my eyes landed on Kisara's ancient self.

I watched myself shift my gaze towards Kaiba, narrowing my eyes at him. "What happened? Who's that girl?"

"That is none of your concern, Pharaoh!" Kaiba's- look-alike said in an echoed voice with a smirk. "You and the Prince won't be escaping from me. I shall take you both out and sit on the throne like father wishes!"

Heba turned his angry gaze towards Seth, pointing his sword at him. "GET OUT OF SETH, YOU MONSTER! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH HARM FOR ONE DAY?"

"Not quite, my dear nephews!" the controlled Seth said in an echoed voice, pointing the rod at Heba and I. "I will make sure my son takes the throne and neither of you will be in my way. I have been under your pathetic father for far too long!"

Wait. MY UNCLE IS MY ENEMY IN THE PAST? Why would he do something like this? I glanced at Kaiba and he looked just about as confused as I am right now.

I watched myself glare at the controled Seth in the vision. "You made the mistake of selling your soul to the darkness and destroying Kul Elna behind my father's back. The last thing Seth needs is you destroying his life as well! If you don't free him, I'll fight for him."

The controlled Seth laughed darkly. "As you wish, Pharaoh!"

"Be careful, Yami!" Heba warned, looking at me worriedly.

I shifted my gaze towards Heba in the vision. "I will. You be sure nobody comes here. I don't want another soul getting hurt!"

"Of course!" Heba replied before he ran down the steps.

"I summon Dark Magician!" I called out before the puzzle around my neck in the vision began to glow and what appeared to be the Dark Magician appeared in front of me. The strange part is he had blond hair and grey eyes. Why would he look like that?

"I will show you the monster that surpasses your gods. Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Tremble before her might!" the controlled Seth said before the rod began to glow and the Blue Eyes appeared.

"So this is the girl's spirit!" I said in the vision in shock, staring up at the dragon.

I snapped my eyes open and I was back on the duel stage again. My head was spinning. All my trip to Wonderland did was leave me with more questions.

"_**Yugi, are you alright,"**_ I said, cradling the puzzle in my hand.

"_I'm fine. I'm just confused about what just happened." _

"_**I'm thinking the same thing." **_

"Kaiba," I called out worriedly, looking at Kaiba across the field. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Kaiba replied, panting for breath.

"Same here," I said, still a tad out of it. "Let's continue and leave what we just saw to after the duel."

"Good idea!" Kaiba called back.

Panting, Kaiba stood up and searched through his deck. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn," I said, drawing a card from my deck.

"I summon Baphomet!" I said before a beast appeared on the field with a growl.

"I reveal my trap card, Clone Reproduction!" Kaiba said before a clone of my monster appeared on his side of the field.

"I place Baphomet in defense mode and place one card face-down," I said before a card appeared face-down on the field. "That ends my turn."

"_Now that our god cards are in the graveyard, Kaiba's next monster will be Blue Eyes. Aren't you worried about that?" _

"_**I'm not too worried. It costs two sacrifices to summon an eight star monster like that. Even if he does summon it he can't play it on this turn." **_

"It's my turn again," Kaiba said, drawing from his deck.

"I use my spell card cost down. This card allows me to lower the level of any monster I choose by two stars and I choose Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now I can sacrifice one monster to summon her!" Kaiba smirked widely.

Baphomet disappeared and the Blue Eyes took its place let out a thunderous roar.

"Now that I've summoned my Blue-Eyes, I will be unstoppable!" Kaiba declared.

"Well, at least I'm not adopted," I said, trying to mess with him.

"What?" Kaiba snapped and I smirked.

"Sorry, did I touch a nerve, why don't you run home and cry to mommy. Oh, that's right, you don't have one."

"Yugi, I respect you as a duelist, but if you continue to act like a petulant child—" Kaiba started before I cut him off.

"Hey everybody, look at me, I'm Seto Kaiba!" I said, trying to imitate his voice. "I have a dragon fetish and have an ego that's bigger than my paycheck! Screw the rules and kiss my ass."

"I may be adopted, but at least I don't live with my grandpa," Kaiba shot back.

"I have a mom too," I pointed out. "At least I don't have dreams of f***ing with a dragon and having dragon babies."

Mokuba burst out laughing. "Sorry Seto, but you do seem like you have a boner whenever you summon Blue-Eyes."

Kisara stood there awkwardly. Kaiba shifted his gaze towards her, noticing the look on her face. Kaiba slid his gaze back towards me.

"THAT'S IT MOTO, YOU'RE F***ING DEAD!" Kaiba snapped, glaring at me. "BLUE EYES ATTACK!"

The dragon opened its jaws wide and produced a burst of blue electrical energy in its mouth. It launched an attack on my monster, destroying it.

"Anyways, I activate the card Monster Reborn. Now I summon my Dark Magician from the graveyard,'" I said before he was instantly summoned on to the field.

"Wow. You really want to live out that scene we just saw five minutes ago," Kaiba teased."If you're trying to get me involved in your stupid historical mumbo jumbo, it's not working! What's next? Are you gonna send me to Ancient Egypt and tell me how I was more loyal to you?"

I smirked. "Yeah, if only you were more loyal. If that happened, even 3000 years ago, I'd be sure you were drunk."

"Mr. Kaiba, what are you two talking about?" Kisara said with fold arms.

Kaiba shifted his gaze towards her. "I'll talk to you about it later."

"I play one card face-down and that ends my turn," I said before Kaiba looked at me again.

The Dark Magician can't defeat the Blue Eyes alone. I have two face-down cards now. And one of them should power up the Dark Magician enough to destroy the Blue Eyes.

"I play Card of Demise! I can draw up to five cards in my hand this turn. After my fifth turn, I have to place my hand in the graveyard!" Kaiba explained before he looked down at his hand.

He looked up at me again. "I place one card face-down and summon out Lord of Dragons!" Kaiba said before a warrior wearing strange amour appeared on the field. "As long as he's on the field, my Blue-Eyes is invulnerable to magic or trap cards!"

"_Kaiba must've figured out our strategy! Lord of Dragons has thrown off our plan!"_

_**"I'll think of something."**_

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode!" I said before the tiny robot appeared on the field.

"Now Dark Magician attack!" I called out before he pointed his staff at the dragon.

"Not so fast, I activate Magical Trick Mirror!" Kaiba said before the card flipped up. "With this I can activate Monster Reborn from your graveyard. I choose to bring back Obelisk!"

Obelisk appeared on the field again. The Dark Magician blasted the god card, but the attack bounced off of it and hit me, causing my life points to drop.

"I play one card face down," I said as a card appeared on the field face-down. "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn," Kaiba said, drawing a card.

"I play my spell card The Flute of Summoning Dragon! I can summon up to two dragons with this card!" Kaiba said before two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared.

"_**Shit! All of the Blue Eyes are on the field now!" **_

"_Yami, there might be still another way. If I remember right, it can work on your cards too. So maybe we can play two dragon cards." _

"_**Good point." **_

I remember that I never played the Red Eyes yet. Still, what if it isn't in my hand this turn?Either way, I must have faith that it is. I can't give up now.

I felt a pang of sadness, remembering that Joey is still having cardiac arrest. I felt Yugi's similar emotions in the mind link.

"_**Yugi, we can't give up. Joey would want us to have faith that he would survive." **_

I heard Yugi sigh inside the mind link_**. **__"You're right."_

"You also forgot to mention I it can work my cards too," I pointed out.

I searched throw my deck before I found the Red Eyes card, placing it on the field. A large dragon with black scales appeared on the field.

"Where the hell did you get that card?" Kaiba seethed which caused me to smirk.

"It was given to me by Joey."

Kaiba slapped his palm on his forehead. "Of course it was Wheeler! What kind of an idiot is he?"

"He wants to duel me for it during or after Battle City," I explained.

"I was wrong, he's a complete moron!" Kaiba said with a smirk.

"The difference between you two is that he doesn't have a dragon fetish," I said, just to annoy him.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?" Kaiba shouted.

"And he doesn't show off his ego," I said before Kaiba glared back at me.

"Aw, what's wrong is the rich billionaire getting angwy over the bad midget kicking your widdle butt?" I said as if I was talking to a baby.

"I swear Yugi—" Kaiba said before I cut him off.

"Are you gonna cry like you did last time I kicked your ass?"

"Oh right, because you never—" Kaiba said before I cut him off again.

"That was Yugi, not me. My brother doesn't count. He also wasn't crying over the fact lost. He cried, because you were trying to f***ing kill yourself and the duel got out of hand no thanks to your methods of winning and cheating your way. Like this is you," I said before I started to say in a baby voice, "WAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE MEANIE WEIRD HAIRED GUY BEAT ME IN A CARD GAME AND I'M JUST SO SAD!'"

Kaiba glared fire at me, scrunching his lips. "Whatever!"

"_**Think I might've gone too far?" **_

"_A little."_ Yugi paused for a moment. "_Though, I think our friends would've said he deserved it, so I don't know. I know you and Kaiba are similar when losing, not being prepared. Just like you, maybe he needs to learn to prepare to lose as well."_

"_**Perhaps." **_

"You forgot that my dragon can attack your Dark Magician," Kaiba pointed out before the dragon sent a blast in the Dark Magician's direction.

"I play the card Magic Cylinder," I said before two cannons appeared a few feet above each one of the Dark's Magician's shoulders. "I think you know what this does."

"What does he mean about that?" Mokuba asked.

"You'll find out," I said smugly.

The blast from Blue-Eyes White Dragon entered through the right cylinder and went out through the left.

"Your trap is useless against my Lord of Dragons," Kaiba said with crossed arms.

"Who said I was aiming for your Blue Eyes?" I said with a smirk before the blast hit the Lord of Dragons.

"You do realise I still have two Blue Eyes on the field?" Kaiba pointed out as if he thought I was an idiot.

"Well, now I play my trap, Spellbinding Circle," I said before a hexagram trapped one of the dragons in the middle of it and the dragon roared.

"Time for the Red-Eyes to attack!" I said before the Red Eyes shot fire ball at the Blue Eyes inside the hexagram, wiping it from the field.

"Anyways, the Blue-Eyes destroys Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" Kaiba said before one of the Blue Eyes blasted the tiny robot, wiping it off the field.

"Since Flute of Summoning Dragons is in my graveyard I can draw a new card," Kaiba said before he drew another card.

"I play two cards face down," Kaiba said before two cards appeared on the field. "That ends my turn."

I drew a card from my hand. "I place two cards face-down, then put Red-Eyes in defense mode!"

"You activated my trap, Final Attack Orders," Kaiba said before the card flipped up. "This forces all monsters in attack mode and makes it to where they have to fight one another without dire consequence and that's not all. We also must choose three cards from our deck and place the rest in our graveyard."

We each place three cards from our deck and place the rest in the graveyard.

"_Kaiba hasn't played monster Reborn yet. Do you think he's planning to find a way to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" _

"_**I wouldn't be surprised knowing Kaiba's strategies and the size of his ego. But I don't think that's Kaiba's ultimate plan." **_

"Now I can go," Kaiba said, drawing his next card.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring out the Blue Eyes that you destroyed!" Kaiba said before another Blue Eyes appeared.

"Now, I play my Polymerization on the field to combine my Blue Eyes and play Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba said before Three Blue Eyes fused into the light and emerged as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Wow. I guess that monster is good, but still isn't big as the size of your ego."

"There is no room for joking around," Kaiba said.

"How do you know?" I said with a smirk. "I could just draw up a card and kick your ass for the fourth time in a row! You know how good I am with making you have the same look as you had with Ishizu. Oh, and don't forget my amazing Kuribohs of doom."

"Don't waste your breath in your dreamland! It's obvious that the winner who will stand up to the top is me! You can throw all your witty bangers in the garbage!" Kaiba boasted, sounding way too full of himself.

"Kaiba, it's just Duel Monsters, not a Shadow Game. Lighten up!" I snapped.

Kaiba snorted. "Whatever!"

Gods Kaiba is being such a tight ass right now for this being a normal duel. The more I think about it, Kaiba must be afraid to lose. It makes sense since I gave him two penalty games, including one which hospitalised him for a few months. And not to mention the fact Pegasus gave him and his brother one as well.

"Kaiba, are you prepared to lose?" I asked, looking at him worriedly.

"What kind of a dumbass question is that?" Kaiba shot back.

"Are you?" I inquired, looking at him worriedly. "Kaiba, I'm the only opponent you've ever lost to! The chance of you winning against me is very equal! You could lose again, are you prepared for that?"

"Just play your pathetic card already!" Kaiba snapped, but I ignored him.

"Kaiba, if you continue to be cocky, it will throw off your game and you'll lose to me for the fourth time in a row, that's how I almost lost to Mai because of that!"

"Seriously?" Mokuba questioned. "But she's a lower level duelist than you!"

I slid my gaze towards Mokuba. "I know,"

I shifted my eyes back to Kaiba. I remembered the riddle I heard when Yugi was a small child.

"What is something that you can show, but not see with your eyes?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Kaiba said, having no idea what I was talking about.

"That was Yugi's riddle to my puzzle. While in pieces, he made up a riddle when he was seven, 'something you can show, but cannot see.' Joey once thought the same thing as you did, that it was a stupid question. Many of my friends have kept that and found the answer to that riddle. One answer I learned was fear."

Kaiba's eyebrow shot up in confusion. I guess I should explain this more.

"I was cocky during most of my duels, because I was afraid of losing. Why shouldn't I be? I challenged criminals to Shadow Games all the time. You lost three times and given a penalty game. Not to mention with this tournament and everyone dying from losing. I wouldn't blame you if you were afraid too. I partly blame myself for that... for the first Penalty Game. I... I was too harsh. It was only when Pegasus took my grandfather with good intentions that I realized how wrong I was. Though, you still shouldn't have stolen my grandpa's Blue Eyes."

Kaiba let out a sigh. "I also apologize as well. For stealing and...ripping your grandpa's favorite card, for trying to kill your friends just so I could arouse you, for cheating at Duelist Kingdom, and...For hurting your brother."

Though, I'm surprised that Kaiba apologized for those things. I never expected him do that. Kaiba really must care about her.

"Kaiba—" I started before he cut me off.

"You had every right to give me those Penalty Games," Kaiba said, glancing at Kisara from the corner of his eye. "I found out the day we had Death T, Kisara had an unexplained... accident. She collapsed on the floor for no reason and went through weeks of pain all over her body. She told me while I was working on Battle City and I knew it was my fault."

Damn. That's harsh. Why would something like that happen to her?

"I harmed an innocent person who's the only one who can put up with me." Kaiba sighed. "I guess that's the other answer to that pathetic question: regrets."

I smiled. "Are you prepared to lose or not?"

"How will that help?" Kaiba said, glaring at me in confusion.

"Because losing can make you stronger," I explained. "I remember now that losing many times can help overcome any obstacle. When Joey wakes up, I know he will be stronger than we can possibly imagine!"

Kaiba smirked. "Is that right? Let's see if you're prepared then!"

"I am!" I said with a smirk of my own.

"Now, I use Double Spell!" I said, and then the card flipped up. "This card duplicates the effect of every magic card you used on your last turn. That includes Monster Reborn and Polymerization. So first, I'll bring Buster Blader back from the graveyard." I said before Buster Blader came onto the field.

"Now I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader to create Dark Paladin."

"Now my new fusion monster carries along every one of Buster Blader's special abilities. That means its attack strength increases by five hundred points for every dragon on the field. That includes your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon as well as my Red Eyes Black Dragon. So now your ass is grass," I said with a smirk.

My face down card won't add enough power to my monster to beat his dragon.

"I place one card face down," I said as a card appeared on the field. "That end my turn."

"I place one card face down too," he said as a card appeared on his side of the field.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack!" Kaiba said before the dragon sent a blast in my direction.

I guess it's now or never.

"I play Magic Formula!" I said while the blast was heading towards my monster. "This raises Dark Paladin's attack by five hundred points!"

"I activate Absorb Spell," Kaiba said as one of the cards on the field flipped up. "This magic card will absorb the power of Magic Formula. Therefore, the power you just added to your Dark Paladin will be transferred to my Ultimate Dragon."

"Not really since I activate, De-Fusion," I said while Kaiba stared at me in horror. "This magic card splits up your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon into the three original dragons you fused to form it, thus stopping your attack."

The Ultimate Dragon split up into the three original Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Now I play Diffusion Wave Motion," I said with a smirk."With this I can pay a thousand life points to choose one level seven monster and it's allowed to destroy everything on your side of the field. Also Dark Paladin is a level seven monster."

Dark Paladin raised its staff and it glowed with a bright blue light.

"Dark Paladin attack!" I declared.

Waves of power erupted form the staff of Dark Paladin and destroyed all three of Kaiba's Blue Eyes which caused his life points to drop to zero. We both hopped off the platform and landed on the ground.

"Kaiba thanks for the duel," I said with a smile. "This duel really took my mind off of things. And this is the first time I had fun during this whole damn tournament since I didn't have to worry about being killed or something."

"Same here. Here's my anti card!" Kaiba said before he held out a card and I took it from him. Looking down at the image, I noticed it was Obelisk the Tormentor.

There was another card under it. I pulled out and saw that it was a card called Fiend's Sancutary. I never seen anything like this before. Why would Kaiba give me this?

"_Yami, have you ever seen this card before?"_ Yugi asked, confused as I am right now.

**_"No I didn't,"_** I replied back in my head.

"What is this?" I asked, looking up at Kaiba and holding up the strange card so he can see it.

"It's a card you will need to defeat Melvin." Kaiba narrowed his eyes at me. " Now that you've beaten me, I won't let you lose in the finals. Just promise me that you'll send him striaght to hell where he belongs."

"I will," I replied, putting the cards in my jeans pocket.

Kaiba turned his gaze towards his little brother. "Come Mokuba, it's time to leave," he said before walked towards the elevator. Kisara did the same.

"Yugi!" I heard my friends call out.

Turning my head around, I saw my friends stand behind me, including Joey. Joey! He's alright! I ran up to Joey and locked him in embrace.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were dead," I said.

"Trust me; that bastard can't take me down that easily," Joey insisted with a smile and I let go of him. "Congrats on winning the duel."

"It was your Red-Eyes that saved my hide! Otherwise I would've lost. You deserve at least twelve percent of the credit," I teased.

Joey blinked. "Twelve percent?"

I smirked. "You weren't dueling."

"Okay, twelve percent whatever," Joey said with a shrug.

"Still, how were you able to come back so fast? Weren't you in critical condition a couple hours go?" I asked.

"Well," Joey said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I felt Marik trying to control me again. I thought I done for was done for sure, but then felt more hope to live fill my mind and I slowly began getting my strength back."

"I got a feeling Marik is behind this somehow," Ishizu said, looking almost amused by this.

"What?" Joey said in shock. Even I'm a bit shocked by this too.

"Marik has a good heart and wants to fix the mistakes he caused," Ishizu explained. "Marik must've went into your soul room and fixed it up somehow so you had the will to live."

Joey paused for a moment as if he was taking this all in. "Never thought I'd say this, but if Marik is hearing this, I'd like you to know I owe you my life...I think."

After a few moments, Joey growled like he was angry at some unknown force.

"I NEVER SAID YOU HAD FREE DIBS IN MY MIND!" **(5)**

I started to laugh. Marik must've reply back inside his mind.

"Come on, we should be heading back inside. Yami needs to rest for his duel tomorrow," Tristan said before he smirked. "Besides, since Joey's back we can party inside his room."

"What?" Joey growled, not looking too pleased about his comment.

"Come on, your room's like a palace," Tristan said. "You'll never even know that I'm there."

"Fine we can party tonight," Joey said, seeming reluctant about it. My guys friends started to walk towards the elevator.

Why am I not surprised they would do something like that? I probably shouldn't get involved. Besides, I don't want to get drunk the night before the final duel, especially with so much on the line. Besides, I don't want to live out what happened at the Festival of Drunkenness **(6)** again.

I followed Tea towards the elevator while she pressed the button on the panel. The elevator opened and I walked inside.

When I got out of the elevator, I walked through the hallways. When I walked past the computer room, I saw Melvin sitting in front of one of the computers.

"Bored now!" Melvin announced, sitting down on a chair in front of a computer. "I never thought I'd be growing tired of tormenting two effeminate guys, but I suppose I can surprise even myself! Oh well! Might as well look at what posts my bitch posted on YouTube."

My face turned ghostly white. I know Marik used this to talk to me before. If Melvin figures out what she's been writing to me, he'll seek out to kill her.

"What's this? THAT BITCH CHANGED THE PASSWORD! IMOSSIBLE! No wait, that's totally possible." Marik's other personality slapped his forehead with his palm. I looked at the screen and he was trying to hack her YouTube account. "If she can control that son of a bitch, of course she would control someone else in this f***ing ship. I wouldn't be surprised if she controlled that pharaoh!"

I raised two eyebrows._**"Have you had any blackouts Yugi?"**_

_"Not since the Death T incident, why?"_

_**"Just asking."**_

"Behold Marik; I shall defeat you with my superior mental mind powers! GRANT ME ACCESS, I COMMAND YOU!" Melvin declared before he started pounding on the key board.

"Stab!" Melvin typed in before the screen said 'wrong password'.

"Kill!" Melvin typed in before the screen said 'wrong password'.

"Mutilate!" He typed in before the screen said 'wrong password'. I used every ounce of will power not to laugh. "Damn it! I remembered it needs words and numbers."

He started to type on the key board again. "Pain1382!" He typed in before the screen said 'wrong password'. "WHY ARE THESE THE ONLY WORDS I KNOW? YOUTUBE IS A BITCH!"

"Wait, don't tell me..." he trailed off before he typed something on the keyboard. God this is making me wonder if Melvin always monologs like this to himself...or if Marik does too for that matter. "Of course she would use her father's first name and birth date!"

The right password activated. My heart began to race.

"YES! I am now henceforth known as the ruler of all hacking! Every YouTube account shall bow before me and open at my command! I am the master of hacking!" Another screen full of questions popped up. "NOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU YOUTUBE! From this day forward I swear vengeance! I shall hunt you down and murder you into extinction! Might as well answer them all just in case! Let's see, mother's first name!" He typed in the answers to all of the questions. When he was done, he pressed enter and the same screen popped up again. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! She probably entered her friend's names from the ones she cares to the ones she least cares... but wait, she has seven questions. I can understand her father and mother's name, but she has four close friends. Who's the f***ing fifth one? Women are so confusing!"

I could take it anymore. I started to laugh. Doesn't he realise he's never going to hack her account?

"What do you find funny?" Melvin growled, turning his gaze towards me in an instant.

"You not hacking into Marik's YouTube account, seeing you both share the same body and all!" I answered.

"You're hiding something from me pharaoh! It wouldn't have something to do with Marik," he said before he cupped my chin and glared directly in my eyes, "would it?"

I smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe I do and maybe I don't. You'll never know!" I waved my puzzle in front of his face. "This little trinket keeps you from knowing the answer. I can see it. You're intimidated by the real Marik aren't you?" Melvin glared even deeper. "For all you know," I said with a smirk, "I could be Marik that is...If she implanted control while I was asleep."

"If I find out you are hiding something from me about Marik, tell her I just might do to Ishizu like I did to her precious boyfriend in the Shadow Realm!" he threatened and I rolled my eyes.

"After your previous threats, I've forgotten the part where I started caring." I flipped him off.

"Cute!" Melvin said before he left the room.

I quickly went on to the internet on one of the computers that were turned on and logged on to my YouTube account. I quickly typed in a message:

_Melvin tried to hack into your YouTube account. He didn't succeed, but I wanted to give you the heads up. _

After I read over the message, I sent it to her. I just hope that Marik and everyone else that bastard hurt will be saved when I confront that bastard tommorow.

* * *

><p>1) In this story Kaiba does know that the magical stuff, but he just doesn't want to get involved like in the manga. So it's <strong>not<strong> like the English version of the anime where he thinks everything is an illision or something.

2)I don't think Yugi goes inside the puzzle and eats Doritos while Yami duels like this. I do think they work together and come up with strategies at least sometimes. Also this doesn't count for shadow games like the one at the end of Battle City.

3) This the shorten term for Nintendo 64.

4) Yes. I know Mythbusters proved you can't talk why free falling like this. But screw the rules this is a vision and I wanted to add this anyways.

5) When Joey started saying that, Marik was able to appear for a mere second, since Joey is seeing a new outlook on her.

6) The Festival of Drunkenness is festival which happened annually in ancient Egypt. The ancient party centred on a myth in which the sun god Ra decides to wipe out humanity, then sends his daughter Hathor to earth in the form of a lioness. Hathor thus proceeds to devour every human she comes into contact with, while her father laments his decision and resolves to stop her. To end his daughter's rampage, Ra floods all of Upper Egypt with red-tinted beer which looks like blood. Hathor then drinks the pungent cocktail, gets drunk, and mankind is saved.

To pay tribute to the tale, the ancient Egyptians would consume themselves into unconsciousness, thinking they needed to get them drunk to have a "holy experience" afterwards.

I can see Yami being forced to participate in this during his life time. The reason why Yami remembers this is because what he did during one of the festivals was super embarrassing and traumatic.

This also doesn't mean Yami got drunk on a daily bases. Even though beer was a staple in the ancient Egyptian deit, they didn't tolerate drunken behaviour the same as today. Still, Yami would have drunk alcohol during his life time since it was more common to drink beer then to drink water back in ancient Egypt.

Here is a clip of it for more info about it. This is from a TV special which I don't own the copy rights too. Just copy and paste this to the end of the YouTube url.

/watch?v=wB_NRbLve8E

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong>Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. (She looks extremely exhausted.)

**Youngbountygirl:**Are you alright?

**Aqua girl 007:**Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired from writing an extremly long chapter. I should be fine. Besides, you wrote a ton origanal duels before and those are much harder to write.

**Yami (on TV):**BEHOLD MY EGYPTIAN GOD, SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!

(Youngbountygirl and Aqua Girl 007 take a shot)

**Dr. Melvin:**What the hell are you two doing?

**Youngbountygirl:**We're playing a drinking game. Take a shot whenever a curtain character says a curtain lines. Like when Kaiba says, "... I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" or anything with him denying the supernatural or even when he does an over the top evil laugh. For Yami we take a shot when says things like, "BEHOLD MY EGYPTIAN GOD!" or "open your mind!"

**Dr. Melvin:**I thought Aqua girl 007 hated drinking.

**Aqua girl 007:**I do. This is lemon juice.

**Youngbountygirl**: Besides, I want to live! Trust me; there are so many stupid lines during some of these duels I would dead in the first ten mintues if we did this with alochol.

(Kaiba does an evil over the top evil laugh on the TV screen. Youngbountygirl and Aqua girl 007 take a shot of lemon juice.)

**Aqua girl 007:**(making a face) Gods that tastes awful.

**Youngbountygirl:**(shurgs) I agree. At least I added sugar!

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	27. Things Fall Apart

****Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh in any way, shape or form. But all my fanfiction comes with a 100% money back guarantee. If you are not completely satisfied with what you read, I will refund everything you payed, no questions asked!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Marik POV-<strong>

Later that night, I sat inside Tea's soul room. I added false memories a couple hours ago because Tea started to question her blackouts and was thinking about telling Yami about it. The last thing I want is for Tea to draw attention to herself since Melvin can hunt her down more easly and get us both killed. At least that's one less thing to worry about tonight.

Still, I'm terrified about the duel tomorrow. I'm glad that pharaoh told me about the vision, yet a part of me isn't curtain. I was told when I was younger that the future is uncertain and it can easily change by the choices people make. So there is still a possibility that the outcome of the tournament won't be gumdrops and rainbows. With Melvin willing to kill anyone without batting an eyelash, I have no idea what will happen. Hell, I'm not even sure if the pharaoh will win or not. I know if the pharaoh loses the duel tomorrow, it's game over for everyone. This might be my last night on earth.

I took over Tea's mind completely. I made Tea walk out of the room and walk through the hallway until I walked up the door of my sister's room. I knocked on the door. After a few moments, my sister opened the door.

"Tea, what are you doing here?" Ishizu asked, looking at me in confusion.

"It's me, Marik." Ishizu stared at me in shock as I entered the room. "I just took over her body again."

"Marik, is there something wrong?" my sister asked.

I slid my gaze away from her. There is so much at stake on this damn duel tomorrow. And I have so much on my mind.

But there is no point in hiding some of this from her. Ishizu is my sister and can probably see right through me. I'll just tell part of the truth.

"I'm scared that my alter is going to do something terrible to the pharaoh and everyone else her cares about."

"Marik, the pharaoh is going to win. You just have to have faith in him," Ishizu said as if she was lecturing a small child.

I'm not surprised that she would say something like that. She would have faith in the pharaoh no matter what he does.

I looked down again. "I...am sure the Pharaoh will try his best."

"Then what is the problem?"

There are so many other things on my mind right now. Right now, I just want to drop it.

"Nothing," I lied.

I want to check up on my brother, who is still unconscious in another room, since I might not get a chance to see him again.

"I want to check on Odion. Where did you hide him?"

"He's in a small room at the end of the hall."

"Thanks."

I left the room before I made Tea walk down the halls and enter a small room where Odion is. When I entered the room, I saw Odion lying on the bed unconscious with his eyes closed. I hate seeing Odion like this! Odion has done nothing but protect him since the day I was born. He was always loyal to me, even when I betrayed the Tomb keepers and committed a horrible crime. Despite that, I repaid him with anger and disrespect. I understand why Odion stood by my side, even when he knew what I was doing was wrong. He was the only one who could control my other personality. Now Odion is lying unconscious on a bed just because he tried to save my own ass due to my thoughtless actions.

I knelled down beside my brother's bed, eyes brimming with tears.

I want to take everything back, but it's too late. The alter-ego within me is about to prevail and now threatens to destroy me. There is nothing I can f***ing do about it.

I have no idea what to do. All I know is that everyone is paying for my actions. There are innocent people who were hurt by that bastard like Mai, Remu, Ryou and Joey; of course there was Ishizu and Odion...and my own damn father. None of them deserved to be hurt like that! Hell, I'm not even sure if Melvin is planning to kill someone tonight.

I'm starting to wonder if I deserve to have my own body back. In a way, I'm causing everyone around me to be in so much pain because I'm the one who created that monster in the first place. I wish that everyone would be alright, but I know that's not going to happen with that bastard controling my body. I know that Melvin is going to torture the pharaoh in the cruelest way possible without any remorse. I even watched him nearly burn Joey to a crisp with Ra from inside Tea's soul room. I damn well know he's going to do far worse in the next duel. The worse part about is there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. Why does everyone around me have to pay for my stupid mistake? I just want this all to end! This might be my last night on earth.

"I'm s-sorry," I said, tears were still pouring down my face. "It's all my fault."

Much to my dismay, I heard the door creak open, and the sound was magnified by the silence. Silently, I hoped the newcomer would go away.

"Tea," I heard the pharaoh say softly.

What the hell is he doing here? I really _don't _want anyone to talk to me. I want to be alone.

I glanced up and forced myself to glare at him. "What the hell do you want?" I asked in a low growl with tears in my eyes. I don't want to look weak, but I really have no choice right now.

The pharaoh closed the door behind him. He walked over to my side. "I heard you crying and I want to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine!" I snapped in a low, quiet voice. I wiped the tears off of Tea's face with her arm. I turned my gaze away from his. "I just want to be alone."

"I promise I'll be out of here quick, Tea," Yami tried to comfort me kneeling down beside me. "Besides, I don't really want anyone out there to get any perverted ideas with us being in here together," he joked, probably in an attempt to brighten up the mood.

I should tell him. Besides, he deserves to know I'm controlling Tea after everything I did to him.

"I'm not Tea," I said, when I finally got the courage to admit the truth. I tried my hardest to hold back my tears. "I'm Marik."

He stared at me in shock. "What?"

"I know I shouldn't be using Tea's body like this, but I wanted to spend some time alone with my brother," I replied, not even willing to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry for everything I done to you and friends, now I know I'm getting what I deserve."

I couldn't hold it in much longer. I started to cry again. I hate looking weak like this! My father always told me that I should look strong and never show any signs of weakness. I guess that bastard has turned me into a frighten child.

"Marik," Yami said softly, wrapping his arms around me. He rubbed my back as tears continued to fall down my face. "I promise I'll try my hardest to set you free. I'll stop him."

Yami let go of me, giving me a chance to wipe the tears off of my face.

"It's just that I'm scared about what Melvin will do to you when he duels you. He likes torture his victims slowly because he enjoys their pain. Melvin is like my father that way when he was alive."

Yami stared at me in confusion. I should tell him. Besides, I need to get some of this off of my chest.

"When I was little, my father would strike me when I did something wrong. Every time I said that I wasn't a boy, he would whip me. The only time he let me outside of the tomb was when I went shopping with my sister. Other than that, I spent my whole life underground."

I tried my hardest not to cry again as memories of the horrible days flooded my mind. "On my tenth birthday, two men lead me into a room and they tied me down to a stone slab. Something was stuffed my mouth so that I couldn't speak or scream. My father craved symbols on to my back with a hot knife. I would have screamed as the designs spread across my back, but the gag blocked all sound. Instead, I bit down as hard as I could and let the agony wash over me. After a while, I passed out because of the blood loss. When I woke up, I remember being dizzy and being in a great deal of pain. My father wrapped bandages around my chest to soak the blood. I remember him rubbing kohl around my eyes, which was a part of the ancient ritual, saying that what I just I went will be the most important thing to ever happen to me and my only purpose in life was to serve the pharaoh."

I tried to look strong and keep my voice steady, but I failed. "Odion had it much worse than me. My father hated his guts for no reason. My father whipped Odion almost daily, even when he did nothing wrong. Even when he asked to do the tomb keeper ritual instead, my father just laughed in his face and refused. My brother decided to do his own ritual and craved symbols on the side of his face to show that he did care about me. I still remember when he almost whipped Odion to death and threaten to kill him before my eyes. That's when Melvin showed his ugly face for the first time."

I stared at the ground with tears in my eyes. "I wanted vengeance for his death, but a part of me is glad that my father died because of what he put me through."

"I can't blame you for feeling that way," Yami admitted and I looked up at him again. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I refuse to believe that I ever ordered your family to hide in darkness."

Yami let out a sigh. "I know what it's like spending a long time in the darkness too. When I was inside that blasted tomb for thousands of years, I felt completely alone. I remember killing much more than those archeologists that I mentioned before. The only reason I let Shimon live was because I felt a comforting presence about him. It was only when I saw Solomon's son, Yugi's dad as a teenager, I realised that Solomon was a reincarnate of Shimon. I almost let Yugi's father solve the puzzle. But he moved out a long time ago and never heard from him since."

Yami wrapped his arms around me again. "When Yugi solved the puzzle, he freed me from the darkness. I want to do the same thing to you."

I stared into his eyes and I can tell he's being truthful about it. I'm still scared out of my mind about tommorow. But at least Yami was the first person to sort of understand where I'm coming from. Come to think of it, he probably feels even more presure then me right now.

"Thanks," I said gratefully as Yami let go of me.

"There is another thing I have to tell you. The Winged Dragon of Ra has another ability," I warned. "When Ra is in its god phoenix mode, a person can pay all of their life points, except one, and give them to Ra as attack points. Also a person can tribute a monster and give all its attack points to Ra. Melvin did that during his duel with Bakura."

"Thanks for telling me," Yami said with a smile.

"Also if you tell anyone I cried, I'll rip your balls off," I said with a smirk, standing up again.

Yami smirked. "Don't worry; I won't."

I walked out of the room while Yami followed me, and Joey was there, looking a tad out of it. Is it just me or does he look a tad tipsy?

I narrowed my eyes at Joey. "One word and I will gladly put you back in that hospital bed."

Joey turned pale. "A-Actually, I was going to ask if you were okay."

I smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Is Tea okay?" Joey whispered in Yami's ear before Yami nodded.

Joey didn't dwell on it more, probably because he's so out of it.

I made Tea walk back towards her room again. I hope that everything will turn out alright tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong>Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Pegasus (on the TV):**Yugi-boy, you are really quite entertaining the way you scowl and sneer, so defiant and yet helpless.

(The girls take another shot of lemon juice.)

**Dr. Melvin:**You two are still playing that drinking game?

**Aqua girl 007:**Actually, now we take a shot of lemon juice ever time Pegasus giggles like a little girl or says boy after a name.

**Youngbountygirl:**Or if ever he says a quote that would only be said by a pedophile or someone gay. (Pegasus on the screen giggles. The girls take another shot of lemon juice.) After this we going to play the Yugioh abridged drinking game. We take a shot whenever a character says their famous line. Also, I have to go pee! (runs to the restroom)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	28. Before the Madness

**DISCLAIMER: If I own Yu-Gi-Oh, then you're a fruit. A grape, to be precise, so you can be squished underfoot.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Yugi POV-<strong>

Opening my eyes slowly, I realise it is now morning and the sun is shining through the window. I still can't believe I got any sleep last night at all, considering so much is riding on this duel today. I'm worried about what Melvin might pull today, especially since he almost killed Joey with Ra.

"Morning," I heard Yami greet me, appearing beside the bed in his spirit form.

"Morning," I said, sitting up on the bed with the sheets still around my legs.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I lied, even though my brother can probably see right through me.

Yami narrowed his eyes at me. "Yugi, I can tell you're lying."

I sighed. There is no point lying to him."I'm nervous about the next duel. I know Melvin is going to pull something and hurt our friends somehow. I just don't want any more of my friends hurt."

Yami climbed crossed the bed and wrapped his arms around me; locking me in an embrace. "Yugi, I'm scared shitless about this duel too, but we have face our fears because if we don't do this we be letting everyone down."

The more I think about my brother's right. I can't run away from this. I have to take my problem head on...even though that doesn't stop me being nervous about this.

I let out a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"I promise that I'll help you out anyway I can," Yami added.

I looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks."

Letting go of me, Yami glanced up at the clock before he looked back at me. "You probably should get into the shower since breakfast is soon."

Yami's right. I should get going. Maybe being around my friends would calm down my nerves.

Throwing the covers off of my body, I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. There are large dark circles under my eyes. I'm not that surprised since Yami and I barely got any sleep last night worrying about the duel with Melvin.

I took off my clothes and got into the shower before I turned on the water.

As I stood under the spray of water and scrubbed my hair with the shampoo Kaiba provided, I still couldn't take my mind off of the next duel. I know something bad is going to happen. The last thing is another friend to be hurt by that psychopath or worse. There isn't a thing I can do about it other than face the challenge head on.

"_**You know, Duke's gonna be pissed if you use up all the hot water!"**_ Yami said before I cracked a smile.

Yami's right. I shouldn't waist the hot water on myself because I know Duke got angry when I did that a few days ago after he had to take a cold water shower.

"_**Anyways, think you can share the shower?"**_ Yami asked.

Nodding, I let him take over the body and changed into my spirit form. I leaned against the wall of the shower causally and stared at the curtain while Yami started to scrub his hair with shampoo.

Suddenly, something sprayed right through me which hit the wall of the shower. I shifted my gaze towards Yami who started to laugh. I know I gotta feeling who is responsible.

I laughed uncomfortably. "That's gross!"

"Oh sure, like you've never peed in the shower before! At least I cheered you up!" Yami pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem," Yami said, winking at me.

Yami let me take over the body again. When I was done, I shut off the water and reached for one of the thick orange towels that were hanging on the rack by the shower before I wrapped it around my waist.

I went out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to change into my clothes. I picked up the same t-shirt I wore yesterday off of the floor. I wished I brought some more clothes to change into, but I'll just have to make do with what I got.

Yami appeared on the bed in his spirit form, arms crossed. "Yugi, take my advise and wear the muscle shirt you wore on the date with Tea. She will fall all over you."

"_Oh yeah sure,"_ I said, rolling my eyes, _"like you have a more successful love life then me."_

Yami shrugged while I slipped the t-shirt over my head. "I'm just waiting for the right girl." My brother's lips pulled up. "Besides, I'm not the one still having perverted thoughts about her everytime I go to sleep."

"No I don't!" I denied out loud accidently, putting on my boxers.

"Yugi, I still remember you day dreaming about Tea's ass the day you solved the puzzle. You're just as perverted as me...Joey maybe."

"I don't do that—"I denied before Yami cut me off.

"Riiiiiiiiight. Hey Yugi, what were you dreaming about two nights ago?" Yami said before I shot him a glare and my cheeks heated up. I put on my pants.

"Cheer up Yugi. Maybe when this tournament is over you can finally get the balls to ask her out on a date. Besides, I bet she would want to date Prince Charming and give you the happily ever after that you always day dreamed about," Yami burst out laughing as a pants appeared on him.

Annoyed with his comment, I pinned him down the floor. We wrestled around on the floor for a few moments before he disappeared into the puzzle.

"Oh that's mature Yami!" I snapped out loud, glaring down at the puzzle.

I heard Yami laughing inside the mind link. _**"Hey at least I took your mind off of things." **_

"_Thanks." _

I walked out of the room. I closed the door behind me and started walking down the empty corridor. After walking for awhile, I entered the main hall and the tables had food laid out on them. A few drink machines were at the end of one of the tables. I spotted my friends sitting at a table together. Melvin, who was sitting at a table alone, glared directly in my eyes. Ignoring his creepy gaze, I put some food on my plate and walked over to the table where my friends are sitting at. I sat down beside Tea before I nibbled on a bagel.

"Are you ready for the next duel?" Tea asked before she took a bite out of her orange.

"About as much as I can be," I replied, forcing myself to look confident. I took a bite out of my bagel.

"You're still nervous about this aren't you?" Tea asked and I nodded.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you're a strong duelist," Tristan tried to cheer me up before he took a bite out of his doughnut. "After all, you have two out of the three Egyptian god cards, you can kick his ass no problem."

"It's not that simple," Joey said and Tristan turned his gaze towards him. "Yugi has to sacrifice three monsters in order to summon them while Melvin only needs Monster Reborn to do that."

I stared down at the table. He's right. Even with the Egyptian god cards this is going to no walk in the park.

I heard Tea whack Joey on the back of his head. I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry about that," Joey apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should've thought that through more because there is so much pressure on ya."

"It's alright," I replied before I took another bite out of my bagel.

"Yugi, just promise me that you'll kick Melvin's ass and save Mai?" Joey asked and I could see the anger towards that psycho in his eyes.

"I promise," I said honestly.

"Duelists and guests can I have your attention please?" Roland called out and I turned my head towards him. "We hope you enjoyed your breakfast. The final duel in this tournament will start in twenty minutes on the top of the Duel Tower."

This is it. I have to stop this mad man once and for all.

I got out of my chair, heading towards the exit.

"Yugi, wait!" I heard Tea call out before I turned my head and saw Tea walking briskly towards me.

"What is it?" I asked when she got to my side.

Tea paused for a moment as if she had a lot on her mind. "I want to wish you luck. Go out there and kick Melvin's ass!"

I smiled. "I promise I will."

I walked towards the door, determined to defeat this psychopath once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Marik:** Hold on! (He points a sharpened spoon at Aqua girl before she face palms herself.) Why the hell did you make Yami and Yugi take a shower together? You said there wouldn't be any puzzleshipping in this!

**Aqua girl 007:** And there still isn't. No offence, but I'm not planning to turn this into a puzzleshipping story nor do I plan to write in the future. Especially in this story considering they are twins! Writing incest goes against my morals completely. This isn't Ouran High School Host Club, I'm not adding twincest. Even in that anime it was just an act to get people to go to the host club since people'll fawn over for them more and give them more money (even though I'm still trying to figure out that one).

**Youngbountygirl**: They were high. Also, I added that in my fan fiction At-Em-Oh. Seriously, they share a body, of course they're gonna run into showering together and even seeing each other dress. It'd be like seeing yourself dress. That's why they made fun of that in Yu-gi-Oh Zexal with Astral being forced to stay outside the bathroom while Yuma takes a dump. I mean if they're gay because they have to shower in the same tub, then I guess that makes you and Melvin gay too.

**Marik:** Well... SHUT UP!

**Aqua Girl 007:(**eyes the sharpened spoon in his hand.) How did you even get that anyways?

**Marik:** Bakura gave it to me.

**Aqua girl 007:** Of course he did.

**Youngbountygirl:** (grabs the spoon and bends it in half) You didn't even bother getting a steak knife either! I mean why didn't you at least get a sharp butcher knife or a machine gun?

**Marik:** Uh...

****Youngbountygirl**:** You didn't think this through did you?

**Marik:** (grumbles) No...

**Youngbountygirl:** Figures. You're as pathetic as that villain from Meet the Robinsons. (She looks around the room.) Also where is Doctor Melvin anyways?

**Marik:** (shrugs) Shadowclanwarrior kidnapped him so he could act in her Kickassia story.

(The girls burst out laughing)  
><strong>Youngbountygirl:<strong> Wow. For some reason, I don't feel sorry for him at all! Maybe he can tell his friends about how much fun he had in my soul room.

**Aqua girl 007:** You can say that again.

**Youngbountygirl:** I'm just jealous I'm not in that story. I mean I hadn't had time to stretch my legs since Dimentional Wacky Adventures!

**Marik:** I'll show you who's pathetic. (Walks out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **XXElenaNightXX** and **ZabuzasGirl** for adding this to your favourite lists.


	29. Showdown in the Shadows

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh—let's see, do I own the epic-ly awesome, amazing, cheesy in the English Dub, dramatic and yet oh-so-lovable TV show? No. Do I own the incredible, funny, crazy and lovable characters? Again, that answer would be a 'no.' But never fear… one day I might own something from it! Highly doubt it, but a girl can dream…**

* * *

><p><strong>-Marik POV-<strong>

When the elevator inside the duel tower reached the top, the doors opened and Tea walked out of it along with the rest of Yami's friends.

Melvin was already on the top of the dueling platform with a stupid smirk on his face. I know he's planning something. I just hope Yugi can send him straight to hell.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Yami take a deep breath, and then walked onto the duel stage. At least I'm not the only one nervous about this duel.

"Whatever you do, don't lose!" Kaiba called out with his arms folded.

Glaring, Joey turned his gaze towards Kaiba.

"You shouldn't be putting so much pressure on him," Joey said, but Kaiba ignored him. Yami turned his gaze towards Kaiba and nodded with a determined smile on his face.

Yami meet Melvin on the middle of the stage. They began to shuffle each other's decks.

"Hoping that Ra will be at the bottom of my deck?" Melvin asked with a cruel smirk.

"I don't know what game you'll be playing, but I'll defeat you no matter what!" Yami promised boldly.

"I guess we'll have to see won't we?" Melvin asked, giving Yami his deck back.

They both walked on the opposite sides of the duel stage.

"The Battle City Finals are about to begin," Roland announced.

"I hope you're ready Pharaoh, because this shadow game will be far different from the ones I've done!" Melvin exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we cut to the chase already?" Yami said impatiently. "I'm not exactly in the mood for pointless dialogue!"

"Very well, Pharaoh!" He held up his Millennium Rod which caused familiar black and purple fog cover the dueling field.

"First off, let me explain how this shadow game is gonna work! And now I'm going to show you something interesting!" he said with a twisted smile before the rod glowed again.

I looked up and an hour glass with Mai inside was floating in mid-air. Her eyes were closed and flesh eating insects were crawling cross her skin. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"HELP!" Mai cried out with her eyes squeezed shut.

"MAI!" Joey yelled. He glared fire at my dark side. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

My other personality didn't bother to answer his question; instead he turned his wicked gaze towards Yami. "Twenty-four hours is almost up for dear Mai, so by the time this game is finished, she will never see the light of day!"

"Anything else you want to point out to piss me off some more?" Yami growled, and his voice was dripping with venom. Mai disappeared again into the black clouds. "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Patients Pharaoh," Melvin mocked with a silky smooth tone. "As I said, this shadow game will be far different from the previous ones! You see, the shadow games I've done before were all aiming towards making you suffer slowly and painfully from the inside out! I knew it will take more than just killing you off! You wouldn't mind if it was just you paying the price, but your loved ones involved would make the pain all the more. So I started with the ones you were least close to the ones you cared for the most. Unfortunately, you already defeated Seto Kaiba, so I couldn't make him my victim!"

Kaiba glared at him and flipped him off. I really can't blame Kaiba for doing that. I'm tempted to do the same thing right now.

"Though, if I defeat you right now, I will leave you all here on this island, and Kaiba already knows what will happen then," Melvin said before Kaiba's eyes widened. Why Kaiba did that? Does he know something that everyone else doesn't?

Yami smiled confidently. "Well, that's too bad I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Melvin asked as if he had a trick up his sleeve. "This shadow game also includes sacrifices!"

Suddenly, Yugi's floating figure appeared behind Yami. His arms were spread out and were held by black chains, looking a lot like Jesus on a cross. However, Yugi wasn't the only one. I felt like I was being ripped out of Tea body before I hung up in the air like that behind my other personality as well.

Oh shit! He stole my idea... even though I don't remember planning to make myself involved in this or Yugi for that matter. That must be his addition.

I struggled to get free, but I couldn't move out of my stupid position. I can't kill Melvin and I'm a damsel in distress. Oh that's just great.

"YUGI!" Yami cried out, looking up at his brother in shock.

Yugi's eyes flew open. He looked down at Yami with wide eyes. "YAMI!"

"What the hell?" I commented, still trying my hardest to get free...even though I know it's pointless to try.

Yami's gaze slid towards me in an instant. "Marik?"

"Oh son of a bitch," I said, glaring at my other personality. "YOU STOLE MY IDEA FOR MY SHADOW GAME WITH THE PHARAOH!"

"Wait," the pharaoh said before his eyes narrow dangerously at me. "THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"It sounded good during the time and when I thought you killed my dad, I thought this would fit the crime since... you know you don't have... a dad..." I trailed off as Yami eyes sparkled fiercely as if he was debating about whether or not to kick my ass. "OH YEAH LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER, MOTHER TERESA!"

"Let the shadow game begin!" Melvin said smugly. He drew a card before he placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Vampiric Leech in attack mode!"

A nasty, green leech with red tentacles and a series of red horns around its mouth materialized onto the field. My eyes widened. OH SHIT!

"LOOK OUT! IT CAN ATTACK ON THE FIRST TURN!" I warned.

Before I knew it the leech lunged at him. The tentacles thrust out at Yami and slashed his face without mercy. Grunting in pain, he stumbled back slightly. I wasn't surprised about that happening since I thought that one up as well.

"SON OF A BTICH!" Yami muttered as his life points dropped.

"As you can tell, you can feel the damage taken!" Melvin explained with his arms crossed.

"WHAT OTHER IDEAS HAVE YOU STOLEN? THAT WAS MY IDEA!" I growled.

"Thanks for the support, Marik," Yami said sarcastically.

Yugi screamed in pain as his knee disappeared into the shadows. Okay. I didn't come up with that part. I know if Yugi dies, the pharaoh will die along with him since he needs his brother's body in order to exist. Holy crap this is going to be worse than I thought.

"YUGI!" Yami cried out.

"You get it now, Pharaoh?" Melvin said as Yami shifted his blood-red gaze towards him. "As your life points go down, a part of Yugi disappears into the shadows making him die slowly!"

"And I bet this was also your idea huh?" Yami growled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Actually, that part was Melvin's idea," I replied nervously.

"And when you lose all of your life points, he'll die. It sounds like one of the duels you fought only a year ago. Doesn't it?" Melvin pointed out.

"I'm not going to play your twisted games," Yami growled. "I'm not risking my brother's life!"

"You're not the only one with something on the line," Melvin said. "The same goes for my other personality. I can kill Marik or Yugi any time I wish."

"Oh what, I'm the damsel in distress like Louis Lane? THIS IS EVEN MORE ANNOYING THAN WATCHING BEVERALY HILLS CHIHUAHUA MOVIE I HAD TO REVIEW!" I exclaimed, remembering that stupid movie I had to review for my channel.

Melvin scowled at me. "I'd be quiet if I were you; I could easily kill you and little Yugi any time I wish."

"Well I... little Yugi? HE AND YAMI ARE THE SAME F***ING SIZE!" I exclaimed, not getting his logic.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Melvin snapped at me.

"So... if the Pharaoh f***s you up, a part of me disappears?" I turned my gaze towards the pharaoh and smirked. "Hey, you think you can do some damage so I can flip off this son of a bitch?"

"I wouldn't be making jokes if I were you!" Melvin snapped, glaring at me.

I smirked. "Do you want me to bawl up and cry? I think I'd be better off f***ing with you before the pharaoh kicks your ass and sends you straight to hell! In fact, I'm just lucky to have the best seat in the house for the show!"

Yami paused. His hands were trembling as he glanced at his brother nervously. I never have seen him like this before. I can't exactly blame him for being like this since I'm scared shitless myself.

"Yami you have to fight," Yugi said with a determined look in his eyes. "I'll be fine! You just have to trust me!"

Yami gave him a slow nod in return, still trembling nervously.

"My turn's not over yet. My Vampiric Leech has a special power. If I discard one card from my hand, I can switch it into defense mode. Now, which card shall I discard." He studied his hand briefly before picking a card and placed it in the graveyard. "I place Vampiric Leech into defense mode and play one card face down. That ends my turn."

I got a really bad feeling Melvin is going to summon Ra.

"It's my move," Yami said before he drew a card from his deck. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode."

A woman with long blonde hair in red armor appeared in a shower of sparkles.

"Now attack his leech!" Yami commanded. Queen's Knight charged forward and slashed the leech with her sword. The leech screeched before it disappeared.

Melvin had an evil grin on his face. "My leech was in defense mode so my life points remain unaffected. Too bad, my Pharaoh."

Yami groaned."I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"It's my turn," Melvin said before he stuck out his tongue from the corner of my eye. Why the hell did he do that?

"Wow, since when did you become half snake? It's no wonder you're evil!" I said with a smirk and Yami bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"I'd be careful if I were—" Melvin started, but I cut him off.

"Would you stop saying that already? This is what? The third time you said that! Didn't you get the message 'I don't care!' when I said 'I'd rather be f***ing with you'? I mean I would gladly piss my pants just to show just what I think about you!"

"SHUT UP!" Melvin replied angrily.

"Wow. That's the tenth time you said it since you mind raped me!" I said and Melvin scowled at me.

He drew a card from his deck before a smile appeared on his face.

"Before I play this I summon another monster— Juragedo, come forth," he exclaimed before a purple monstrosity appeared.

"Now off with her head," Melvin exclaimed.

Great. Now he's quoting Alice in Wonderland in the middle of the duel.

Juragedo slashed Queen's Knight with its claws before she was shattered.

Yugi cried out in pain as more of his leg disappeared. Yami looked up at his brother worriedly.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked in concern and Yugi nodded.

"Anyways, I activate Left Arm Offering," Melvin said as the card flipped up. "This magic card allows me to take any magic card I desire from my deck so long as I discard my entire hand. It's a small price to pay, for I choose Monster Reborn!"

"Wow. What a big surprise," I said sarcastically. "What next, you're going say something more obvious thing like Kaiba's ego is big as Texas."

"I would be careful what I would say if I were you," Melvin threatened.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever you say."

"In that case, I activate my facedown card: Exchange," Yami said as the card flipped up. Yami's lips twisted into a smirk. "I choose one card from my hand. I'll take your Monster Reborn."

"And now it's my turn again." Yami drew a card.

"I summon King's Knight!" Yami said before a buff man with a sword in orange armor with blonde hair and a blonde beard appeared on the field.

"And next I'll play Monster Reborn to revive my Queen's Knight." The queen appeared on the field again, ready to attack.

"Now, with both Queen's Knight and King's Knight in play, I can summon their loyal servant – Jack's Knight!"

A man in blue armor with long blonde hair who carried a sword metalized on the field.

"Now Melvin, we'll see who will summon an Egyptian god first," Yami stated.

"Go ahead and try," Melvin threatened.

Melvin must be planning to play a trap card.

"I end my turn," Yami declared.

"Why didn't he attack?" Tristan wondered.

"It's called a duelist's instinct, I get it too. See, in a duel, you can have an upper hand one second, and be on the defense in another. And with Melvin, who knows what nasty little tricks he might be able to pull in this twisted game." Joey folded his arms. "If ya ask me, Yugi was smart to chill and not attack this turn."

"So Yugi, how's it hanging?" I said, trying to keep his mind off of the duel. Yami glared at me, probably not mood for my comments.

"Hey, I'm bored!" I defended myself. "I mean is there anything a damsel in distress does besides staring at her fabulous bottom? Great, now I'm already missing Bakura! He always stares at my fabulous bottom!"

"Uh..." Yugi said while his cheeks heated up. "That's... nice."

"Hey Yugi!" I called out so he can hear me across the field. "MARCO!"

Yugi blinked. "Uh... Polo?"

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

Melvin slapped me on my cheek. "QUIET!"

"F*** YOU!" I growled, hating the fact I couldn't do anything to him right now.

"It's my turn." He drew a card. "Yugi, I know you don't have a God Card in your hand. Honestly, it's pathetic waiting around, watching you hope for a God every time you draw a card. So, instead of wasting time sitting here, I've decided to assist you."

Yami scowled. "What?"

"Honestly, even if you drew Slifer it'd be near useless because of how few cards you have in your hand. So I have a little gift for you, a card to help us both." He placed a card in a slot of the duel disk. "I play Card of Sanctity. This card lets us both draw until we have six cards in our hands. So enjoy it, pharaoh."

"Fine, Melvin," Yami said, eyeing him suspiciously. Yami drew five cards and Melvin drew six.

"To end my move, I'll switch Juragedo to defense mode and set one more card facedown. That'll be it, for now."

"My move!" Yami drew a card. "And now, you will pay the price for giving me my new hand. I sacrifice King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Those monsters disappeared before Slifer appeared behind Yami. Its red scales gleaming in the dim light, red electricity sparking around him. The beast let out a thunderous roar.

Joey grinned. "Way to go Yugi! With 6000 attack points, Yugi's set!"

I'm not so sure, Melvin looks too calm. He wants Yami to summon Slifer. After all, I will feel that thing's attack not him.

"Are you ready? Go, Slifer attack with your thunder!" Yami commanded before Slifer reared its head back and opened is mighty jaws.

My eyes widened. Oh my god this is going to hurt like hell.

"Then, it's time for me to reveal _my_ god!" Melvin smirked devilishly. "I activate my trap card Revival of the Dark! When a monster attacks, this allows me to bring out a spell card from my grave and I choose Monster Reborn! And this allows me to summon Ra."

In a flurry of fire and golden feathers, Ra emerged as a brilliant, flaming bird. It moved its great, golden wings in front of Melvin and the lightening hit them without having any effect.

Melvin grinned, arms crossed. "I will burn you to cinders along with your God. Nothing can battle the unstoppable fury of Ra."

"You're wrong. When you summoned Ra, you activated Osiris's special ability," Yami said, "its second mouth." Osiris opened its second mouth and shot lightening balls Ra's direction. Melvin cackled and the lightening bounced off Ra, dissipating into nothing. Yami's eyes widened. "Shit!"

"Did you honestly think your pathetic lightening could stop my God? If so, you're even more of a fool than I thought!" Melvin said with a smirk.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes! I pay 1000 life points to destroy all your monsters on the field!" Melvin declared before Yami's life points dropped even more. I gritted my teeth, trying not to show the fact I'm in agonising pain. I looked down and a piece of my left arm was gone. Okay. Now I can't believe Mai and Joey had to go through this.

"Now, it's time for your brother to die. I can just taste the burning flesh against my tongue!" Melvin said, licking his lips.

"Ok, that is disgusting!" I said, making a face. "I do not want to hear you talking about how Yugi and Yami taste."

"Who said I'm the one who will be feasting on him?" he hissed.

I smirked. "You must really want Yami to send you straight to hell then."

"You are not fooling anyone. I see the fear in your eyes," Melvin said with that stupid grin of his.

He's right. I'm scared shitless right now. But I can't show that to him.

I rolled my eyes, trying to look confident. "Well, you must be seeing things because the only thing that I'm afraid of is throwing up if I keep looking at your disgusting face."

Melvin reached up, slapping me on the face. "Shut up, you bitch."

"Now, Ra, do your worst!" Melvin said, smirking sickly.

Flames consumed Slifer and it roared as it tried to fight back. I heard Yami and Yugi cry out in agony as they tried to shield themselves from the cyclone of fire.

"I believe that covers all the damage I can cause for now, so Ra returns to my graveyard," Melvin said as Ra flew up and disappeared back into his duel disk. "According to the effect of my Revival of the Dark, your Monster Reborn card will return to your Graveyard at the end of your next turn. At least, until I do this!"

The smoke from the Winged Dragon of Ra cleared and left its traces behind. Slifer the Sky Dragon was gone. Thankfully, Yugi seemed alright...for the most part since a piece of his leg disappeared.

"D-don't worry; I'll be fine," Yugi said, wincing in pain. He looked down at his brother. "Just watch out for the spell card he's going to use."

"Of course you're fine, you're on fire!" I said and Yami glared at me. "Look, I know I've been cracking some jokes, but believe me, I'VE GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!"

"How much will it take for you to shut up?" Melvin asked.

"An arm and a leg," I said and Yami smacked his forehead with his palm.

"HEY!" I snapped. "At least I'm not doing something insulting like comparing myself and Yugi to Jesus Christ!"

"How is..." Yami started, and then he had seemed to change his mind, "on second thought, don't answer that question."

"I reveal my trap card, Zombie Jewel," Melvin said as that card flipped up. "This card brings Monster Reborn back to my hand! Which means that I get to summon back Ra next turn! This card does come with a price because you get to draw a card. So go ahead and draw. Let's see how long one more pathetic card can keep you alive."

I glared at Melvin. I know he plays Ra again; Yami won't stand a chance of winning this thing.

With his eyes closed, Yami picked a card from his deck and put it into a slot in his duel disk. Okay. Why the hell did he do that? I didn't see what he just played. Yami must be up to something.

"I place one card face-down and that ends my turn," Yami declared as opened his eyes and a card appeared on the field in that position.

"Looks like you just attempted suicide! Whatever!" Melvin shrugged before he drew his next card.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ra!" The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared once more.

Oh shit! This is the same strategy Melvin used when he was against Bakura! Yami has to come up with something and fast!

"Watch as a transfer my life points over to Ra!" Melvin said with a cruel smirk. All of Melvin's life points, except one, were transferred to Ra.

"I can also sacrifice my monsters and absorb their attack!" Melvin explained as his monsters disappeared and his monster's power went up even more.

"Time for Ra to attack!" Melvin smirked victoriously.

"I won't let you hurt my brother again! I reveal Fiend's Sanctuary!" Yami said as a large circle with a hexagram in the middle appeared and what looked like a mirrored snowman appeared on the field. The head of the token revealed a mirror image of Melvin's head. "If Ra attacks this monster, it reflects back to your life points!"

My eyes widened. Oh god, this gonna hurt like hell!

The blast from Ra hit the token, and hit Melvin directly. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god I didn't take that hit.

"I activate De-Fusion, which separates me from Ra and brings my life points to 4700! So the attack from Ra is void, but at least my counterpart is in one piece! Ra also returns to my graveyard!" Melvin said as Ra and Monster Reborn were sent to his graveyard. "That ends my turn."

"You know, you can only beat a dead horse so many times before it becomes completely predictable," I said smugly. "Hey, I beat you wanna do one right now."

"SHUT UP!" Melvin said before he slapped me on the cheek again.

"I pay 1000 life points to keep my metal token on the field!" Yami declared, and Yugi winced in pain. He drew his next card.

"I play my face-down Multiply on my Metal Token!" Fiend's Metal Token changed into three copies of itself.

"I sacrifice all three tokens to summon out Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yami said. In a flash of bright light, the giant monster appeared on the field.

I stared at the thing in horror. I do not like where this is going. Well, at least I get to flip Melvin off.

Yugi's friends beamed at the sight of the monster. Of course they don't give a shit about me.

"Obelisk, attack Melvin directly!" Yami ordered before Obelisk took its mighty fist and punched Melvin directly at its stomach, sending flying backwards across the field. He crashed into the wall of the stadium.

I felt the pain from the attack which caused me to scream. Gods that hurt like hell. It felt like someone threw an over sized rock at my stomach at lightning speed. It knocked the breath out of me, and my vision got blurry.

Melvin started muttering something to Yami, but I couldn't pay attention I was in so much pain. I gritted my teeth as my other arm, my knees and my ass disappeared in to the shadows. No! NOT MY FABULOUS BOTTOM! IF HE TAKES AWAY MY BREASTS HE'S REALLY IN FOR IT!

I want to give this bastard a piece of my mind. I flipped him off with one hand, even though Melvin can't see it.

"Oh yes! That was quite painful, but you forget who's really suffering!" Melvin said, jabbed a thumb in my direction. Melvin stood up.

Okay. I can't hold it back much longer. I burst out laughing, knowing I'm flipping him off without his knowledge.

"Actually, I'm doing her a favor," Yami informed while Melvin glared at him. "She's flipping you off. Marik did ask me to give you some damage so I can give her a chance to do that."

Melvin whirled around to look at me. He didn't look happy at all. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"I wonder how long I can hold it," I stated as I flipped him off with my other hand too.

"Oh well!" Melvin said, dropping the subject. "Here the poor girl worked her life to protect your memories and this is the thanks she gets."

"Yep," I said with a smile, "flipping you off with two of my hands. Unfortunately, I can no longer see my fabulous bottom. I was about to use that to do my Lady Gaga imitation!" I paused a moment. "Rah Rah ah ah ah roma roma ma gaga ooh la la caught in a bad romance," I sang before Yami and Yugi stared at me in confusion. "What?"

"Wow, you actually sound like her... it's scary," Yami said, looking shocked.

I blinked. "Really? You know, I've been practicing it for like ever and I'm even thinking of doing a parody of Poker Face for my—" I said before my other personality cut me off.

"ENOUGH!" Melvin said before he smacked me on the cheek...again. Seriously, is that his response to everything?

Melvin smirked widely."You also activated my trap!"

"Wait, I thought traps or spells don't work on Obelisk!" Joey yelled, looking confused about his move.

"This trap activates when I lose life points!" Melvin explained and Joey's eyes widened.

"Now, take a good look at this!" Melvin's trap flipped up and a silver slime ball with spikes all around it appeared on the field in defense mode. "This is Metal Reflect Slime! It token copies its defense three-fourth of your god's attack!" The metal slime began changing shape into a cheap copy of Obelisk the Tormentor with defense points.

"And you think that will help you?" Yami said smugly. "It only has 1000 attack points."

"It still makes a good shield for right now!" Melvin said, pointing to his Obelisk clone.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!" Yami said as a card appeared in that position.

"I believe it's my turn, Pharaoh!" Melvin smirked, drawing his next card. "I also summon Revival Jam in defense mode!" Revival Jam appeared on the field in a defense position. "I lay a card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my move," I said, drawing a card from his deck.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" he said before the warrior appeared on the field, kneeling down on one knee.

"Obelisk also attacks your slime token!" Yami cried out before his Obelisk clenched one hand into a fist and aimed it right at the copied version of itself.

"I reveal my spell card Polymerization to fuse my Slime Token with Revival Jam to create Immortal God Slime!" Melvin said, revealing his face-down card. Oblesk's fist slammed right into Slim Token, causing it to splatter. Crying out in pain, my legs and torso completely disappeared. Hell, the top of my forehead is missing too.

Slime Token and Revival Jam merged together to create another slime copy of Obelisk.

Obelisk the Tormentor finished its attack and splatters of slime flew everywhere before reformed itself again.

"I end my turn," Yami said, looking rather worried.

"I believe it's my turn," Melvin said, drawing another card from his hand.

"Seeing you miserable like this gives me great pleasure!" Melvin said with a grin. "There's nothing you can do Pharaoh_,_ but wait until the darkness consumes your friend and your brother! In fact, I just might quicken the process!"

"I place a card facedown and summon Bowganian in defense mode." A strange, green and yellow monster with a bow and arrow appeared on the field. It only had one giant eyeball on its body and two arms.

"It's my move," Yami said, drawing a card from his deck.

A smile appeared on his face. I was strangely relieved to see that.

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Guardna to summon out Dark Magician Girl!" Yami said before the warrior disappeared and the spell caster took his place. Turning around, she smiled at the pharaoh and a slight blush was on his cheeks.

"Hey Pharaoh, it's your girlfriend!" I teased with a smile.

Yami whirled around and narrowed his eyes at me. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Okay, but I'm catching the bouquet on your wedding day. Can I be the maid of honour?" I said with a playful smirk.

"And can I be your best man?" Yugi teased.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Yami yelled before Yugi and I started to laugh.

Yami groaned. "Oh, I'm so getting you two after this duel."

I still had the same smirk on my face. "I'd like to see you try, lover boy."

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Bowganian!" Yugi commanded before she twirled her wand and shot a ball of black energy at the monster.

"I reveal my trap, Jam Defender!" Melvin said before the card flipped up.

"Immortal God Slime, intercept!" The monster quickly intercepted the attack, sending right back at Dark Magician Girl. It sent her fly backwards across the field. "You cannot destroy me, Yugi. Not even a God card can save you. Oh, and because your little girlfriend's attack points were weaker than my God Slime's defense, you lose life points and your little friend loses more of himself."

Gasping, Yami looked over at Yugi who cried out in pain as more of his body faded away.

"Now, before your turn ends, I'll add injury to injury. Bowganian, attack him with Crossbow Bolt of Hell." An arrow hit Yami in his chest and he gasped in pain.

Melvin drew a card. "I play a magic card – Magical Stone Excavation. By discarding two cards from my hand, I can retrieve one spell card from your graveyard and I choose Monster Reborn."

Growling, Yami walked across the field and passed him the card before he walked back to his spot.

"The time has come…the darkness of hell is finally here to take you away. I play a card facedown and summon Granadora in defense mode which gives me one thousand life points." A hideous, green monster with large sharp claw-like teeth in his mouth appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

Yami was stared down at his deck nervously while sweat was dropping down the side of his face. Why is Yami hesitating like this? Unless...he's too afraid to attack.

"C'mon Yuge!" Tristan called out.

"Why the hell are you hesitating? Don't you want to win?" Joey called out too.

I should explain this to Yami's friends. I concentrated super hard, by some miracle I slipped into control of Tea body.

"You can't see it can you?" I said inside Tea's body. "They are playing a shadow game, not an ordinary duel."

"A shadow game!" Joey yelled in shock.

I made Tea nod her head. "Both Melvin and Yugi are playing with human scarifies. I'm one and Yugi's the other."

"What!" Joey exclaimed.

"When the loser's life points reach zero, the sacrifice will fade into the darkness."

I felt a shove on the back of my mind as if someone was forcing back inside my own body. I slipped back in control of my own body, much to my dismay.

Looking down at his hand, Yami's lip twisted up. What is he up too?

"I place one card face-down! Then, I summon Kuribi in defense mode!" A little, pink puffball appeared in a defense position. "I end my turn!"

Seriously, Yami has that thing in his deck? It looks like a sissy version of Kuriboh! What the hell is he up too?

"Nice pet! You really have lost it! Don't forget! My little friend gets an attack on your turn!" Melvin said, pointing to Bowganian. The monster shot an arrow from its crossbow and arrow hit Yami straight on the chest.

Yugi cried out in pain as more of his body slipped into the darkness, leaving only leaving a bit of face and one arm left. Yugi kinda looks like a Cyclops right now since one of his eyes is gone.

"And there goes more of the little Prince!" Melvin said with a smirk.

"Don't give up Yami! Save Marik!" Yugi urged his brother.

Yami turned his gaze towards his brother. "I won't! Just hang on! I promise I won't let you slip away!"

I should say something to keep the pharaoh's spirits up. If he loses hope, he will never win this thing.

I snickered. "Yugi looks like a Cyclops."

Yami narrowed his eyes at me; clearly annoyed with what I said.

"Oh c'mon, I was just joking! I mean look at me, I barely even have a body left compared to Yugi! In fact, I barely even have half a face!" I said before I smirked, coming up with an idea. "Say, nobody can hear me except the jackass and you two right?"

Yami stared at me in confusion. "Yes?"

"Sweet," I beamed. "Joey's annoying as hell, Seto's an egoistic ass, Tea's a bitch, Mai's a whore—" I started but Yugi cut me off.

"Mari—" Yugi started, but I cut him off.

"SHUT UP, YUGI! I'M DYING ANYWAYS!" I snapped before I continued. "Serenity is as annoying as the Care Bears and her voice sounds like freakin' Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! I mean did she take too much helium or something? Duke is not sexy! I mean he looks like one of those wannabe ghetto kids and does he ever cut his freakin' hair?"

"You done yet?" Yami grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Not yet! Bakura's an asshole but is still awesome, and Mokuba needs to be taken to an adoption center! I mean does anyone ever take him to a barber to get his haircut, better yet, get him some decent matching clothes? I mean he looks like the kids from South Park, except he doesn't curse! Also, why is his brother making him do all the heavy work, isn't there a child labor law against that? Okay, I'm done. Wait... F*** ALL YOU PEOPLE! Okay, now I'm done," I said before Yami let out a sigh. "Hey, they asked for it! You, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura are the only people I like besides my family."

Yami blinked. "Thanks... I think."

"This is my last turn!" Melvin said, drawing his next card.

"I reveal Monster Reborn to bring out the Winged Dragon of Ra!" he said as the card flipped up.

Ra appeared on the field behind Melvin and instantly burst into flames, looking an awful lot like the Firebird from Fantasia 2000.

"Wow Melvin you must really want to f*** that dead horse," I joked before Melvin slapped me on the cheek again.

"I give up 1000 of my life points to turn it into its Phoenix mode and destroy Obelisk the Tormentor!" Melvin said before flames appeared around the whole arena.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Kaiba smirking. What the hell is he smirking about? Does he know something about that thing?

Then the pink puffball hopped in front of Obelisk the Tormentor, taking the attack. I burst into laughter. Everyone around me started to do the same thing, even Kaiba.

"WHAT?" Melvin responded with wide eyes.

"Kuribi's special ability activates! If a monster on the field is selected as an attack target while he's on the field, I can negate it!" Yami explained before Melvin's head began boiling. I laughed even harder. Damn this is priceless.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Melvin shouted in anger.

"Well, now you learned your lesion, never f*** with Kuriboh," Yami said before I laughed even harder.

"I'll make you pay for that! I play Surprise Attack From Beyond!" Melvin declared as the card flipped up. "With this, I can have another battle phase!"

"No way!" Joey yelled."That's gotta be illegal!"

"Come forth, Ra!" Melvin said before graveyard glittered and lightening shot up in the air. Bright light filled the air before Ra appeared as a golden sphere. Melvin dissipated into smoke and appeared on Ra head...again. "Yugi, if I sacrifice all the monsters I have, Ra's points will climb to 6899. I can blast you to oblivion with one shot! Brace yourself."

"Before you make your sacrifices, maybe you should brace yourself!" Yami said as Melvin glared at him in confusion. "I reveal my face-down Soul Taker! With this I can sacrifice one monster from my enemy's side and in return, you gain 1000 life points!"

Melvin laughed. "If you think Soul Taker will affect me, you're even more of a fool than I thought! Spell card don't work on Ra!"

Yami smirked. "Who said I was targeting Ra?"

I watched as a twirling vortex surrounded Immortal God Slime and it reappeared on Yami's side of the field.

"Soul Taker's effect also lets me separate a fusion monster! And when I sacrifice them, I can activate Obelisk's true power," Yami said before Immortal God Slime split apart, forming the two monsters that created it. Then the two monsters were engulfed by electricity before they disappeared, giving it even more power.

I screamed and I felt a volt of lighting go through me. There goes my one eye and my mouth.

"All right Melvin, these are your last moments on Earth," Yami said, sounding like a badass. "Obelisk's attack points rise to infinity. Now, attack! God Hand Impact!"

Obelisk took its mighty fist, aiming it at the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Before you do that, I sacrifice Bowganian and Granadora to raise my god's attack points!" Melvin said before Bowganian and Ganadora disappeared from the field.

"Then, I activate Class System from my hand! If you have a monster with a lower rank than my monster, it can't destroy my monster!" Melvin grinned stupidly. "YOU CAN'T DESTROY RA! WE ARE INVINCIBLE!"

"I reveal Dimensional Magic!" Yami said before the card flipped up. "This allows me to sacrifice two of my monsters!" Obelisk the Tormentor and Kuribi disappeared from the field. "In return, I summon out a monster from my deck!"

"You must be desperate to pull something like that. No one can defeat a God!" Melvin protested.

A weird casket chained up in a strange structure appeared. Grinning, Dark Magician Girl flew through the hole in the center of the casket. Dark Magician Girl tapped the casket with her staff and flew out of it. It opened up and the Dark Magician flew out. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl stood side by side, smirking confidently.

"Melvin, the tables are turned. When they are together, their attack points double!"

"You forget, if you destroy Ra, Marik won't have much left of her!" Melvin reminded, pointing at me.

He does have a point. There is not much of me left. Yami attacks, I'll die for sure. Sweat began pouring down the side of my face.

I'm only sixteen years old! I'm not ready to die yet! Still, I can't give up now without a fight.

"Master Marik!" I heard my brother call out.

Shifting my gaze towards the right, I noticed my brother standing there who was barely even standing up. I can't believe it! He's alive!

"So, you're still alive?" Melvin mocked with folded arms. "You're as tough as a scarab beetle. I'm far too strong for you to push me back into Marik's subconscious. The Marik you know is too weak to even speak, let alone survive."

"Master Marik!" Odion shuffled closer. "Don't live in despair! That's not your fate, Marik! If you gain control, then Melvin will be the one fed to the Shadows! You overcame your other personality before and you can do it again."

He's right. I can destroy him! I have to act quickly since I only have one shot at this.

Concentrating hard, I forced myself to take over my own body. Melvin fought back, but I still insisted anyways. Melvin's knees buckled while he clutched his head in his hands. I pushed Melvin aside in my mind, even if it was for a few moments.

"Pharaoh, attack now while you still have the chance!" I called out, still trying to gain control of my body.

Yami started at me in shock. "But—"

"Just do it!" I cried out desperately.

Odion has smile on his face. I'm glad that I'm making him proud.

"Dark Magicians, attack Marik's life points directly!" Yami exclaimed before they both fired a blast of dark magic at my other personality.

Melvin screamed in pain as the attack hit him. I felt like I was being pushed into my own body. I opened my eyes as the smoke on the field cleared. Sweat was pouring down my face. I want to fall over, but I don't have that luxury right now. I'm back in my own body again! But the fight isn't over yet; I still have one life point left.

"Pharaoh, I'm done fighting this duel," I said and he stared at me in confusion. "Thank you for helping fight the darkness inside my mind."

The crimes I committed will never go away, but I can always change my ways and embrace my family legacy. I'm now proud to be a tomb keeper. I want to help the pharaoh any way possible. I want this to be my first step on following the right path.

I placed my hand on my duel disk. "Begone!" I told my other personality.

The darkness on the field and in my mind was lifted, for now at least. I know Melvin will always be there, but at least I'm in control now and I can get treatment to make sure that he would never hurt anyone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong>Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(The girls hear evil laughter.)

**Youngbountygirl:**Great, what now?

(Marik walks into the room wearing a lab coat, pointing the rod at the girls.)

**Marik:**Well, looks like Aqua finished the Battle City arc. Now, I can get a chance to finish this job permanently.

**Aqua girl 007:**What the hell are you talking about?

**Youngbountygirl:**And why are you wearing a lab coat? Did you steal it from your boyfriend?

**Marik:**Silence! Anyways, I'm here to get Bakura out of the sword and-

**Youngbountygirl:**Let me guess destory the pharaoh. Are you gonna take his leather pants again? Make sure you get Seto Kaiba's while you're at it!

**Marik:**Shut up! And I'm not getting Kaiba's leather pants!

**Youngbountygirl**: Dang it!

**Marik:**I want to put you two out of your misery. Let's face it you girls are technically adults and still watching anime and cartoons. You two are pathetic.

**Aqua girl 007:**So what, I like anime and it's not hurting anyone. So I don't give a shit what others think about it. Besides, I'm eighteen so I'm barely one anyways. Not to meantion I readt the manga and watch the Japanese more then the 4Kids version.

**Youngbountygirl:**I watch the adult version of Yu-Gi-Oh and seeing I have autism, I don't really care!

**Marik:**You have- oh whatever! Fine. But first I want to do this.

(Marik points the rod at the sword and Yami Bakura comes out, glaring at Aqua which causes her eyes to widen.)

**Marik:**Also I have another surprise in store for you. Besides, I saved loads on this hit man. In fact, when I mentioned Youngbountygirl's name he said he'd do it for nothing and even brought out his team in.

(The door opens and Number One and all the other members of Kids Next Door comes out.)

**Youngbountygirl:**(glares at the Kids Next Door team) YOU!

**Aqua girl 007:**Okay, you have got to be kidding me. Why the hell did you hire a hit man to kill us if you already have a guy pissed off at us beside you? (Points at Bakura.)

**Yami Bakura:**Well, I would normally join the fun, but I want to help Marik destory the pharaoh, so you guys can have fun.

**Aqua girl 007:**(makes the Millinnium Gun appear in her hand.) Ready to do this?

**Youngbountygirl:**Kids Next Door is mine! (gets out millennium rod)

**Aqua girl 007:**Where did you get that?

**Youngbountygirl:**When Marik was trying to steal my millennium rod, I made a dummie version of it just in case.

**Marik:**You mean this is a... OH SCREW THIS! DESTORY THEM!

**Number One:**Kids Next Door, attack!

**Youngbountygirl:**(takes out Rainbow Monkey) Number 3, catch! (throws Rainbow Monkey)

**Number 3:**YAY! (catches Rainbow Monkey)

**Youngbountygirl:**As for the rest of you! (pins the other four members besides Number 3 against the wall) You all shall do as I command!

**Number 1, 2, 4, and 5:**(hypnotized) Yes master!

**Youngbountygirl:**Bring out your other 100 operatives and tell them to meet me here so I can mind control them too. Also, bring me a Coke and Lays sour cream and onions while you're at it!

**Aqua Girl 007:**And bring some Doritos too!

**Youngbountygirl:**And no need to bring Number 86! She'll be with me!

**Number 1, 2, 4, and 5:**Yes master! (walks out)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	30. Prodigal Sister

**Disclaimer: I've been expecting this. Answer: no.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Marik POV-<strong>

Roland raised his arm up into the air. "And the winner of the Battle City Championship crown is Yugi Moto!"

Yugi's friends started to cheer loudly, but I honestly don't care at all. I'm finally free of the control of my other personality. I feel like a huge weight is being lifted from my shoulders. I know I'm going to have to fight my condition the rest of my life, but at least it's gone for now.

Seriously, a cape? What was Melvin thinking? Was he going to the opera or something? I took off the stupid cape around my shoulders, letting it drop to the ground.

I rushed over to my brother and sister before I wrapped my arms around both of them. I buried my face in my brother's chest. Tears slipped from my eyes. I'm just thankful they're alright. I thought I would never be able to see them again.

"Welcome back my sister," Ishizu said before I looked up at her and she had a smile on her face.

"SISTER?" Joey questioned, shattering the tender moment. I whirled around to face him. Joey stared at me in confusion. "MARIK'S A GIRL?"

"I was always a girl you idiot, I was only pretending to be a guy," I said smugly before my lips curled up.

Joey's face turned bright red. Wow. It's a lot of fun messing with this guy; I should do it more often. I know the perfect way to mess with him more. I pulled up my shirt to my armpits. "See!"

Everyone around me stared at me with wide eyes. It's safe to assume they know my gender now, especially since my other personality didn't wear a bra or the extra wrappings I normally wear.

"MARIK!" Ishizu rebuked while her face was bright red. I know she's going to punish me for this later.

The Pharaoh turned his head and covered a pair of invisible eyes, which I assume are Yugi's. "Oh shit."

Kaiba covered Mokuba's eyes in an instant. Kaiba glared fire at Joey while he still covered his brother's eyes. "I'm blaming you for this, Wheeler!"

"Wow, I haven't seen this much nudeness since I was grounded from internet access," Tristan said stupidly, looking in the opposite direction.

"Alright, alright," I laughed before I pulled my shirt down. "I'm done! I've always wanted to do that during Marti Gras parade in New Orleans."

"Shit Marik, you didn't have to do that!" Joey said before I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt these touching moments," Kaiba said before he glared at me and put the hand he was covering his brother's eyes with to his side, "including ruining my brother's innocence, but as the Battle City organizer, I guess I should congratulate the winner. And as the winner, Yugi, you get to keep the rarest card form your opponent's deck."

That's right. The pharaoh is going to need that card soon to retrieve his memories.

"Take this," I said, holding out the Winged Dragon of Ra card and the rod. "You're going to need them. I'm gonna miss using the rod."

Yami smirked. "Bet you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, having no idea what he's talking about.

"Nothing, just saying you'd miss having dream sex in Bakura's mind room," Yami mused before he, Joey and Tristan started to laugh.

My cheeks started to heat up in an instant. "I DID NOT!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Sure you didn't."

I know I make out with Bakura in my dreams. But that doesn't mean Yami should shove it in my face.

"Just take the rod and card already," I grumbled, completely embarrassed about his comment before.

He took the card from my hand. He stared down at the image on the card.

The pharaoh looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks," the pharaoh said, and he took the rod from my hand.

"I have one more task to perform before my Tomb Keeper's mission is complete." I cleared my throat, and I shift around nervously. "Can I do this in private?"

He stared at me in confusion. "Why...?"

I gave a deep sigh. The blush on my cheeks deepened. "I have to take a picture of the symbols on my back." I turned to Joey and said, "Unless Joey still wants more proof of my gender than I already have shown."

The Pharaoh nodded again and I swear he's blushing right now. "Very well."

I walked away from the others before I pressed a button on the panel and the door to the elevator opened. I went inside of it and the doors closed. When the doors opened again, I hid behind a poll on the main floor.

When I didn't see anyone, I took off my shirt. Taking my cell out of my pocket, I extended my arm behind my back before I quickly took a picture of it. I quickly took a look of it.

I slipped my cell back into my pocket before I went back up the top level to join the others.

I handed Yami the picture. "Here, it's the closest you're gonna get of a porno picture of me."

"Actually, the closest one I got was when you freakin' flashed us," Yami replied before his lips twitched up.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, good point."

"In fact, I wouldn't be too surprised if I caught you stripping at a bar tomorrow. That will actually fit your image."

"I'm actually tempted on doing that. Then I can show the world how sexy I am!" I smirked, not being serious about that at all.

"Whore," Yami faked coughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" I said with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Holy shit! Your family had to carve that thing on your back?" Joey asked, looking down at the cell with wide eyes.

"Anyways," I explained, "these marks have been passed down in my family for generations. To be revealed only to the one who proved himself to be the Great Pharaoh by possessing all three Egyptian god cards. Legend has it that before sealing his soul in the Millennium Puzzle, the Pharaoh wiped his name from his memory. He chose one family to hold the key to those memories until his return. All you must do is read the text on my back and your secrets will be revealed."

"Yugi, can you actually read that chicken scratch?" Joey asked, glancing down at the cell picture.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Not so much read the words, but I get a feeling from these words."

"Alright, you geeks!" Kaiba budded in with his arms crossed. "This victory celebration has gone on long enough. The Battle City tournament is over. I highly suggest you guys to get off of the island because the island will self-destruct in an half hour."

WHAT? Why the hell would he blow up his own island? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! This sounds like something out of Mission Impossible or something.

Tea gasped. "I thought Kaiba said the engines weren't working on that thing?"

"It's alright now, the ship has been repaired," Mokuba reassured us before he turned to Roland.

"Uh-" Roland said before Kaiba cut him off.

"Come on Mokuba, we're leaving," Kaiba said before his brother followed him.

"Oh that's f***ing prefect!" Joey said, balling a hand up into a fist. "How are we supposed get off of this island now?"

Kisara glanced down at the screen of her phone before she looked up at us. "They texted me and said that the engines of the blimp aren't fixed yet, so you guys can fly on the helicopter back to the mainland."

"Wait. If you aren't flying with us, then how are you going to get back to Domino?" Joey questioned.

"Trust me; we have our ways," Kisara said with a slight smirk before she ran towards the elevator, probably to meet up with Kaiba.

I drew my eyebrows together. What is she up too?

I walked towards the elevator as Tea pressed a button on the lift. The doors of the lift opened up and I walked inside of it, leaning my back against the wall. I felt the elevator descending.

It feels good to be back in my own body again without worrying about that bastard killing anyone. I'll always have to fight that demon inside in my mind until the day I die just because of my father. That doesn't mean that I should give up the fight. I'm just glad things turned out in the end.

When the lift reached the bottom, I walked into the hallway and followed the others out of the building. We went into the blimp before I trailed behind the others and went into a room to find Mai lying on a hospital bed with her eyes close with a girl, who looks about a year or two younger then us, behind her. I don't understand she should be back to normal.

"Mai!" Joey cried out.

"I'm sorry Joey, she's still not breathing," the girl said and everyone else in the room gasped.

"I-It can't be. Yugi beat Marik, she should be fine!" Joey ran over to Mai before he grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "You can't be dead! I'd give anything to have you back...I love you, Mai."

Suddenly, I heard Mai and the girl laughing. Mai cracked her eyes open and sat up.

Mai pulled Joey into a playful headlock. "Did I hear you say you'd give anything to have me wake up? Because there's a few cards in that deck of yours that I've had my eye on."

Wait...? So Mai was only pretending. Wow. I got to admit, she got us good. I should try that sometime.

"Nice doing business with you, Serenity," Mai said with a smile before she winked at her.

Joey jumped back; the look of pure shock crossed his face. "Serenity!"

"Oh I just couldn't resist." Serenity giggled before she stuck her tongue out at Joey playfully.

Mai shifted her gaze towards Joey. "Did you really mean that? That you loved me?" Mai asked, and I'm not sure if she's being serious or messing with him. I would believe either one.

Blushing, Joey coughed into his hand to clear his throat. "Well... I... uh... maybe..."

"Come on Cowboy. You don't have to be bashful about it," Mai teased and Joey stared at her dumbly.

I gotta admit, I do find this really cute. But, I want to mess with Joey a bit.

"Joey and Mai sitting in a tree K—" I started before Joey growled.

"So, what happened while I was out?" Mai asked, changing the subject.

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... Marik's alter ego tried to kill us, knocked me cold, almost killed Yugi, and the pharaoh won the tournament. Oh did I mention Marik's a girl?"

"I knew it," Mai giggled.

"Wait, how did you know? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING?" Joey growled, glaring at her in confusion. I'm wondering the same thing.

"I wasn't sure, but I suspected it. For one, she was coaching me how to bitch slap, she also wore really baggy clothes and her body just wasn't... right," Mai explained before a slight smirk came on her face. "Not to mention she had the hots for Bakura, which means she's rather gay or a girl."

I started to blush. Was it really that obvious...?

Mai shrugged. "Hey, I'm a girl, I know these things!"

Yami turned to face me. "Still, why did you did you disguise yourself in the first place?"

I should tell them; after everything I put them through, they deserve to know.

I sighed. "Well, ever since I was little my father wanted his first born male son to take up the role as tomb keeper. Because he hated Odion and Ishizu had another destiny planed for her in my father's eyes, he picked me to take on that role. He raised me to believe that I was a boy, but when I got older I realised that wasn't the case. As I got older and gained control of the rare hunters, I thought my true gender was a sign of weakness, so I pretended to be a guy."

I remember my father forcing me to believe that I was a boy. I still hate my father for what he put me through.

"Marik, you're strong, no matter what your true gender is. I'm sorry that your father was making you into something you're not," Yami said, looking at me with sympathy in his eyes. "That's not right."

"My father had... issues," I said before I sighed. "I suppose on the positive side, if my other personality was never created, Odion would've been the one dead. My father was going to kill him for letting Ishizu and I out in the open. I've might have died to from not being able to deal with the stress my father put me through."

Yami's eyes widened. "Son of a bitch."

"Sorry for blaming you for his death," I apologised. "Now that I think about it... I was kind of an idiot to think that you killed my father. I mean your soul was in the puzzle and you could only harm those who entered your tomb. Among all people, I should know that. I'm a tomb keeper for crying out loud!"

"Don't worry about it," Yami reassured me. "You weren't thinking clearly."

"Listen Hon," Mai said with a smile. "I know you've been through a lot, but being a girl isn't a bad thing. You can still be a girl and kick major ass if you need too. Also when I come back to Domino, I'll take you on a girl's day out. We can get you some outfits to knock Bakura dead."

My cheeks heated up. Oh my Ra this is awkward. I don't want to do something like that. I'm not even that into shopping. Everyone around me started to laugh. I hope Bakura never heard that comment or I'll never here the end of it.

"Thanks for the offer, but I like shopping as much as I like my other personality to f*** with me again." I smirked. "Besides, I don't like wasting my time finding which skirt makes me more sluttier like you do with blondie," I said, pointing to Joey, "to keep him from watching porn."

A blush appeared on his cheeks. "WHAT? I DO NOT!"

"Hm-hm," I said while I picked Joey's backpack off of the floor and started to dig around in it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Joey snapped while I pulled his cell out of his bag. He tried to rip it out of my grasp, but I held it out of his reach. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

I looked down at the screen. I saw a picture of Megan Fox in a swimsuit. I turned my gaze away since seeing those images, especially of other girls, makes me feel awkward. But still, this is priceless. Why am I not surprised he has these?

"Wow... you even got three pictures of Megan Fox too? That's a record!"

"JOEY WHEELER!" Mai snapped.

I threw the phone to Mai. "Good luck getting your revenge."

That'll show her who to never play matchmaker with me.

"Anyways, has anyone seen Ryou?" I asked, changing the subject.

I heard something being pulled out of the fridge. I guess that answers my question.

I started to walk to the kitchen, but Joey and Yami got there ahead of me. When I was just outside of the room, I saw Remu on the floor in front of the fridge stuffing a doughnut into his mouth while he was surrounded by food. Okay. This is pretty damn priceless, especially since he is never this glutinous. I tried my hardest not laugh. I'm afraid to enter since I know he'll be pissed at me after all I put him through.

"Hi," Bakura said with a mouth full of food.

"Bakura, what the hell are you doing?" Joey asked from inside the room while Bakura stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Hey, you try surviving the shadow realm!" he said with a mouth full of food before he swallowed.

"Hey, you're okay?" I asked when I was finally brave enough to enter the room. Remu turned around and glared at me.

"Marik, you little bitch! YOU DRAGGGED ME TO THIS F***ING TOURNAMENT WITH A F***ED UP ARM, PUT MY AIBOU IN DANGER... NO SUPPORTING THE IDEA, AND NOT TO MENTION SENDING ME TO THE SHADOW REALM! YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK?" Bakura yelled before he yanked the freezer door open and got out a bucket of ice cubes.

"Now Bakura, I know you're pissed right now! Can we talk about this?" I said playfully as he headed in my direction. I was about to run off, but Bakura grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked it open. He poured all the ice cubes inside. I screamed.

"Now, we're even," Bakura laughed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I said, pouring all the ice out of my shirt.

"What the... Ryou, are you okay?" Joey asked in concern. "You're not even wearing the ring."

"I'm fine," Bakura lied, probably not willing to tell them his true identity. "NOW WHERE'S MY DAMN RING!"

I sighed. The ring was around my neck, probably because my dark side wanted to keep an eye on it. I should give it back to Bakura, but I want to mess with him first. I took it off of my neck.

"Right here." He tried to grab it, but I quickly snatched it away. "But first, you have to say you're sorry."

"Give me back the ring," Bakura said before he tried to grab it and I ran off with it. I waved it around in my hands. "COME BACK HERE, MARIK!" he yelled before I ran into the hallway.

"IT'S MALIKA NOW! I'M NOT A GUY ANYMORE!" I taunted, continuing to wave the ring around in the doorway.

"HOW ABOUT WHORE? GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bakura snapped and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling that Marik has the hots for... whoever this one is?" Joey wondered from inside the room.

"I don't know," the pharaoh replied, "but seeing that she was raised as a tomb keeper, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I HEARD THAT!" I snapped while my cheeks heated up.

Remu finally started to chase after me and I ran fast as my legs could take me. When I was about to turn a corner, Bakura pinned my back against a wall before he ripped the ring out of my hands.

"You thought you could honestly out smart me?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"No, but it's still fun messing with ya," I said with a smirk before Bakura groaned.

I tore my gaze away from his. I should apologise for what did. Bakura was almost killed just because he wanted to help me out when I needed him most. Honestly, I don't want Bakura to hate me after all the shit I put him through.

I let out a sigh, not willing to look him in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you. I never meant for all of this to happen."

Bakura paused for a moment. He cupped my chin and bought our faces so close we were almost touching."I'm still pissed at you, but I'll forgive you for now."

The next thing I knew, he tilted my chin up and my lips were captured by his own. Instinctively, my eyes drifted shut and my arms found their way around Bakura's neck. His mouth moved gently over mine, soft and sweet and oh so good.

"Attention duelists, the helicopter will leave the island in ten minutes," a voice over the intercom called out.

"As much as I want to keep on doing this, we have to get to the copter before this place blows up. Unless you want to be turned into cinders," I said, trying to get his goat before he groaned.

Even the more I think about it this whole situation does seem like something out of a old school action movie...

We ran out of the blimp. Looking around, I spotted the helicopter in the distance. I ran towards it as Bakura ran beside me. We quickly ran up the steps and entered the helicopter. I can see a bunch of people inside of it...except Mokuba, Kaiba and Kisara of course. How the hell are they getting back anyways?

"Is everyone in here?" one of the guys called out.

"Yes," another man said.

"Take off now!" one of the men called out from the front of the copter.

The helicopter started to lift off of the ground and the island got smaller and smaller the high up we got.

Within seconds, the island completely exploded in about five different spots, releasing smoke and fire into the air. The duel tower imploded and collapsed into rubble in the heart of the explosions. Everyone gasped as the entire island crumbed and started to fall under the ocean waves.

"Huh? Hey, what's that?" Joey asked, pointing to a dark shape in the smoke which made me look out the window.

From the smoke, the shape of a dragon could easily be made out, it rising higher and higher. I looked at it more closely. Kaiba was at the controls laughing like a James Bond villain.

NO! NO! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! A F***ING BLUE-EYES JET?

"It's official," I said while I still laughed my ass off, "Kaiba is not only egoistic, but he's so full of himself, he's got his face on every dollar bill he's got in his bank."

Joey pushed his way to the cockpit to proceed to radio and was followed by Tea, Duke, Tristan, and Serenity.

I sat down on the bench, arms crossed between Yami and Ryou. I don't really feel like going in there right now since I'm tired as it is. Besides, there are probably enough people in there as it is.

Kaiba's voice came on the loud speaker, interrupting my thoughts. "I'll see you losers later! Especially **you,** Yugi! The battle between us will never be over!"

His laughter rang through the copter then faded away as his jet became farther and farther.

"Think Kaiba will ever change?" Yami asked, trying not to laugh.

"Na, his ego is way too damn large for that," I said before Yami started to laugh.

"Good point," Yami replied.

I leaned back against the wall. I'm just glad that tournament is over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Why are there a group of kids doing the chicken dance.

**Marik:**She's fighting all the operatives of the Kids Next Doorm, making them do the chicken dance with her powers or something.

**Aqua girl 007: (**She shifts her gaze to the side) Who is that person?

**Operative 86: **I am Operative 86. Youngboutygirl enjoys my character, so I don't have to do this. (Aqua looks at the Operative in confusion) As long as I'm getting paid for this and I get to run the Kids Next Door operation!

**Youngbountygirl:**Defiantly! Just as long as these disgraces are knocked down a peg.

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Mana Demonica **for adding this to your favourites list.


	31. I'm Alive

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair requires me to inform you that everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.** **Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

><p><strong>-Marik...I mean Malika POV-<strong>

Later that day, the helicopter dropped us off near the Domino City Shipping Yard. The sunset's shades of oranges, pinks, and yellows illuminated Domino Pier in a calming manner, contrasting the heart-wrenching events that had taken place there not so long ago. When we got off of it and the helicopter left, we stood on the dock near the boat I used to get to Domino. Ships passed back and forth on the horizon. Industrial clangs periodically sounded from the nearby warehouses. I still don't what's weirder: the irony of the fact I'm standing a few hundred meters away the same dock where I almost killed Joey or the fact I'm in the same spot where I made out with Bakura inside his head.

"My pharaoh, thank you for freeing Marik from the darkness," Ishizu said with a smile.

I looked up at her in confusion. "You know I could've said that myself I'm not a little kid anymore. Besides, I told him that already."

"No problem," Yami said before I looked at him again. "Please, can you protect the items without hiding in the dark?"

"Of course we can! Tomb guardians originally never had to do that. Our ancestors actually began doing that, because of wars, the Black Death, and other diseases, but we have medications and other things. It's time we moved on and lived in the real world," Ishizu declared, turning her face towards me. "Don't we agree?"

I smiled. I thought I would never hear those words in my life!

"Of course!" I beamed, sounding like a small child.

"But," Ishizu said with her arms folded, "we have to go back to Egypt soon since we need to dispatch the Rare Hunters organization and finding psychiatric help for Marik's condition."

"Why do we have to go so soon?" I asked, sounding like a little kid. "Can't we stay one more day?"

"Marik, I'm not—" Ishizu started, who seemed to be debating about it, before I cut her off.

"Come on! One day isn't going to make that much of a difference," I pointed out. "Besides, I want to take a break from Battle City after everything that happened."

Ishizu sighed. "Alright, but after that we're going straight to Egypt."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

Odion tapped Ishizu on the shoulder. "Come on, Sis. Let's get going."

"I'll see you guys later then," I said.

"You too," Ishizu said before my siblings started to walk away.

"Ok, guess it's my cue to leave," Duke said, shifting his gaze towards us.

"Why's that?" I asked with my hands in my pockets.

"I've gotta do some business with Dungeon Dice Monsters in the States. But don't worry, you'll see me around. Here," Duke said, handing her a piece of paper. Serenity opened up the crumbled piece of paper in her hands. I glanced down at it and I noticed Duke's phone number on it.

"Call me anytime," Duke said before he winked in Serenity's direction and smiled flirtatiously.

"Listen here, Duke, you can't just talk to her like that!" Tristan growled.

"I can talk to her however I want, lover boy!" Duke snapped back at him.

"Would you please stop?" Serenity snapped before Tristan and Duke stared at her in shock.

Serenity narrowed her eyes at them. "I appreciate that you think I'm special, but I don't appreciate you treating me like an object with no opinions!"

"But we don't—" Duke and Tristan said at the same time, but Serenity cut them off.

Serenity narrowed her eyes at them. "How about treating me like I'm the main prize for you two to fight over and whoever wins, gets the prize."

"Oh," Duke and Tristan said with a blush.

"Wow, we really are assholes," Duke muttered with some pink still on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Serenity," Tristan apologized. "You're right; we shouldn't be fighting over you."

"It's alright," Serenity said with a smile.

"Still, I see you guys around," Duke said before he walked away.

"Ok, my turn," I heard Mai say and I shifted my gaze towards her.

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked in disbelief, as if to make sure he had heard her words correctly.

"I'm a wander," Mai replied. "I'm the kind of person who never can set her roots down for too long. Right now, the open road calls. Not before..."

Mai threw her arms around Joey, kissing him. Joey had been taken by surprise, but a second later, he returned the kiss. Even I gotta admit this is pretty cute.

When Mai pulled away, she gave him a wink. "I'm still planning on kicking your butt in the next tournament though."

Mai turned her gaze towards the rest of us. "Until then, it's nice knowing you guys."

"But Mai don't go," Serenity said with frown. "You've been like a sister to me. Thank you for everything, Mai."

"I should be thanking you," Mai said with a small smile. "When I was in the medical ward, you took care of me and never left my side. Thank you."

"No problem," Serenity said with a smile.

"Bye guys. See you around," Mai said before she started to walk away and waved at us.

Tea smiled, patting Joey on the back. "Good to see you've finally done something right with her Joey."

"Gee thanks Tea. You're a real help," Joey said sarcastically.

"It seems like everyone is going their own way. With that said," Tristan piped up. "I wonder what's next for all of us."

Wow. That really doesn't sound like something Tristan would say. It sounds like something a person would add on an essay to sound smart when he really has no idea what he's talking about. Why the hell would he say that?

"Wow you really are pulling philosophical bullcrap outta your ass aren't you?" I said with a smirk.

"He does have a point," Yami said before I shifted my gaze towards him. "This tournament may have been... interesting, but no matter what lies ahead we'll always be together."

Okay. Now that REALLY seems like something Yami pulled straight outta his ass.

"Looks like we just found our _friendship speech_ speaker," Tea teased, interrupting my thoughts. Yami groaned.

"Still, I'm sorry about what I did during the tournament and I want to start off fresh with you guys. In fact..." I trailed off before I tossed my deck over the edge of the dock. I watched as the card cards fluttered down, falling on top of the surface of the water.

Joey stared at me with wide eyes as if I just admitted I watch the Care Bears on a regular basis. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Like I said, I want to have fresh start and that deck will bring back way too many bad memories." I smirked. "I want to get a deck type which will piss you off for sure."

I swear Joey is about to pop a blood vessel. Wow he really is turning into the Hulk every time I turn around.

"Besides, at least there's good news throughout this whole adventure," I said.

"You mean the Pharaoh getting his memories?" Bakura wondered, staring at me in confusion.

"That and I'M GONNA BE A BRIDE'S MAID!" I cheered before Yami blushed madly and slapped his forehead with his palm.

Bakura stared at me in utter confusion. "Huh?"

"Ignore her!" Yami grumbled while some pink was still on his cheeks.

"You're blushing!" I pointed out, just to annoy him more.

"Shut up!" Yami retorted, blushing madly. We all started to laugh.

Tea let out a sigh. "Come on; we should probably get outta here."

We started to walk along the pier as the sun continued to set behind the city. I still wonder what is going to happen next...Wow those guys are getting to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua girl 007:<strong> Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hop you guys enjoyed this.

**Marik:** Why the hell did you change Marik's name to Malika in this?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, Malika means queen in Arabic while Malik means king. I thought it's sorta like the female version of Marik's name so I decided to use it. Besides, I doubt Marik would want to use the male name her abusive father gave to her.

**Marik:** Still, why didn't you explain that in the last chapter?

**Aqua girl 007:** I forgot alright! Also where the hell is Bakura anyways?

**Marik:** I have no idea. I never heard from him since he got outta the sword.

**Youngbountygirl:** Besides, knowing him he's coming up with a stupid plan as we speak. At least I got rid of the Kids Next Door operatives.

**Aqua girl 007: **Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Midnight776** and** overdramatic comedian** for adding this to your favourites list.


End file.
